


La fille de la photo

by Alixe



Series: Partenaires de confiance [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amitié, F/M, Maturité des personnages, Original Character(s), POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Original Character, Romance, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe
Summary: Suite de "Partenaire de confiance" - Kylian s'était fait un certain nombre d'amis au cours de sa vie. Mais aucun n'avait dévoilé autant de facettes inattendues qu'Adrien Graham. Adrien était comme un oignon qui se révélait couche après couche.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Partenaires de confiance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715491
Kudos: 5





	1. Couche après couche

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages et l’univers sont issus de Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir, création de Thomas Astruc. Cette histoire est une fanfiction et ne peut faire l’objet d’une transaction commerciale.
> 
> Comme toujours, Fénice est ma fidèle relectrice. Elle m'a apporté un regard extérieur et m'a obligé à ajouter des précisions pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas du tout ou peu cet univers. Pour ceux qui aimerait découvrir ses écrits, elle poste sur fanfiction.net
> 
> J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avant d'avoir vu la fin de la saison 3, et certains des épisodes sont venus ensuite me contredire. Je ne les prends donc pas tous en compte (notamment Chasseuse de Kwamis et le double épisode de la fin).

Kylian s’était fait un certain nombre d’amis au cours de sa vie. Mais aucun n’avait dévoilé autant de facettes inattendues qu’Adrien Graham. Adrien était comme un oignon qui se révélait couche après couche.

La première semaine de leur classe préparatoire aux concours d’ingénieurs au lycée Huguette Delavault, ils ne s’adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole. Ce n’est que la seconde semaine que Kylian eut l’occasion d’échanger quelques mots avec Adrien. Ils avaient été inscrits dans le même groupe de colle, ces interrogations orales régulières qui les préparaient aux oraux des concours qu’ils envisageaient de passer deux ans plus tard. Kylian l’avait déjà remarqué : c’était vraiment un beau mec, même si sa coupe de cheveux ne le mettait pas vraiment en valeur. Mais il était discret, prenant peu la parole, ce qui avait limité leurs interactions. 

En discutant des exercices qu’ils auraient à réviser pour leurs séances communes, ils se rendirent compte que Kylian était plus à l’aise en maths alors qu’Adrien le dépassait en physique. Un échange de bons procédés se mit rapidement en place entre eux. Ils se débloquaient mutuellement pour les devoirs écrits à rendre chaque semaine dans leurs diverses matières et travaillaient régulièrement côte à côte dans la salle mise à leur disposition entre les cours.

Bien qu’il ne se mette pas en avant, Adrien eut rapidement du succès auprès des filles de leur niveau. Kylian le trouvait étonnamment à l’aise dans sa manière d’éconduire celles qui s’intéressaient à lui. Tout en restant souriant et poli, il s’arrangeait pour parler de sa copine. Kylian n’arrivait pas à déterminer si elle existait réellement ou si ce n’était qu’un simple stratagème. 

Un jour, début novembre, ils décidèrent de travailler ensemble sur un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain. Mais ils ne purent se rendre dans leur salle de travail habituelle et durent même quitter l’établissement car un événement y était prévu ce soir-là. 

— On va à la bibliothèque ? proposa Kylian. Je t’inviterais bien chez moi, mais je partage ma chambre avec mon frère et puis c’est un peu loin.

— Moi, je peux t’inviter là où j’habite, proposa Adrien. On y sera tranquilles.

Kylian suivit Adrien dans le métro puis dans la boulangerie où il entra. Il le vit dépasser la queue en saluant certains clients et s’approcher de la boulangère, une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années, aux traits asiatiques.

— J’ai amené un ami pour travailler, signala-t-il.

— Très bien, répondit celle-ci en prenant un petit panier et le remplissant de viennoiseries. Tiens, voilà de quoi prendre des forces.

— Merci Sabine, répondit-il avant de pousser une porte au fond de la boutique et faisant signe à Kylian de le suivre. 

Kylian passa, un peu intimidé, tout en répondant aux paroles de bienvenue de la boulangère. Ils grimpèrent un escalier puis entrèrent dans un appartement deux étages plus haut. Ils prirent ensuite un escalier intérieur avant d’arriver par une trappe dans une pièce… très rose. Près d’une fenêtre, il y avait un buste de couture, habillé d’un vêtement en cours de réalisation.

— C’est ta chambre ? s’étonna Kylian.

— Celle de ma copine, expliqua Adrien. Je vis chez elle. Enfin, chez ses parents.

Kylian, qui avait supposé que la boulangère était sa logeuse, révisa son jugement.

— Et cela ne va pas la gêner ton amie qu’on travaille là ?

— Elle est à Londres, elle fait une école de stylisme.

Adrien s’approcha du bureau pour le dégager. Kylian remarqua une photo sur le mur, juste au-dessus. On y voyait Adrien dans les bras d’une jolie fille brune aux yeux très bleus et aux cheveux d’un noir profond, rassemblés derrière son dos. La copine existait bel et bien.

— C’est Marinette, commenta Adrien, l’expression devenue rêveuse.

Les deux garçons s’installèrent et se mirent au travail. Ils avancèrent bien ce soir-là. Kylian fut présenté à Tom Dupain et Sabine Cheng, les boulangers, qui l’invitèrent à partager leur dîner. Kylian déclina mais convint avec Adrien de renouveler la séance de travail.

*

— Bonjour Milady, lança Adrien en souriant au visage qui se dessinait sur son téléphone.

Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Il n’était pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle coupe. Quelques jours avant son départ, elle s’était fait couper les cheveux, juste en dessous des oreilles. Cela remplaçait la queue de cheval qui avait elle-même succédé aux deux couettes, qu’elle avait portées jusqu’à la fin de sa première. Sa nouvelle coiffure lui allait très bien, lui donnant l’air plus mûr, validant le passage de la lycéenne à l’étudiante.

Lui-même avait gardé ses cheveux en brosse, teints en châtain, mais il avait profité de son changement d’établissement pour renoncer à ses lentilles de contact marron. Le confort qu’il y avait gagné valait bien le léger risque de se faire reconnaître à cause de ses yeux verts. 

— Bonjour, mon chaton, répondit Marinette en le regardant tendrement.

— Tout se passe bien à Londres ?

— L’école est absolument géniale ! J’apprends tellement ! Les profs sont extraordinaires ! Il y a des élèves de toutes nationalités. Oh, Adrien, je suis si heureuse d’être là. Dommage que ce soit si loin. Et toi ?

— Impeccable ! La classe est cool. J’ai commencé à travailler avec un type qui suit les cours avec moi. Il déchire en maths. 

— Toi aussi. 

— J’ai toujours préféré la physique et la chimie. On se complète bien.

— Je suis contente pour toi. 

— Merci ma Lady. Ah, au fait, ta mère m’a demandé de tes nouvelles, hier.

— Oups… Je l’appellerai tout à l’heure quand la boutique sera fermée. Bon, je te laisse, j’ai plein de boulot pour demain.

— Moi aussi. Bonne soirée, Milady. À demain.

— À demain, mon chaton.

*

Kylian et Adrien travaillaient dans la chambre mansardée quand des pas énergiques se firent entendre à l’étage en dessous. Ce n’étaient pas les parents de la copine, détermina Kylian qui les avait déjà entendus rentrer une fois la boulangerie fermée. Adrien leva la tête, sans paraître étonné. Il connaissait la personne qui arrivait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille de leur âge, blonde, vêtue de vêtements de marque, débarqua dans la chambre.

Elle fonça sur Adrien, l’embrassa sur les deux joues et se mit à lui parler, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle le dérangeait ni même sembler remarquer la présence de Kylian. Il était question d’une soirée où Adrien devait _absolument_ l’accompagner. Celui-ci, très calme, répondit simplement :

— J’ai besoin de vingt minutes pour terminer mon exercice. On en parle tout à l’heure.

— Ce que tu es devenu pénible ! protesta l’intruse.

— Dans vingt minutes, d’accord ?

Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur sa feuille d’exercice. Sans un regard pour Kylian, elle repartit comme une furie à l’étage en dessous. 

Adrien jeta un regard vers Kylian qui était resté stupéfait et chuchota :

— Chloé est une amie d’enfance. Elle est un peu spéciale, mais c’est une fille bien.

Une fois l’exercice terminé, Adrien se leva en promettant qu’il ne serait pas long. Il descendit la rejoindre en fermant la trappe derrière lui. Il revint un quart d’heure plus tard et se remit au travail.

*

— Ça va mon chaton ? dit Marinette en lui envoyant un baiser par l’intermédiaire de l’écran.

— Tout roule. J’ai pu déposer la demande pour mon changement de nom.

— Je vois que cela te fait plaisir.

— Oui, je serai content quand j’aurai mes nouveaux papiers. Le nom sous lequel je suis inscrit au lycée sera enfin celui de ma carte d’identité.

— C’est bien, mon chaton.

— Et toi, ma princesse, comment ça va ?

— Mes colocs sont totalement dingues, mais ça va.

— Dingue comment ?

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pff… Déjà, il y a l’Autrichienne qui fait un drame quand on ne laisse pas la salle de bain impeccable. Je ne parle pas de cheveux au fond de la douche, hein ! Mais juste de traces d’eau sur la glace au-dessus du lavabo.

— Elle est un peu maniaque ?

— On va dire ça. Mais ce qui me pose vraiment problème, c’est le Sud-africain qui ne supporte aucun bruit après 20 h. Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas utiliser ma machine à coudre. Même le bruit de mes ciseaux quand je coupe du tissu le gène. Ça commence à devenir problématique.

— J’imagine, oui.

— Je vais rechercher une autre colocation, je pense.

— Marinette, j’ai dix-huit ans maintenant et j’ai demandé à André Bourgeois de voir comment je peux accéder au compte où j’ai mon argent. Cherche-toi un appartement pour toi toute seule. 

— C’est hors de question ! C’est ton argent, tu as travaillé dur pour le gagner. Les prix ici sont déments, ce serait du gâchis. Garde tes économies pour un vrai projet : créer ton entreprise ou acheter une maison. Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver un endroit qui soit dans mon budget.

— Mais je veux participer ! protesta Adrien. Tes parents me logent gratuitement depuis deux ans.

— Ça m’a donné la possibilité d’être dans cette école. Ça compense largement. T’as été un bon investissement, Chaton.

Il lui sourit. Il admirait sans réserve le courage dont elle faisait preuve concernant les menaces de son père. Il savait qu’elle ne les sous-estimait pas. Mais elle avait saisi la chance qui lui avait été donnée par Audrey Bourgeois. Et elle était bien décidée à se battre pour surmonter les obstacles qu’un styliste aussi influent que Gabriel pourrait mettre sur son chemin.

Il l’aimait tellement. Sa Lady.

*

Le téléphone d’Adrien bipa et il s’excusa auprès de Kylian avant de prendre l’appel vidéo. 

— Salut, mon chaton, je ne te dérange pas ? dit une voix enjouée.

— Je suis en train de travailler avec Kylian, répondit Adrien.

— Oups, désolée ! Bah, je vais en profiter pour lui dire bonjour, alors.

Adrien tourna l’écran vers son camarade. La fille de la photo s’y trouvait, souriante, saluant de la main. Elle s’était coupé les cheveux depuis la prise du cliché qui était sur le mur.

— Bonjour, Kylian, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance.

— Moi aussi, Marinette, la salua-t-il en retour. Enchanté.

— Je vous laisse travailler. Désolée pour le dérangement, s’excusa-t-elle. Tu me rappelles quand tu es libre, Adrien ? ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête, comme pour voir celui qui n’apparaissait plus sur son écran.

Son petit ami ramena le téléphone vers lui.

— OK, à tout à l’heure, lui répondit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard énamouré et coupèrent la communication.

— Elle a l’air super sympa, ta copine, commenta Kylian.

— Elle est géniale, confirma Adrien.

Son expression transie donna à Kylian l’envie de le taquiner un peu.

— _Mon chaton_ , hein !

Adrien eut l’air étonnement gêné :

— Une vieille blague entre nous, marmonna-t-il.

— Tu es avec elle depuis longtemps ? s’enquit Kylian avec curiosité.

— Notre dernière année de collège. On était dans la même classe.

— Ah oui, ça fait un moment !

— Et ce n’est que le début, assura Adrien. 

*

— Tu es bien installée dans ton nouveau palace, ma princesse ?

— Oui, je suis venue à bout de mon dernier carton, sans rien casser, cette fois. Et j’ai retrouvé les patrons que je cherchais partout.

— Mes prières à Saint-Antoine ont été efficaces, je vois.

— Ha, ha. Et toi, tout va bien ?

— Rien de spécial. Tes nouveaux colocataires sont sympas ?

— Oui, ils semblent normaux. Y’a juste l’Américain qui achète des pommes en barquette – et je peux te dire que c’est hors de prix, ici – et qui les fout à la poubelle quand la date indiquée sur le paquet est dépassée d’une journée. Les pommes sont parfaitement intactes, mais il pense que cela va l’empoisonner. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je le surnomme Blanche-Neige.

— Aucun humour ! sourit Adrien.

— Exactement. De mon côté, j’ai acquis la réputation de fouiller les poubelles pour me nourrir. Je ne supporte pas qu’on jette de la nourriture.

— Je te comprends.

— Tu sais que j’en suis à rêver de croissants, la nuit ? Impossible d’en trouver de corrects à un prix décent, ici.

— Je suis vexé. Je pensais que c’était de moi dont tu rêvais la nuit.

— Une nuit sur deux, seulement.

— Tu es cruelle avec moi, ma Lady.

— Mon pauvre chaton ! Allez, je vais te remonter le moral. Regarde ça.

Marinette fit pivoter son téléphone pour le diriger vers le mur à côté d’elle.

— Tu vois ?

— Ce morceau de papier au mur ? C’est une œuvre d’art ? Tu viens de l’acheter pour le prix d’un croissant ? 

— C’est mon billet de retour pour Noël, idiot ! J’arriverai le vendredi midi. Tu me retrouveras le soir en rentrant de cours.

À cette évocation, Adrien sourit largement.

— J’aurai du mal à aller à ma colle du samedi matin, je le sens.

— Je te virerai à coup de pied du lit, s’il le faut, le menaça-t-elle.

— Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? gémit Adrien.

— C’est toi qui le premier as dit qu’on devait faire passer nos études avant notre relation.

— J’ai jamais dit ça !

— C’est vrai. Tu m’as juste envoyé en Angleterre en disant qu’on pouvait vivre à distance. Moi, je ne t’enverrai qu’à quatre stations de métro.

— Ouais. En attendant, commence par rentrer en France !

— Dans trois semaines, mon minou. On va tenir.

— Oui, Milady, on peut le faire. On est des héros.

*

L’avant-dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, Kylian vit qu’Adrien était fébrile. Il expliqua que sa copine devait arriver de Londres en début d’après-midi. Il était visible qu’il avait hâte que les cours se terminent pour la retrouver. Il se fit gentiment charrier par leurs autres camarades de classe qui s’amusaient de le voir dans tous ses états.

Une surprise les attendait quand ils sortirent de l’établissement. Alors qu’Adrien s’apprêtait à rentrer rapidement chez lui, il laissa brutalement tomber son sac de classe et s’élança vers une fille qui se trouvait sur le trottoir. Il la souleva dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer avant de la reposer à terre et de l’embrasser passionnément. Quand le baiser prit fin, les deux jeunes gens enlacés se regardèrent l’air émerveillé. Ils semblaient tellement amoureux et heureux que les passants souriaient en les contournant. Finalement, ils échangèrent quelques mots puis ils se décollèrent l’un de l’autre. Adrien revint chercher son sac, tenant fermement la main de sa petite amie.

— Tu nous présentes ta sœur ? demanda un de leur camarade, goguenard.

La jeune fille rosit joliment en riant. Adrien fit de rapides présentations. Quand il arriva à Kylian, Marinette laissa naïvement échapper : 

— On s’est déjà vus quand tu étais dans ma chambre.

Les autres se mirent à siffler tandis qu’elle rougissait violemment et cachait son visage dans la chemise d’Adrien qui riait de bon cœur. Finalement, le couple prit congé et repartit étroitement enlacé.

De l’avis général, Adrien n’allait pas faire beaucoup de maths ce soir-là.

*

Comme Marinette l’avait promis, elle avait mis le réveil pour qu’Adrien ne manque pas son interrogation orale du samedi matin. La veille au soir, il avait travaillé deux heures après le dîner, installé sur leur lit, avec Marinette serrée tout contre lui navigant sur son téléphone et le récompensant d’un baiser à chaque exercice terminé. 

Le lendemain, il eut la chance d’être interrogé sur la partie qu’il avait pris le temps de réviser.

— T’as eu le temps de bosser, hier ? s’enquit Kylian qui savait qu’ils n’avaient pas encore travaillé ensemble le chapitre que lequel il était tombé.

— Bien sûr, répondit Adrien comme si c’était une évidence.

— Et ta copine n’a rien dit ? insista leur camarade de colle.

— Non, pourquoi ? fit-il mine de s’étonner.

Il vit ses deux condisciples échanger un regard et s’en amusa. Il se garda bien de leur avouer qu’il avait fait l’impasse sur la moitié du programme prévu pour ce matin-là et qu’il avait simplement eu de la veine.

L’après-midi, Adrien et Marinette restèrent le plus possible collés l’un à l’autre, leurs téléphones éteints, tentant de rattraper trois mois de séparation. Durant la soirée, Adrien dut rendre Marinette à ses parents, mais ils gardèrent toujours un point de contact entre eux.

Durant le dîner, le sujet principal fut l’emploi du temps des deux jours suivants qui étaient respectivement les 24 et 25 décembre. Adrien et Marinette allaient travailler aux côtés de Tom et Sabine pour faire face à l’afflux des ventes, des commandes et des livraisons. Il y aurait du travail pratiquement ininterrompu du 24 au matin au 25 midi.

Ils se reposèrent le 25 après-midi, puis eurent leur repas de fête le 26, en compagnie des grands-parents de Marinette.

Ils firent l’échange de cadeaux à cette occasion : Marinette leur avait confectionné des vêtements personnalisés. Ses grands-parents lui donnèrent de l’argent, sachant qu’elle devait faire très attention à ses dépenses tout au long de l’année. Elle reçut de ses parents une paire de belles bottes en cuir (ses précédentes étaient usées). Adrien avait trouvé pour elle une bague avec une tête de chat.

Quand les grands-parents furent partis, Adrien laissa Marinette avec ses parents pour aller travailler. Kylian devait venir le lendemain et il ne devait pas prendre trop de retard sur son camarade.

*

Deux jours après Noël, Kylian sonna à la porte de l’appartement des Dupain-Cheng pour travailler avec Adrien, ainsi qu’ils l’avaient planifié lors de leur dernier cours en commun. Quand son camarade vint lui ouvrit, il remarqua immédiatement le pull-over qu’il portait. Sa couleur dominante était exactement celle des yeux d’Adrien et il lui donnait une allure folle.

À cela s’ajoutaient les motifs à la fois personnalisés et amusants : il y avait une formule mathématique au niveau de la poitrine et tout autour des saynètes montrant des boîtes et des chats. Les félins se trouvaient toujours en dehors des boîtes (dessus, à côté, faisant leurs griffes dessus) et semblaient bien décidés à ne pas s’y laisser enfermer.

— Génial ton pull, remarqua Kylian. C’est le paradoxe de Schrödinger ?

— Exactement !

— Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ?

— Conçu et réalisé par Marinette, lui répondit fièrement Adrien.

— Impressionnant.

— Elle a de super idées, confirma Adrien avec un sourire béat. Allons-y, elle est là-haut et elle a hâte de faire ta connaissance pour de vrai.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre. Marinette se leva pour accueillir Kylian. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses. La jeune fille était pétillante et expansive, parlant avec de grands mouvements de bras. Adrien la couvait d’un regard attendri. 

— Kylian a aimé mon pull, précisa-t-il.

— Ça tombe bien, sourit-elle en se déplaçant pour prendre un objet posé sur un coffre. Tiens, je t’ai préparé quelque chose aussi.

Kylian, étonné et un peu gêné de ne rien avoir à offrir en échange, reçut le paquet.

— Ce n’est pas grand-chose, assura Marinette qui avait perçu son embarras. Pour mes projets à rendre, je crée pas mal de prototypes et je ne sais plus quoi en faire ensuite. 

Sous les yeux des amoureux qui s’étaient collés l’un à l’autre, Kylian déchira le papier et découvrit une écharpe sur laquelle on pouvait lire une formule mathématique complexe et étonnamment esthétique.

— C’est superbe, assura-t-il admiratif. Merci infiniment.

— Tu auras le bonnet qui va avec quand tu auras trouvé ce que représente la formule, plaisanta Adrien, les yeux pétillants. 

— Ah non ! protesta Marinette, pas un bonnet. Un béret, je pense. Ou une faluche.

Son expression se fit concentrée et elle sembla oublier son environnement. Adrien éclata de rire et embrassa la tempe de son amie.

— Bon, on l’a perdue. Elle est en mode création. Nous aussi, on va se mettre au boulot, décréta-t-il.

Kylian renouvela ses remerciements et Marinette, après avoir embrassé son amoureux, alla s’installer sur la banquette qui se trouvait près d’un mur. Elle attrapa une tablette graphique et se mit à crayonner, visiblement très inspirée. Les garçons s’installèrent au bureau.

Une heure plus tard, le pas que Kylian associait désormais à Chloé se fit entendre. Elle grimpa les marches en terrain conquis et se précipita selon son habitude sur Adrien. Ensuite, seulement, elle remarqua Marinette qui avait observé la scène d’un air blasé. 

— Oh, tu es là, toi ! lâcha Chloé d’un ton condescendant.

— Je sais c’est diiiiingue, mais parfois, je suis dans ma chambre ! répondit Marinette d’un ton exagérément enthousiaste. Et figure-toi que je…

À ce moment, Adrien se racla la gorge et sa petite amie ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se replongea dans sa tablette. Comme si rien ne s’était passé, Chloé reporta son attention sur Adrien :

— Ne me dis pas que tu travailles ! Mais c’est ridicule, absolument ridicule ! On est en vacances, c’est Noël. Personne ne travaille. C’est une maladie chez toi, faut vraiment que tu t’en rendes compte…

Adrien tenta à plusieurs reprises de l’interrompre, mais elle fut plus tenace que les fois précédentes et il n’arriva pas à en placer une. Finalement Marinette leva la tête et contempla son petit ami comme si elle évaluait ses chances de succès. Elle finit par rouler des yeux d’un air exaspéré et coupa la volubile visiteuse :

— Dis-moi, Chloé, qu’est-ce que tu as reçu pour Noël ?

— Plus que toi, répondit l’autre fille, sans même se retourner.

— C’est vrai ? répliqua Marinette en se levant. Viens me raconter ça pendant que je me fais un thé.

— Un thé ! dit dédaigneusement Chloé qui la suivit cependant vers la sortie. Tu me snobes parce que tu vis à Londres ? Tu es consciente que c’est grâce à ma mère que tu es là-bas ? Sans elle, tu…

Le reste de ses paroles fut coupé quand Marinette rabattit la trappe pour isoler les garçons. Kylian dut faire une drôle de tête, car Adrien affirma :

— Faut pas te fier à ce que tu vois. Chloé n’est pas du tout comme elle veut le faire croire. C’est vraiment quelqu’un de bien, au fond.

— Mais pourquoi se montre-t-elle insupportable, alors ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Kylian.

Adrien contempla pensivement le plancher, là où les deux filles avaient disparu. Puis il lâcha tristement :

— Parce que l’argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

Il reprit alors son stylo pour montrer que la conversation était terminée. Kylian, qui était issu d’une famille laborieuse, songea qu’il avait du mal à pleurer sur le sort d’une fille dont le sac valait plus cher que salaire mensuel brut de son père.

*

Lorsque les garçons descendirent pour la pause, une métisse aux cheveux roux s’était jointe aux filles. Elle parut familière à Kylian, même s’il était certain ne l’avoir jamais rencontrée. Elle papotait avec Marinette pendant que Chloé était dans son coin, plongée dans son téléphone dernier cri. 

Le visage d’Adrien s’éclaira quand il vit la nouvelle venue. Elle se leva et vint lui faire la bise, visiblement ravie de le voir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kylian et lui tendit la main :

— Salut, je suis Alya. Tu dois être Kylian.

Au moins, Adrien avait des amis qui ne le snobaient pas. La pause dura plus longtemps que prévu, tant elle fut agréable. Puis les garçons durent remonter travailler. 

Dans l’intervalle, Kylian avait appris qu’Alya faisait une école de journalisme et qu’elle administrait au moins cinq sites internet, portant sur divers sujets. Visiblement, la capacité de la jeune fille à se passionner et à partager son engouement sur le net était un sujet de plaisanterie entre les amis. Chloé ne s’était pas jointe à la conversation, mais Kylian était certain qu’elle les écoutait et s’amusait malgré elle.

Leur programme du jour terminé, les étudiants redescendirent dans le salon. Un garçon avec des lunettes et une casquette s’était joint au groupe. En le voyant, Adrien poussa un cri de joie et dégringola les marches pour saluer son ami avec force tapes sur le dos et poignées de mains élaborées. 

— Hé mec, finit par s’écrier le nouveau venu. Ce n’est pas parce que Marinette n’est pas là qu’il faut te terrer chez toi. Si t’as peur de sortir, nous aussi on peut te protéger.

Il prit une pose martiale, les bras croisés, en appui sur ses jambes légèrement écartées.

— Je n’arrête pas de lui dire, intervint Chloé depuis son coin.

— Tu te rends compte ? réagit le garçon d’un ton choqué. Je suis d’accord avec Chloé ! Tu me dois des excuses, mon pote !

Cela fit glousser Marinette et Alya tandis que Kylian souriait largement. Chloé expira brutalement de l’air par le nez et elle reporta son attention vers son téléphone. Kylian admira la résistance des amis d’Adrien au caractère de Chloé.

Le joyeux drille se présenta. Il s’appelait Nino et était en BTS pour devenir ingénieur du son. Avec son énergie et son bagout, il n’eut pas de mal à convaincre Adrien de sortir le soir même. Kylian fut chaleureusement invité à se joindre à eux.

Nino et Alya étaient visiblement ensemble. Adrien et Marinette s’étaient de nouveau collés l’un à l’autre et semblaient échanger de longs discours silencieux en se regardant. Kylian craignit un moment de se retrouver à tenir les chandelles avec Chloé, mais les deux couples surent l’inclure dans les conversations toute la soirée.

Nino les entraîna pour commencer dans un bar où _un super groupe_ devait passer ce soir-là avant de les faire rentrer gratuitement dans une boîte de nuit où il avait ses habitudes.

Kylian découvrit une facette inédite chez Adrien. Autant celui-ci était discret en cours, autant avec ses amis il s’avérait taquin et amateur de jeux de mots plus ou moins réussis. Marinette protestait ou faisait la moue à chacun d’entre eux, mais il était évident qu’elle s’en amusait et que ses indignations étaient davantage une taquinerie qu’une réelle critique.

Durant la première partie de soirée, alors qu’ils sirotaient leur premier verre en attendant la plancha qu’ils avaient commandée, Kylian eut une illumination. Il se pencha vers Alya et demanda :

— Ce n’est pas toi qui tenais le Ladyblog ?

Il vit Chloé arborer un petit air supérieur. L’attention d’Adrien fut détournée par la salière que Marinette venait de faire voler d’un mouvement maladroit et qu’il réussit à rattraper au vol.

Alya sourit et demanda :

— Tu le suivais ?

— Bah oui, comme tout le monde. Il était vachement intéressant. Et la dernière interview était trop bien.

— Merci.

— Tu n’as jamais su qui se cachait derrière les masques ? s’enquit-il.

Adrien et Marinette se tournèrent vers le groupe qui commençait une nouvelle chanson, manifestement peu intéressés par le sujet.

— Même si c’était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas, répliqua Alya en riant.

Chloé émit une onomatopée agacée. Kylian interrogea du regard Alya et Nino dont les expressions étaient nettement amusées.

— T’en fait pas, mec, expliqua Nino. Elle nous snobe parce qu’elle a été choisie une ou deux fois pour aider Ladybug et Chat Noir.

— Plus que tu ne le crois ! protesta Chloé.

Kylian la dévisagea avec surprise avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne. La seule héroïne dont on connaissait l’identité était une fille blonde qui s’appelait…

— Oh ! Tu es cette Chloé-là ! La reine des guêpes, c’est ça ?

— Queen Bee, le corrigea sèchement Chloé.

— C’est ça. Euh, félicitations.

Elle accepta l’hommage d’un mouvement de tête plein de morgue.

— Notre commande arrive, je crois, signala Adrien.

Kylian aurait bien interrogé plus avant Alya sur la manière dont elle avait récupéré autant d’informations sur les héros de Paris, mais Nino embraya sur un autre sujet qui fit totalement dévier la conversation.

***********************************************

_Note : Le lycée Huguette Delavault où j’ai intégré nos deux personnages principaux n’existe pas (tout comme les établissements cités dans le dessin animé). Huguette Delavault est une mathématicienne qui a beaucoup œuvré pour l’amélioration de la place des femmes dans les instances scientifiques._

_Petit cours de droit civil :_

_J’ai indiqué en début de chapitre qu’Adrien s’appelle Graham et non Agreste pour son camarade de classe. En effet, il est possible d’utiliser un nom d’usage pour les actes de la vie courante. Il peut avoir demandé à être appelé Graham et non Agreste sur les listes d’appel de la classe. Dans l’histoire précédente, j’indique qu’il utilise déjà son nom d’usage au lycée où André Bourgeois l’a inscrit après qu’il se soit installé chez les Dupain-Cheng. Adrien a cependant dû passer son bac sous son nom réel. Je n’ai pas raconté cette période (elle prend place entre les deux parties), mais je lui ferai raconter une anecdote à ce propos plus tard, dans cette histoire-ci._

_Ensuite, une fois majeur (je place son anniversaire en septembre), Adrien a pu faire une demande auprès de l’État civil pour ajouter le nom de sa mère avant celui de son père et ainsi devenir Adrien Graham-Agreste sur ses papiers officiels. Avant ses 18 ans, il aurait fallu l’accord de son père pour ce changement de nom et je n’imagine pas Gabriel le lui donner._

_Il est donc possible de demander à ajouter officiellement un nom d’usage au nom patronymique (que l’on est obligé de garder). On peut notamment demander l’ajout du nom de la mère avant ou après celui du père avec un tiret entre les deux. Ensuite on peut choisir lequel des deux noms que l’on transmet à ses enfants (il est aussi possible de n’en donner aucun si l’autre parent donne le sien)._


	2. Barrer les jours

Le lendemain de sa soirée avec les amis d’Adrien, Kylian tenta de retrouver le Ladyblog. Il constata avec surprise qu’il n’était plus en ligne. La plupart des articles étaient heureusement reproduits çà et là sur d’autres sites. Il relut avec plaisir la dernière interview parue, appréciant notamment les plaisanteries de Chat Noir. 

La plupart des personnes éprouvaient une nette préférence pour Ladybug. Il reconnaissait son courage, son intelligence et sa détermination, mais c’était Chat Noir, sa nonchalance et son humour, qui le faisait rêver. Sa manière d’asticoter les vilains avec ses jeux de mots était méga classes. Kylian avait toujours trouvé injuste que les exploits du héros soient souvent éclipsés par ceux de sa partenaire. C’était bien souvent lui qui faisait diversion et qui protégeait la Coccinelle le temps qu’elle lance son Lucky Charm et trouve comment l’utiliser.

En relisant une dernière fois le dernier entretien que les héros avaient donné, il songea que les blagues de Chat noir lui faisaient penser à celles d’Adrien et la réaction de Marinette semblait calquée sur celle de Ladybug. Il se demanda si le couple était conscient d’avoir été influencé par les deux célèbres héros de Paris.

Ses recherches sur Queen Bee le laissèrent rêveur. C’était une héroïne controversée. Pour commencer, c’est la seule qui avait révélé son identité. Elle avait même une fois déclenché un accident pour se mettre en valeur. Elle avait également été akumatisée à plusieurs reprises.

Mais elle avait aussi vaillamment combattu aux côtés des autres héros au cours de plusieurs affrontements. Elle avait donc été considérée comme une alliée fiable par Ladybug et Chat Noir. Sur les réseaux, admirateurs et détracteurs avaient longuement débattu de ses qualités et de ses défauts.

Cela donnait un peu de profondeur à l’amie d’Adrien. 

Par la même occasion, il découvrit son nom de famille. Chloé était la fille de l’actuel maire de Paris. Sa mère était la rédactrice en chef d’un célèbre magazine de mode new-yorkais. Cela éclairait la remarque que la jeune fille avait faite à Marinette à propos de son séjour à Londres. Mais pourquoi celle qu’on appelait « _l’impératrice de la mode_ » avait-elle pris la peine d’aider la fille d’un couple de boulangers ? Chloé et Marinette n’étaient manifestement pas amies. Elles ne semblaient se supporter que pour ne pas décevoir Adrien. Était-ce sur la demande de celui-ci que l’aide avait été offerte ? 

Il commença à se demander d’où sortait Adrien pour être ami d’enfance avec Chloé Bourgeois. Venait-il d’une famille plus aisée que celle de sa petite amie ? Il ne semblait pas avoir tant d’argent que ça. Certes, il avait des vêtements de bonne qualité, mais sa garde-robe était limitée. Il n’agissait pas comme un gosse de riche. Il aidait régulièrement à la boulangerie – les clients le connaissaient bien – et refusait les sorties trop chères quand certains de leurs camarades de classe en proposaient.

*

— Alors, comment tu as trouvé Kylian ? demanda Adrien à Marinette alors qu’ils se préparaient pour se coucher après être rentrés de leur soirée.

— Il semble sympa. 

— Content qu’il te plaise. 

— Il ne se livre pas beaucoup.

— On est deux. C’est pour ça que je lui ai proposé de travailler avec moi. Il est reposant. Et il ne pose pas trop de questions. Même si le fait que j’habite chez ma copine qui n’est pas là semble l’avoir interpellé au début.

— J’ai remarqué qu’il avait l’air très étonné quand tu sortais tes blagues. T’es si sage que ça quand tu bosses avec lui ?

— Oui, Milady. On est des gars sérieux. Mais je suis content d’avoir constaté qu’on était humoristiquement compatible.

— Évite quand même les blagues avec les chats. D’accord, Chaton ?

— Eh, c’est pas moi qui ai gaffé ! C’est toi qui m’as donné mon petit nom devant lui, l’autre jour au téléphone !

— Raison de plus. À ce propos, il m’a prise de court quand il a reconnu Alya. 

— Pas de panique, elle a bien géré. Et finalement, c’est pas mal d’avoir Chloé dans le coin, elle accapare toute l’attention.

— Oh, j’ai regretté d’avoir le dos tourné quand il l’a qualifiée de Reine des Guêpes ! J’aurais aimé voir sa tête !

— T’es pas gentille, ma Lady !

— Non, mais t’as vu comment elle me traite quand je suis dans ma propre chambre ! protesta Marinette en montant vers la mezzanine.

— Oui, Milady. Tu as été d’une patience angélique. Et d’une abnégation sans nom quand tu l’as entraînée dehors pour qu’on puisse bosser. Sainte Thérèse d’Avila n’a qu’à bien se tenir !

— Non, mais tu ne te payerais pas ma tête, toi ? vérifia-t-elle en se retournant.

— Je n’oserais pas, ma princesse, assura-t-il en montant à sa suite, les yeux pétillants.

— Et comment ça se passe entre Kylian et Chloé ? demanda Marinette après avoir levé les yeux au ciel pour montrer qu’elle n’était pas dupe.

— Elle fait comme s’il n’était pas là, expliqua Adrien en se glissant sous la couette. Je suppose que cela l’agace qu’il passe autant de temps avec moi.

— Elle n’a qu’à se mettre aux maths si elle veut bosser avec toi ! lança Marinette en se blottissant contre lui

— J’aimerais surtout qu’elle se mette au commerce, commenta Adrien. Elle ne semble pas travailler beaucoup.

— C’est pas ton problème, mon chaton, jugea Marinette en éteignant la lumière. C’est son père qui paye son école. Et à ce prix, qu’elle bosse ou pas, elle l’aura son diplôme !

*

En janvier, Marinette repartit et les garçons reprirent les cours. Adrien et Kylian firent sensation en classe avec leurs vêtements « mathématiques ». Kylian avait fini par découvrir que son cadeau représentait une formule statistique de Maxwell-Boltzmann. 

Un peu envieux et admiratif, leur camarade de colle dit ironiquement à Adrien :

— Vu que tu prends le temps de bosser même quand ta copine débarque, faut pas s’étonner qu’elle ait le temps de tricoter.

— Mais pourquoi Kylian a eu une écharpe ? demanda un autre. C’est parce qu’ils se sont vus dans sa chambre ?

Les yeux d’Adrien pétillèrent en entendant ces remarques et il se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

*

— Comment s’est passée ta présentation ? s’enquit Adrien.

— Aaaah !! M’en parle pas ! gémit Marinette.

— Mince, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— J’étais tellement stressée que lorsque ça a été mon tour, je me suis mise à bafouiller. Ça m’arrive encore de temps en temps, mais là, c’était à la puissance dix. Comme au collège quand je n’arrivais pas à te parler.

— Je suis désolé, ma princesse. Tu as pu montrer ton travail, finalement ?

— J’ai cru que je n’y arriverai jamais. Et il y avait Audrey Bourgeois qui était là, et qui me regardait derrière ses lunettes… Je n’avais jamais réalisé combien c’est déstabilisant de ne pas voir les yeux des gens et ne pas savoir ce qu’ils pensent.

— Ma pauvre ! compatit Adrien.

— Et puis tout à coup, je me suis dit que si elle racontait ça à Chloé, ce serait vraiment la honte. Du coup, ça m’a mise en colère, et j’ai repris le contrôle sur moi-même. J’ai tout repris au début, comme j’avais préparé.

— C’est bon, alors.

— Oui, finalement, j’ai eu une bonne évaluation. lls ont juste un peu plaisanté sur le fait que je parlais beaucoup avec les mains. Oh, Adrien, j’avais tellement honte ! Je me hais quand je perds mes moyens.

— Cela t’arrive moins qu’avant.

— Ah bah, c’est sûr. Arrêter de flasher sur le blondinet de service m’a bien aidé !

— T’avais flashé sur un blondinet dans le jury ?

— T’es bête !

— Miaou.

— Voilà, c’est ce que je voulais dire.

— Ouais, t’es vraiment énervée.

— Désolée, mon minou, mais oui. Et, c’est pas contre toi.

— La prochaine fois, pense directement à Chloé, d’accord ? 

— Avoue que c’est super bizarre, comme conseil.

— Avoue qu’elle te rend des services de temps en temps.

— T’as rien trouvé d’autre pour me remonter le moral ?

— Ma Lady, tu ne dois pas douter de toi. Pense à tout ce que tu as accompli. Ce n’est pas parce que tu perds tes moyens de temps en temps que tu n’es pas quelqu’un d’extraordinaire.

— Merci, mon chaton, je me sens mieux. Je t’aime.

— Moi aussi, Milady. Et je suis désolé d’être aussi loin et de ne pas pouvoir te faire de câlin.

— Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. À demain Chaton.

— Dors bien, ma Lady.

*

Fin janvier, alors qu’ils planchaient sur un devoir qui leur avait donné du fil à retordre, Adrien et Kylian terminèrent très tard. Adrien finit par dire :

— Il n’y a plus de métro à cette heure-ci. Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? Tu pourras aller dans mon lit.

L’esprit de Kylian bugua, l’empêchant de répondre. Adrien, réalisant l’ambiguïté de ses paroles, sourit et montra ce que Kylian avait toujours identifié comme une banquette en précisant :

— Mon ancien lit.

— Ton ancien lit ? répéta-t-il.

— Quand je suis arrivé ici, je dormais en bas, expliqua Adrien. Maintenant, je vais sur la mezzanine.

_Le lit de sa copine, logique._

— T’es arrivé, il y a longtemps ? s’intéressa Kylian qui avait jusque là supposé qu’il était arrivé au début de l’année scolaire quand Marinette était partie à Londres.

Il eut l’impression qu’Adrien hésitait à répondre, mais ce fut trop court pour qu’il en ait la certitude :

— Vers seize ans, répondit-il en se levant. Attends, je regarde si les draps sont propres.

C’était le cas. Adrien n’eut qu’à déplier un paravent qui était contre le mur pour isoler l’endroit où Kylian allait dormir. Il lui prêta aussi du linge pour la nuit. 

En se mettant en pyjama derrière le paravent, Kylian calcula qu’Adrien devait être en première quand il était arrivé là. Au début, Kylian avait imaginé qu’Adrien squattait la chambre de sa petite amie pour des raisons pratiques : son foyer devait être trop loin de l’endroit où ils faisaient leurs études. Il s’était posé des questions quand Adrien lui avait révélé avoir été dans le même collège que Marinette. Logiquement, cela signifiait qu’il n’habitait pas si loin que ça. Mais il arrivait qu’un déménagement éloigne d’un lieu de scolarité initial. 

Petit à petit, il avait réalisé qu’Adrien ne parlait jamais de sa propre famille. C’était d’ailleurs dans celle de Marinette qu’il avait passé les fêtes. Avec la dernière information transmise, il était enclin à penser qu’Adrien n’avait plus de famille ou était sérieusement en froid avec ses parents.

Les deux garçons se couchèrent rapidement, voulant profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant leur premier cours du matin. Alors qu’il posait sa tête sur l’oreiller, Kylian vit une photo, collée au mur, juste devant ses yeux à hauteur d’oreiller. Elle représentait une jolie femme blonde avec celui qui était manifestement son fils, un garçonnet d’une dizaine d’années. Tous deux avaient de remarquables yeux verts.

— C’est ta mère sur la photo ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, il n’eut aucun doute sur le silence qui suivit. Il pensait qu’Adrien n’allait pas répondre, mais il finit par lâcher :

— Oui. Elle est morte quand j’avais treize ans.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Kylian n’osa pas demander si son père était mort lui aussi. Adrien éteignit la lumière. Son camarade se demanda ce qu’Adrien avait vécu entre treize et seize ans. Et quelle était sa réelle situation familiale à ce jour ?

*

— Comment va ma princesse ?

— Super bien. J’ai trouvé un nouveau boulot.

— Ah oui ?

— Quelqu’un m’a dit que la chaîne de boulangerie _Chez Jacques_ aimait bien engager des étudiants français comme vendeurs. L’accent doit faire l’authentique, je suppose.

— Possible. Tu dois porter un béret aussi ?

— Non, ils ne vont pas jusque là. Bref, je me suis présentée ce matin au magasin le plus proche de mon université et j’ai demandé à parler au responsable. J’avais un CV sur moi et je lui ai dit que mes parents tenaient une boulangerie et j’ai décrit tout ce que je savais faire. J’ai été prise sur-le-champ.

— Génial !

— Yes. Enfin, ils ne m’ont pas encore vu trébucher et faire tomber les plaques garnies. Mais avant qu’ils ne me virent, comme on peut prendre les invendus de temps en temps, je vais pouvoir arrêter de rêver de croissants et me consacrer à toi chaque nuit.

— Tu n’y perdras pas au change, Princesse, parce que moi aussi je peux être chaud et croustillant !

— Oui, c’est ça, mon minou. Allez, va bosser ! Moi, je vais me coucher et rêver de toi.

*

Adrien et Kylian travaillaient quand Sabine Cheng vint frapper à la trappe et passa la tête. Il devait être l’heure de passer à table.

— Pardon de vous déranger, mais André est là et voudrait te voir, dit-elle à Adrien.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif.

— Il a des papiers à te faire signer, expliqua Sabine.

— J’arrive, dit Adrien en se levant. 

Il sortit en fermant la trappe derrière lui. Kylian se demanda si le « _André_ » en question était le père de Chloé. Il aurait compris que le maire de Paris soit en relation avec les personnes chez qui sa fille passait souvent, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec des documents à faire signer par Adrien.

Il se posa de nouveau des questions sur la famille de son camarade de classe. Il était orphelin de mère et n’avait pas de photo de son père visible ni ne l’avait évoqué. Était-il vivant ? Qui était le responsable légal d’Adrien quand il était arrivé dans cette maison à seize ans ? Pour quelle sorte de papiers à signer André Bourgeois se déplaçait-il ? Si c’était bien cet André-là... 

Kylian se dit qu’Adrien était quand même assez doué pour cacher son jeu. À part lui, personne dans leur classe pouvait soupçonner qu’il soit autre chose qu’un garçon avec qui il était agréable de travailler, dingue de sa petite amie. Il fallait du temps pour se rendre compte qu’il se dévoilait très peu, et qu’il arrivait à esquiver les questions de telle manière qu’on peinait à réaliser qu’il n’y avait pas répondu.

*

— Bonjour, Adrien, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Jamais, ma Lady.

— Je viens de discuter avec Alya.

Adrien se figea en voyant l’air chiffonné de Marinette sur l’écran. 

— Elle va bien ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

— Oui, oui. Tu as eu Nino, dernièrement ?

— Il y a trois jours. Pourquoi ?

— Ils ont rompu.

— Hein ?

— Alya et Nino ont rompu, répéta-t-elle les dents serrées.

— QUOI ? Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? s’affola Adrien.

— Rien de spécial, d’après elle. Ils se voient de moins en moins pour cause d’emploi du temps, et ils se sont rendu compte que cela ne leur manquait pas tant que ça. Ils en ont « _tiré les conclusions_ » pour reprendre ses termes.

— Je…

Adrien était atterré. Il n’arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Sur l’écran du téléphone, Marinette aussi semblait secouée.

— Chaton…, dit-elle doucement. Tu me manques. Tous les jours. De plus en plus. Je barre les jours qui me restent avant les vacances de Pâques sur mon calendrier tellement il me tarde de te serrer dans mes bras.

— Moi aussi, je barre les jours, avoua Adrien. Il en reste quarante-six. J’en suis à faire des pages d’exercice de physique en plus, juste pour m’abrutir le soir. Et Chloé me fait la gueule parce que je ne mets que ton pull et pas ceux qu’elle m’a offerts.

Marinette émit un rire mouillé.

— Mon chaton.

— Ma Lady.

— On n’est pas eux, Adrien. On a notre propre histoire. 

— Je sais. Mais… Ça fait peur, non ?

— Oui, mais on doit se faire confiance, Chaton.

— J’ai confiance en toi, Milady. J’ai toujours eu confiance en toi.

— Je parle de se faire confiance à nous-mêmes sur notre capacité à gérer l’éloignement. Je pense qu’on peut le faire. On a tous les deux déjà démontré qu’on n’est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau, même quand on a l’impression qu’on n’a aucune chance.

— C’est vrai, ma Lady. Tu as raison, comme toujours.

— Bien entendu, comme dirait Chloé.

Adrien eut un petit rire. 

— C’est vrai, je ne suis pas complètement abandonné, Chloé est là.

— Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains, fit ironiquement Marinette. Et Kylian, tu ne travailles pas avec lui ?

— Demain.

— C’est bien. Il est sympa.

— Oui. 

— Je t’aime, Chaton.

— Je t’aime, ma Lady.

*

Kylian avait trouvé Adrien particulièrement silencieux toute la journée et, ce soir-là, alors qu’ils travaillaient chez lui, il semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer.

— Ça va ? finit-il par demander.

— Oui, oui. Enfin, non. Tu te souviens de mes amis Nino et Alya.

— Bien sûr.

— Ils viennent de rompre.

Kylian regarda Adrien se demandant pourquoi il prenait cette information tellement à cœur.

— Ça se passe mal ? chercha-t-il à comprendre.

— Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’ennuie, alors ?

Adrien resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

— Que Marinette puisse étudier dans cette université est une opportunité inespérée. Cette bourse est la chance de sa vie. Je suis vraiment content pour elle. Mais ça veut dire qu’on va rester quatre ou cinq ans séparés. Et ça, ça me fout la trouille. Il peut se passer tellement de choses… C’est davantage que le temps qu’on a déjà passé ensemble. 

— Mais vous êtes très attachés l’un à l’autre. Y’a pas de raison que ça ne tienne pas pour vous deux, tenta de le réconforter Kylian.

— Je sais, mais… l’idée de ne pas la voir avant six semaines me rend dingue. Alors, tenir cinq ans…

Adrien semblait vraiment très angoissé. Kylian ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour l’aider.

— Tu ne veux pas l’appeler maintenant ? finit-il par proposer.

— Elle est en cours. Je suis désolé. Je suis complètement pathétique. Pardon de t’imposer ça.

— Pas de problème, les amis, ça sert à ça.

C’était sorti spontanément, et Kylian se dit qu’il avait peut-être été présomptueux. Mais son camarade répondit par un sourire spontané, sans sembler gêné par l’appellation.

— Merci, Kylian, dit-il simplement. Bon, je me concentre, sinon, on ne terminera jamais !

En revenant à ses chiffres, Kylian se demanda si Adrien avait conscience de combien il était craquant quand il souriait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le pas de Chloé retentit à l’étage du dessous. Adrien soupira et ferma une seconde les yeux, comme s’il doutait d’avoir la force de la gérer. La jeune fille déboula à son habitude, se plaignant d’un cours sans intérêt et d’un prof « infect ». Adrien ne tenta même pas de l’interrompre, laissant passer le flot. Soudain Chloé s’interrompit et regarda Adrien. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix moins criarde qu’à l’accoutumée.

— Rien de spécial, répondit Adrien en faisant l’effort de sourire.

Chloé le fixa encore, jeta un regard accusateur vers Kylian avant de reporter son attention sur Adrien. Puis elle tourna les talons et repartit comme elle était venue.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et se remirent au travail.

*

Le lendemain, en arrivant à la boulangerie, Adrien tenta de faire bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter Sabine et Tom qui servaient les clients. Il se donna du courage en songeant qu’on était vendredi et qu’il pourrait parler longuement à Marinette le lendemain, quand il aurait terminé ses cours du matin.

— Chloé est en haut, elle t’attend, le prévint Sabine quand il passa. 

Il ne put retenir une grimace. Sabine sourit d’un air apaisant :

— Ne t’en fais pas, lui dit-elle. Tout va bien se passer.

Chloé regardait une vidéo sur son téléphone, installée au bar de la cuisine quand il arriva dans l’appartement. Une enveloppe était posée devant elle.

— Salut, Chloé, la salua-il en s’approchant d’elle. Ça va ?

Sans répondre, elle lui tendit l’enveloppe.

— Qu’est ce que c’est ?

— Si tu veux le savoir, pourquoi tu ne l’ouvres pas ? répondit-elle d’un ton excédé.

Vaguement inquiet, il ouvrit le rabat et tira le premier papier qu’il attrapa. Il dut le lire deux fois avant de comprendre ce que tenait à la main. C’était un billet aller-retour pour Londres.

Il sentit une vague d’émotion le submerger.

— Chloé… prononça-t-il d’une voix rauque.

— Si j’étais toi, je me dépêcherais de faire mes bagages, lui conseilla-t-elle. Tu pars dans une heure et demie.

Il fit le tour du comptoir et la serra dans ses bras.

— Tu es une amie formidable, lui murmura-t-il.

— Bien entendu. Mais lâche-moi, tu me décoiffes !

Sans l’écouter, il lui colla deux baisers sur les joues et dit :

— Merci, Chloé, merci !

Et il s’élança vers sa chambre pour préparer un sac à la va-vite.

Quand il redescendit à la boulangerie, Sabine lui sourit et Tom lui remit un sachet :

— Je t’ai mis un sandwich pour ce soir. La boîte avec les croissants et les macarons est pour Marinette. Bon voyage, mon garçon. Embrasse-la bien pour nous.

Adrien attendit d’être dans le train pour envoyer un message à Marinette : _J’arrive dans 2 h 20 à St Pancras_. Elle lui envoya tellement de petits cœurs en réponse que cela ne tenait pas sur l’écran de son portable.

Quand, à la gare de Londres, il émergea de l’espace sécurisé, Marinette se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Ils restèrent une demi-heure sur place, incapables de se lâcher. Après s’être longtemps rassurés mutuellement, ils quittèrent enfin les lieux pour se rendre chez elle.

*

Adrien revint le lundi qui suivit son coup de déprime, avec le sourire et un air lumineux. Quand il avait manqué ses cours du samedi matin, Kylian s’était inquiété et lui avait envoyé un message. Trois heures plus tard, Adrien avait répondu qu’il était parti voir Marinette et s’excusait de ne pas l’avoir prévenu plus tôt.

— Ça va mieux, je vois, remarqua Kylian. 

— Oui, je sais pas pourquoi on a flippé à ce point, répondit Adrien. Notre relation est solide, on se parle tous les jours, on est sur la même longueur d’onde. On peut le faire. La distance ne change rien.

— Je préfère te voir comme ça, le félicita Kylian.

— Merci de m’avoir supporté quand je pleurnichais sur mon sort.

Kylian ne répéta pas sa phrase sur les amis, mais le sourire qu’ils échangèrent montra qu’ils l’avaient tous les deux en tête. Cela aida Kylian à se décider quelques jours plus tard à parler d’un sujet qu’il reculait depuis plusieurs semaines :

— J’ai ma mère qui me prend la tête, confia-t-il à Adrien. Elle trouve très malpoli que je passe autant de temps chez toi sans te faire venir chez nous. Je lui ai expliqué qu’on ne pouvait pas travailler dans notre appartement, et elle insiste pour que je t’invite un jour à dîner ou déjeuner.

— C’est gentil de sa part, répondit aimablement Adrien.

— Mais je ne veux pas t’imposer ça.

— Si c’est aussi important pour elle, cela ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi pas un samedi midi ? C’est mon moment de pause.

C’est ainsi que dix jours plus tard Adrien vint à Montreuil où son camarade et sa famille habitaient. Kylian, nerveux, lui ouvrit la porte. Il présenta ses parents ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Adrien offrit la boîte de macarons avec laquelle il était venu.

— Il ne fallait pas, assura la mère de Kylian.

— Je vis dans une boulangerie, c’est la moindre des choses, répondit Adrien.

— Vos parents sont boulangers ?

— Je vis chez ma petite amie.

— Vous auriez dû venir avec elle, regretta-t-elle.

— Elle est en Angleterre pour ses études. 

— C’est bien d’avoir une amie. Kylian est toujours seul.

Les yeux d’Adrien étincelèrent d’amusement et il répondit :

— Faudra que je lui présente mon amie Chloé, alors.

Il éclata de rire en voyant l’expression de Kylian.

— Je plaisantais, Madame, révéla-t-il. Cette amie est très spéciale et cela n’irait pas du tout. Mais je vais réfléchir à la question.

Adrien fut ensuite soumis à toute une série de questions sur sa vie. Kylian était partagé entre le désir d’en apprendre davantage sur lui et la gêne de le voir soumis à un tel interrogatoire. Mais Adrien resta détendu et souriant, répondant avec aisance tout en révélant étonnamment peu d’informations personnelles. Il indiqua que sa mère était décédée, botta en touche pour son père, indiquant simplement qu’il travaillait beaucoup, et confirma qu’il était enfant unique. Il parla plus volontiers de sa petite amie et les parents de cette dernière. Au bout d’un moment, il retourna la situation et questionna à son tour à ses hôtes, s’intéressant au travail du père de Kylian et aux projets de ses frères et sœurs.

Durant le repas, Adrien arriva à ingérer tout ce qu’on mit dans son assiette, loua la cuisinière et eut encore assez de ressources pour faire honneur aux pâtisseries orientales. Quand il n’y arriva plus, il suggéra qu’il serait très heureux de les faire goûter à ses beaux-parents et arriva à faire disparaître le surplus dans une boîte à emporter.

Il était plus de seize heures quand Adrien parvint à prendre congé. Kylian le raccompagna au métro.

— Désolé, ma famille est très envahissante, s’excusa-t-il quand ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue.

— Ils sont super gentils. Mais je comprends que ce soit un peu pesant pour toi.

— Pas mal, oui, soupira Kylian.

— T’en fais pas, je n’ai pas l’intention de te présenter de filles pour faire plaisir à ta mère, plaisanta Adrien.

— Comme si ça changerait quelque chose ! répondit Kylian avec rancœur.

Il réalisa que sa réponse avait été trop vindicative au silence qui suivit. Le visage d’Adrien se fit pensif et, alors que Kylian commençait à s’affoler, il prononça lentement :

— Les parents ne savent pas toujours ce qui est bon pour nous.

Kylian ne répondit pas, peinant à réaliser qu’Adrien avait reçu son aveu sans le rejeter et qu’il lui avait même fait une confession en échange. Son ami continua :

— Il y a un moment où on ne peut plus s’obliger à correspondre à ce qu’ils imaginent sans se nier. Il faut savoir être fidèle à soi-même. Et s’ils n’arrivent pas à l’accepter… eh bien c’est eux ou nous !

Ils étaient arrivés au métro. Adrien s’arrêta et tendit la main vers Kylian.

— À lundi.

— À lundi.

Leur poignée de main n’eut en soi rien d’extraordinaire, mais elle eut pour Kylian l’effet d’un commencement. Deux semaines auparavant, il avait affirmé que lui et Adrien étaient amis. Maintenant, il était certain qu’ils l’étaient.


	3. Du souci pour Chloé

Il arrivait régulièrement qu’on parle du temps où le Papillon faisait régner la peur sur Paris. Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient marqué l’esprit des Parisiens. Il n’était donc pas étonnant qu’un jour la conversation à la cantine dérive sur cette période et que chacun raconte la manière dont il l’avait vécue. 

Quand le sujet avait émergé, Kylian avait regardé du côté d’Adrien pour savoir s’il avait l’intention de faire savoir que, non seulement il connaissait celle qui tenait le Ladyblog, mais qu’il était proche d’une des héroïnes. Bien que visiblement intéressé par la conversation, il n’intervint pas. Il écouta avec attention le témoignage d’une de leurs camarades, victime d’un akumatisé qui l’avait enfermé dans jeu vidéo. 

— Pendant trois mois, je n’ai pas pu toucher à une console, avoua-t-il.

Un autre témoigna pour ses parents qui avaient vu la tour Eiffel leur tomber pratiquement dessus. 

— Ils savaient que Ladybug remettrait tout en place, mais ils ont eu la peur de leur vie.

Quand arriva son tour, Kylian se borna à dire qu’il était toujours passé au travers et qu’il avait suivi les événements uniquement sur internet et à la télévision.

— Et toi, Adrien ? finit par demander l’une de leurs camarades quand tout le monde fut passé.

— Je me suis fait numériser par un fan de Jagged Stone, raconta-t-il. Je me suis retrouvé dans un lieu tout blanc et infini.

— Flippant ! commenta l’un de leurs interlocuteurs.

— Ouais, la fille qui était avec moi n’a pas trop aimé.

— Tu étais avec Marinette ? s’enquit Kylian.

— Non, Chloé.

— Mauvaise pioche, compatit son ami.

— Bah, j’étais plutôt content que Marinette lui ait échappé. 

— Et tu as vu Ladybug et Chat Noir ? demanda un autre.

— De loin.

La conversation ensuite porta sur les mérites comparés de Ladybug et Chat Noir. La plupart louaient la Coccinelle. Kylian se lança dans la défense passionnée de son héros, soulignant l’importance décisive de Chat Noir dans les stratégies mises en œuvre par sa partenaire. 

— Ses jeux de mots étaient vraiment drôles, en plus, conclut-il.

— C’est vrai ! ponctua Adrien qui avait semblé approuver la tirade de son ami.

— Fan de Chat Noir, toi aussi ? demanda un camarade.

— Je le trouvais super classe, mais j’étais surtout raide dingue de Ladybug, révéla Adrien les yeux pétillants.

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que l’un d’eux résume le sentiment général :

— Et ta copine est au courant ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Adrien avec un grand sourire. Elle ne m’en veut pas, elle flashait sur un autre type à l’époque.

— Non ! Il y a eu un moment où Adrien et Marinette n’étaient pas ensemble ? feignit de s’étonner Kylian.

— C’est comme Roméo sans Juliette ! enchaîna l’un de leurs interlocuteurs.

— Tristan sans Iseult !

— Clyde sans Bonnie !

— Chat Noir sans Ladybug !

Adrien riait de bon cœur aux taquineries de ses compagnons de table.

— Et comment vous avez fini ensemble, finalement ? demanda Kylian pour profiter du fait que son ami était exceptionnellement en veine de confidence.

— Un jour je me suis rendu compte qu’elle était aussi géniale que Ladybug, expliqua Adrien.

— Et l’autre type ? s’enquit une camarade. 

— Il ne faisait pas le poids, fit Adrien en le balayant de la main d’un geste dédaigneux.

Aux expressions des filles du groupe, Kylian se dit qu’il n’était pas le seul à penser que pas grand monde pouvait faire le poids devant Adrien.

*

— Coucou, Milady, lança Adrien.

— Salut, Chaton, répondit-elle en lui envoyant un baiser.

— Bonne journée ?

— Rien de spécial. Je suis presque à jour dans mon travail. Et toi ?

— On a eu une conversation marrante à midi. On a discuté de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

— Je crains le pire, assura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais non, tout s’est bien passé ! Kylian est fan de Chat Noir et de ses jeux de mots. Je savais que ce mec était quelqu’un de bien !

— Je reconnais bien là ta modestie habituelle.

— Tu es mauvaise langue. Je t’ai rendu hommage. Je leur ai avoué que j’étais dingue de Ladybug à l’époque.

— Adrien, un jour tu en diras trop, s’inquiéta-t-elle.

— T’en fais pas, je maîtrisais. Ils étaient tous à me demander si tu étais au courant. C’était trop drôle.

— Adrien !

— Quoi ? Je les ai rassurés en leur disant que tu étais amoureuse d’un autre mec à ce moment-là.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de raconter tout ça ? s’étonna Marinette.

— Bah quoi ? C’est la version officielle.

— Ce n’est pas la réponse à ma question.

— OK. Je crois que j’en ai marre de mon image de gendre idéal. J’ai fait profil bas au début pour ne pas me faire remarquer, mais c’est pas drôle au bout d’un moment. 

— Chaton, t’as un mauvais fond, assura-t-elle d’un ton plus résigné que fâché.

— Pardon, Milady, fit mine de s’excuser Adrien.

— Fais attention à toi, mon minou.

— T’inquiète, tu vois, j’ai refait ma teinture.

— Ça me donne une idée, ça. Si t’es pas sage, je dis à tout le monde que tu as le même coiffeur que Chloé.

— Non, pitié, pas ça ! fit-il semblant de supplier.

— Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire !

— Oui, ma Lady. Je ferai ma toilette tous les jours. Je ne miaulerai plus à la lune. Je ne volerai plus les croquettes du voisin. Je ferai mes besoins dans mon bac.

Marinette était écroulée de rire devant son téléphone.

— Ah, tu vois que tu aimes quand je fais de l’humour ! fit remarquer Adrien. Pourquoi en priver les autres ?

— C’est bon, je laisse tomber.

— Je ferai attention, ma Lady, assura-t-il d’une voix sérieuse. Promis.

*

Le mois d’avril arriva avec les vacances de Pâques. Marinette ne vint pas chercher Adrien à son lycée. Celui-ci partit le dernier jour de classe après le cours pour la récupérer à la gare routière, tout illuminé à l’idée de la retrouver.

Les garçons avaient prévu de travailler ensemble durant la seconde semaine des vacances. Quand Kylian arriva à la boulangerie, Marinette était derrière le comptoir. Elle abandonna son client pour lui faire la bise et, avec un grand sourire, lui dit :

— On se voit plus tard.

Effectivement, quand Adrien et Kylian descendirent après leurs séances d’exercices, elle était dans le salon en compagnie de Nino. Ils jouaient à un jeu que Kylian connaissait bien : Ultimate Mecha Strike.

— C’est la version IV ? demanda-t-il repérant des éléments de décor dont il ne se souvenait pas.

— Non, c’est une version beta de la V, répondit Nino. Un copain qui travaille dans les jeux vidéo me l’a passée. 

— Elle est pas mal, commenta Marinette.

— Tu veux essayer ? proposa Nino en se levant et tendant la manette à Kylian.

— Je te laisse terminer ta partie.

— Nope, je suis en train de perdre de toute manière. Vaut mieux que tu reprennes à zéro, d’ailleurs.

— Mais non, Nino, tu te défends super bien ! assura Marinette.

— Fais gaffe à toi, Kylian, commenta Adrien attrapant la main de Nino pour le saluer. Elle nous bat tous.

Les deux amis se mirent à discuter et Kylian se tourna vers Marinette. Elle lui expliqua les nouveautés et le mit sur le mode démonstration pour qu’il s’échauffe un peu. Puis, ils commencèrent à jouer. Kylian n’était pas mauvais, mais il comprit rapidement qu’il était totalement surclassé. Marinette non seulement avait d’excellents réflexes, mais utilisait les armes mises à sa disposition et des éléments du décor de manière totalement inattendue. On voyait que c’était une créative. Il en apprit plus sur le jeu en s’opposant à elle une demi-heure que durant les nombreuses heures qu’il avait passé dessus auparavant. Il était clair qu’elle pourrait l’éliminer sans problème, mais elle brida son niveau de manière à leur permettre de continuer la partie. Kylian apprécia son esprit sportif.

— On y va, finit par dire Adrien. Nino nous a concocté le programme de la soirée. Alya nous attend déjà.

Peu après la rupture, Adrien avait fait part à Kylian de sa crainte que la séparation d’Alya et Nino complique leurs soirées entre amis. Mais finalement, les deux intéressés étaient restés en excellents termes et ils se revoyaient sans problème.

— Chloé devrait nous rejoindre avec Sabrina quand elle aura fini de bouder, compléta Adrien.

— Faut pas qu’elle se force pour moi, dit ironiquement Marinette.

Kylian se dit qu’il n’avait pas vu Chloé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il s’en félicitait car elle l’agaçait beaucoup à toujours faire comme s’il était transparent. Heureusement, pour cette soirée il y aurait les quatre autres et il ressentirait moins directement son mépris.

— Kim est libre et Alix aussi, indiqua Nino qui faisait défiler les messages sur son téléphone.

— Chouette ! Ce sont des amis de collège, expliqua Adrien à Kylian. Kim est en filière STAPS et Alix à la fac d’histoire. Tu verras, ils sont marrants. Dès qu’ils se rencontrent, ils se lancent des défis. Sabrina suit une formation en accompagnement éducatif et social.

— Et Juleka vient aussi, continua Nino. Elle appelle Rose pour savoir si elle peut nous rejoindre. Je ne me souviens plus où est Luka. Toujours à Vienne ?

— Il était aux États-Unis il y a deux mois quand il m’a écrit, signala Marinette tout en bloquant Kylian qui tentait de récupérer un nouveau trophée.

— Ok, dit celui-ci. Tu me dépouilles totalement pour qu’on en termine ?

— Inutile, répondit-elle en mettant le jeu en pause. On s’est bien amusés, c’est ce qui compte.

— Marinette a trop bon cœur pour achever qui que ce soit, la taquina Nino. Elle sera toujours dans le camp des gentils.

*

C’est vrai que Kim et Alix étaient amusants : ils se lançaient des défis cocasses comme aller demander des objets incongrus aux autres consommateurs du bar ou deviner ce que leurs amis avaient dans leurs poches ou leur sac à main. Sabrina restait en retrait, ne parlant pratiquement qu’à Chloé. Juleka – qui suivait une formation pour devenir webdesigner – n’était pas tellement plus bavarde mais s’intégrait plus clairement dans le groupe.

La fille du maire fut particulièrement désagréable ce soir-là, lançant de nombreuses piques à Marinette. Dans un premier temps, la petite amie d’Adrien répondit de manière humoristique, avant d’ignorer complètement les méchancetés dont elle était la cible. Cependant, quand Marinette renversa une bouteille de bière qui était sur la table, Kylian n’aurait pas juré que c’était un total hasard si le liquide jaillit en direction de Chloé. Même si la maladresse de la styliste semblait légendaire parmi ses amis.

Comme Chloé continuait à être agressive d’une voix de plus en plus perçante, Adrien finit par perdre patience. Il posa la main sur le bras de son amie d’enfance et dit d’une voix contenue :

— S’il te plaît, Chloé.

Celle-ci se dégagea vivement et siffla :

— Arrête de me parler comme à une gamine. Et puis, j’en ai marre de vous ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Complètement ridicules !

Elle se leva de son siège tellement brusquement qu’il tomba en arrière, ramassa son sac et partit aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses talons hauts. Son amie Sabrina la suivit avec un temps de retard.

Adrien se précipita à leur suite. Ils le virent tenter de retenir Chloé devant la porte. Celle-ci le repoussa et lui adressa avec virulence des propos qu’ils ne purent saisir, alors que le jeune homme semblait tenter de la calmer. Finalement, les deux filles sortirent et Adrien revint vers eux, visiblement contrarié.

— Non, mais je rêve ! s’écria Alya. Elles nous laissent leur note sur les bras ! Faut pas se gêner !

— Je m’en charge, tenta de la calmer Adrien en se rasseyant.

— Pas question, opposa l’apprentie journaliste. Tu leur en ferais cadeau. Je vais régler et je te prie de croire qu’elles vont me rembourser !

— Chloé est de pire en pire, commenta Alix. Heureusement que le Papillon n’est plus là. On aurait cinq alertes akuma par jour.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Kylian qui ne voyait pas le rapport entre les exploits héroïques de Chloé, son arrogance et le Papillon.

— Parce que discuter avec Chloé te transforme en proie idéale pour les akumas, expliqua Alix.

Kylian se mit à rire à cette exagération, mais Kim lui fit comprendre que ce n’était pas une plaisanterie.

— Rigole pas, toute la classe s’est fait akumatiser au moins une fois à cause d’elle.

— Sérieux ? s’effara Kylian qui n’avait jamais rencontré de victimes directes du Papillon.

— Seuls Adrien et Marinette y ont échappé, précisa Alix.

— Mais non, enfin si, mais c’est pas… c’était…, commença à bafouiller Marinette avec de grands gestes qui faillirent renverser son verre.

Adrien la saisit par le poignet pour l’inciter à se calmer et précisa :

— Nous avons plusieurs fois été victimes de personnes akumatisées. Ce n’était pas plus agréable.

— Mais ça dénote une résistance particulièrement élevée au mauvais caractère de Chloé, analysa Alya.

Marinette sourit à son amie et sembla se détendre. Kylian ne comprit pas ce qui l’avait mise dans cet état. Au regard que Juleka posait sur son amie, il n’était pas le seul.

— Oh, Marinette, ça faisait longtemps qu’on t’avait pas vu bafouiller, s’amusa Alix. Mince, on aurait dû parier avec Kim celui qui trouverait le sujet qui te mettrait en transe.

— Comme si c’était compliqué à trouver, répondit Kim.

Il semblait vouloir développer, mais Adrien l’interrompit :

— Le passé c’est le passé.

Il était naturel qu’Adrien défende sa petite amie. Mais la vitesse à laquelle tous les autres changèrent de conversation donna à Kylian l’impression qu’un sujet, qu’il était le seul à ignorer, avait été soigneusement évité. 

*

Le lendemain, alors qu’ils paressaient au lit, blottis l’un contre l’autre, Adrien confia à Marinette :

— Je me fais du souci pour Chloé.

— C’est vrai qu’elle était en grande forme hier, commenta Marinette d’une voix acide. S’était-elle cassé un ongle ? Ah, non, je sais… j’ai remarqué que son rouge à lèvres n’était pas assorti à ses chaussures ! C’est un truc à te gâcher la soirée, ça !

— Marinette, je suis sérieux.

— Désolée. Je t’écoute.

— Si elle nous trouve maintenant sans intérêt, c’est qu’elle nous compare à ses nouveaux amis.

— Ne me fait pas croire qu’elle s’est fait des amis ! refusa de valider Marinette.

— Ses nouvelles relations, si tu préfères, reformula-t-il. Ceux qui sont dans son école de commerce hors de prix.

— Et qu’ont-ils de si intéressant ses petits camarades ?

— Ils sont pétés de thunes et rien d’autre à faire qu’à tenter de s’impressionner les uns les autres en dépensant l’argent de leurs parents. Et tu ajoutes à ça que c’est la première fois de sa vie que Chloé n’est pas la plus riche de la classe. Du coup, elle ressent le besoin de prouver qu’elle les vaut bien.

— Ah ouais, ça fait peur, convint Marinette.

— Alors forcément, avec nos bars pas trop chers et les boîtes où on tente de rentrer à l’œil, on ne tient pas trop la comparaison.

— Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? s’étonna la jeune fille. Enfin, je veux dire, elle semblait s’amuser avec nous à Noël. Et puis elle t’a offert ce week-end à Londres en février. J’en reviens toujours pas d’ailleurs.

— Oui, mais elle se sentait encore appartenir dans notre cercle. C’est de moins en moins le cas. Maintenant, elle cherche à s’insérer dans son groupe de snobinards richissimes.

— T’es pas son père, Adrien. Que veux-tu y faire ? Et puis, pourquoi elle ne prendrait pas un peu de bon temps ? Elle n’aura jamais à gagner sa vie. Pourquoi bosserait-elle comme nous ? Nino et Alya sortent et s’amusent. Nous trouvons ça normal, même si on ne les imite pas.

— Oui, mais eux, ils sont sérieux à côté. Je ne suis même pas certain que Chloé aille encore à ses cours. Et puis, il n’y a pas que ça. T’as une idée de ce qui peut traîner comme saloperies dans une soirée privée, pour peu qu’on ait un peu de moyens ?

— Tu as parlé de ça avec ma mère ? demanda Marinette en se redressant dans le lit, le visage grave.

— Oui, bien sûr, et elle est aussi inquiète que moi. Mais Chloé vient moins ici et ta mère n’a pas eu l’occasion de parler avec elle depuis longtemps. On perd du terrain. Ta mère lui a envoyé des messages, mais Chloé n’a pas répondu. Du coup, j’étais content qu’elle vienne l’autre soir. Mais j’ai trop tardé à prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Je pense que c’est pour ça qu’elle est partie en vrille.

— Te sens pas coupable, Chaton, dit Marinette en lui caressant la joue. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour elle.

— Elle est notre amie.

— Je sais ce qu’on lui doit. Et pas seulement parce qu’elle me le rappelle régulièrement. Je n’oublie pas cette nuit-là ni les semaines qui ont suivi. Je lui suis bien plus reconnaissante qu’elle ne l’imagine. Tu crois que je la laisserais me parler comme elle le fait, sinon ?

— C’est vrai, Milady, tu es très patiente avec elle, reconnut Adrien en l’embrassant dans le cou.

— Par contre, il y a autre chose que le bien-être de Chloé, dans l’histoire, s’inquiéta Marinette. T’es-tu déjà enivré ? Au point de ne plus te contrôler ?

— Bien sûr que non. 

— Voilà ! Moi aussi, je fais attention. On a trop de choses à garder pour nous. Et Chloé, si elle parle trop, tu y as pensé ?

— Encore faudrait-il qu’on la croie ! Tu sais bien que même quand elle dit être Queen Bee, tout le monde ne la trouve pas crédible. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un problème.

— Si tu le dis… Mais dis donc, c’est injuste ! Moi, je dois me restreindre et pas elle !

— Ça te manque tant que ça de ne pas pouvoir te prendre une cuite ? l’interrogea Adrien.

— C’est de devoir me surveiller tout le temps, qui est pénible. Tu réalises que je ne peux pas me prendre un mec pour une nuit. Tu imagines si je parlais dans mon sommeil ?

— T’es pas douée, toi. Suffit de le virer une fois que tu en as fini avec lui. C’est très simple, je t’assure. Ouille ! protesta-t-il en réponse à son coup de coude dans les côtes. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Je te donne un conseil, c’est tout.

— C’est pour ton air habitué.

— Eh, c’est toi qui as évoqué le sujet en premier ! protesta-t-il.

— Qui a commencé en amenant le sujet Chloé dans mon lit ?

— C’est le mien aussi.

— Raison de plus !

*

Chloé était dans le salon quand Kylian et Adrien arrivèrent, deux semaines après leur sortie qui s’était terminée par le départ en fanfare de l’insupportable fille. 

— Je suis content de te voir ! s’exclama Adrien qui paraissait sincère.

— Tu vas encore travailler ? l’apostropha-t-elle brutalement.

— Désolée, mais oui, on a un devoir à rendre pour demain.

— Mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, pour une fois ?

— Si tu me préviens à l’avance, je peux m’arranger, mais pas à la dernière minute, tu le sais bien.

— De toute manière, tu n’as jamais le temps.

— Tu ne veux pas rester dîner ? proposa Adrien. On aura tout le temps de parler.

— Mais non, j’ai une soirée de prévue. C’est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher.

— Tu ferais mieux de moins sortir ce soir et d’aller un peu plus en cours, riposta Adrien. Ces gens ne sont pas tes amis.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne les connais même pas !

Le ton commençait à monter. Kylian commença à se dirige discrètement vers l’escalier qui menait à la mansarde, ne voulant pas être mêlé à cette discussion.

— J’ai pas besoin de les connaître pour voir qu’ils te donnent de mauvais conseils, commençait à s’échauffer Adrien. Ils sont dangereux pour toi.

— Ah, ça va ! Arrête avec ton air moralisateur. Tu faisais moins le fier quand toi et ta boulangère avez débarqué chez moi, après...

— Chloé ! l’interrompit Adrien d’une voix furieuse en la prenant par le bras et lui imprimant une secousse sèche. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire !

Kylian, stupéfait par la violence du dernier échange, s’était retourné pour les regarder. Les yeux d’Adrien étaient durs, toute patience envolée. La jeune fille avait les yeux plissés, évaluant manifestement ce qu’elle pouvait se permettre de dire.

— On t’a fait confiance, reprit Adrien les dents serrées. Ne détruis pas tout.

Kylian changea d’avis et décida de rentrer chez lui et les laisser régler ça entre eux. Mais avant qu’il puisse atteindre la porte de l’appartement, Chloé cracha :

— Je te déteste ! Tu es comme les autres ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Et elle sortit comme une furie. Après une seconde de saisissement, Adrien se jeta sur l’interphone qui reliait le foyer des Dupain-Cheng au magasin.

— Sabine, Chloé est en train de descendre. Récupérez-là. J’arrive.

Et il partit en trombe. Kylian n’osa pas le suivre. Il entendit des cris venant de l’étage inférieur, puis des pleurs hystériques qui se rapprochaient. Sa retraite était coupée. Il se replia vers la mansarde, dont il rabattit la trappe. Il allait devoir attendre que la crise soit réglée pour partir.

Il tenta de se mettre au travail, mais n’arriva pas à se concentrer. Il reçut un message d’Adrien sur son téléphone : _Je suis en boutique. Je te rejoins dès que possible._

Aux bruits qui traversaient le plancher, Sabine avait réussi à rattraper Chloé et la ramener dans l’appartement tandis qu’Adrien la remplaçait à la boulangerie. En dessous, les pleurs se calmèrent et firent place à de longues récriminations, pour autant que Kylian pouvait l’interpréter alors que les paroles prononcées lui étaient inaudibles. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Adrien arriva. Quand il ouvrit la trappe, Kylian entendit des chuchotements. La discussion entre Chloé et Sabine n’était pas terminée, mais nettement pacifiée.

— Désolé, dit Adrien quand il eut refermé derrière lui. Je ne pensais pas que cela partirait aussi vite en vrille.

— Ça lui arrive souvent ? demanda Kylian.

— Ça fait un moment que je vois que ça se passe mal pour elle, mais je ne pensais pas qu’on en était déjà là.

De l’avis de Kylian, c’était simplement une fille égocentrique à qui on avait passé trop de caprices. Son ami était trop gentil avec elle et elle en abusait. Son opinion dut transparaître sur son visage car Adrien soupira et dit :

— Je sais qu’elle est infecte avec toi et que tu n’as aucune raison de l’apprécier. Elle est aussi trop gâtée par son père et cela ne lui fait pas du bien. Mais pour moi, c’est une amie de longue date. Et le jour où j’ai vraiment eu besoin d’elle, elle a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour m’aider. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber.

— Elle a de gros ennuis ?

— Mauvaises fréquentations. Mais bon, Sabine semble avoir repris la main. Ça va aller.

— Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû être là.

— Cela ne change rien.

En voyant Kylian pas convaincu, Adrien précisa :

— OK, elle allait évoquer quelque chose dont je n’ai pas envie de parler devant toi, mais ce n’est rien dont je doive avoir honte. Allez, on a assez perdu de temps, faut qu’on s’y mette.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur programme de la soirée, Adrien vérifia que la voie était libre et accompagna Kylian au rez-de-chaussée. Tom et Sabine étaient en train de ranger la boutique – avec une bonne heure de retard nota Kylian qui connaissait maintenant les horaires qui régissaient la maison.

— Besoin d’aide ? fit Adrien en passant.

— Je veux bien que tu t’occupes du dîner, répondit Sabine.

Les deux garçons se saluèrent et Adrien remonta rapidement à l’appartement.

*

— Tu es en train de me dire que Chloé a commencé à parler devant Kylian du jour où tout s’est terminé ? s’étrangla Marinette.

— Je ne suis pas sûr. Elle m’a vraiment laissé le temps de l’interrompre. Elle voulait me mettre en colère, c’est tout.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi patient avec elle, dit aigrement Marinette. Et, pitié, ne me ressort pas ton couplet sur les amitiés d’enfance ou ce qu’on lui doit ! 

— Marinette, c’était un appel au secours. À tout prendre, je préfère ça à une tentative de suicide.

— Ne me dis pas, qu’en plus, elle t’a fait un chantage au suicide !

— Non, mais elle a dit à ta mère qu’elle y pensait parfois.

— Et t’y crois ?

— J’ai l’impression qu’elle réalise qu’elle a fait une erreur en se grillant avec nous. Elle a vraiment eu une grosse crise d’angoisse.

— Elle aura toujours Sabrina, riposta Marinette. À moins qu’elle l’ait dégoûtée, elle aussi.

— Chloé a besoin de personnes qui lui posent des limites, expliqua Adrien. Ni son père ni Sabrina ne l’ont jamais fait. C’est pour ça qu’elle vient ici. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c’est conscient ou non.

— Je refuse de parler plus longtemps des malheurs de Chloé. Je suis trop énervée. Et Kylian dans tout ça ? Qu’est ce qu’il a compris ?

— Il a compris qu’il a entendu le début de quelque chose qui ne lui était pas destiné. Du coup, il s’est excusé.

— Il a des pistes pour savoir de quoi elle parlait ?

— Je ne pense pas.

— Mais il sait que tu lui caches un truc, maintenant.

— Oui. Mais bon, il le savait déjà.

— Adrien, qu’est-ce que tu lui as révélé exactement ?

— Pas grand-chose. Mais est-ce que tu réalises que je ne pourrais jamais me faire de nouveaux amis en taisant seize ans de ma vie, alors que je n’en ai que dix-huit ?

Marinette réfléchit à ses paroles, et dit :

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être difficile à vivre pour toi.

— Du coup, j’ai réfléchi, continua Adrien. Je pense que je peux assumer que Kylian découvre mon vrai nom et le fait que je suis fâché avec mon père. Je ne lui ai rien dit explicitement et je n’ai pas l’intention de le faire, mais s’il devine ou si ça vient dans la conversation, je ne mentirai pas. 

— D’accord, je te comprends.

— Et puis, il y a autre chose, s’échauffa Adrien. Mon père m’a empêché de me faire des amis pendant treize ans. Je ne vais pas toute ma vie me couper des autres parce que j’ai peur qu’on découvre son secret. (Il vit son amie se décomposer.) Marinette, ne fais pas cette tête. Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire mon coming-out à propos de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Mais si des personnes déduisent ce qu’il a fait en faisant le rapprochement avec mon départ de chez moi, eh bien tant pis !

— Adrien, tu te rends compte que tu vas très loin, là ?

— Je ne peux pas rester tout seul, Marinette. Ni t’obliger à me tenir ma main tout le temps. Notre cercle d’amis va évoluer avec le temps. On va accueillir d’autres personnes. Faut qu’on trouve le bon équilibre entre ce qu’on dit ou non.

Marinette ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, elle énonça :

— Tu as vraiment besoin d’avoir un ami dans ta classe.

— Oui. Pas seulement parce que n’es plus là. C’est parce que j’ai un rythme très particulier, que ni toi, ni Alya et Nino ne pouvez suivre. Sans Kylian, je serais très seul. Et tu sais que je n’arrive pas à le supporter.

— Je comprends, Chaton. Tu as des années de solitude à rattraper. Je comprends vraiment. Mais je n’avais jamais réfléchi à ce que cela allait impliquer sur le long terme.

— Cela t’inquiète.

— Un peu. Et le facteur Chloé ne me rassure pas.

— Elle a tout fait pour ne pas aller au bout. Ne t’en fais pas pour elle.

— Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

— Désolé, Milady.

— Chaton, c’est pas de ta faute.

— Ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour te rassurer, dit Adrien d’un ton désolé.

— Ça ira. Et, crois-moi, c’est une bonne chose que je sois à trois cent cinquante kilomètres de Chloé ! J’ai juste envie de l’étrangler. 

Cela fit sourire Adrien. Il préférait une Lady en colère à une Lady troublée.


	4. L’espace de ses bras

Durant les mois de mai et juin, Kylian s’habitua à voir Chloé installée sur le lit de la chambre quand il travaillait avec Adrien. Malheureusement, elle était moins discrète que Marinette et ils eurent droit aux sons qui s’échappaient de son téléphone. Même quand Adrien lui imposa des écouteurs pour regarder des vidéos, ils durent supporter ses gloussements et exclamations.

Régulièrement, Adrien lui adressait des regards d’excuse et Kylian secouait la tête pour assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de problème. Après tout, si Adrien arrivait à la supporter, il le pouvait aussi. 

Heureusement, certaines fois elle n’était pas là. Un jour, Adrien fit découvrir à Kylian la terrasse qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa mezzanine. Kylian resta admiratif devant la vue qu’on pouvait y voir sur Paris.

— C’est beau les toits, exprima-t-il.

— Oui, magnifique, approuva Adrien le regard nostalgique. On s’y sent tellement libre.

— Tu veux dire, quand on est en hauteur ? s’enquit Kylian.

— Oui, c’est ça. Quand on voit les choses de haut.

— On peut travailler là ?

— C’était l’idée.

Certains matins, quand ils avaient travaillé séparément la veille, Adrien arrivait les exercices à moitié terminés. Évidemment, Chloé en était la cause. Une fois, Adrien sortit de sa colle de physique avec une mauvaise note, n’ayant pas eu le temps de la préparer correctement. 

— Heureusement que j’ai plus l’âge d’être privé de sortie parce que ma moyenne a baissé, tenta de positiver Adrien, mais Kylian vit qu’il était très contrarié.

— Ta copine est rentrée ? demanda innocemment celui qui avait été interrogé avec eux.

Kylian vit Adrien serrer les mâchoires avant de répondre d’un ton sec :

— J’ai eu d’autres obligations.

Kylian garda le silence, sentant qu’Adrien était à bout. Ils se parlèrent peu de la journée. Il attendit qu’ils sortent de l’établissement pour oser timidement :

— Tu veux qu’on aille travailler quelque part ? À la BU ou chez moi…

Adrien le fixa un moment puis déclara :

— Je crois que c’est la meilleure offre qu’on pouvait me faire. C’est pas sympa de laisser Sabine gérer Chloé toute seule ce soir, mais la boulangerie est fermée demain, elle aura un peu de temps.

Il téléphona chez lui pour prévenir qu’il rentrerait tard puis ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque universitaire la plus proche. Alors qu’ils se mettaient en chemin, Adrien dit :

— Merci de ne pas m’avoir dit ce que tu penses vraiment.

— Tu le sais et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul à le penser.

Adrien eut un rire sec :

— C’est la première fois que je suis content que Marinette soit de l’autre côté de la mer !

— Elle t’a engueulé ?

— Non, elle veut étrangler Chloé.

— Ah, une complication en plus.

— En réalité, si elle était là, je pense qu’elle trouverait une solution, relativa Adrien.

— C’est une créative, c’est vrai.

— C’est surtout une pro de la stratégie, assura Adrien, toujours excessif quand il s’agissait de Marinette. 

À leur examen oral de math du surlendemain, Adrien réussit à avoir une bonne note, ce qui lui remonta le moral. Quand ils se quittèrent le samedi midi, Kylian souhaita bon courage à son ami, sachant qu’il allait devoir supporter son amie d’enfance tout le weekend.

*

Ce même samedi, en fin d’après-midi, Adrien l’appela :

— On sort ce soir, lui annonça-t-il.

— Ah oui ?

— Tu ne peux pas dire non, c’est un cadeau de Marinette.

— Comment ça ?

— Elle a pensé que j’avais besoin d’aide, alors elle a appelé les copains à la rescousse. Ils sont arrivés, tu nous rejoins ?

— Chloé est là ?

— Oui, mais ils la prennent en charge.

— Ce sont tes amis, Adrien. Je ne sais pas…

— Tu es spécifiquement invité. Tout le monde t’admire de la supporter. Allez, viens !

Kylian y alla et ne le regretta pas. Nino leur avait trouvé un endroit sympathique avec une terrasse où ils purent grignoter et discuter, et une piste de danse à l’intérieur. 

Pratiquement toute l’ancienne classe d’Adrien et Marinette était là. Kylian fut présenté à ceux qu’il ne connaissait pas encore. En plus de Nino, Alya, Kim, Alix, Juleka, Sabrina et Chloé, il y avait Rose qui faisait un CAP esthétique-cosmétique, Ivan en apprentissage chez un plombier, Max qui était dans une école d’ingénieurs informatique et Mylène qui étudiait la sociologie à l’université.

Ils échangèrent tous beaucoup de plaisanteries et de vieux souvenirs. Kylian glana quelques informations supplémentaires Adrien : du temps où il était au collège, il vivait avec un père très sévère qui le laissait peu sortir. Ils considéraient comme de grandes victoires les rares fois où il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance paternelle et à celle d’une certaine Nathalie (sa belle-mère ?), voire à celle d’un gorille (là, Kylian n’était pas certain d’avoir bien entendu).

Ils évoquèrent aussi quelques-unes des akumatisations dont ils étaient régulièrement victimes à l’époque. 

— Ça fait comment d’être akumatisé ? s’enquit Kylian.

— On se rappelle de rien, répondit Mylène. J’étais juste très triste et une voix m’a parlé. À ce moment je me suis sentie encore plus triste et en colère qu’avant. Alors quand la voix m’a proposé d’arriver à faire ce que je n’arrivais pas, j’ai accepté. Je voulais prouver à tous que j’en étais capable.

— Capable de quoi ?

— De faire peur.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais plus trop. On faisait du théâtre, je crois.

— Et ensuite, tu t’es transformée ?

— C’est ce qu’on m’a dit. Moi j’ai tout oublié jusqu’au moment où Ladybug m’a sauvée. 

— Tu veux dire qu’une fois akumatisée une personne n’est plus elle-même ?

— Pas tout à fait, précisa le dénommé Ivan. Mylène et moi, on sortait ensemble à l’époque et j’ai été le seul à ne pas être attaqué.

— Cette période a dû être encore plus flippante pour vous que pour les autres, commenta Kylian. Sachant que ça pouvait tomber sur vous à tout moment...

— Mais on a eu 98 % de chances de plus que les autres de parler à Ladybug et Chat Noir, précisa Max.

— Ouais, Chat Noir était vraiment marrant, souligna Adrien.

Nino approuva vivement avec un grand sourire pendant qu’Alya levait les yeux au ciel.

Avant qu’ils ne quittent leur table pour profiter de la musique, Alya contacta Marinette en appel vidéo. Son téléphone fit le tour de toute l’assemblée pour permettre à l’exilée d’échanger un mot avec tous.

— Tu t’amuses, Kylian ? lui demanda-t-elle quand vint son tour.

— Oui, c’est super, merci pour l’invitation.

— C’était la moindre des choses, affirme-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. 

L’échange qu’elle eut avec Adrien fut court. Il articula un mot silencieusement, lui sourit amoureusement et passa l’appareil à son voisin. Ils avaient dû se parler plus longuement dans la journée. Cela fut rapide avec Chloé également. Elle sembla écouter Marinette, hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce et abandonna le téléphone à Sabrina qui était à côté d’elle.

Kim, le gymnaste, prétendit faire danser leur lointaine amie et partit se filmer sur la piste de danse, rejoint par plusieurs autres de la bande qui entraînèrent Adrien avec eux.

Kylian demanda à Alya, qui était restée assise :

— C’est parce que toute ta classe s’est fait akumatiser que tu as fondé le Ladyblog ?

— Non. Juste parce que c’était la chose la plus excitante que j’avais jamais vue. Nan mais, tu te rends compte ? Des super héros qui font des bonds fantastiques et combattent les monstres. J’étais pas la seule, d’ailleurs, à avoir un site sur eux.

— Mais il n’y a que toi qui as obtenu des interviews, si on exclut Nadia Chamack.

— Il est possible que la sensibilité de notre classe aux akumas ait joué en ma faveur. À force de me voir et de me sauver, ils m’ont remarquée. Et puis, dès que je le pouvais, je courais vers le lieu des combats pour filmer. J’étais complètement dingue, à l’époque. 

— Tu ne regrettes pas un peu ce temps-là ?

Avant de répondre, Alya regarda pensivement la piste de danse où Adrien semblait se lâcher complètement au milieu de ses amis :

— C’était excitant mais angoissant en même temps. Des membres de ma famille ont été victimes du Papillon. Et puis… quand j’ai interrogé Ladybug et Chat Noir pour la dernière fois, j’ai senti qu’ils étaient heureux que tout soit enfin terminé. Je pense que pour eux c’était une responsabilité écrasante et qu’ils étaient soulagés d’en avoir fini avec ça.

— C’est vrai que ce n’est pas plus mal de vivre dans le calme, reconnut Kylian.

— Ouais et on va en profiter. Allez, viens, allons danser !

*

— Hey Buguinette !

— Adrien, tu es fou de m’appeler comme ça sans vérifier ! Si quelqu’un avait été avec moi !

— Ben, j’aurais commencé par demander ce qu’il faisait dans ta chambre à deux heures du mat’.

— Il n’est qu’une heure ici. Et tu n’as pas peur que je te demande de ce que tu faisais dehors jusqu’à deux heures ?

— T’avais rien à craindre, Nino et Alya me surveillaient.

— Dis donc, toi, qu’est-ce que tu as bu ?

— Seulement quelques bières. Mais j’ai pas l’habitude.

— Ça se voit. Comment t’es rentré ?

— Nino m’a raccompagné. Il a même viré Kylian, de peur que je dise des bêtises.

— Au moins, Nino tient l’alcool, commenta Marinette.

— C’était super chouette, Buguinette !

— C’est bien, Chaton. Maintenant c’est l’heure d’aller cou-couche panier, pa-pattes en rond, d’accord ?

— À tes ordres, Milady !

*

Le mois de juin arriva. Il n’y avait plus que trois semaines de cours.

— Qu’as-tu prévu pour les grandes vacances ? demanda Kylian à Adrien.

— Passer mon permis de conduire et bosser pour me le payer. Pareil pour Marinette.

— Moi aussi, je cherche à travailler. 

— Ils embauchent à l’hôtel Grand-Paris durant l’été, le renseigna Adrien. Si tu donnes un CV et une lettre de motivation à Chloé, elle fera passer.

— Chloé ne sait même pas que j’existe.

— Elle sait que tu es mon ami, répondit Adrien comme si c’était une assurance qu’elle ferait le nécessaire. 

— Et toi, tu penses travailler au Grand-Paris ? s’intéressa Kylian.

— J’ai postulé auprès des grands-magasins et de l’office du tourisme. Je parle chinois, ça peut être utile.

— C’est Marinette qui t’a appris ?

— Non, elle ne le parle pas. J’ai appris avant. Je pratique de temps en temps avec Sabine, pour ne pas oublier. Marinette va aussi envoyer des candidatures dans des boutiques de vêtements de luxe. Ils peuvent avoir besoin de vendeuses qui s’y connaissent en tissus et qui parlent anglais.

Ils passèrent à un autre sujet. Kylian ajouta la pratique du chinois aux bribes d’information qu’il avait récoltées sur son ami. 

*

— Bonjour Princesse.

— Bonjour Chaton.

— Je suis passé chez Nino, tout à l’heure. C’était cool.

— Il va bien ?

— Super. Il était en train de faire une compil pour une soirée « _années 80”._ Il m’a dit qu’il avait trouvé une chanson pour nous.

— On n’était pas nés à cette époque, mon chaton.

— Ah bon ? Je me disais bien que tu ne faisais pas tes quarante ans !

— Adrien, ton humour te perdra !

— Je t’aime à mourir.

— Je préférerais que tu restes vivant.

— C’est le titre. De la chanson. À peu près.

— Ah, d’accord. Oui, ça me dit quelque chose.

— Regarde les paroles. Nino n’a pas tort, je pourrais te chanter ça.

Marinette sourit à l’écran puis attrapa sa tablette.

— Alors _… je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits_ … ça a plutôt été le contraire, mais bon. _Elle n’a qu’à ouvrir l’espace de ses bras pour tout reconstruire !_ Mince, il a rencontré une autre Ladybug ou quoi ?

— Je suppose que c’est une métaphore, mais ça sonne bien pour toi, non ?

— Plutôt. Et c’est joli les _ponts entre nous et le ciel_.

— Et y’a du vrai, nan ?

— Oui, merci mon chaton. _Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres, pour être si forte aujourd’hui_. C’est certain, ça nous a un peu blindé, cette période.

— Tu vois !

— _Les rubans qu’elle laisse s’envoler_ … ok, avec de l’imagination, je suppose que tu me vois en train de lancer mon yoyo.

— Pas besoin de beaucoup d’imagination pour ça.

— _Sa grotte cachée sous les toits_. C’est marrant, ça parle même de ma mansarde.

— Alors c’est adopté comme chanson officielle de Marinette et Adrien, mieux connus sous les noms de Ladybug et Chat Noir ?

— Si tu veux. Tu vas me chanter ça ?

— Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, ma Lady. Et j’ai toujours rêvé de venir miauler sous tes fenêtres.

*

Les vacances d’été furent enfin là. Pour Kylian et Adrien, ce fut une vraie délivrance après la série de colles qui avaient occupé la fin du mois. 

Mais ni Kylian ni Adrien, ni même Marinette qui était rentrée, ne se reposèrent longtemps. Kylian avait décroché un travail d’été dans l’hôtel du père de Chloé. Préposé à la porte d’entrée, il filtrait les entrées, portait les bagages dans les voitures, s’assurait que les clients puissent obtenir un taxi quand ils en avaient besoin. La paye n’était pas mirifique, mais les pourboires étaient assez intéressants. Il faisait aussi des remplacements au comptoir d’accueil et donnait un coup de main pour déménager des meubles quand les salons d’apparat étaient aménagés pour des réceptions privées.

Adrien travaillait à l’office du tourisme. Il venait en aide aux Chinois en perdition. Marinette en tailleur et souliers à talons recevaient des clientes dans un salon de couture. En parallèle, les deux amoureux prenaient des cours de conduite et potassaient leur code. Cela motiva Kylian qui décida d’en faire autant après avoir vérifié qu’il aurait assez d’argent pour le financer.

Adrien et Kylian se virent peu durant le mois de juillet. Kylian travaillait parfois en horaire décalé et il était normal, après tant de mois loin l’un de l’autre, qu’Adrien et Marinette se gardent du temps pour eux seuls. Mais ils restaient en contact par messages et prirent le temps d’avoir deux conversations en vidéo.

Ils décidèrent tous les trois au début du mois d’août de passer leur code le même jour. Ils révisèrent chacun de leur côté pour se donner toutes les chances puis Adrien invita Kylian à passer chez eux pour une grande séance de bachotage. Ils trouvèrent une soirée où leurs horaires coïncidaient.

Kylian, qui avait commencé très tôt le matin était rentré chez lui pour se reposer un peu avant d’aller chez ses amis. Quand il rappela à sa mère qu’il sortait ce soir-là pour aller chez Adrien, elle posa toute une série de questions insidieuses et il eut de mal à se dépêtrer de la conversation.

Kylian était encore très agacé quand il arriva chez Adrien. Celui-ci était dans la boutique et lui annonça :

— Marinette a été retardée. Je propose qu’on l’attende avant de s’y mettre. Tom m’a demandé de faire un peu de rangement pour lui cette semaine. Ça t’ennuie de le faire avec moi maintenant ?

— Non, bien sûr.

Adrien l’entraîna dans la cour intérieure de l’immeuble. Il s’y trouvait toutes sortes de cartons et des contenants en plastique qu’il fallait trier et compacter en vue de les mettre dans des bennes de recyclage.

Adrien s’occupa des plastiques pendant que Kylian se défoulait sur les cartons à aplatir et plier. Au bout de dix minutes, Adrien demanda :

— Un problème ?

— Ma mère, grogna Kylian.

— Elle veut encore te présenter la fille d’une de ses amies ?

— Pas cette fois.

Adrien n’insista pas, mais Kylian sentit qu’il restait attentif. Il se décida :

— Elle veut que je t’invite à la maison, avec Marinette. Mais c’est…. non, laisse tomber, s’interrompit Kylian qui n’était pas certain de vouloir creuser davantage avec son ami.

— Elle veut savoir si Marinette existe vraiment, comprit cependant Adrien.

— Mhm.

Adrien laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de demander :

— Et toi, tu veux la rassurer ou non ?

— À moins que je me mette à sortir avec une fille, rien ne pourra la rassurer.

— D’accord, je reformule : veux-tu encore retarder le moment d’en parler avec tes parents ?

Kylian abandonna son carton et réfléchit à la question tandis qu’Adrien continuait à faire ses empilements un peu plus loin, sans le regarder.

— Pour le moment, commença Kylian, je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, sauf que je suis certain qu’avec une fille ça ne marcherait pas. Mais j’ai pas vraiment essayé… autrement. Je ne me sens pas prêt à discuter de ça avec eux.

— Ok, on viendra, alors. Pour te donner un peu de temps.

Kylian savait que cela ne résoudrait pas son problème sur le long terme, mais il était touché par le fait qu’Adrien trouve normal de prendre sur son temps de vacances pour lui rendre service. Il alla porter un paquet de cartons aplatis à la benne avant de s’attaquer à un nouveau tas.

— Tu devrais sortir un peu, dit soudain Adrien.

— C’est ce qu’on fait déjà ? Enfin, dans la mesure où nos études nous le permettent.

— Pas avec nous, précisa Adrien. De ton côté, pour savoir où tu en es.

Kylian évalua l’idée.

— Je ne saurais même pas où aller, finit-il par avouer.

— Alors, ça, c’est pas difficile. Demande à Nino.

— Tu crois vraiment qu’il connaît ce genre de trucs ?

— Nino va partout et connaît tout le monde, affirma Adrien. Il saura t’indiquer des endroits sympas.

Kylian médita cette piste et les deux garçons continuèrent leur rangement en silence jusqu’à l’arrivée de Marinette.

*

Adrien expliqua à Marinette qu’ils allaient être invités par les parents de Kylian.

— C’est sympa, remarqua-t-elle.

— C’est pas complètement innocent, précisa Adrien. Ils trouvent qu’on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, moi et Kylian.

— Quelque part, ils ont des raisons de s’inquiéter.

— Sans doute. Mais il n’est pas prêt à leur en parler.

— Bon, si ça peut rendre service, pourquoi pas. Cela dit… tu es conscient que Kylian en pince pour toi ?

— On est surtout amis.

— L’un n’empêche pas l’autre.

— Ça lui passera. Il va s’assumer, faire d’autres rencontres et passer à autre chose.

— T’es bien sûr de toi.

— De toute manière, que veux-tu que j’y fasse ? Si je lui fais la gueule et que j’arrête de travailler avec lui, tu crois que cela y changerait quelque chose ?

— Non, c’est vrai, reconnut Marinette. Mais ça ne te gêne pas ?

— Non, seuls les actes comptent.

— Vraiment ?

— Les gens projettent sur moi des choses que je ne peux pas maîtriser depuis très longtemps, lui rappela Adrien. Depuis que j’ai treize ans, en fait.

— À cet âge-là, tu ne réalisais sans doute pas ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

— Détrompe-toi. Déjà, je voyais bien comment j’attirais les regards les rares fois où je sortais. Et puis, un peu avant mes quatorze ans, j’ai eu un téléphone. Bien entendu, mon père m’a interdit de faire des recherches sur internet avec mon nom.

— Bien entendu, tu l’as fait. 

— Bien entendu. Et j’ai vite compris les raisons de l’interdiction. J’ai été assez mal pendant deux ou trois jours. Je me suis demandé ce que pensaient vraiment ceux que je côtoyais. Et j’ai fini par me dire que je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à tenter de deviner les pensées des autres. Sans compter que j’arrivais à un âge où on se rend compte qu’on ne maîtrise pas trop certaines pensées. Alors j’ai décidé que seuls les actes comptaient.

— OK, je vois.

— En ce qui concerne Kylian, continua Adrien, il n’a jamais rien fait ou dit quelque chose qui me mette mal à l’aise. On bosse bien ensemble, j’apprécie le temps que je passe avec lui et il a bien accroché avec nos amis. Même toi tu l’aimes bien. Et il supporte Chloé.

— Il le fait pour toi.

— Comme toi et les copains.

— Pas faux. Et la façon dont il te regarde ne te dérange pas ?

— Il s’arrange pour que je ne le voie pas. Et je peux te dire que d’autres ne sont pas aussi discrets. Mais ça, j’ai l’habitude, et j’arrive à ne plus y faire attention. 

— Bon, dit comme ça, effectivement, il n’y a aucun problème.

— Tu vois ! 

*

La visite chez les parents de Kylian s’organisa et se passa très bien. Marinette avait préparé des petits objets pour chaque membre de la famille. La mère de Kylian examina son mouchoir brodé et expliqua que sa mère tissait des tapis. Marinette s’y intéressa vivement et elles parlèrent de fils, de navettes et de trame pendant un moment.

Puis la conversation évoqua le travail de Kylian à l’hôtel. Marinette raconta ensuite comment leur classe y avait fait un stage d’une journée en troisième et qu’elle avait écopé de la fonction de chasseur.

— On doit ramener ce que le client demande, même si ce n’est pas proposé par l’hôtel, expliqua-t-elle. Et Jagged Stone voulait des lunettes en forme de Tour Eiffel. Ça n’a pas été facile.

— Vous avez parlé à Jagged Stone ! s’extasia le frère de Kylian.

— Oui, j’étais super intimidée.

— Et toi, Kylian, qui as-tu rencontré ? demanda une de ses sœurs. Tu ne nous racontes jamais rien.

— Je vois plein de monde, mais je ne les reconnais pas. Je ne lis pas les magazines, moi !

— Et où avez-vous trouvé les lunettes, finalement ? demanda la mère de Kylian à Marinette.

— Elles n’existaient pas. J’ai pris du fil de fer et une bombe de peinture, et je les lui ai créées à partir d’une vieille paire que j’avais chez moi. C’était plus simple.

— Vous voulez dire que les lunettes qu’il a portées à ses concerts ont été fabriquées par vous ? s’étonna un des frères.

— C’est une question de circonstances, dit modestement Marinette. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si la fille du maire n’avait pas été dans notre classe et qu’on n’avait pas eu l’opportunité de travailler là-bas pendant cette journée.

— Ça doit être bien d’avoir la fille du maire dans sa classe ! soupira une des sœurs de Kylian.

— Toute médaille a son revers, répondit sobrement Marinette faisant sourire Kylian.

*

Adrien et Marinette obtinrent leur permis de conduire avant la fin des vacances. Kylian remit son examen à plus tard car il n’avait pas encore pris assez de cours – il devait attendre sa paye du mois d’août pour les régler.

Il avait suivi les conseils d’Adrien et était sorti de son côté. Nino avait poussé la gentillesse à l’accompagner lors de sa première sortie. Kylian avait un peu honte d’avoir laissé transparaître à quel point il angoissait à l’idée de se rendre dans le bar indiqué, mais il avait été heureux de ne pas être seul. Il avait constaté qu’effectivement l’ami d’Adrien connaissait beaucoup de monde et le présentait à tous comme un ami de longue date. Cela l’avait aidé à surmonter sa timidité et il avait passé une bonne soirée. La liberté de parole que se permettaient ses pairs l’enchanta. Il sut qu’il reviendrait.

Il se joignit à la bande d’Adrien pour une dernière sortie avant la rentrée. Si dans l’ensemble l’ambiance fut festive, Adrien et Marinette angoissaient déjà à l’idée de leur prochaine séparation. Ils dansèrent un peu, puis s’installèrent sur une banquette pour s’embrasser.

— Bon, on les a perdus, constata Alya d’un ton indulgent.

— Ils sont toujours comme ça ? interrogea une fille que Kylian voyait pour la première fois.

Elle s’appelait Kagami et faisait des études de droit. Adrien la lui avait présentée comme une ancienne camarade de son cours d’escrime – encore une activité peu commune.

— Non, d’habitude ils se tiennent juste la main, assura Alya. C’est parce que Marinette repart dans trois jours à Londres. Ils ne vont plus se voir pendant trois mois. Alors, ton voyage au Japon dans la famille de ta mère, ça s’est bien passé ? 

*

À la rentrée, la charge de travail s’abattit de nouveau sur Adrien et Kylian. Ils reprirent leur routine : travail en commun une ou deux fois par semaine, Chloé qui passait de temps en temps, les copains d’Adrien qui venaient lui remonter le moral quand il se languissait trop de sa Marinette.

À la fin du mois de septembre, Kylian, après un regard un peu plus insistant que d’habitude sur Adrien, demanda :

— Tu te laisses pousser la barbe ?

— Oui, je fais un essai.

— T’as attendu le départ de Marinette ?

— Ça pique un peu au début, autant lui éviter ça.

— Et elle en dit quoi ?

— Pour le moment, elle se fiche surtout de moi. Je pense que j’aurai son jugement définitif à Noël, quand elle pourra juger sur pièce.

*

— Avoue que c’est pas mal ! insista Adrien en caressant sa barbe

— Mais c’est pas trop rêche ? s’inquiéta Marinette dubitative.

— Les premiers jours, si, mais maintenant, je pense que c’est plus doux. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça donnera on quand pourra enfin s’embrasser. Mais si tu insistes, je peux toujours trouver quelqu’un pour tester à ta place.

— Mon minou, si tu fais ça, je ne donne pas cher de ta dépouille.

— Personne ne me croit quand je dis que tu es une vraie terreur ! protesta-t-il. 

— À qui dis-tu ça ?

— Je plaisante, ma princesse. Je ne fais que chanter tes louanges. Tu pourras demander à Kylian. Je n’arrête pas de lui dire à quel point tu es fantastique.

— Ne me dis pas que tu bassines ce pauvre garçon en lui parlant tout le temps de moi.

— Désolé, j’arrive pas à faire autrement.

— Je vais devoir lui adresser mes excuses !

— T’en fais pas, il tient le choc.

— Si tu le dis. Et tes cheveux aussi, tu vas les laisser repousser ?

— J’hésite encore. Qu’en penses-tu ?

— Je pense que cela fera déséquilibré s’ils sont trop courts quand ta barbe sera un peu plus fournie.

— Y’a plein de types qui se rasent la tête et qui ont une barbe.

— Si tu fais ça, je dis à mes parents de te mettre à la rue.

— Faire quoi ? Me raser la tête ?

— Ouais. T’as pas intérêt !

— Michel non plus n’est pas pour.

— Non, mais je rêve ! Ce n’est quand même pas le coiffeur de Chloé qui va décider de la tête que tu vas avoir !

— C’est mon conseiller esthétique, fit Adrien de sa voix la plus snob.

— Il est peut-être visagiste diplômé, mais moi, je te fais la tête au carré si tu fais n’importe quoi ! 

Adrien, voyant que l’indignation de Marinette était factice, lui envoya un baiser.

— Ma princesse, je te promets de te consulter avant de prendre la moindre décision concernant mes cheveux. 

— En vrai, mon chaton, ce qui compte, c’est que tu te sentes bien. Si tu dois te raser les cheveux pour ne pas être reconnu, fais-le.

— Pour être franc, je pense que les cheveux plus longs m’iront mieux. Mais le but n’est pas que les gens me regardent trop. Du coup, j’hésite.

— On n’a pas idée, aussi, d’avoir des yeux aussi verts !

— Dis, t’es pas mal non plus. On ne te fait pas trop d’avances ?

— Ça va. Je gère, comme tu dis. Allez, Chaton, c’est l’heure de dormir. Au fait, tu dors la barbe dessus ou dessous ta couette ?

— Très drôle, Buguinette, très drôle !

*

La semaine suivante, Adrien alla voir Michel, le coiffeur, et lui demanda son avis. Le professionnel approuva l’abandon de la brosse et suggéra d’en profiter pour éclaircir peu à peu la teinte d’Adrien pour qu’il récupère sa couleur d’origine. Ce serait plus simple : il lui suffirait de faire tailler sa barbe et couper ses cheveux quatre fois par an, alors qu’il s’était astreint pendant de trois ans à venir tous les mois pour sa couleur et rafraîchir sa brosse.

Avec un logiciel spécialisé, Michel et Adrien testèrent de nouvelles coupes. Le visage d’Adrien avait perdu les rondeurs de son enfance. En ajoutant la barbe et en gardant le front dégagé, ils réussirent à trouver une apparence qui préserverait l’anonymat d’Adrien.


	5. Une autre vie

Au mois de novembre, Adrien et Kylian travaillaient dans la mansarde quand Adrien reçut un appel de Tom sur son téléphone. Il écouta et dit :

— On arrive.

Au regard interrogateur de Kylian, il répondit : 

— Sabine se sent mal.

Ils dégringolèrent les étages pour se rendre à la boutique. Sabine était assise sur un tabouret alors que Tom servait les clients qui, à cette heure-là, se pressaient pour avoir leur pain. Adrien le remplaça derrière le comptoir, et Tom prit sa femme dans les bras pour la monter à l’appartement sous les vœux de rétablissement des clients.

— Je peux me rendre utile ? demanda Kylian.

— Je veux bien, accepta Adrien. Je te dis les prix, tu fais l’addition et tu encaisses.

Ce n’était pas trop difficile et Kylian servit même quelques baguettes pendant qu’Adrien emballait des gâteaux. Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu’à l’heure de la fermeture. Quand Adrien fit descendre le rideau de fer, Tom n’était toujours pas redescendu. Les garçons nettoyèrent et rangèrent la boutique avant de monter à l’appartement.

— Le médecin est là, leur dit Tom quand ils franchirent la porte. 

Le pauvre homme semblait très inquiet, mais il se reprit en voyant les garçons qui hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir :

— Allez travailler, leur dit-il. Merci de vous être occupé de tout.

— J’ai vu qu’il y avait encore à faire pour demain, répondit Adrien. Dites-moi quand vous redescendrez, j’irai vous aider.

— Je ne pense pas ouvrir demain matin. Il suffit de tout mettre au frigo, répondit le boulanger. Allez travailler, vous deux. Je vous ai fait perdre assez de temps.

Ils montèrent pour se remettre à leur devoir. Quand ils entendirent le médecin partir, Adrien descendit aux nouvelles. Il remonta quelques minutes après :

— Rien de grave, mais elle ne sera pas sur pied avant plusieurs jours. Tom réfléchit à la manière de s’organiser. Il ne veut pas que je rate les cours demain.

Ils avaient presque terminé leur travail à dix heures du soir quand Tom les appela pour le dîner. Sabine dormait. Le boulanger avait décidé de ne rouvrir la boutique le lendemain qu’en fin d’après-midi.

— Je ne ferai ni la fournée du matin ni les sandwichs et tartes salées du midi, expliqua-t-il. Seulement le pain et quelques gâteaux pour le soir. Tu pourras m’aider un peu pour la vente, Adrien ?

— Bien entendu.

— Je viendrai aussi, proposa Kylian, on s’est bien débrouillés, tous les deux ce soir.

— Comme ça, vous pourrez tranquillement faire vos préparations pour samedi matin et vous occuper de Sabine, ajouta Adrien. Pour le week-end, on peut tenir, vous et moi.

— Et moi, ajouta Kylian bien décidé à aider le couple qui l’accueillait toujours les bras ouverts.

— Vous devez travailler pour vos concours, s’inquiéta Tom.

— On va se débrouiller, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Adrien. L’important c’est que vous ne perdiez pas trop d’argent et que vous puissiez rester auprès de Sabine.

*

Quand le lendemain Kylian et Adrien arrivèrent de leurs cours, une surprise les attendait dans la boutique : Chloé était à la caisse. Adrien lui adressa un de ses lumineux sourires et la fille se rengorgea.

— On n’a pas besoin d’aide pour l’instant, dit le boulanger aux deux étudiants. On vous appellera si besoin.

Adrien et Kylian expédièrent au plus vite leurs exercices et redescendirent peu avant la fermeture. Ils remplacèrent Tom qui passa vérifier que sa femme allait bien avant de se rendre dans son fournil. Ils servirent les derniers clients. Chloé monta voir Sabine dès qu’il fut question de faire le ménage. Apparemment, elle avait atteint les limites de sa bonne volonté.

Une fois la boutique en ordre, les garçons rejoignirent le boulanger devant son four.

— Je vais ouvrir demain matin, leur indiqua-t-il.

— Je ferai les ventes, proposa Adrien.

— Non, toi, tu vas à ton cours du matin. Alya s’est proposé de venir. Elle est libre tout le samedi.

— Marinette l’a appelée à la rescousse ? sourit Adrien.

— Apparemment. Nous avons de la chance avec notre fille. Avec vous tous, d’ailleurs. Kylian, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C’est vraiment chic de ta part ce que tu fais pour nous depuis deux jours.

— Mais c’est normal, Monsieur Dupain. Vous m’accueillez régulièrement chez vous.

— Si même Chloé s’y met, on ne peut pas faire moins, remarqua malicieusement Adrien. 

— Elle s’inquiète réellement pour Sabine, dit Tom en sa faveur.

— Je n’en doute pas. Et je ne suis pas étonné qu’elle soit venue, admit Adrien redevenu sérieux.

Il échangea avec le boulanger un regard d’intelligence. Kylian repensa au jour où Adrien lui avait appris qu’un jour Chloé lui avait rendu un grand service. Cette insupportable fille avait manifestement quelques (rares) moments de grâce.

Kylian prit congé pour ne pas obliger Tom à l’inviter à dîner, mais promit de revenir le lendemain pour aider en boutique. Comme la veille, il repartit avec une partie des invendus, pour lui et sa famille.

Le lendemain, Alya, Chloé et Nino étaient là pour proposer leur aide. À eux tous, ils se relayèrent pour maintenir la boutique ouverte tout le week-end. Sabine se leva le dimanche. Elle n’avait plus de fièvre, mais Tom et Adrien lui interdirent de descendre. Ils avaient aussi dissuadé Marinette, qui s’inquiétait, de rentrer quelques jours.

Il fut décidé que Tom fermerait la boutique une partie du lundi, n’assurant que les heures les plus pleines. Le mardi était le jour de fermeture. Du mercredi au vendredi suivant, Sabine retourna derrière le comptoir, mais Adrien et Kylian se chargèrent de ranger la boutique à la fermeture. Elle s’estima ensuite totalement rétablie les jours suivants et les deux étudiants purent de nouveau se consacrer totalement à leurs études.

*

— Elle est vraiment guérie ? s’inquiéta Marinette. Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer ?

— Je te le promets, Milady, lui assura Adrien. On fait attention à elle. Pas besoin que tu rentres juste pour ça. C’est pas que cela m’ennuierait de te voir, mais je sais que tu as un projet à rendre dans dix jours. Et puis, si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Chloé. Elle n’est pas du genre à te ménager.

— Non, non, je te crois.

— Et de ton côté, comment ça va ?

— Je suis stressée par mon projet, mais je suis dans les temps. Ça va.

— Et si tu bafouilles en le présentant, pense à Chloé, ok ?

— D’accord, promit Marinette en souriant. Ah, j’ai décidé quitter cette coloc le plus tôt possible après.

— Pourquoi ?

— La chaudière n’est toujours pas remise en état et j’en ai marre de me laver à l’eau de ma bouilloire. Surtout au prix que je paye.

— Ah ouais. Ça fait deux semaines que tu te gèles. Tombe pas malade, ma Lady, s’inquiéta Adrien. Couvre-toi bien.

— T’en fais pas, je me tricote du sur-mesure. Et pour couronner le tout, on a un nouveau coloc qui me colle tout le temps. Je ne peux même pas lui conseiller des douches froides, c’est déjà fait. 

— Je croyais que tu gérais.

— Je gère, mais ça me fatigue. Et je veux une douche chaude et arrêter de travailler avec écharpe et mitaine.

— Ma pauvre princesse.

— Mais ne t’inquiète pas mon chaton, ça va aller.

— J’aimerais bien être là pour te réchauffer.

— Moi aussi. Enfin, si j’ai trop froid, je sais que j’ai un voisin de chambre qui serait prêt à me rendre service, plaisanta Marinette.

— Change vite d’endroit, Princesse. Ils ne te méritent pas là où tu es.

— J’aime quand tu joues ton jaloux.

— Tu aimes quand je montre mes griffes ?

— Tu me manques, Chaton.

— Toi aussi Milady. C’est trop long encore six semaines.

— On est des héros, mon minou. On peut le faire.

*

Fin décembre, Marinette rentra en France au grand délice d’Adrien. Pour Noël, les Dupain-Cheng acceptèrent davantage de commandes que l’année précédente. Ils embauchèrent officiellement Kylian trois jours dans la semaine. Celui-ci fit des ventes, aida au fournil et assista Adrien à qui on avait confié la camionnette de l’entreprise pour les livraisons.

Pour le traditionnel repas que les boulangers faisaient le 26 décembre, ils invitèrent Kylian et ses parents. Ceux-ci furent ravis de faire la connaissance des personnes chez qui leur fils passait tant de temps. Ils se confondirent en remerciements pour l’accueil qu’ils lui accordaient et pour les produits de la boulangerie que Kylian leur ramenait régulièrement. Tom leur assura que Kylian était très agréable et qu’il était très content du travail qu’il avait abattu en boutique les jours précédents.

— Je serais très fier d’avoir un garçon comme lui, conclut-il, au grand contentement des parents.

Le 31 décembre la boulangerie ferma un peu plus tôt – dix-huit heures. Après une après-midi chargée où Kylian fut une fois de plus embauché, les trois jeunes proposèrent à Tom de ranger le fournil. La boutique était fermée le lendemain, il n’avait rien à préparer. De son côté, Marinette voulait préparer une nouvelle fournée de macarons pour leurs amis avec lesquels ils allaient passer le réveillon. 

Après le stress des ventes à la chaîne de la journée, Marinette, Adrien et Kylian étaient enclins à se laisser aller et les rangements et préparations furent moins rigoureux qu’à l’habitude.

Ils étaient en train de plaisanter quand ils entendirent une sorte de crépitement. Ils n’y prêtèrent pas spécialement attention jusqu’à ce que Kylian voie des flammes s’élever de l’autre côté de la pièce, derrière Marinette qui lui faisait face. Sous l’effet de la panique, il ne put qu’écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche, sans émettre un seul son. Cela alerta la jeune femme qui se retourna. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

— Extincteur ! lança-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers le sinistre.

En passant, elle prit une des grandes bassines en inox qu’elle venait de nettoyer et la posa, renversée, un torchon qui semblait être le départ du feu. Elle attrapa ensuite une manique qu’elle chaussa rapidement sur la main droite et écarta des tabliers posés en tas qui se trouvait à proximité qui commençait à fumer. Elle dut reculer précipitamment quand une boîte contenant des collerettes en papier s’enflamma à son tour. Adrien arriva à ce moment-là, en tirant sur la goupille de l’extincteur qu’il tenait à la main. Posément, il se mit à arroser les flammes. Une fois les mes collerettes éteintes, il élargit son champ d’action pour s’assurer qu’aucune flammèche ne subsistait. Pendant ce temps, Marinette éteignait le four à proximité duquel le torchon avait pris feu et continuait à écarter du sinistre tout ce qu’elle considérait comme inflammable, en prenant soin de ne pas être dans le rayon d’action de l’extincteur.

Kylian s’était repris, mais n’intervint pas, de peur de les gêner. Manifestement, ils contrôlaient la situation et se coordonnaient parfaitement. Finalement, Adrien arrêta l’extincteur. Tout semblait éteint.

— Tu veux soulever la bassine pour que j’envoie un peu de poudre dessous ? demanda-t-il à Marinette.

— Non, attendons un peu. Inutile de prendre le risque de tout relancer.

— À tes ordres, ma… princesse.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, articulèrent silencieusement un mot et s’approchèrent l’un de l’autre pour échanger un baiser rapide. Marinette se tourna ensuite vers leur ami et demanda :

— Tout va bien, Kylian ?

— Euh, oui. Bravo à vous deux, vous êtes impressionnants.

— Oh, ce n’était pas trop difficile. Bon, ben, j’ai plus qu’à annoncer à mon père qu’on a mis le feu à son fournil.

— N’oublie pas préciser qu’on l’a éteint, conseilla Adrien. Dis-le avant, même. Oui, c’est ça commence par : « Papa, on a éteint le feu ». Le reste devrait venir tout seul.

Le reste arriva très vite : Tom fit irruption dans le fournil en courant, suivi par sa femme et de sa fille. Il examina la scène.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est enflammé ? demanda-t-il.

— Le torchon qui est sous la bassine. Je crois que je l’avais laissé contre le four. Il a dû chauffer. Et on avait laissé les tabliers ici au lieu de les mettre dans le bac. Je pensais le faire plus tard.

— Tu sais qu’on ne doit rien laisser traîner, remarqua son père. Surtout autour du four.

— Oui, papa, je suis désolée. Pardon.

— Elle a eu de super réflexes pour tout éteindre. Adrien aussi, tenta de les dédouaner Kylian.

— Ça, ce n’est pas vraiment étonnant, commenta Tom en regardant sa fille d’un air fier, ce qui sembla beaucoup l’embarrasser.

— Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien, conclut Sabine.

Sabine et Tom laissèrent officier Marinette et Adrien pour vérifier ce qui subsistait sous la bassine. Les trois jeunes gens balayèrent les cendres et nettoyèrent les résidus de poudre. Enfin, ils regardèrent où en étaient les macarons dont ils avaient interrompu la cuisson. Ils n’étaient pas parfaits, mais restaient mangeables, ayant continué à sécher dans le four tiède après que Marinette l’ait éteint. Ils les garnirent et les mirent en boîte.

Alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de partir, Marinette, d’un mouvement malheureux, faillit envoyer la boîte de macarons par terre. Heureusement, Adrien avait de bons réflexes et les rattrapa au vol. Kylian se dit qu’ils avaient eu de la chance que la maladresse récurrente de la jeune femme ne se soit pas manifestée durant le départ de feu.

Plus tard, quand ils eurent rejoint leurs amis, Kylian remporta son petit succès en racontant la scène qui s’était déroulée dans le fournil.

— La classe ! dit Max.

— Ils ont agi ensemble, comme Ladybug et Chat Noir, dit Rose en joignant les mains.

— Hein ? Pas du mou, du tout ! protesta Marinette.

Alors qu’Alya lui donnait un coup de coude, sans doute pour la taquiner, Adrien dit avec ferveur :

— Ce sont mes héros ! Merci Rose ! C’est trop bien, non, Marinette ? Tu ne veux pas être ma Ladybug ?

Elle le regarda d’un œil noir, pendant qu’Alya et Nino échangeaient un regard amusé.

— Ladybug et Chat Noir ne sortaient pas ensemble, rappela Marinette d’un air pincé.

— Chat Noir a toujours dit le contraire, la contredit Ivan.

— Et tu as cru ce vantard ? lui lança Marinette. En plus, ses blagues étaient pires que celles d’Adrien, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton revanchard en regardant son petit ami.

— Qu*ooi ? protesta ce dernier d’une voix blessée. Qu’est-ce ce que je t’ai fait pour que tu m’incendies, comme ça ?

— Bonjour, la douche froide ! compléta Nino.

Tout le monde éclata de rire pendant qu’Adrien faisait semblant de bouder. Il jeta ensuite des regards en dessous à Marinette qui ne résista pas longtemps et qui vint qui l’embrasser sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

*

Adrien regardait Marinette qui bouclait son sac, le 2 janvier.

— Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu’à Pâques, lui dit-il.

Elle laissa son bagage pour s’approcher de lui :

— Chaton, on peut le faire. On s’appellera deux fois par jour, si tu veux.

— On n’est pas obligés de s’imposer ça. Si on les commande à l’avance, les billets de train ne sont pas si chers. Je peux venir en bus, aussi. J’irai te voir.

— Mon chaton, tu passes tes concours dans moins de cinq mois. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rater des jours de cours. Tu as des colles le samedi matin. Ce n’est pas raisonnable.

— Je ne suis pas raisonnable ! cria Adrien. Je ne suis pas complet quand tu es loin de moi. J’ai l’impression d’être habité par toi et, en même temps, c’est comme si j’avais un trou à la place du cœur. 

— Tu me manques affreusement aussi, murmura Marinette en se serrant contre lui.

Ils serrèrent l’un contre l’autre un moment puis Marinette prit la tête d’Adrien entre ses mains pour le regarder en face : 

— Bon, Chaton, voilà ce qu’on va faire. C’est moi qui vais venir. J’arriverai par le bus de nuit le samedi matin, et je profiterai que tu soies en cours pour être avec mes parents. Ensuite, on se prend vingt-quatre heures, juste toi et moi. On y sera pour personne. Et le dimanche après-midi, tu te remets au boulot et je passe de nouveau du temps avec papa et maman. Et je reprends le bus de nuit le dimanche soir.

— Ça va t’épuiser, protesta Adrien. Et c’est toi qui ne vas pas travailler.

— Je ne suis pas en prépa, je peux me le permettre, opposa Marinette. J’ai mon agenda pour les projets à rendre, je vais caler les voyages aux bons moments pour que cela n’ait pas de conséquences sur mes études.

— Bon, d’accord, mais tu fais ça en train et c’est moi qui paye. J’ai encore de l’argent de cet été.

— Entendu. Alors, on se voit dans un mois, mon chaton ?

— Dans un mois. Une journée rien que pour nous, ma Lady.

*

Au mois de janvier, Adrien et Kylian durent s’inscrire aux concours qu’ils allaient passer en avril et mai. Kylian vint faire son inscription en ligne chez Adrien car ses parents n’avaient de matériel de scan chez eux et qu’il y avait un certain nombre de documents à transmettre numériquement.

Kylian naviguait entre la page du site d’inscription et ses PDF, quand il cliqua par erreur sur le mauvais onglet. Il tomba sur un document qu’Adrien avait laissé ouvert. Il changea de fenêtre, avant de réaliser ce qu’il avait lu sur la précédente.

— Adrien Graham-Agreste ? C’est ton nom ? interrogea-t-il étonné.

— On peut dire ça.

Une photo qu’il avait vue un an auparavant s’imposa à Kylian. Adrien avait été blond avant. Yeux verts. Gueule d’ange.

— Tu es Adrien Agreste ? Le mannequin ? s’écria-t-il d’un ton incrédule.

Adrien leva les yeux du document qu’il lisait et dit simplement :

— C’était une autre vie.

Stupéfait, Kylian fixa avec insistance le visage de son camarade, cherchant à y retrouver les traits qui avaient recouvert les murs de Paris. Les cheveux, moins clairs, plus courts et rejetés en arrière modifiaient la forme du front. La courbe du menton se dissimulait sous la barbe. Mais les yeux et le nez correspondaient.

Adrien avait gardé la tête tournée vers son ami, se laissant obligeamment dévisager. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il eut un petit sourire, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et d'intensifier son regard. Sa ressemblance avec les affiches qui l'avaient naguère représenté s'accentua.

— Oh, laissa échapper Kylian qui eut soudain un coup de chaud.

Adrien sourit et replongea dans ses papiers. Kylian se tourna vers son écran pour se donner le temps de reprendre contenance. Une fois remis de ses émotions, le jeune homme réalisa qu’il aurait dû garder sa découverte pour lui. Si Adrien ne lui en avait jamais fait part, c’est qu’il avait ses raisons.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, s’excusa-t-il.

Adrien haussa les épaules.

— Ce n’est pas un problème. Mes autres amis sont déjà au courant car je posais encore quand j’ai fait leur connaissance.

— Euh, d’accord.

Ils reprirent leurs activités respectives. Mais Kylian ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Adrien Agreste. Il avait eu son image dans de nombreux magazines, sur des affiches, et avait participé à quelques émissions de télévision. Il avait des sites internet entiers qui lui étaient consacrés. Il avait même une fiche Wikipédia. C’était le fils d’un styliste très connu et très riche. Pas étonnant qu’Adrien puisse être ami d’enfance avec Chloé Bourgeois. Et qu’il ait eu des cours de chinois, pratiqué l’escrime et que l’on surveille étroitement ses sorties.

Kylian se souvenait de la disparition soudaine du mannequin vedette trois ans auparavant. Pas mal de monde s’était demandé ce qu’il était devenu. Il avait lu beaucoup d’hypothèses sur sa disparition, dont certaines très rocambolesques. Mais si quelqu’un avait prétendu que le célèbre Adrien Agreste squattait chez sa petite amie, bossait dans une boulangerie pour rendre service à ses beaux-parents et baladait des touristes dans Paris durant l’été pour payer son permis de conduire, personne ne l’aurait cru.

Kylian réalisa que cela donnait aussi du sens à la récente transformation capillaire d’Adrien. Que son ami se soit laissé pousser la barbe et les cheveux ne l’avait pas surpris. Ils étaient plusieurs dans leur classe à tâtonner pour trouver un physique qui corresponde à leur arrivée dans l’âge adulte. Mais l’éclaircissement progressif de la chevelure de son camarade n’était pas une expérience. Il était en train de revenir à sa couleur naturelle maintenant que son visage était partiellement dissimulé.

Autant de soin et d’anticipation pour ne pas être reconnu témoignait d’un désir profond de couper avec son ancienne vie. Kylian pressentait que quelque chose de grave s’était produit pour justifier l’arrivée d’Adrien dans la famille Dupain-Cheng. Il y avait eu un changement simultané de domicile, de nom et d’apparence. Adrien Agreste n’avait pas simplement disparu. Le célèbre mannequin avait été méthodiquement éliminé.

— Ça fait cogiter, hein ! dit soudain Adrien le faisant sursauter.

À son grand embarras, Kylian se sentit rougir.

— Je comprends, lui assura gentiment Adrien. Moi aussi, une fois, j’ai découvert quelque chose sur une personne qui m’a obligé à la voir avec un œil totalement différent. Ça fait bizarre, mais on s’habitue vite. Si ça peut t’aider, dis-toi que je suis exactement la même personne qu’hier.

— Euh, ouais, c’est pas faux.

— Et si tu as des questions à poser, autant le faire, maintenant. Histoire qu’on puisse passer à autre chose.

Kylian sourit nerveusement puis se lança. L’interrogation était trop lancinante pour être mise de côté.

— Eh bien… ne te sens pas obligé de répondre, mais… enfin, je me demandais… pourquoi tu es venu vivre ici quand tu avais seize ans ?

Adrien haussa les épaules.

— Je ne supportais plus ma vie d’avant. C’était… étouffant. Je n’en pouvais plus. J’ai eu besoin de prendre du large. Mon père n’a pas trop apprécié. Il n’approuve pas ma relation avec Marinette. Alors on ne se parle plus. 

— Ah, fit Kylian, qui ne savait pas s’il devait compatir ou non.

— Je ne regrette rien, précisa Adrien. Je suis bien ici. Ce serait encore mieux si Marinette était là, mais on se construit l’avenir dont on rêve. Cela n’a pas de prix.

— C’était si pénible d’être mannequin ? s’étonna Kylian.

— En soi, ça c’était cool. C’est quand tu n’as plus de temps à toi que cela devient pénible. Pas le temps de voir tes copains, pas de temps pour souffler ou simplement te dire que tu irais bien faire un tour. Pas de temps pour ta copine. Ne pas sortir avec elle de crainte de la retrouver sur les réseaux sociaux. Arriver au ciné une fois la lumière éteinte pour pas qu’on te reconnaisse. Ça ne me manque vraiment pas.

— Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça, reconnut Kylian.

— Je sais que j’avais une existence de privilégié, tempéra Adrien. Je n’ai pas le droit de me plaindre. 

— Mais tu es parti quand même, conclut Kylian.

— Oui. Des fois, sur le papier cela paraît parfait, mais ça ne l’est pas.

— L’argent ne fait pas le bonheur ? reprit Kylian se souvenant de ce qu’Adrien avait dit une fois à propos de son amie d’enfance.

— Je ne crache pas sur celui que j’ai gagné en tant que mannequin. Cela me donne une garantie pour plus tard. Mais l’argent ne suffit pas. 

— Chloé, avança Kylian.

— Exactement. Elle pourrait dépenser deux fois ce que son père peut lui donner, elle ne serait pas plus heureuse.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ?

— Elle n’existe pas aux yeux de sa mère.

Cela laissa Kylian songeur.

— C’est compliqué les parents. Parfois ils ne sont pas assez là, parfois ils le sont trop.

— Ou pas de la bonne manière, compléta Adrien. Mais toi, j’ai l’impression que ça ne va pas trop mal avec les tiens.

— Oui, mais… je ne sais pas ce que cela donnera quand ils sauront ce que je suis vraiment.

— Ah. Ouais. Mais c’est lourd de devoir cacher quelque chose à ceux qu’on aime.

— Se faire jeter, c’est pas mieux.

— Effectivement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais au cas où quelque chose tourne mal, tu sais que tu peux venir ici, d’accord ?

— Merci.

— C’est pas une parole en l’air. Les amis, ça sert à ça.

— Ok, j’oublierai pas.

— Y’a intérêt. Bon, termine ton inscription, tu as encore toute ta physique à faire.

*

Bien qu’il ait dit à Marinette qu’il était prêt à dévoiler son identité et une partie de ses secrets à Kylian, Adrien ressentit une légère appréhension quand son ami partit ce soir-là. Kylian avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais Adrien avait bien compris que l’information qu’il avait lâchée avait de l’importance pour son ami. Tout un tas de clichés et de fausses idées étaient véhiculés par le nom du mythique « Adrien Agreste ». Et Adrien Graham ne s’y reconnaissait pas du tout. Ou ne voulait pas s’y reconnaître. 

Il savait cependant qu’on ne se soustrait jamais totalement de son éducation. Il n’aurait jamais le même rapport à l’argent que Kylian. Lui-même avait choisi de subir un déclassement en passant d’un palace à une boulangerie alors que son ami se battait pour avoir un métier plus valorisant et mieux payé que celui de son père. Sans doute était-ce important que Kylian connaisse son parcours pour qu’ils puissent se comprendre. Mais il voulait être apprécié pour ce qu’il était maintenant, pas pour l’icône qu’il avait été.

D’un autre côté, il était content de ne plus avoir à dissimuler son origine. Cacher la nature profonde de ses liens avec Marinette était déjà assez difficile. Cela l’avait soulagé d’avoir pu révéler une partie de la vérité. Seulement une partie, mais celle qui comptait. La vraie raison de son départ avait vraiment été son désir de liberté.

Adrien tenait beaucoup à Kylian. Peut-être pas autant qu’à Nino qui savait tout. Mais au moins autant qu’à Ivan ou à Kim. Peut-être même plus, car ils partageaient davantage de choses désormais. Ils allaient faire les mêmes études, avoir des métiers similaires et fréquenter les mêmes cercles. Adrien aimait revoir ses amis de collège, mais il avait une vie très différente d’Ivan qui travaillait déjà comme plombier ou de Kim qui ne concevait pas une journée sans courir dix kilomètres ou nager.

Adrien savait qu’il dépendait de son entourage de manière pathologique. Il ne lui suffisait pas d’avoir des amis. Il lui fallait leur présence et qu’ils expriment concrètement, en mots et en gestes, les sentiments qu’il leur inspirait.

Il avait besoin du cocon familial que lui procuraient Tom et Sabine, des conversations quotidiennes avec Marinette, des visites de Chloé, des messages de Nino et Alya, des soirées avec les amis du collège et de la présence de Kylian quand il travaillait. 

Il était conscient qu’il agissait comme Chloé. Qu’il cherchait à combler un manque, guérir une blessure dont il garderait la trace toute sa vie. Mais sa méthode marchait infiniment mieux que celle de son amie. Même si l’équilibre restait fragile, il avait bien su s’entourer et il se sentait en sécurité la plupart du temps.

Il savait que Kylian nourrissait pour lui davantage que de l’amitié. Adrien considérait qu’ils n’en étaient responsables ni l’un ni l’autre et que c’était un aléa avec lequel il fallait composer. Il ne voulait pas nuire à son ami. Il aurait renoncé à travailler avec Kylian s’il avait pensé que c’était la meilleure chose à faire pour l’aider. 

Mais Adrien avait expérimenté un amour à sens unique avec Ladybug. Il savait que les rebuffades de cette dernière n’avaient jamais amoindri ses sentiments et l’avaient seulement rendu malheureux. Au contraire, leurs moments de complicité et d’amitié l’avaient réjoui, sans pour autant lui donner de faux espoirs.

Adrien estimait que Kylian savait à quoi s’en tenir et que, s’il continuait à le fréquenter, c’est qu’il y trouvait son compte. Tant que cela restait dans le non-dit, Adrien pouvait le gérer. Il espérait que, par la suite, Kylian aurait l’occasion de transférer son intérêt sur d’autres personnes plus aptes à lui rendre la pareille.

*

Comme elle l’avait prévu, Marinette revint le week-end du début du mois de février. Avec cette perspective, le décompte des jours avait été moins pénible. Comme elle l’avait promis à Adrien, ils se consacrèrent l’un à l’autre durant vingt-quatre heures. Ils se firent de câlins, se promenèrent, allèrent faire des courses au Marché Saint-Pierre pour Marinette, jouèrent à Ultimate Mecha Strike.

À Noël, Marinette avait approuvé la barbe d’Adrien et ses cheveux qui commençaient à repousser. Au mois de février, Marinette estima qu’elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle apparence.

— Tu penses reprendre ton nom, un jour ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Pour quoi faire ? J’aime le nom de maman. Et puis je m’y suis habitué. Adrien Agreste est pour moi une autre personne, maintenant.

— Si on a des enfants, tu voudras qu’ils s’appellent Graham ?

— Oui. Autant commencer sur de bonnes bases.

— Adrien…

— Non, Marinette. Je n’ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Marinette soupira. Adrien savait qu’elle n’approuvait pas le fait qu’il refuse de parler à son père. Mais c’était plus compliqué qu’il ne l’exprimait. 

Ce n’était pas seulement parce qu’il savait que Gabriel ne pardonnerait jamais à Marinette de l’avoir fait échouer qu’il refusait de l’approcher. C’était parce qu’il savait que son père n’avait pas renoncé à reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie. Que s’il revenait vers lui, espérant une réconciliation, Gabriel tenterait d’asseoir de nouveau son emprise sur son fils.

Adrien ne se sentait pas encore assez solide pour se confronter à son père. Il n’avait pas fait ses preuves. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant lui sans avoir réussi les concours qu’il visait. Il ne pouvait pas défendre son choix d’études et son métier avant de les avoir exercés. Il ne pouvait pas le convaincre que Marinette était la femme de sa vie avant qu’ils ne soient mariés et qu’ils aient eu des enfants ensemble.

Il n’avait pas peur que son père lui fasse renoncer à Marinette ou à ses études. Mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de se justifier et de défendre ses choix. Il ne voulait pas s’épuiser inutilement à le faire. Il craignait la désillusion qui l’attendait. Jamais il n’obtiendrait l’approbation pleine et entière de son père, pas plus que ce dernier ne saurait lui donner les preuves d’amour auxquelles il aspirait.

Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il était plus fragile que Marinette le pensait. Il avait réussi à reconstruire sa vie, à se créer un équilibre, s’entourer d’amis, se sentir heureux. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de fragiliser la seconde chance qui lui avait été donnée.


	6. Le sens des réalités

Suite à la visite de Marinette, Adrien arbora en classe une nouvelle chemise. Il portait régulièrement les créations de son amie et elles étaient assez caractéristiques pour que certains de leurs camarades les repèrent.

— C’est vraiment sympa, ce qu’elle invente, remarqua l’un d’eux.

— Ouais, c’est une pro, confirma Adrien.

— Elle pourrait commencer à vendre ses créations sur internet, commenta une des filles de la classe. Tu pourrais lui servir de mannequin.

Plusieurs approuvèrent. Le nouveau look d’Adrien avait emporté l’unanimité. Faut dire qu’il était passé de _beau mec_ à _mec super canon_ en quelques semaines.

— Tu plaisantes ! protesta Adrien à la proposition. J’ai une tête à me promener sur une plateforme en me déhanchant ?

Il avait réussi à prendre une expression outrée qui manqua de faire éclater de rire Kylian. Il connaissait assez bien son ami désormais pour détecter à ses yeux pétillants combien il s’amusait. 

— Mais non, pas de défilé, juste des photos, insistait leur camarade.

— Mais ça ne se prend pas comme ça, une photo de mode, opposa Adrien. Faut sourire, prendre des poses, merci bien ! Et puis je ne suis pas photogénique.

— C’est vrai qu’on te reconnaît à peine sur la photo de classe, reconnut un autre membre de leur classe. 

— Sur toutes celles qu’on a prises quand on est allés ensemble au resto tu es toujours à moitié derrière quelqu’un, se souvint un autre.

Kylian haussa les sourcils. Il n’avait jamais réalisé qu’Adrien poussait la prudence à faire rater volontaire les clichés qu’on prenait de lui. Son ami surprit son regard et lui fit un imperceptible clin d’œil.

— Je suis certain que Kylian serait meilleur que moi, ajouta-t-il à ce moment.

Tous leurs camarades se tournèrent vers interpellé. Leurs regards spéculatifs avaient quelque chose de dérangeant. Kylian comprit mieux pourquoi Adrien avait renoncé à sa carrière.

— Après tout, toi aussi tu portes des vêtements qui viennent de la copine d’Adrien. Ce serait une manière de la remercier, lui fit remarquer l’un des élèves du groupe.

— Remerciement en nature, elle devrait apprécier, ajouta malicieusement un autre.

— Même Adrien ne pourrait rien y trouver à redire, continua un troisième.

— C’est elle qui nous départagera, appuya ledit Adrien en souriant.

— Chiche ! lui renvoya Kylian entrant dans le jeu.

*

— Coucou, Maman.

— Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu appelles un peu tôt, je n’ai pas terminé de ranger.

— Je sais, c’est exprès. Adrien est dans le coin ?

— Il est en haut. Il travaille.

— Parfait. Donc, je vais super bien, mais je me suis cassé le bras.

Sabine lâcha la balayette qu’elle avait à la main et scruta avec attention l’image de sa fille dans le téléphone.

— Marinette, ma chérie, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tu vas vraiment bien ?

— Oui, je t’assure. Y’a juste un type en trottinette qui m’est rentré dedans. J’ai fait un vol plané et je me serais reçue sans problème s’il n’y avait pas eu ce poteau sur ma trajectoire.

— Ma chérie…

— C’est bon, j’ai le bras dans le plâtre et quelques bleus. J’ai évité le choc à la tête.

— Tu as pu te faire soigner ? Tu as besoin qu’on t’envoie de l’argent ? Tu veux qu’on vienne ? questionna Sabine le cœur battant.

— J’ai été soignée gratuitement avec la carte qu’on a fait faire avant mon départ. Ça marche vraiment. Je n’ai besoin de rien. Je me suis arrangée avec mon voisin de chambre pour qu’il me fasse à manger tant que je ne peux pas. Je lui ferai une veste en échange. J’ai téléphoné à un de mes profs. J’aurais des délais supplémentaires pour mes projets, le temps que je puisse dessiner normalement. De toute manière, je suis à la maison dans deux semaines pour les vacances. Je me ferai retirer mon plâtre en France. Interdiction de venir. Et je compte sur vous pour empêcher Adrien de me rejoindre.

— Il est au courant ?

— Pas encore, j’ai peur qu’il le prenne mal. J’aimerais que ce soit toi qui le lui dises. Je suis désolée, Maman, je sais que toi aussi cela t’inquiète, mais Adrien… tu sais comment il est.

— Oui, je sais. Bon, on va commencer par prévenir ton père, d’accord ?

Tom fut très contrarié par la nouvelle. Ils discutèrent tous les trois une bonne demi-heure avant de terminer de ranger la boutique. Sabine avait été rassurée de constater que sa fille avait déjà pris toutes les dispositions pour s’organiser. C’était pour elle la preuve que Marinette allait bien. 

Quand ils eurent terminé, Tom et Sabine montèrent jusqu’à la mansarde. Ils expliquèrent la situation à Adrien qui blêmit. Sabine lui donna son téléphone pour que Marinette, qu’elle venait de rappeler préventivement, puisse rassurer de vive voix son amoureux. Après avoir vérifié que le jeune homme tenait le choc, ils le laissèrent pour qu’il puisse parler en paix avec leur fille.

Il ne les rejoignit qu’une demie-heure plus tard et mangea du bout des lèvres.

— Tu as fini ton travail ? demanda Sabine alors que Tom partait se coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Adrien.

— Presque.

— Ça ira ? s’inquiéta Sabine.

— Marinette m’a dit qu’elle m’assommerait avec son plâtre si je ne finissais pas.

— Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire, alors, sourit-elle.

— Oui, Sabine, répondit-il avec un sourire tremblant.

Elle s’approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre elle. Il était tellement fragile. Tellement avide de tendresse. Mais si courageux, aussi. Bien qu’il en souffre beaucoup, il continuait à encourager Marinette à profiter de sa chance et à faire des études longues loin de lui. Il méritait tout le soutien que Tom et elle veillaient à lui apporter.

Après un gros soupir, Adrien se détacha d’elle, l’embrassa sur la joue et partit travailler.

*

Avant de reprendre son devoir, Adrien regarda ses messages. Alya et Nino lui avaient écrit pour lui souhaiter bon courage et témoigner de leur disponibilité s’il en avait besoin. Il sourit, réchauffé par leur amitié. Il les remercia et leur indiqua qu’il allait travailler et se coucher.

C’est ce qu’il fit. Mais une fois installé sur la mezzanine, Adrien n’arriva pas à dormir. Il sentait ses yeux qui refusaient de se fermer. Son corps était empli de tension et son esprit tournait en une ronde infernale.

Il se leva et ouvrit la tabatière se trouvant au-dessus de son matelas. Malgré la température hivernale, il monta sur la terrasse sans se couvrir. Il regarda un moment les toits et la ville illuminée par les réverbères. Ce n’est pas le froid qui le fit revenir à l’intérieur. Ce furent les souvenirs que les toits évoquaient pour lui et qui lui faisaient ressentir plus durement encore l’éloignement de Marinette.

Il descendit au niveau de la chambre avec l’impression d’étouffer. Il hésita et finalement prit son téléphone et appela Nino. Celui-ci répondit après plusieurs sonneries :

— Un moment, dit-il, sa voix à peine distincte du fait du bruit environnant.

Les décibels baissèrent brusquement et Nino demanda :

— Adrien, ça va mon pote ?

— Au moins, je ne te réveille pas, commenta Adrien.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Quelque chose s’est passé ?

— Non, non. Rien de neuf. C’est juste…

Adrien ne savait pas comment exprimer le besoin qu’il avait de parler à son ami.

— Où es-tu ? demanda Nino.

— Chez moi.

— Je suis là dans vingt minutes. Attends-moi en bas.

— D’accord.

Adrien raccrocha et s’habilla. Il n’attendit pas le délai indiqué, il descendit directement et attendit sur le trottoir. Dix minutes plus tard, le scooter de Nino s’arrêtait devant lui. Le DJ remonta la visière de son casque et proposa :

— Une petite balade ?

— OK, dit Adrien.

Nino sortit un second casque du siège et le tendit à son ami. Adrien le coiffa et enfourcha le scooter. Nino repartit. Ils roulèrent un moment. Ils traversèrent Paris, longeant la Seine. Adrien regardait les bâtiments éclairés. Ce Paris qu’il avait défendu avec sa Lady, mais vu d’en bas comme tous les autres parisiens. C’était moins douloureux ainsi.

Finalement, Nino s’arrêta le long d’un quai. 

— D’ici, on peut descendre sur une berge piétonne, indiqua-t-il.

Adrien le suivit. Il était désormais trois heures du matin. Il n’y avait pas de promeneurs. Juste quelques silhouettes assises au bord de l’eau, mais assez loin pour être hors de portée de voix. Nino s’assit les jambes pendantes au-dessus du fleuve. Adrien en fit autant. En silence, ils regardèrent l’eau, les lumières qui se reflétaient dessus, les péniches amarrées sur la berge opposée.

— Si tu me disais ce qui te fait flipper à ce point, finit par demander Nino.

— Marinette.

— Ta copine se casse le bras, c’est pas la fin du monde. C’est chiant, c’est tout.

— Ça me tue de ne pas être près d’elle.

— Prend un billet de train.

— Elle ne veut pas. Et puis, c’est pas seulement ça.

— C’est quoi ?

— C’est ce que je ressens quand il lui arrive quelque chose. Ce que je ressens en pensant que cela aurait pu être plus grave. À ce qui aurait pu arriver.

— Ouais, elle est mortelle. Toi aussi.

Adrien réfléchit à la manière de rendre ses pensées cohérentes. Il savait qu’il pouvait tout dire à Nino.

— Je ne suis pas parti de chez mon père parce qu’il était le Papillon, commença-t-il. Je... je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Je le comprends. Parce que s’il aimait maman comme moi j’aime Marinette… je comprends qu’il ait pu aller aussi loin. Quand je sens combien Marinette me manque, alors que je lui parle tous les jours et qu’on doit se revoir dans deux semaines, je peux imaginer ce qu’on ressent quand on sait que non, elle ne reviendra jamais. Et je sais de quoi on peut être capable pour la faire revenir malgré tout. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

— S’il arrivait quelque chose à Marinette, tu tenterais de récupérer les Miraculous du Chat et de la Coccinelle pour la faire revivre ? demanda Nino sans le moindre jugement dans la voix.

— Non, convint Adrien. Mais pas parce que je suis meilleur que mon père. Seulement parce que je sais que Marinette ne voudrait pas revivre de cette manière. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que la magie marcherait comme je l’espère. Donner vie à son corps, peut-être. Mais faire revenir son esprit et son cœur, j’en doute. Je pense que le proverbe de Sabine sur le danger de voir ses vœux se réaliser doit être pris au sérieux.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait peur, alors ? interrogea Nino.

Adrien regarda un moment la Seine couler avant de répondre :

— J’ai peur de ce que je peux devenir si un jour il lui arrive quelque chose. J’ai peur de devenir fou. J’ai peur de perdre le sens de la réalité. J’ai peur d’abandonner mes enfants. De les faire souffrir au lieu de les consoler. J’ai peur de faire des choses insensées qui blessent les autres.

— Adrien… dit Nino doucement. Tu n’es pas ton père.

— Non, mais je suis aussi déraisonnable en amour qu’il l’a été.

— Écoute mec, la psychanalyse, c’est pas mon truc. Mais je suis certain qu’Alya ou Marinette pourraient t’expliquer pourquoi le fait d’avoir perdu ta mère et d’avoir un père qui a autant d’empathie qu’un caillou te rend aussi dingue de ta nana. T’es pas fou, t’es pas déraisonnable. T’as manqué de câlins quand t’étais plus jeune et t’es un peu accro maintenant. Y’a pire comme dope.

Adrien se tourna vers son ami.

— Nino, est-ce que tu veux bien me jurer que si, un jour, il arrive quelque chose à Marinette, tu ne me laisseras pas devenir comme lui ?

Nino pivota et se s’assit en tailleur pour faire face à Adrien.

— Mon pote, je te jure sur ma tête que si le pire arrivait, je laisserais tout tomber et je viendrai te botter le cul pour te rappeler le sens des réalités. Je ne te laisserai pas abandonner tes mômes ni tes potes. Je ne te laisserai pas t’enfermer dans un mausolée. Et je te trouverai une assistante mignonne et rigolote pour te rappeler que la vie continue.

Adrien, qui avait écouta le début de la tirade de Nino avec concentration, ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire à la dernière phrase. Il tendit la main vers Nino qui la serra en une poignée virile :

— Merci mon pote, dit simplement Adrien.

*

Le matin, Kylian reçut un message de Marinette :

_Salut Kylian, j’espère que tu vas bien. Tout roule de mon côté sauf que je me suis cassé le bras. Rien de grave, mais j’ai peur qu’Adrien le prenne mal. Tu veux bien garder un œil sur lui aujourd’hui ? Désolée de t’ennuyer avec ça. Merci d’avance._

Kylian lui répondit : _Bien sûr, pas de problème. Bon rétablissement._

Il prévint sa mère qu’il irait peut-être travailler chez Adrien le soir et partit au lycée. Il s’inquiéta quand le cours commença alors que son camarade n’était pas encore arrivé et se demanda s’il fallait prévenir Marinette. Finalement, Adrien fit son entrée avec une demi-heure de retard et une tête de déterré. Kylian se dit que Marinette avait effectivement des raisons de se faire du souci.

À l’intercours, Adrien s’excusa :

— Désolé, je suis un peu à la masse, aujourd’hui.

— T’en fais pas, je note pour nous deux.

Adrien le regarda et fit :

— OK, je vois. Marinette t’a dit.

— Oui

Adrien soupira :

— Je suis effroyablement prévisible. 

— C’est ta copine. C’est normal qu’elle te connaisse bien.

Adrien secoua la tête comme si le problème était ailleurs puis dit :

— Tu pourrais venir ce soir ? J’ai rien capté en math et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre pour le devoir d’anglais.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l’appartement, ils découvrirent Chloé installée sur le canapé de l’appartement.

— Non, mais tu peux me dire pourquoi personne ne m’a prévenue ? s’indigna la fille sans même dire bonjour.

— On ne voulait pas que tu t’inquiètes, répondit Adrien d’une voix très sérieuse, mais les yeux pétillants.

Chloé souffla par le nez, preuve qu’elle avait parfaitement saisi l’ironie.

— Enfin, heureusement que Sabine est là, dit-elle d’une voix pointue. Mais tu n’as pas du travail à faire ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?

Elle se leva du canapé alors que les garçons avançaient vers l’escalier. lls se rejoignirent en bas des marches. Quand elle fut à sa portée, Adrien posa sa main sur le bras de son amie et se pencha pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

— Je suis content que tu sois venue, dit-il.

— Évidemment, répondit-elle d’un ton blasé, mais elle eut un petit sourire montrant qu’elle avait apprécié ce geste d’amitié. 

Chose extraordinaire, Chloé laissa passer Kylian devant elle dans l’escalier alors que d’habitude elle faisait comme s’il n’existait pas. Au milieu de la chambre, ils découvrirent un gros sac de voyage à moitié ouvert qui semblait déborder d’affaires.

— Tu vas dormir ici ? demanda Adrien visiblement surpris.

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda Chloé d’un ton de défi comme si elle craignait qu’il ne refuse.

Elle n’avait pas à s’en faire. Adrien lui adressa l’un des sourires lumineux dont il avait le secret et lui dit chaleureusement :

— C’est super !

Kylian qui pensait proposer de rester cette nuit-là fit de son mieux pour cacher son dépit. Les deux garçons s’installèrent pour travailler. Chloé fut extraordinairement silencieuse. Ils purent revoir tout le cours de maths et rédiger leur devoir d’anglais tranquillement.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Sabine terminait de préparer le dîner. Elle invita Kylian à rester manger avec eux, mais il déclina poliment et repartit avec le pain et les gâteaux que les boulangers avaient mis de côté pour lui.

*

Adrien et Marinette avaient échangé plusieurs messages dans la journée. Il savait donc qu’elle avait pu aller en cours et que tout s’était bien passé. Mais rien ne remplaçait leur discussion du soir en vidéo. Il avait besoin de son image, de s’assurer qu’elle allait bien, de la voir sourire, lire la tendresse dans ses jolis yeux bleus.

Il profita que Chloé soit descendue dans la salle de bain se mettre en vêtements de nuit pour joindre son amoureuse. Marinette répondit rapidement :

— Comment va mon chaton préféré ?

— C’est toi la grande blessée.

— C’est toi qui as des cernes.

— T’en fais pas, ça va. Je ne serai pas tout seul cette nuit.

— Kylian va rester ?

— Non, Chloé.

— Pardon ?

— Elle est arrivée avec la moitié de sa garde-robe.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

— Bah, je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça, commenta Adrien.

— Oh mon dieu ! hoqueta Marinette. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Je suis navrée, Chaton. Je te jure, ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai prévenue.

— Je sais, elle me l’a assez reproché. C’est ta mère.

— Oh, Adrien, je suis désolée.

— Non, c’est bon. C’est gentil de sa part.

Marinette inspira profondément pour se contrôler. Elle avait repris son sérieux, mais elle avait encore des petits tressaillements montrant que la crise de rire n’était pas complètement terminée.

— Chaton… sérieusement. Tu crois que c’est elle qu’il te faut ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— En fait, ça te fait plaisir, hein ? devina-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Bon, alors, c’est bien.

— Ma Lady, je t’aime. 

— Plus que treize jours, Chaton.

— Comment s’est passée ta journée ?

— Le plus dur a été de m’habiller. J’ai dû finir dans la chambre de Kyoko pour mes boutons. Je crois que je vais faire une collection pour manchots. Que des scratchs et des fermetures Éclair accessibles.

— Kyoko est celle qui doit te faire à manger ? 

— Non, ça c’est Claudio, l’italien. J’aime bien les pâtes. 

— Pour les boutons, je préfère la Japonaise, commenta Adrien.

— Dit le type qui va dormir avec une autre que sa copine, compléta Marinette d’un ton ironique.

— En parlant du loup, Chloé arrive. Tu veux lui parler ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Adrien donna son téléphone à son amie quand elle arriva dans la chambre.

— Eh, salut Chloé ! C’est gentil de rester avec Adrien, la salua Marinette.

— T’as vraiment un plâtre ? demanda Chloé.

— Ouais, regarde. Toute ma classe a déjà fait des petits dessins dessus ! fit Marinette en levant le bras.

Adrien se pencha au-dessus de l’épaule de Chloé pour admirer.

— Dis donc, tu as toute une collection ! remarqua-t-il en découvrant les croquis de mode qui ornait son appareillage. T’es rhabillée pour l’hiver.

— Eh, Chaton, tu t’es remis à faire des jeux de mots ! Tu vas mieux, dis donc ! Merci, Chloé, tu as fait du bon travail. Et très jolie, ta nuisette ! Bon, je vous laisse, je suis épuisée.

— Ne te surmène pas, s’inquiéta Adrien redevenu sérieux. Tu as le droit de sécher quelques cours, Milady. C’est fatigant de tout faire avec un seul bras.

— T’en fais pas, Chaton, Vladimir a proposé de me porter mes affaires.

— Tout va bien alors. Va vite au lit, ma Lady.

— Bonne nuit à vous deux.

— Dis, Adrien, je peux dormir dans ton lit ? demanda Chloé.

— Je vous laisse régler ce point, bailla Marinette qui coupa effectivement la communication.

— C’était juste pour embêter Marinette ou c’est une vraie question ? s’enquit Adrien en reprenant son téléphone.

— J’ai envie d’avoir les étoiles au-dessus de ma tête.

— Ok, je prends le lit du bas.

— Parfait, décréta Chloé en montant sur la mezzanine.

*

Cela faisait longtemps qu’Adrien n’avait pas dormi dans son ancien lit. Les mois précédents, Kylian l’avait utilisé plusieurs fois. Adrien avait repris la photo de sa mère après son premier passage et l’avait collée au niveau de la mezzanine. En la découvrant, Marinette avait souri tendrement et l’avait serré dans ses bras. Pour le moment, Chloé n’avait fait aucune remarque.

Il fit des exercices de respiration pour s’endormir. Le soutien de ses amis l’avait beaucoup aidé à retrouver son calme. L’angoisse avait disparu, mais un fond d’inquiétude subsistait. 

— Tu dors ? demanda Chloé du haut de la mezzanine.

— Pas encore.

— Me dis pas que tu t’inquiètes encore ! lui reprocha Chloé. Elle va mieux que toi.

— Je sais, mais c’est plus fort que moi. Et puis c’est normal de s’inquiéter pour ceux qu’on aime quand ils sont loin et qu’il leur arrive quelque chose.

Chloé murmura quelque chose d’indistinct, puis dit :

— Personne ne s’en fera jamais autant pour moi.

— Tu crois que si tu te faisais mal, je ne serais pas inquiet ? Et ton père, Sabrina, Sabine, Marinette ?

— Marinette ne m’aime pas.

— Bien sûr que si. Si tu arrêtais un peu de l’énerver, tu le verrais bien.

— Elle n’a aucune raison de m’aimer.

— Elle sait combien tu es courageuse et loyale. Ce que tu fais pour moi la touche.

— Tu penses qu’elle est contente que je sois là ce soir ?

— Oui, parce qu’elle sait que cela me fait plaisir.

— C’est si important pour vous que les autres soient contents ?

— C’est important pour toi aussi. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici.

— C’est parce que c’est toi. Les autres, je m’en fous.

— C’est pas vrai, Chloé. Tu refuses d’aller vers les autres parce que tu as peur d’être rejetée, c’est tout. 

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

Adrien sentit la fêlure dans la voix de Chloé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la sentait prête à parler à cœur ouvert pour une fois. Peut-être parce que c’était la nuit et qu’ils ne se voyaient pas. Parce qu’elle s’inquiétait pour lui. Ou bien les étoiles au-dessus d’elle. Il décida d’aller droit au but :

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute si ta mère ne t’aime pas. C’est à elle qu’il manque quelque chose. Pas à toi.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ma mère vient faire là-dedans.

— Tu repousses les autres, Chloé. Tu ne veux pas les aimer car tu as peur qu’ils ne t’aiment pas en retour. Tu penses que tu es plus en sécurité si c’est toi qui choisis de ne pas les éloigner. Mais c’est faux. Beaucoup de gens t’aimeraient si tu les laissais t’approcher.

— Je ne suis pas comme toi. Toi tu es gentil, c’est pour ça que les gens t’aiment.

— C’est pas au mérite. L’amour et l’amitié ne sont pas des sentiments très rationnels. 

— Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes Marinette ? l’interrogea-t-elle ironique.

— Je suis tombé amoureux quand elle a défié le Papillon. Mais ça aurait pu être du bluff. J’ai eu de la chance, elle a été aussi courageuse, intelligente et volontaire que je l’avais imaginée.

— Oui, oui, on sait !

— De son côté, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi parce que je lui ai prêté mon parapluie. Tu vois à quoi ça tient.

— C’est ridicule.

— Oui, et alors ?

Chloé laissa passer un moment et avoua d’une petite voix :

— J’ai essayé, mais ça n’a pas marché.

— Avec ceux de ton école ?

— Oui.

— D’accord, ça ne peut pas marcher à tous les coups ni avec tout le monde. Et si tu commençais par ceux qui te sont plus proches ? suggéra Adrien. Sois un peu sympa avec Sabrina, pour changer. Et puis ton père, tu pourrais être gentille avec lui. Il fait tout ce qu’il peut pour toi.

— Il est nul.

— Parce qu’il a laissé partir ta mère ?

Silence.

— On ne retient pas les gens contre leur gré, expliqua Adrien. Ta mère est faite pour le métier qu’elle fait. Tu sais, ça me coûte de laisser partir Marinette. Des fois, j’ai peur de ne pas en avoir la force, et de la supplier de rester. C’est de la laisser libre qui demande le plus de courage.

— Mon père, ce héros ! railla Chloé.

— Au moins, il a tenté de remplacer ta mère auprès de toi. Lui, il te montre qu’il t’aime. Il se préoccupe de ce dont tu as envie. Il essaie de te rendre heureuse.

— C’est bon, t’as gagné, ton père est pire que le mien, riposta Chloé d’une voix acide. T’es content ?

— Par contre, ta mère n’avait pas le droit de t’abandonner totalement, continua Adrien. Elle aurait pu trouver une solution pour faire son métier sans te laisser de côté comme elle l’a fait.

— C’est normal. Elle ne me voulait pas. C’est mon père qui l’a obligée.

— Mais à partir du moment où elle t’a eue, elle avait des responsabilités envers toi. C’est pas toi qui es en faute, c’est elle.

— Ça change quoi ?

— Ce que je te disais tout à l’heure. Qu’il faut que tu arrêtes de partir du principe que les gens ne vont pas t’aimer. Donne-toi une chance.

— Je n’aime pas être gentille. C’est nul. Ça m’ennuie.

— Quand tu auras vu ce que ça donne de faire plaisir à ton père, Sabrina ou Marinette, on en reparlera.

Chloé laissa passer un moment, avant de demander :

— Et toi, tu vas aller voir ton père un jour ?

Ce fut au tour d’Adrien d’avoir besoin de quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre.

— Peut-être. Pas maintenant.

— Mon père dit qu’il s’intéresse toujours à toi. Il veut savoir ce que tu deviens.

— Ton père le renseigne ? réalisa Adrien.

— Oui.

— Je suppose que j’aurais dû m’en douter.

— Ça t’ennuie ?

Adrien y réfléchit puis estima :

— Non, ça m’est égal. Et puis, si quelqu’un doit le faire, autant que ce soit ton père. C’est toujours mieux que d’être suivi par un détective.

— Oui, c’est sûr, dit Chloé d’une voix amusée.

— Il s’est vraiment marié avec Nathalie ? s’enquit Adrien.

— Oui.

— Tu te rends compte que même mon père a trouvé quelqu’un qui l’aime assez pour l’épouser ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Tu le détestes vraiment ? demanda Chloé.

— Non, reconnut Adrien. Malheureusement.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— J’attends de lui des choses qu’il ne peut pas me donner, tenta-t-il d’expliquer. Et il attend de moi des choses que je ne veux pas faire.

— Comme moi et mon père.

— Non, Chloé. Ton père t’accepte comme tu es. Et surtout, ton père n’est pas fou.

— Tu le crois vraiment que le tien l’est ?

— C’est la seule excuse que je peux lui trouver.

Chloé ne répondit pas. Il entendit sa respiration se ralentir.

— Bonne nuit, Chloé, dit-il doucement.

— Bonne nuit, Adrichou, répondit-elle d’une voix endormie.

Il sourit avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.


	7. Voir les étoiles

Adrien avait sa tête habituelle quand il arriva en classe le matin. Il intercepta le regard de Kylian et lui dit :

— Faut pas t’inquiéter pour moi. Chloé est cool, quand elle veut.

— Elle sera encore là ce soir ?

— Je pense, oui. Mais t’en fais pas, on pourra travailler.

— Marinette va bien ?

Le visage d’Adrien s’éclaira et il répondit d’un ton enjoué :

— Oh, oui. Elle a un Italien qui l’aide à s’habiller et une Japonaise qui lui fait à manger. À moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Et il ne faut pas oublier le Russe qui lui porte son sac. Enfin bref, elle a discuté avec Chloé hier, a admiré sa nuisette transparente et puis elle a raccroché quand Chloé a dit qu’elle voulait dormir avec moi en haut.

— Tu me fais marcher !

— Absolument pas. Chloé voulait voir les étoiles. Bon, j’avoue j’exagère un peu, la nuisette était seulement courte, pas transparente. Mais j’ai vraiment dû lui céder mon lit. Tu vois, tout va bien.

— Marinette a vraiment trouvé ça normal ? n’arriva pas à accepter Kylian.

— Ça l’a fait marrer.

— Vraiment ?

— C’était peut-être un peu nerveux, convint Adrien.

— Le prend pas mal, mais des fois, toi et Marinette, vous êtes bizarres, commenta Kylian.

— T’imagines pas à quel point ! se mit à rire Adrien.

*

Durant la pause de midi, Adrien reçut un appel audio de Marinette. Il s’éloigna de ses camarades de classe pour répondre :

— Ça va ? fit-il inquiet.

— Oui, oui, t’en fais pas. C’est juste que je viens de recevoir un message de Chloé. Elle prend de mes nouvelles. Bon sang, Adrien, _qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

— Si tu savais ! répondit-il d’un ton extasié.

— Adrien !

— On a discuté, c’est tout.

— Si j’avais su, je me serais cassé le bras plus tôt ! fit Marinette d’un ton désabusé.

— Nan, dis pas ça, Milady, protesta Adrien. Pense à mon pauvre petit cœur.

— Pardon, Chaton. Mais, bon, avoue que ça fait un choc.

— Sois gentille avec elle, la pria-t-il, le ton redevenu sérieux. Elle a besoin d’amis.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais méchante, fit ironiquement Marinette. Elle dort dans mon lit, après tout.

— Ouais, et elle a beaucoup aimé, assura-t-il d’un ton faraud.

— N’en fais pas trop, mon minou, lui répliqua son amoureuse d’un ton faussement agacé.

— Sérieusement, je viens de comprendre l’intérêt des soirées pyjama.

— T’en n’avais jamais fait avec Nino ? s’étonna Marinette amusée.

— Non, nous on fait des tours en scooter. On est des vrais mecs.

— Ok, je vois. Moi je vais appeler Chloé pour papoter et parler chiffons.

— Voilà. Un vrai partage des tâches. T’as tout compris, Princesse.

— Y’a un prince charmant qui va se prendre un plâtre dans la figure dans douze jours.

— Aouch, je n’aimerais pas être à sa place !

— J’abandonne ! décida Marinette d’un ton rieur. À ce soir, Chaton.

— À ce soir, ma Lady.

*

Chloé n’était pas encore arrivée quand Kylian et Adrien s’installèrent ce soir-là dans la chambre pour travailler. Quand elle les rejoignit finalement, elle alla même jusqu’à saluer Kylian, ce qui le stupéfia – c’était la première fois qu’elle se donnait cette peine. Ensuite, elle monta sur la mezzanine où elle se fit les ongles jusqu’à ce que Sabine vienne la chercher pour lui demander de l’aider en cuisine.

Kylian dîna sur place car Adrien et lui n’avaient pas encore terminé leur programme de la soirée. Ils avaient encore pas mal de choses à faire. Chloé eut le temps d’assister Sabine pour débarrasser et aller se préparer pour la nuit avant qu’ils ne terminent. Sa nuisette était effectivement courte, mais pas transparente. Les deux garçons étaient sur leur dernière feuille de chimie à réviser quand Adrien reçut un appel vidéo.

— Bonsoir, Princesse, répondit-il sans se déplacer. Je travaille avec Kylian et Chloé se prélasse sur ton lit.

— Mince, on ne pourra pas se dire des trucs cochons, alors, fit semblant de regretter Marinette.

— Ben non, Princesse. Tu vas bien ?

— Claudio m’a fait des tortellinis au cheddar, ce soir, c’était trop bon.

— Génial ! Pas trop fatiguée ?

— Ça va. Et toi ? Tu travailles tard !

— On a presque fini.

— Tant mieux. Bonjour, Kylian ! interpella-t-elle ensuite.

Adrien passa son téléphone à son camarade. Marinette était assise en tailleur sur son lit, son bras plâtré en écharpe.

— Bonsoir Marinette. T’as pas trop de mal pour les cours ? s’enquit Kylian.

— Je vais me concentrer sur les notions théoriques. J’ai obtenu des délais supplémentaires pour le reste. Et toi, ça va ? Adrien est sage ?

— Il bosse bien, en tout cas.

— Super. Ne vous couchez quand même pas trop tard, les garçons !

— Oui, parce que je veux dormir, moi, intervint Chloé de la mezzanine.

— Oh, désolée, Chloé, répondit Marinette en forçant la voix. On n’est pas cool d’envahir ta chambre comme ça, commenta-t-elle pince-sans-rire. Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit, tout le monde !

— Bonne nuit, dit Kylian avant de regarder vers Adrien qui lui fit signe de lui rendre le téléphone.

— Bonne nuit, Princesse, dit-il à son tour, avant de sourire tendrement à un mot chuchoté par sa petite amie.

À son tour, il prononça quelques mots silencieusement, ajouta un « _Moi aussi, Princesse_ » puis lui envoya un baiser, auquel elle répondit distinctement. En mettant fin à la communication, il jeta un regard vers Kylian qui n’avait pu s’empêcher de sourire un peu moqueusement puis leva les yeux vers la mezzanine au-dessus d’eux. Pas le moins du monde embarrassé d’avoir été pris en flagrant délit de tendresse, Adrien lança :

— Tu vois, Chloé, le ridicule ne tue pas.

*

Les jours suivants, un nouvel équilibre se mit en place. Chloé s’était installée à demeure, aidant les boulangers en boutique et à la cuisine, faisant des efforts pour parler à Kylian. Le troisième jour, elle lui demanda où il habitait et ce que faisait sa famille. La sachant très riche, c’est avec gêne qu’il évoqua rapidement son père qui travaillait sur des chantiers et les trois pièces où il s’entassait avec ses parents et ses quatre frères et sœurs.

Il interrogea en retour sur ses études. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup s’y intéresser. 

— Mais tu n’as jamais de devoirs à faire ? intervint à ce moment Adrien.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu devrais demander, suggéra-t-il. Tu pourrais les faire avec nous.

Cela sembla plaire à Chloé.

— C’est vrai ?

— Bien sûr, confirma-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers Kylian comme si elle pensait trouver opposition de son côté. Sous le regard insistant d’Adrien, Kylian assura :

— Mais oui, pas de problème.

— Je vais demander, alors.

— Adresse-toi à ceux de ta classe qui bossent, pas à ceux qui flambent, conseilla Adrien.

Le samedi après-midi, la plupart des amis d’Adrien et Marinette débarquèrent chez les Dupain-Cheng, convoqués par Nino. 

Attirés par le bruit, Adrien et Kylian firent une pause vers 18 h.

— Vous avez besoin de vous vider la tête, décréta Nino. Vous en avez encore pour combien de temps ?

Après s’être concertés, les deux étudiants décidèrent qu’ils pouvaient s’interrompre deux heures plus tard.

— Ok, on décide du programme en attendant.

Quand les deux garçons redescendirent, leurs amis avaient opté pour une soirée pizza sur place (Nino et Chloé étaient en train de les préparer en bas avec Tom), puis une sortie en boîte (ils devaient vider les lieux avant 22 h pour laisser le boulanger se coucher). Adrien et Kylian déclinèrent la sortie car ils devaient se lever lendemain pour travailler, mais profitèrent pleinement des deux heures qu’ils passèrent avec le groupe.

*

Dès le lundi soir, Chloé arriva avec une feuille.

— Mon devoir à rendre d’ici la fin de semaine, annonça-t-elle.

Adrien regarda, secoua la tête : il n’avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de présenter un benchmark de concurrence ni une analyse Pestel. Il installa Chloé à l’ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches avec elle. Quand il jugea qu’elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, il revint à son propre travail : un devoir à finir et une colle à préparer.

Chloé sembla travailler intensément, ce qui étonna même Adrien qui lui lança un certain nombre de regards, mais qui se garda bien de l’interrompre.

Le lendemain, elle sembla avoir récupéré des cours et les étudia, installée sur la mezzanine. 

— Finalement, ça l’intéresse, souffla Adrien à Kylian en réponse à son regard surpris.

*

— Plus que deux jours, Milady, se réjouit Adrien.

— Oui, Chaton, j’ai hâte aussi. Au fait, Chloé a commencé à faire ses bagages ?

— Non, et il y a du boulot. On retrouve ses affaires partout dans la chambre. Mais la tête de Kylian était marrante quand il a retrouvé son mini-short sur le bureau.

— Pas de détails, pitié Adrien, pas de détails ! supplia Marinette, feignant d’être accablée.

— Nan, mais sois honnête, elle a fait beaucoup de progrès. Elle dit bonjour à Kylian, elle s’est mise à bosser et elle est gentille avec toi. Il suffit juste qu’on s’habitue à la voir se promener en petite tenue.

— Au moins, Kylian n’y est pas trop sensible.

— Il ne semble pas. Quant à moi, après tout, j’ai déjà pris mon bain avec Chloé, alors…

— Hein ? Mais c’est quoi encore cette histoire ? s’indigna la styliste.

— Je ne te l’ai pas déjà raconté ? fit semblant de réaliser Adrien. Oups.

— Adrien !!!!!

— Nan, mais c’est vieux. On devait avoir quatre ans. Elle était restée à la maison et ma mère nous a baignés avant de nous coucher.

— Tu viens juste de l’inventer ! protesta Marinette.

— Non, je te promets. Tu peux demander à Chloé, elle s’en souvient peut-être.

— Je préfère ne pas savoir.

— Je te rappelle qu’à l’époque je ne te connaissais pas. Je pouvais donc prendre mon bain avec qui je voulais, insista Adrien.

— Peut-être, mais l’image mentale me perturbe quand même, rétorqua Marinette. Pour en revenir à maintenant – où, je le précise, tu n’as le droit de prendre des bains qu’avec moi – j’aimerais beaucoup que Chloé ait débarrassé le plancher quand j’arriverai après-demain.

— T’en fais pas, Milady, je suis motivé, moi aussi. 

*

Autant Chloé avait été charmante et travailleuse en début de semaine, autant elle se montra désagréable la veille du retour de Marinette. Elle dérangea plusieurs fois Adrien et Kylian avant le dîner et bouda pendant tout le repas malgré les efforts de Sabine pour la faire participer. Ensuite, elle se mit à ranger ses affaires de mauvaise grâce, après qu’Adrien le lui ait demandé avec insistance.

— Mais pourquoi je dois partir ? 

— On en a discuté pendant une heure hier soir, répondit Adrien d’une voix lasse.

— J’irai sur le canapé en bas.

— Sabine a dit non, énonça Adrien répétant manifestement les arguments de la veille. Ton père veut te voir. Marinette a bloqué tout son lundi pour le passer avec toi. Tout va bien de passer.

— Mais je veux revenir après, insista-t-elle d’une voix boudeuse.

— Après, on sera à trois semaines de nos premiers concours. Kylian va venir s’installer ici pour qu’on bosse non-stop. À propos, ajouta Adrien en se tournant vers son ami l’œil pétillant, que ce soit clair, toi, tu dors sur le lit du bas.

— Je ne pourrai pas voir les étoiles ? demanda Kylian de sa voix la plus candide.

Adrien éclata de rire tandis que Chloé sortait de la chambre d’un pas rageur, faisant claquer la trappe derrière elle.

— J’aurais peut-être pas dû, regretta Kylian.

— Mais si, le rassura Adrien. Elle sait qu’elle est insupportable ce soir. Si tu ne lui poses pas de limites, elle ne te respectera jamais.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

— Elle angoisse. Mais ça ira mieux demain, elle voit Michel.

— Elle a un copain ? s’étonna Kylian.

— Non, c’est son coiffeur.

— Je vois. Un type important, ironisa-t-il.

— Eh rigole pas, il a changé ma vie ! assura Adrien.

— Il rend Chloé aimable une fois par quinzaine ?

— Il m’a donné une nouvelle tête.

Kylian réfléchit :

— Ah oui, c’est vrai, j’y avais jamais pensé. J’imagine que tu n’es pas entré dans le premier salon de coiffure venu en disant « _Faites en sorte que je ne ressemble plus au type sur l’affiche, là, dehors_ ».

— Ça aurait été marrant, mais ça ne s’est pas passé comme ça. Quand j’ai commencé à lorgner sur mon rasoir, Marinette a appelé Chloé qui m’a envoyé son coiffeur. Il est fort, ce mec. Je ne me suis pas reconnu dans la glace. Si tu avais vu la tête de Marinette quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain… Heureusement qu’elle a une bonne faculté d’adaptation.

— Euh, ouais, dit Kylian qui sentait que sous ce récit léger se cachait une réalité plus douloureuse.

— Tu ne le répéteras pas, hein ? demanda Adrien d’un ton inquiet mais les yeux pétillants. Nan, mais parce que avoir le même coiffeur que Chloé, c’est un peu la honte !

Kylian ne put s’empêcher de sourire. 

— Promis juré.

— Bien. Et si on profitait de l’accalmie pour terminer ce chapitre de chimie ?

*

Marinette ne devait arriver que le samedi vers 13 heures. Tom devait aller la chercher à la gare. Adrien avait été à ses cours puis était rentré chez lui. Il avait fait le ménage de la chambre en l’attendant. Quand il avait entendu la porte d’entrée de l’appartement, il s’était précipité pour la prendre dans ses bras – avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ils étaient restés longtemps serrés l’un contre l’autre pendant que Tom s’éclipsait discrètement.

— Ça va aller, Chaton, répétait Marinette en litanie. On est des superhéros.

— À l’époque, on devait se battre, mais au moins on était ensemble, finit-il par répliquer.

— Non, Chaton, c’est maintenant qu’on est ensemble, rétorqua-t-elle. Allez, aide-moi à monter mes bagages dans la chambre.

— Tu as pris tout ça ? s’étonna-t-il. Comment tu as fait ?

— Des copains m’ont accompagnée à la gare et à l’arrivée Papa était là. 

— Et entre les deux ? On ne peut pas monter dans le train sans billet.

— Des voyageurs m’ont aidée. Suffit de demander, tu sais.

— Et puis c’est pas comme si tu ne savais pas fabriquer un chariot avec seulement une épingle à nourrice et un ticket de métro, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire et observa sa chambre où ils venaient de pénétrer.

— Rassure-moi, tu as réussi à mettre tout le monde à la porte ?

— J’ai balayé dans tous les coins, regardé dans le coffre et même vérifié sous mon matelas. Personne n’a échappé à ma vigilance, Milady. Nous sommes bien seuls, confirma-t-il en rabattant la trappe.

— Parfait. Parce que j’irais bien voir les étoiles, moi.

*

Dès le lundi matin, Kylian arriva pour travailler. Les écrits des premiers concours commençaient dès la fin du mois d’avril et continueraient en mai. Les oraux auraient lieu pour la plupart en juillet. Les deux étudiants avaient prévu un programme serré pour les vacances malgré la présence de Marinette. Ils devaient revoir le programme de leurs deux années pour toutes leurs matières (maths, physique, chimie, français, anglais). Ils avaient prévu des plages de révision de 9 h à 22 h 00, avec trois pauses de trois quarts d’heure (midi, 16 h, 19 h).

La première semaine, Marinette vit beaucoup de monde. Quand les garçons descendaient, ils croisaient Nino, Alya, Chloé, Sabrina, Alix, Rose, Kagami... Marinette fit même une séance de travail avec Nathaniel qui suivait une formation en art design : elle décrivait et il dessinait. Ce ne fut pas très productif, autant qu’Adrien put en juger, mais cela semblait les avoir beaucoup amusés. Marinette fit les présentations entre Nathaniel et Kylian qui ne se connaissaient pas encore.

Marinette passa aussi du temps avec ses parents. Quand ils travaillaient, elle tenait la caisse avec Sabine ou restait en compagnie de Tom au fournil. En fin de semaine, sa mère l’accompagna chez le médecin pour la dépose de son plâtre. Une radio confirma que son bras s’était parfaitement réparé et qu’une fois ses séances de kiné terminées, elle n’aurait pas de séquelles. Marinette n’attendit pas longtemps pour se remettre à dessiner, ce qui inquiéta Adrien qui la voyait parfois grimacer de douleur en remuant son poignet.

Durant la seconde semaine, Marinette entreprit de créer un ensemble veste et robe légère pour Chloé, avec tous les accessoires : ceinture, béret, sac en tissu, foulard. Elle associa la fille du maire à tous les stades de la production : croquis, patron, achat des tissus, coupe, assemblage, finitions. Elles ajoutèrent aussi une veste, une écharpe en soie et béret assorti pour Sabrina auprès de qui Chloé avait plusieurs mois d’éloignement à se faire pardonner. 

À chaque pause, quand Marinette était dans le coin, Adrien venait se coller à elle sans se soucier des moqueries amicales de ses amis (Tom et Sabine les regardaient d’un air plutôt attendri). Devant Kylian, Marinette n’hésitait plus à l’interpeller sous le surnom de « Chaton », qu’ils considéraient comme assez neutre. Par contre, il veillait à se limiter à « Princesse », prenant garde de ne pas laisser échapper de « Milady », comme il pouvait le faire devant ceux qui connaissaient leur secret.

À la grande satisfaction d’Adrien, Marinette et Chloé se trouvaient des sujets d’intérêt communs. Marinette n’apprenait pas seulement la création dans son école, mais aussi comment introduire une collection sur le marché ou créer sa propre entreprise. Cela recoupait ce que Chloé était (enfin) en train d’apprendre dans son école de commerce.

Marinette devait aussi rattraper le retard qu’elle avait pris les deux semaines précédant les vacances. Quand elle n’était pas avec Chloé, elle dessinait et cousait. Elle avait installé sa machine à coudre dans le salon pour ne pas déranger les travailleurs, mais montait dans sa chambre pour travailler avec sa tablette. Adrien aimait quand elle s’installait derrière eux. Bien qu’elle soit silencieuse – bien plus que Chloé – sa présence l’emplissait d’un bonheur intense et qui contrastait avec le vide qu’il ressentait en lui quand elle était à Londres.

*

Les dernières semaines avant les premières épreuves des concours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Après le départ de Marinette, Kylian s’était installé chez les Dupain-Cheng, sur le lit du bas. Chloé et son amie Sabrina, qui suivait une formation d’accompagnement éducatif et social, venaient parfois travailler. Soit ils se serraient tous les quatre dans la mansarde, soit les filles travaillaient en bas dans l’appartement. Elles restaient parfois pour le dîner.

— Tom et Sabine n’en ont pas assez d’avoir du monde chez eux ? s’inquiéta un jour Kylian.

— Non, ils aiment ça. Tu vois bien comment ils nous gâtent. Je pense que c’est une manière de compenser le fait que Marinette ne soit pas là. Et puis, ils sont du genre à recueillir les chats perdus.

Kylian se demanda si Adrien le considérait comme faisant partie de la ménagerie.

Quelques jours après le départ de Marinette, Kylian avait reçu un message de leur ami Nathaniel. Les deux garçons s’étaient dévisagés avec insistance quand ils avaient été présentés. Kylian avait espéré qu’ils auraient l’occasion de se revoir lors d’une sortie en groupe, mais Nathaniel avait pris les devants. Il lui proposait une rencontre. Kylian avait dû décliner car il était en pleine révision, mais avait assuré de son intérêt. Ils avaient convenu que Kylian lui ferait signe quand il aurait une possibilité.

Les semaines suivantes s’enchaînèrent rapidement. Adrien et Kylian passaient quatre concours, entre la fin du mois d’avril et la dernière semaine de mai. Ce fut un long tunnel de travail, interrompu par une journée de relâche par quinzaine, où Kylian retournait voir sa famille. À l’issue de leurs écrits, Adrien et Kylian s’accordèrent cinq jours de vacances autour du lundi de Pentecôte.

Kylian en profita pour envoyer un message à Nathaniel. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous un soir, sur une place parisienne. Kylian avait dit à sa famille qu’il sortait avec Adrien et ses amis. Assez vite, Nathaniel proposa à Kylian de venir chez lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu’ils étaient en train de boire une bière dans la cuisine, Nathaniel demanda à Kylian comment il s’était retrouvé à travailler avec Adrien. Kylian raconta l’historique de leur partenariat.

— Difficile de ne pas flasher sur Adrien, commenta Nathaniel.

Kylian tourna la tête, mal à l’aise. Après une longue phase de déni, il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Adrien et arrivait à les gérer, mais ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler avec quelqu’un.

— Bah, pas de quoi être gêné, continua Nathaniel. Moi, j’ai été attiré par Marinette pendant longtemps.

— Ah ouais ?

— On était au collège. Elle n’était pas encore avec lui.

Kylian se souvint qu’Adrien lui avait dit qu’elle s’intéressait à un autre garçon alors qu’il était de son côté amoureux de Ladybug. Était-ce de Nathaniel dont il était question ?

— Et tu es sortie avec elle ? demanda-t-il curieux.

— Aucun risque ! Elle était déjà folle d’Adrien, même si, lui, ne la voyait pas.

— Ah bon ? Il m’a dit qu’elle était attirée par quelqu’un d’autre avant qu’ils ne sortent ensemble.

— C’est bizarre, il doit savoir, maintenant. Dès le début de l’année, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. C’était limite pathétique. Dès qu’il lui adressait la parole, elle se mettait à bégayer, à faire tomber des trucs et devenait toute rouge. Kim et Alix passaient leur temps à parier sur le temps qu’il lui faudrait pour se déclarer. Adrien était le seul à ne se rendre compte de rien.

Kylian se souvint alors que Kim et Alix y avaient fait allusion une fois aux bégaiements de Marinette. Adrien avait fermement mis fin à la conversation. Il était donc au courant des sentiments que Marinette avait pour lui à l’époque. Pourquoi avait-il parlé d’une autre personne ? Il avait été assez dédaigneux à l’égard de son supposé rival, d’ailleurs. Soudain, Kylian comprit : 

— Je pense que c’était de l’autodérision. C’est lui qui était quelqu’un d’autre à l’époque.

— T’es au courant ?

— Adrien Agreste, oui. Le mannequin.

— C’est vrai qu’à ce moment, il était assez différent. Tout le monde l’aimait bien : il était toujours gentil, il ne la ramenait pas du tout avec son argent ni sa notoriété. Mais il y avait quand même un truc qui me gênait chez lui : il n’avait pas beaucoup de personnalité. Évidemment, je comprenais qu’avec son père, il n’avait pas intérêt à la ramener. Un pas sur le côté, et le vieux le menaçait de le retirer du collège.

— À ce point ?

— Oh oui. Pas étonnant que ça ait fini par exploser.

— Et quand est-ce qu’Adrien a changé ?

— Ça a commencé quand il est sorti avec Marinette. Il est devenu plus marrant.

— C’était pendant votre année de troisième ?

— Tout à la fin. Ils se sont rapprochés au moins de juin, et ils sortaient ensemble quand on s’est revus, juste avant la rentrée.

— C’est là qu’il est parti de chez son père ? tenta de reconstituer Kylian.

— - Non, ça, c’était à la fin de l’année suivante. Apparemment, ça a été compliqué pour eux. Faut dire qu’Adrien avait plein de cours particuliers et ses trucs de mannequin. Sans compter qu’il était tout le temps suivi par un garde du corps. Pas évident d’avoir une copine dans ces conditions. Et puis il y a eu cette histoire dans la presse, et Adrien a dû se cacher pour ne pas être assailli par les journalistes et les paparazzi. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il a pété un câble. Il s’est barré chez Marinette, s’est teint les cheveux et s’est fait appeler par le nom de sa mère. Voilà, terminé, plus d’Adrien Agreste.

— Quelle histoire dans la presse ? s’étonna Kylian.

— Des conneries. Comme quoi Gabriel Agreste serait le Papillon. Complètement débile. Mais je suppose que cela a aidé Adrien à réaliser qu’il en avait ras le bol de la vie qu’il menait. 

— Il m’a dit que son père n’approuvait pas sa relation avec Marinette.

— J’imagine qu’une Dupain-Cheng n’était pas assez bien pour l’héritier Agreste, supposa Nathaniel. Sans doute qu’il aurait préféré qu’Adrien sorte avec Chloé Bourgeois.

— Sauf qu’ils sont seulement amis. 

— Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse être ami avec cette garce. Adrien a toujours été trop gentil avec elle, même s’il a toujours tenté de la contenir. Au moins, Marinette lui rentrait dedans.

— Oui, j’ai vu.

— On l’admirait tous pour ça, se souvint Nathaniel. D’autant qu’elle prenait toujours notre défense quand cette punaise nous mettait en difficulté. Elle ne supporte pas l’injustice.

— Ça va mieux entre elles maintenant.

— Marinette se donne bien trop de mal pour cette abrutie !

— En tout cas, toi, tu as une dent contre Chloé ! remarqua Kylian.

— J’ai des raisons.

— Tu t’es fait akumatiser à cause d’elle ?

Le visage de Nathaniel se ferma :

— Un conseil, répondit-il, ne demande pas aux gens pourquoi ils se sont fait akumatiser. C’est rarement un bon souvenir.

— Désolé, fit Kylian.

— Et puis, on ne va pas parler d’eux toute la soirée. On a mieux à faire, tu ne crois pas ?


	8. Mannequin vedette

Marinette avait passé trois jours à Paris durant la pause que les garçons s’étaient octroyée, ce qui avait galvanisé Adrien. Kylian et lui se remirent ensuite au travail pour préparer leurs oraux. 

Ils reçurent leurs résultats d’admissibilité quelques jours plus tard. Ils entrèrent alors dans la dernière ligne droite : les ultimes révisions et le passage devant un jury. Marinette rentra alors qu’Adrien était en plein passage d’épreuves. Elle dîna chez ses parents et prit un peu de temps pour câliner son petit ami sur le canapé. Puis elle l’envoya se coucher ainsi que Kylian qui était toujours à demeure. Elle-même avait décidé de loger chez Chloé le temps que les deux garçons terminent leurs concours.

Enfin, Kylian passa son dernier oral et rentra chez lui. Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut Adrien qui fut libéré, et Marinette s’empressa de le rejoindre. Il dormit pratiquement deux jours sans interruption.

Adrien ne fit pas grand-chose les deux semaines qui lui restait à attendre pour connaître ses résultats. Il passa beaucoup de temps avec Marinette, mais aussi au fournil avec Tom, appréciant de se concentrer sur du travail manuel. Nino organisa une sortie avec les amis du collège, incluant Kylian. Certains étaient partis en vacances – on était en plein mois de juillet – mais les autres apprécièrent l’idée d’un grand pique-nique sur le champ de Mars.

Adrien et Marinette s’assirent côte à côte. Ils contemplèrent la Tour Eiffel blottis l’un contre l’autre. Plusieurs de leurs combats s’étaient déroulés sur la vieille dame de fer et ils s’y étaient donné souvent rendez-vous. Assis sur les traverses en métal, ils avaient contemplé ce Paris dont ils avaient à l’époque la responsabilité.

— Ma Lady, murmura Adrien pour n’être entendu que d’elle.

— Chat, chuchota-t-elle en réponse. On était tellement jeunes !

— On a assuré, jugea Adrien. Finalement, il valait mieux qu’on soit inconscients pour faire tout ça. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

Ils se sourirent tendrement. Certaines étapes avaient été dures, mais ils s’étaient trouvés et en étaient heureux.

*

Adrien et Kylian reçurent leurs résultats. Adrien obtint l’entrée à l’école des Ponts et Chaussées. Quant à Kylian, il parvint à intégrer l’école des Mines de Paris. Les parents de Kylian invitèrent Adrien et sa famille pour fêter leur réussite.

Ils étaient à la fois très fiers de leur fils – ils étaient conscients qu’il allait continuer ses études dans une école d’élite – et à la fois inquiets du rythme de travail qu’il s’était imposé.

— Nous voulons qu’il se fatigue moins que moi, expliqua le père de Kylian. Mais pour le moment, j’ai l’impression qu’il travaille jour et nuit.

— C’est un investissement, tenta de le rassurer Sabine. Je suis admirative quand je vois la façon dont Kylian et Adrien se sont mobilisés pour arriver à leurs fins. Ils sont non seulement brillants, mais ils se sont donné les moyens d’utiliser leurs capacités.

— Vous et Tom nous avez bien aidés, souligna Kylian.

— On a juste rempli vos assiettes, minimisa le boulanger.

— Ce devrait être moins intense les prochaines années, tenta de les rassurer Adrien. Il y aura encore du travail, mais le but ne sera plus de tester nos limites. Il y aura moins de pression.

— Je l’espère, soupira la mère de Kylian. Regardez comme ils ont maigri, tous les deux. Mais je sais qu’ils ont été très bien nourris, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment pour ne pas paraître critiquer les boulangers.

— Maintenant que le plus dur est passé, ils vont se remplumer, la tranquillisa Sabine.

— Et toi, Marinette, tu as bientôt terminé ? s’enquit mère de Kylian.

— Oh non ! J’aimerais continuer encore pendant trois ans, jusqu’au Master. Ensuite, je pourrais créer ma propre marque.

— On peut faire ça ? s’étonna une sœur de Kylian.

— On peut essayer, en tout cas, répondit Marinette. On verra dans dix ans si j’ai réussi ou non.

— Je suis certaine que tu réussiras, déclara la mère de Kylian.

— Mais aujourd’hui, c’est de la carrière de Kylian et d’Adrien dont il faut parler, décréta Marinette.

Plus tard, alors que Sabine discutait avec les sœurs de Kylian et que les deux pères parlaient de leur côté, la mère de Kylian se plaignit à Adrien :

— On ne l’a pas vu pendant trois mois. Et maintenant, vous sortez presque toutes les nuits.

Adrien vit un éclair de panique dans les yeux de Kylian. Manifestement il prétendait sortir avec lui, alors que les deux amis ne s’étaient pas vus depuis deux semaines.

— On a besoin de décompresser, justifia tranquillement Adrien. Ne vous en faites pas, on reste raisonnables.

— Tant qu’il est avec toi, convint la mère.

Adrien sourit sans répondre et Marinette s’empressa de poser une question pour changer le sujet de conversation.

*

Kylian partagea les six semaines qui lui restaient avant sa rentrée entre un travail à mi-temps à l’hôtel Grand-Paris et des sorties pour le plaisir. Nathaniel lui avait présenté un certain nombre de ses amis et il ne manquait pas d’invitations à se joindre à des soirées.

Ses parents avaient du mal à se faire à son nouveau rythme de vie. Quand il ne rentrait pas de la nuit, il ne pouvait plus prétendre dormir chez Adrien car ils savaient que Marinette était là. Deux fois, cependant, Adrien lui envoya un message lui indiquant qu’il avait dit à sa mère qu’il était resté dormir sur le canapé.

— Vraiment désolé pour ma mère, fit Kylian à Adrien quand ils se croisèrent au Grand-Paris où Marinette et son petit ami étaient venus rendre visite à Chloé. Elle a peur que je me drogue ou un truc comme ça.

— T’en fais pas. J’ai une certaine expérience des excuses pour expliquer les disparitions.

— Ah bon ? Je suppose que c’est du temps où tu étais chez ton père. C’était pour aller voir Marinette ?

— Oui, c’est exactement ça.

Adrien regarda autour d’eux pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant d’ajouter :

— Si elle s’inquiète comme ça, c’est qu’elle sent que tu lui caches quelque chose. C’est peut-être le moment d’en parler avec elle.

— Oui, je sais, convint Kylian. Mais là, j’ai juste besoin de quelques semaines de tranquillité.

— Ça, je comprends, admit Adrien. En ce moment je fais des nuits de dix heures et je n’ai pas cherché à travailler. Pas envie de me prendre la tête.

— Voilà. Et moi, si je bosse, c’est que je voudrais bien m’acheter un scooter d’occasion.

— C’est une bonne idée ça. C’est pratique pour se déplacer. C’est ce que fait Nino.

— Je sais, c’est ce qui m’a donné l’idée.

À ce moment un client s’approcha du comptoir où se trouvait Kylian. Adrien le salua de la tête pour prendre congé et le laissa travailler.

*

Pendant qu’Adrien se reposait, Marinette ne chômait pas. Elle comptait l’année suivante faire des stages et participer à des concours organisés par son école.

Pour cela, elle se composait des portfolios avec des dessins, des patrons, ainsi que des photos de ses créations portées par des mannequins. Au cours des deux années précédentes, des amis qu’elle s’était faits en Angleterre avaient posé pour elle. Elle désirait maintenant ajouter des photos de modèles récemment créés.

— Si tu as vraiment besoin d’un mannequin, je peux le faire, proposa Adrien. Si c’est pour toi...

— C’est vraiment adorable, Chaton, lui répondit Marinette. Mais je sais que tu n’as pas envie d’être reconnu et ennuyé avec ça. Et puis moi aussi je serais embêtée si on t’identifiait avec mes modèles.

— Pourquoi ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Nan, mais t’imagines, la fille qui se paye le mannequin vedette Adrien Agreste, fils d’un des plus grands stylistes en activité ? Bonjour l’étiquette d’arriviste que je me coltinerais ensuite.

— Ah, j’avais pas pensé à ça, reconnut-il.

— Sans compter que ce serait une provocation à l’égard de ton père. Je n’en vois pas l’intérêt.

— Il continue à compter tant que ça ? demanda Adrien qui s’était volontairement coupé de toute information concernant le monde de la mode.

— Ce qu’il crée est toujours aussi sublime, assura Marinette.

— C’est toi qui dis ça ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu étonné par le ton admiratif qu’elle avait employé.

— Je n’ai pas beaucoup de respect pour lui en tant que père ou détenteur de Miraculous, exposa Marinette, mais en tant que créateur, il n’a rien perdu de son génie.

— OK, assimila Adrien. Donc, il te faut un autre mannequin.

— Deux, il faut un modèle féminin aussi. J’ai pensé à Chloé et Kylian.

— Kylian ?

— Il n’est pas mal du tout, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si, mais je vais éviter de le lui dire. Et je note que tu préfères avoir sa photo plutôt que la mienne.

*

Kylian reçut un message d’Adrien, lui demandant s’il avait le temps de passer les voir. Le lendemain, il fit donc un crochet pour passer à la boulangerie avant de rentrer chez lui.

Marinette lui proposa un café et s’installa en face de lui pendant qu’il le buvait installé au bar de la cuisine. Adrien s’était mis en retrait sur le canapé. Kylian regarda son hôtesse d’un air interrogateur, sentant que quelque chose se tramait.

— Ne prend pas cet air, se mit à rire Marinette. Je veux juste de demander un service. Tu peux refuser, bien sûr. Je me débrouillerais autrement.

— Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il curieux.

— Est-ce que tu accepterais de poser pour présenter ma collection ?

— Poser ?

— Oui, j’ai besoin de photos pour mon book.

— Mais…

Kylian se tourna vers Adrien.

— J’ai pris ma retraite, indiqua tranquillement celui-ci du fond du sofa où il s’était installé.

Kylian revint vers Marinette.

— Moi ? Tu es sûre ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es très mignon et que tu as la bonne taille, affirma Marinette avec naturel.

Kylian coula un regard vers Adrien.

— Si elle le dit ! confirma ce dernier visiblement très amusé par la situation.

— Mais je ne saurais pas faire ! opposa Kylian.

— C’est pas si difficile, le tranquillisa Adrien. Et tu ne seras pas le seul à débuter. Chloé, qui portera les vêtements féminins, ne l’a jamais fait non plus. Mais je serai là pour vous guider, pas de panique.

— Et puis, on restera entre nous, ajouta Marinette. J’ai demandé à Nathaniel de prendre les photos. 

Kylian fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, même s’il était un peu gêné que Marinette – et sans doute aussi Adrien – connaisse ses liens avec leur ami. Il savait qu’il n’y avait aucun jugement négatif de leur part, mais ne souhaitait pas partager cet aspect de sa vie avec eux. Cependant, il reconnaissait que le regard de Nathaniel serait moins intimidant que celui d’un parfait inconnu.

— Bon, si ça peut te rendre service, accepta-t-il finalement.

— Merci, se réjouit Marinette. Quelle est ta prochaine journée de libre ?

*

Marinette avait choisi de se rendre en pleine nature, dans une forêt proche de Paris. Ils s’installèrent à l’écart des sentiers de promenade, dans un endroit assez dégagé pour qu’ils puissent bouger, mais suffisamment entouré d’arbre pour qu’ils soient isolés.

Outre Nathaniel, Rose était présente. Elle était venue leur faire profiter de sa formation de maquilleuse. Pendant que le photographe, Adrien et Marinette installaient le matériel, elle fit les ongles aux deux modèles, les maquilla et les coiffa.

La styliste avait amené les deux paravents de sa chambre pour mettre à la disposition des mannequins amateurs un lieu pour se changer dans l’intimité. Chloé interpréta cet aménagement à sa façon. Elle rejoignit Kylian dans l’abri alors qu’il était en train de retirer son t-shirt et commença à se déshabiller devant lui sans paraître le moins du monde gênée par sa présence. Il ne put déterminer ce qui la rendait aussi indifférente à cette promiscuité : une absence naturelle de pudeur, le fait qu’il l’avait déjà vue en nuisette ou bien savoir qu’il ne serait pas attiré par elle. Il décida de calquer son attitude sur la sienne. Il retira son pantalon pour enfiler celui dans lequel il devait poser, sans se soucier de la toucher par accident du fait de l’exiguïté du lieu.

Quand ils sortirent de ce qui tenait lieu de cabine, tout semblait en place. Adrien demanda à Kylian et Chloé de commencer à évoluer devant eux et prodigua ses conseils :

— Non, Chloé, je change rien à ta démarche habituelle. Ce n’est pas un défilé. Sois naturelle. Il faut que vous oubliiez que vous allez être pris en photo. Sinon, vous allez avoir le regard vide. Il faut penser à autre chose : que vous êtes en train de parler avec quelqu’un, à une sortie que vous allez faire, à un moment agréable que vous avez passé dernièrement. Vivez une scène dans votre tête et laissez les sentiments que vous ressentez apparaître sur votre visage. Vivez-là de tout votre corps.

— C’est à se demander ce que tu pensais pour ta pub du parfum, dit Nathaniel d’une voix suggestive, en commençant à prendre quelques clichés. T’avais l’air de t’éclater dessus.

— Je n’avais que quatorze ans, rappela Adrien. Je pensais à la religieuse au chocolat qui serait ma récompense pour ce shooting. J’avais un régime très strict à l’époque et chaque gâteau qu’on m’accordait était une joie absolue.

— Marinette, je pense que c’est ton père qui l’a séduit, plus que toi, commenta Nathaniel.

Chloé éclata de rire et le photographe en profita pour la mitrailler.

— Pas mal, l’encouragea Adrien.

Ils prirent encore quelques photos puis Nathaniel invita les modèles à voir le résultat sur son écran :

— À part le moment où Chloé a ri, on voit que vous pensez à l’objectif, critiqua-t-il. Vous êtes tous raides et ça se sent dans vos attitudes. Votre regard accommode à l’infini et ça ne donne pas une photo intimiste. Ça ne va pas.

— Mais si, on est très bien ! protesta Chloé.

Nathaniel soupira :

— Adrien, tu veux bien leur montrer ?

L’ancien mannequin hésita une seconde avant d’accepter :

— Ok, mais tu ne prends pas de photo.

— Si, il faut qu’ils voient la différence.

— Tu effaceras tout après, alors.

— C’est bon ! s’agaça le photographe. Tu crois que je vais les vendre ?

— Nathaniel, intervint Marinette, on nous apprend dans mon école que toute idée matérialisée par un dessin ou une photo est potentiellement sujette au vol. Tu peux oublier ton appareil quelque part. On peut voir l’image chez toi et la photographier avec un téléphone. Ce n’est pas de toi dont on se défie. Cela dit, Adrien, tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter si cela te met mal à l’aise.

— Non, avec vous, c’est bon, assura l’ancien mannequin. Mais ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas fait ça. J’ai peut-être tout oublié.

— Allez, montre-nous que c’est comme le vélo et que tu sais toujours en faire, l’encouragea-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et s’éloigna pour se mettre en place. Il leva les yeux vers le soleil, se décala légèrement et commença à évoluer tranquillement, se montrant de face, de profil, de trois quarts, faisant pivoter son corps, bougeant les épaules pour faire jouer le tissu de son pull sur son torse ou ses omoplates. Son visage se fit mobile exprimant tour à tour la joie, l’amusement, la concentration, l’étonnement, la sérénité, la tendresse. Mais c’était surtout la l’intensité de sa présence qui était impressionnante. Il habitait totalement l’espace réduit dans lequel il se mouvait. Ils le fixaient tous, incapables de détacher leurs yeux de lui. Au bout d’un moment, son expression se fit malicieuse et il lança :

— Nathaniel, tu ne voulais pas faire de photos ?

L’interpellé sursauta et commença à prendre des clichés. Adrien se prêta au jeu une minute supplémentaire avant de s’arrêter.

— Oh, Adrien, tu es si beau ! s’exclama Rose les mains jointes.

— Merci, Rose, sourit Adrien d’un air naturel.

Kylian déglutit avec peine, content de ne pas être le seul à être sous le charme. Tous se rapprochèrent de l’écran de l’appareil de Nathaniel pour voir le résultat. Sans surprise, c’était sublime.

— Bon sang, Marinette, c’est Adrien qu’il te faut ! s’écria Nathaniel. Ne le prend pas mal Kylian, mais bon… C’est un pro et ça se voit.

— Si j’ai besoin d’Adrien pour remporter ce concours, c’est que mon travail ne le mérite pas, répondit calmement Marinette. Et je n’ai pas choisi Kylian par hasard. Je sais qu’il saura le mettre en valeur. 

Nathaniel se tourna vers Adrien pour voir s’il pouvait le convaincre, mais le regard que celui-ci échangeait avec Marinette le fit taire. Il était évident que les deux amoureux étaient en parfait accord. La question avait été réglée en amont entre eux et il ne servirait à rien d’en discuter.

Adrien fit défiler les photos et expliqua pourquoi il avait pris ces positions et ce qu’il avait en tête à ce moment-là. Ensuite, il entraîna Chloé et la fit évoluer de nouveau en la conseillant. Marinette posa alors la main sur l’appareil que tenait Nathaniel.

— J’ai dit que je ne les garderai pas, protesta celui-ci.

Le regard qu’elle lui jeta étonna Kylian car il ne l’avait jamais vue aussi dépourvue de gentillesse ou d’empathie. Dans le bleu devenu glacial de ses yeux, on ne lisait qu’une immense détermination. Subjugué, Nathaniel céda. La jeune femme effaça méthodiquement tous les derniers clichés puis rendit son bien à leur ami :

— Ce n’est pas personnel, lui dit-elle d’un ton conciliant. Souviens-toi juste quelle était sa vie à cette époque.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent Adrien qui riait avec Chloé.

— Oui, c’est bon, fit Nathaniel. Personne ne veut le replonger là-dedans.

À ce moment, Adrien fit signe au photographe de s’y mettre et il recula pour se mettre hors champ, tout en restant à proximité de Chloé pour qu’elle puisse le fixer. Elle suivit ses indications et rapidement Marinette, qui vérifiait le rendu sur l’écran de Nathaniel, dit que c’était parfait. 

Ce fut alors que tour de Kylian de poser. Il avait mieux compris ce qu’on attendait de lui et une dizaine de minutes furent nécessaires seulement pour avoir l’approbation de la styliste. Pendant que Chloé faisait retoucher son maquillage par Rose, un nouveau modèle sur le dos, il alla voir le résultat de sa prestation. Il fut étonné du résultat :

— Mais je suis pas mal du tout là-dessus ! s’écria-t-il.

— J’en étais sûre, confirma Marinette.

Nathaniel se contenta d’un clin d’œil qui fit rougir Kylian. La styliste fit mine de ne rien voir. Il passèrent les trois heures suivantes à travailler sans relâche. Chloé et Kylian posaient parfois séparément et parfois ensemble. Rose s’affairait autour d’eux pour leur remettre de la poudre ou ajuster leur coiffure.

Kylian qui pensait que les premiers clichés seraient les plus difficiles changea d’avis. Pour que les photos conviennent, il fallait une immense concentration, et seuls les encouragements d’Adrien lui permirent de rester totalement efficace.

— Les séances étaient aussi longues, quand tu en faisais ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— Il y a des limites légales pour les mineurs. Même si des fois je trouvais ça long, au fond, ça m’amusait.

— Tu aimais poser ?

— Je m’imaginais d’autres vies et des situations incroyables pour exprimer les sentiments demandés par le photographe. C’était beaucoup plus rigolo que d’être seul dans ma chambre ou travailler pour mes cours privés. Et puis, je voyais du monde, comme ça.

— Et du coup, ça ne te manque pas ?

L’expression d’Adrien se fit rêveuse : 

— J’ai eu des opportunités pour que certains rêves deviennent réalité. Et je suis bien entouré maintenant.

Ils firent une pause pour dévorer ce que Marinette avait apporté, puis s’y remirent pour trois heures supplémentaires. Enfin, la styliste déclara que tout était dans la boîte et félicita chaleureusement les mannequins, la maquilleuse et le photographe pour la qualité du travail fourni et le résultat obtenu.

— Vraiment, Marinette, tu ne veux pas que je prenne quelques photos d’Adrien avec toi ? demanda Nathaniel. Je te les transfère et je les efface tout de suite après, promis !

Marinette, visiblement tentée regarda Adrien qui accepta de la tête. 

— Mince, c’est moi qui ne vais pas savoir poser correctement, fit comiquement la jeune femme.

— T’en fais pas, je serai là, lui répondit son amoureux.

Kylian n’entendit pas ce que lui murmurait Adrien, mais ils obtinrent quelques images d’une Marinette rougissante – ce qui lui allait très bien. Nathaniel prit aussi les amoureux se regardant dans les yeux, s’embrassant ou riant d’une blague d’Adrien. Ils procédèrent ensemble au transfert et à l’effacement des images. Ensuite, le photographe proposa à Rose de faire quelques portraits d’elle. Enfin, Marinette prit des clichés de Nathaniel qui, à ce moment, était le seul à ne pas avoir été capturé par l’appareil. 

— Une photo de nous tous ? proposa ensuite le photographe en interrogeant Marinette du regard.

— D’accord, répondit Adrien.

Nathaniel les fit se placer puis les rejoignit avec le déclencheur à distance. Ils furent d’abord sérieux puis terminèrent par une série de clichés plus fantaisistes qui les fit rire quand ils les regardèrent.

— Je suppose qu’il n’y a pas d’embargo sur ces photos, nota Nathaniel en faisant défiler les premières images où Adrien était à moitié caché par les cheveux de Marinette puis celle où les mimiques le rendaient tout à fait commun.

— Celles-là sont toutes bonnes pour publication, confirma l’ancien mannequin.

— J’y crois pas ! Tu sais faire rater des photos, fit Nathaniel soufflé.

— On est pro ou on ne l’est pas, rétorqua Adrien sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Au moins on le reconnaît un peu là-dessus. Sur celle qu’on a prise en prépa, il est totalement méconnaissable, fit remarquer Kylian.

— Oui, mais il trichait à l’époque. Il se teignait les cheveux et sa coupe en brosse était atroce, commenta Nathaniel.

— C’était du grand art, confirma Adrien les yeux pétillants.

— Michel est un pro, précisa Chloé.

— Qui est Michel ? s’enquit Rose.

— Le coiffeur de Chloé, répondit Adrien.

— Tout s’explique, fit Nathaniel d’un ton sentencieux.

— Il a fait exactement ce dont j’avais besoin, répondit rapidement Adrien pour ne pas laisser Chloé répliquer. 

— Tu pourrais nous transmettre les photos de groupe et quelques-une de Kylian et Chloé ? demanda Marinette à Nathaniel. Ça va nous faire un super souvenir de cette journée.

Le photographe s’exécuta.

— Merci Nathaniel. Tu nous as fait des clichés magnifiques, lui dit Marinette. 

— Je peux les utiliser pour mon propre book ? demanda Rose.

— Bien sûr. Pareil pour toi, Nathaniel, c’est dans le contrat.

— Tu as effacé les meilleures, fit ce dernier sur un ton boudeur, mais son regard montrait qu’il plaisantait.

— Il n’est pas toujours bon de faire connaître nos réalisations les plus éclatantes, rétorqua Marinette.

— Mais j’espère bien que tu vas te faire connaître, opposa Adrien. Et que tu vas gagner ton concours.

— Je l’espère pas seulement pour moi, mais pour nous six. Bon, les copains, on se fait un restau, ce soir ? C’est moi qui régale !

*

Marinette repartit en Angleterre quelques jours après la rentrée d’Adrien. Elle lui promit de revenir le voir dès que possible.

— T’en fait pas, avait dit Chloé quand elle était venue dire au revoir à la styliste. Si Adrien se sent trop seul, je viendrai dormir avec lui.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient échangé un regard complice. Elles s’étaient beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers mois. La fille du maire avait fait des efforts pour être agréable et Marinette avait passé l’éponge sur leurs années d’inimitié.

— C’est adorable à toi, Chloé, avait répondu Marinette d’un ton exagérément reconnaissant. Je peux partir tranquille !

Adrien apprécia sa nouvelle école. Les cours étaient désormais beaucoup plus techniques, mais il y avait aussi avec des modules de culture générale. Il put reprendre le sport et trouva un travail d’une dizaine d’heures par semaine comme agent d’accueil dans une entreprise qui recevait beaucoup de partenaires chinois.

Il ne s’intégra qu’avec parcimonie dans les activités étudiantes. Il voulait garder du temps pour ses propres amis et pour aider à la boulangerie. Il put voir Nino beaucoup plus souvent, ce qui les réjouit tous les deux.

Nino avait obtenu son BTS d’ingénieur du son. Ses parents voulaient qu’il continue ses études ou qu’il cherche un travail stable. Mais ce qui intéressait Nino était de faire des compilations et animer des soirées. Il préférait donc trouver des prestations auprès de particuliers, restaurateurs, boîtes de nuit ou entreprises organisant des soirées pour leurs collaborateurs ou clients.

— J’ai fait un deal avec mon père, expliqua-t-il. Si dans les trois mois, je ne peux pas lui prouver que je gagne autant qu’un SMIC, je me mets à chercher un vrai contrat. Le problème, c’est qu’il n’arrive pas à concevoir que je puisse réellement travailler en me couchant à 6 h du mat’. Mais faire danser les gens dans des ambiances complètement différentes chaque soir, c’est un métier, quoi qu’il en dise.

Adrien aimait bien quand il allait chez son ami ou que ce dernier débarquait dans la chambre de Marinette avec son ordinateur sous le bras pour créer ses playlists. Nino avait décrété que la culture musicale d’Adrien qui était « lamentable » et tentait de l’améliorer.

L’élève ingénieur s’arrangeait aussi pour voir régulièrement Kylian. Ils travaillaient parfois ensemble, mais discutaient surtout des formations qu’ils recevaient, comparant les méthodes et choix de disciplines de leurs écoles respectives. Ils allaient aussi au cinéma ou se promenaient dans Paris. Adrien s’était rendu compte que son ami connaissait assez peu la capitale. Il lui fit visiter les endroits les plus touristiques, mais aussi les lieux plus discrets, qu’il avait pu découvrir lors de ses pérégrinations en tant que Chat Noir. Parfois, ils invitaient le frère ou une des sœurs de Kylian à se joindre à eux.

Nino continuait à régulièrement organiser des soirées réunissant leurs amis. La règle était de venir seul, sans conjoint et amis, même s’ils toléraient parfois des exceptions.

Cela n’empêcha pas Adrien de faire la connaissance de ceux qui partageaient, pour un temps plus ou moins long, la vie de ses camarades. Il fit ainsi la connaissance du compagnon de Mylène quand son amie l’invita à dîner chez elle, rencontra quelques-unes de relations éphémères de Nino lors de soirées qu’il passa avec lui, discuta avec les amis d’école d’Alya, déjeuna avec les colocataires de Juleka, alla au cinéma avec Sabrina et son copain et tenta même d’aller courir avec Kim – il se fit rapidement distancer.

Le temps libre qu’il s’était réapproprié lui permit également de se rendre plus disponible pour leur rendre service. Il aida Ivan et son amie à déménager, emmena Rose manger une glace quand elle eut le cœur brisé par une nouvelle rupture sentimentale – cela arrivait régulièrement –, passa les petits fours pour Nathaniel quand il présenta ses photos et ses dessins dans une galerie et amena du matériel en urgence à Alya qui avait eu un problème technique sur un de ses reportages.

Quant à Chloé, désormais intéressée par ses études, elle tentait de se démarquer en ayant les meilleures notes de sa classe. Elle venait régulièrement travailler avec Adrien, même si elle avait commencé à s’intégrer dans le réseau des élèves studieux de son école.

Si Marinette avait été là, Adrien aurait trouvé sa vie absolument parfaite.


	9. Entre-chats

Au cours du mois de novembre, alors qu’il travaillait sur le campus avec des élèves de son école, Adrien reçut un appel d’Alya. Il se leva pour s’isoler tout en décrochant.

— Adrien, tu as vu les actualités dernièrement ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Un type prétend être Chat Noir.

Adrien éclata de rire.

— Ce n’est pas drôle ! protesta Alya.

— C’est pas triste non plus, fit remarquer Adrien. Que veux-tu que ça nous fasse ? Plein de gens seront contents de savoir enfin qui il est.

— Mais enfin, il ment !

— Comment le sais-tu ? rétorqua Adrien. Tu as toujours prétendu ne pas connaître son identité.

— Adrien !! protesta Alya d’une voix exaspérée.

Celui-ci vérifia qu’il était loin de toute oreille indiscrète avant de développer :

— Écoute, Alya, ce qui me poserait vraiment problème c’est que quelqu’un révèle qui sont réellement Chat Noir et Ladybug. Je sais que tu es tentée de démasquer ce héros de pacotille, mais tu ne vas pas le faire car notre meilleure protection a toujours été que tu dises ne pas savoir qui on était. Si tu interviens, c’est le meilleur moyen de prouver le contraire. Et une fois que le projecteur sera sur toi, il ne sera pas loin de nous. Ne t’en fais pas, le type va sans doute en dire trop et tresser lui-même la corde pour se pendre.

— D’accord, d’accord. Mais c’est rageant.

— C’est surtout incompréhensible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens tiennent tant que ça à devenir connus.

— On se fiche de ses motivations, répliqua froidement Alya.

— On se fiche de lui tout court. Je te laisse, on m’attend.

*

Kylian dévora avec intérêt tous les articles relatifs au « coming-out » de Chat Noir. Il lut toutes les interviews de ce gymnaste de vingt-deux ans, qui avait été médaillé de bronze aux championnats d’Europe de l’année précédente. Il avait commencé la gymnastique enfant et participé aux championnats de France. Il avait fait une césure de deux ans entre 15 et 16 ans – ses activités en tant que Chat Noir l’empêchant de continuer sa carrière sportive, en plus de sa scolarité. Il avait repris les compétitions quand il avait rendu son Miraculous. Il avait décidé de divulguer la vérité, car « _les Parisiens avaient le droit de savoir_ ». 

Interrogé sur Ladybug, il indiquait qu’elle ne souhaitait pas rendre son nom public et que « _par respect_ », il garderait le silence à son propos. Il n’en dit pas plus sur le Papillon : « _C’est une affaire judiciaire, je ne peux rien dire_ ». Il parlait de sa fierté d’avoir pu servir ses concitoyens, mais aussi des contraintes : mentir à son entourage, trouver des excuses pour disparaître, la craindre pour sa famille.

Kylian resta sur sa faim. Il n’apprenait rien de plus que le Ladyblog avait déjà révélé. Or il était pratiquement certain qu’Alya en disait moins qu’elle n’en savait. Il comprenait sa discrétion. Mais si le fameux Chat Noir n’en disait pas davantage pour les mêmes raisons, ses révélations allaient être bien frustrantes. 

Au bout de plusieurs articles et une interview télévisée, Kylian eut des doutes. S’il ne put dénicher aucune erreur manifeste dans les récits du présumé héros, il le trouva particulièrement faible pour le style. Les interviews qu’il donnait manquaient de la légèreté qui avait tant plu à Kylian autrefois. Le Chat Noir d’origine n’usait pas seulement de jeux de mots, mais aussi de pirouettes verbales et des tournures amusantes. À côté, le phrasé de l’actuel Chat Noir était bien lourd.

Kylian avait, dès le premier jour, envoyé un message à Alya pour leur demander son avis. Elle n’avait pas répondu. Il fut donc heureux de recevoir un SMS de Nino quelques jours plus tard. Ce dernier battait le rappel pour une rencontre « _Anciens de Françoise Dupont »_. Le sujet serait certainement abordé au cours de la soirée.

*

Alix et Ivan étaient déjà en train d’en débattre quand Kylian arriva sur place. Le reste de la bande s’installa peu à peu. À ce stade, ceux qui mettaient en cause la version du gymnaste étaient à égalité avec ceux qui avaient tendance à le croire.

Chloé les rejoignit avant Alya. Elle fut particulièrement sollicitée. Après la blogueuse, c’est elle qui avait eu le plus de contacts avec les héros.

— Ce n’est pas lui, affirma la fille du maire d’un ton péremptoire.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Rose.

— Je le sais, c’est tout, prétendit-elle sans vouloir s’expliquer plus avant.

Si cela n’avait pas été Chloé, Kylian se serait sérieusement demandé si elle ne connaissait pas la véritable identité des héros. Mais il ne l’imaginait pas capable de cacher un tel secret. Ou plus exactement de ne pas se vanter de le détenir. Et puis Ladybug et Chat Noir, si soucieux à l’époque de leur anonymat, auraient-ils pris le risque de se révéler à une personne aussi superficielle que l’était la capricieuse fille du maire ?

Alya fut la dernière à les rejoindre.

— Alors, Chat Noir, c’est le vrai ? demanda Juleka à peine celle-ci fut assise, alors qu’elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de prendre une boisson.

— Je ne suis pas convaincue, répondit prudemment la journaliste avant de lever le bras pour qu’on vienne prendre sa commande. Il n’a pas la même manière de parler ni de bouger que dans mon souvenir.

— Il a quatre ans de plus, fit remarquer Alix. Il est devenu adulte, comme nous.

— Chat Noir ne recherchait pas la célébrité, insista Alya.

— Il a pu changer d’avis. Peut-être que, maintenant, il regrette son ancienne vie, avança Rose.

— Et puis, il était un peu _matou-vu_ , pour reprendre son expression, se souvint Nathaniel. Ça peut coller avec sa carrière de gymnaste et son désir de se révéler aujourd’hui.

— Je trouve ses blagues assez nulles, confia Kylian. 

— Un truc à se faire attaquer en diffamation par le vrai Chat Noir, persifla Adrien.

— Les tiennes sont meilleures, lui concéda Max. Tu ferais un Chat Noir plus convaincant que lui.

— Sûrement pas en agilité, opposa Adrien. Je préfère éviter les saltos avant. Je tiens à garder toutes mes dents.

— Vous êtes plusieurs à lui avoir parlé, remarqua Kylian. Si vous alliez le voir et faisiez allusion à quelque chose que vous savez, mais qui n’a pas été rapporté dans la presse ou sur blog d’Alya, vous serez vite fixés.

— Il ne peut pas se rappeler de tout, fit remarquer Kim. 

— Mais on peut lui demander s’il se souvient de quelque chose qui serait faux, imagina Max. S’il répond que oui, on l’aura démasqué.

— Pas forcément, opposa Adrien. Si un de mes anciens fans me disait : « Merci d’avoir fait ou dit telle chose, ça a changé ma vie », je répondrais : « Content pour toi », même si ça ne me dit rien. Juste pour ne pas le décevoir.

— Tu veux dire qu’on n’a aucun moyen de savoir si c’est lui ou non ? demanda Ivan visiblement déçu.

— Je veux dire que je ne vois même pas l’intérêt de se poser la question, répondit Adrien. C’est une vieille histoire, maintenant.

— Mais tu n’as pas envie de le remercier pour ce qu’il a fait ? interrogea Juleka.

— Tu crois qu’il ne sait pas qu’on lui est reconnaissant ? demanda Nino. S’il a des doutes, il y a pleins de forums sur internet qui contiennent des commentaires positifs sur lui.

Cela rappela à Kylian une question qu’il se posait depuis un moment.

— Dis, Alya, pourquoi ton site n’est-il plus en ligne ? questionna-t-il. C’est là qu’il y avait le plus de remerciements pour eux, après ta dernière interview.

— Parce que je ne veux pas être toute ma vie « _Alya du Ladyblog_ », répondit-elle. J’ai d’autres ambitions.

— C’est peut-être ça que Chat Noir n’a pas aimé, avança Kim.

— Si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi ne me l’a-t-il pas dit ? demanda Alya. Il a toujours su comment me joindre. Si lui ou Ladybug m’avaient demandé de tout remettre en ligne, je l’aurais fait. 

— Même maintenant ? vérifia Juleka.

— Bien entendu. Je n’ai rien détruit. Je peux tout faire réapparaître en un clic.

— Mais au fait, réfléchit Max, le Chat Noir actuel t’a-t-il contactée ?

— Non.

Il y eut un silence méditatif alors que l’assemblée digérait cette information.

— CQFD, conclut Alya comme si cela réglait la question.

— Mais si c’est du pipeau, pourquoi les vrais n’interviennent pas ? interrogea Mylène.

— Parce que, eux, ne veulent vraiment pas être identifiés, répondit Alya. Je suppose qu’ils se disent qu’il vaut mieux une fausse piste qu’une vraie enquête.

— J’ai toujours trouvé terriblement triste qu’ils ne se soient jamais révélé leur identité, soupira Rose. S’ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître, ils auraient pu se plaire, j’en suis sûre.

— Je suis pratiquement certain qu’ils se connaissaient et qu’ils étaient ensemble, affirma Kylian.

Adrien, qui était en train de lever son verre pour boire, interrompit son geste pour le regarder, visiblement stupéfait.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionna Mylène tout aussi surprise.

— Dans l’interview d’Alya, Chat Noir a plaisanté sur le fait qu’ils sortaient peut-être ensemble dans la vraie vie, exposa Kylian. Et si c’était la réalité ?

— On peut tout supposer, dit Nino en haussant les épaules.

— Chat Noir a toujours laissé entendre qu’il était intéressé par Ladybug, insista Kylian. Parler de sortir ensemble alors qu’ils allaient se séparer et ne jamais se revoir, c’est pas marrant, c’est même assez triste. Le dire à la blague, alors que c’est la réalité, c’est beaucoup plus drôle et ressemble davantage à sa manière de plaisanter.

— Oh, merci Kylian, ça me fait plaisir de penser que c’est possible ! s’enthousiasma Rose.

— Qu’en penses-tu, demanda Kylian à Adrien qu’il savait sensible à l’humour du héros. Ce serait son genre, non ?

Adrien, qui avait suivi l’analyse d’un air abasourdi, prit le temps de considérer la question :

— Possible, finit-il par décréter. Cela reste une supposition, mais j’aime bien l’idée.

— Ça ne m’étonne pas de toi, jugea Juleka, ce qui lui arracha sourire.

— Alors, c’est vrai ou non ? demanda Alix à Alya.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? fit l’interpellée en haussant les épaules.

— Ne nous prends pas pour des nouilles ! lui lança la jeune historienne. On sait tous que tu connais leur identité.

— Mais tu sais aussi que je ne l’avouerai jamais, alors te fatigue pas, répliqua Alya très calme. 

— On est entre nous ! ne se laissa pas démonter Alix.

— Arrête, Alix ! intima Nino. Ce n’est pas une plaisanterie, tu le sais !

— J’aurais essayé, laissa tomber Alix en haussant les épaules. Bon, allez, on vote. Qui pense que c’est le vrai ?

Personne ne leva la main.

— Pour quelqu’un qui ne sait rien, tu nous as bien convaincus, persifla Alix en direction d’Alya.

Avant que Nino ne puisse lui faire de reproches, elle continua :

— Et qui pense que ces deux-là étaient en couple au moment de l’interview ?

Kylian leva la main, ainsi que Juleka. Adrien les suivit :

— Pour faire plaisir à Rose, justifia-t-il.

Rose se prononça affirmativement avec un grand sourire. Alix regarda Alya qui lui lança :

— Moi, je vote blanc.

— Évidemment qu’ils étaient ensemble, trancha Chloé en levant la main.

Sabrina l’imita.

— 60 % de chances, finit par décréter Max en levant la sienne.

Avec un sourire, Nathaniel en fit autant :

— J’ai toujours pensé que Ladybug n’était pas aussi insensible à Chat Noir qu’elle le prétendait. Je l’imagine bien lui filer son numéro en sortant de l’interview. Ne serait-ce que pour se venger qu’il ait demandé celui d’Alya.

Cela fit sourire tout le monde. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Nino, Ivan, Mylène et Kim qui n’avaient pas bougé. Tous quatre restèrent sur leurs positions. Pas de couple. Finalement, l’étudiante en histoire secoua la tête. Elle n’y croyait pas non plus.

— Sept pour, cinq contre, un blanc, décompta-t-elle. Pas mal, Kylian.

— Eh ! Le vote de Nathaniel est de notre côté ! protesta Kim. La question était « _au moment de l’interview_ ». Lui, il a dit que c’était après.

— Mais tu as raison, Mister Muscle ! Égalité, départagea Alix. 

— Marinette n’a pas voté, remarqua Max.

— Je vais lui demander, décida Kim. Les perdants payent la prochaine tournée.

— Attend, je l’appelle, proposa Adrien en sortant son téléphone.

— Quoi, t’as peur que je parle à ta nana ? l’arrêta son ami. Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, j’te signale ! J’étais déjà avec elle primaire.

— Eh, pas de problème ! temporisa Adrien. C’est juste que j’ai son numéro en raccourci.

Kim ne l’écoutait pas, il faisait défiler ses contacts. Adrien haussa les épaules et prit une lampée de son verre.

— Elle dort peut-être déjà, s’inquiéta Alya.

— Il est une heure de moins chez elle, rappela Alix.

— Hey ! Marinette, se mit à brailler Kim en direction de son écran. À ton avis, Chat Noir et Ladybug sortaient ensemble ou non ?

— Pardon ? fit la voix effarée de Marinette.

— Tu votes pour ou contre ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu as bu ? demanda-t-elle visiblement méfiante. Passe-moi Alya ou Adrien, ordonna-t-elle ensuite d’une voix coupante.

Adrien, qui avait perdu son air amusé, fit signa à Kim de donner le téléphone à Alya.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, on est tous encore parfaitement sobres, assura la journaliste à son amie quand elle eut son image devant elle. On est parti des interviews du prétendu Chat Noir et on a parlé de ma dernière entrevue avec les vrais héros. Kylian a émis l’hypothèse que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient en couple à ce moment-là et on a voté. On est arrivés à une égalité parfaite et on attend ton avis pour nous départager.

— Tu t’es prononcée dans quel sens ? s’enquit Marinette.

— Vote blanc. Alix est persuadée que je suis au courant, alors je n’ai voulu influencer personne.

— Tu diras de ma part à Kylian que je ne l’imaginais pas aussi romantique.

— C’est pas du romantisme, protesta l’intéressé. C’est une étude approfondie des blagues de Chat Noir.

— Mais pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas ? commenta Marinette d’un ton accablé. Ne me dites pas ce qu’a voté Adrien-qui-se-croit-drôle, je peux le deviner. Je vote contre.

— Tu fais exprès pour me faire perdre ! protesta Adrien.

— Oui, parfaitement.

— C’est pas gentil pour Rose, ajouta Adrien qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sens de l’humour. Elle a besoin d’y croire.

— Désolée, Rose, mais je pense que Ladybug trop maligne pour sortir avec un lourdaud pareil.

— Oh, Marinette, tu es trop sévère, s’insurgea Rose. Il était très gentil Chat Noir.

— Oui, oui, il était bien gentil, dit Marinette d’un ton paternaliste. Une autre question ou le bureau de vote est fermé ?

— Est-ce que le Chat Noir actuel est le vrai ? demanda Juleka.

— Je vote comme Alya.

— Tu as voté « non », ce qui nous laisse dans une unanimité touchante, commenta Alix. Pas drôle de jouer avec vous.

— Si vous voulez vraiment jouer, je peux ajouter une question, proposa Marinette. _La ceinture de Chat Noir, faute de goût ou génie de l’accessoire ?_ Je vous laisse trancher. Interdit de voter blanc, Alya. Bises à tout le monde. C’est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais j’ai un truc à finir pour demain matin. Ciao !

Kim récupéra son téléphone et jeta un regard vers Adrien :

— C’est moi, ou elle te fait la gueule, ce soir ?

— J’ai excédé mon quota de blagues quand j’ai parlé avec elle tout à l’heure, avoua Adrien. Et voilà que c’est ce pauvre Chat Noir qui en fait les frais !

— Ce n’est pas parce que Marinette n’est pas d’accord qu’il ne peut pas sortir avec Ladybug, s’insurgea Rose. Ce n’est pas elle qui décide.

— Nan, t’as raison, abonda Adrien. 

Il se frappa le poing sur la poitrine et ajouta d’un ton grandiloquent :

— Nous, dans nos cœurs, on sait ce qu’il en est !

Alya le regarda en secouant la tête comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux et avant de demander :

— Alors, cette ceinture, vous en pensez quoi ? 

*

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d’une conversation téléphonique, Kylian demanda à Adrien :

— Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais qui sont Ladybug et Chat Noir ?

Adrien hésita un peu, se félicitant que son ami ne soit pas en face de lui.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis dans le secret des dieux ? finit-il par répliquer. 

— Eh bien, ta petite amie est la meilleure copine d’Alya. Et, manifestement, Alya les connaît.

— Si c’est vraiment le cas, ce qu’elle nie farouchement, Alya ne le dirait sans doute pas à Marinette. Et si elle l’avait fait, Marinette ne me le confierait pas. Sans compter que si je le savais quand même, je ne l’avouerais pas, car je n’ai pas envie de me faire sonner les cloches. 

— Ok, tu le sais, devina Kylian. Alors, j’ai raison ou pas sur leur couple ?

— J’ai déjà voté.

— Mais Marinette n’a pas voté comme toi.

— Tu oublies Nino.

— Nino ?

— C’était le copain d’Alya au moment où agissaient Ladybug et Chat Noir, lui indiqua Adrien. Si Alya s’est confié à quelqu’un, ce serait à lui, avant Marinette. 

— Tu essaies de m’embrouiller, là ? se méfia Kylian.

— Bien sûr.

— Ok, t’as gagné, je laisse tomber.

*

Alya appela Adrien quelques jours plus tard.

— Ça y est, il a fini par me contacter, l’informa-t-elle.

— Le chat-foin ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

— Il m’a proposé une interview.

— Plutôt courageux, le chat-pître, jugea Adrien.

— Pas du tout. Plein de gens demandent à ce qu’on se rencontre. Je reçois des mails en ce sens tous les jours. Je suppose que lui aussi.

— Ah bon, on t’écrit pour ça ? Et qu’est-ce que tu réponds ?

— Je ne réponds pas. C’est pas l’envie qui me manque, mais Marinette et toi m’avez interdit de dire publiquement ce que je pense de ce petit escroc. Et je ne vais quand même pas inventer un mensonge pour le couvrir !

— Ah… Je vois. Et au chat-teigne, tu vas lui répondre ?

— Je lui ai écrit que je n’avais pas l’intention de me substituer au vrai Chat Noir pour dénoncer son mensonge minable, mais qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il compte sur moi pour accréditer ses affabulations. Et j’ai ajouté que, par contre, si jamais il disait un truc sur _moi_ qui ne me plaisait pas, je me réservais le droit de démolir sa réputation de telle manière qu’il n’oserait plus sortir de chez lui et qu’il pourrait faire une croix sur sa carrière sportive. Je n’attends pas de réponse de sa part.

— À la place du chat-viré, je pense que je me ferais tout petit, commenta Adrien impressionné par le ton féroce de son amie.

— Il a intérêt, confirma Alya.

— Mais toi, tu reçois beaucoup de sollicitations ? s’inquiéta Adrien. 

— Évidemment. Ce n’est pas compliqué de me retrouver, j’ai toujours la même boîte mail.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plus tôt ? lui reprocha-t-il. Tu as le droit de te plaindre. Moi je n’hésite pas à vous casser les pieds avec mes problèmes.

— Pour commencer, tu ne m’as jamais cassé les pieds. Ensuite, je ne peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même : créer le Ladyblog a été ma décision. Je ne la regrette absolument pas. Je me suis bien éclatée avec ça. Et puis, j’en ai parlé avec Marinette, je n’ai pas tout gardé pour moi. Concrètement, ce n’est pas si terrible. Juste un peu de tri pour mettre une trentaine de mails par jour à la corbeille. Quelque part, c’est valorisant de constater que je suis encore considérée par beaucoup comme étant une référence. C’est pas si mal pour le blog d’une collégienne de 14 ans. Le seul truc pénible, c’est de ne pas pouvoir faire taire le faux héros.

— Je suis désolé de t’imposer un tel black-out, regretta Adrien. Je sais que le mensonge t’exaspère et que la situation est compliquée pour toi.

— Tu ne me dois aucune excuse. C’est cet imbécile qui est la cause de tout ça. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas de mentir pour vous deux. Vous avez mérité qu’on vous laisse tranquille avec ça. Oh, à propos, Marinette t’a pardonné ta blague ?

— Mhum, elle fait encore un peu la tête. J’ai bien souligné que cela faisait quatre ans, que j’étais jeune et qu’il y a prescription. Mais elle est contrariée, je la comprends.

— Et toi, tu ne l’es pas ?

— Non. Marinette a toujours eu davantage de principes que moi. Elle déteste l’injustice autant que toi le mensonge.

— Tu t’en fiches vraiment ?

— C’est juste une mauvaise blague, Alya. Elle est nulle, mais ne fait de mal à personne.

— Ce n’est pas honnête envers ceux qui vont le vénérer pour ça, opposa Alya.

— Cette admiration ne sera pas moins justifiée que celle qu’on m’accordait en tant qu’Adrien Agreste.

— Mhum. Je suppose que tu as davantage de recul que nous sur le sujet de la notoriété.

— Sans doute. J’ai renoncé à la mienne volontairement, sachant à quel point cela ne m’apportait rien de bon. Si le chat-cieux veut la récupérer, grand bien lui fasse !

*

Les anciens collégiens de Françoise Dupont n’étaient pas les seuls à mettre en cause l’identité du proclamé Chat Noir. Le silence obstiné d’Alya en faisait douter plus d’un. Elle finit par se faire coincer en sortant de chez elle par Nadia Chamack et son cameraman. Ne voulant se donner le ridicule de partir en courant, elle endura les questions de la journaliste.

— Que pensez-vous du jeune homme qui affirme être Chat Noir ? demanda Nadia Chamack.

— Comme je l’ai toujours dit, je n’ai jamais connu l’identité véritable des héros de Paris, répondit calmement Alya. Je ne peux donc ni confirmer ni contredire ses affirmations.

— Pensez-vous que cela pourrait être le Chat Noir que vous avez interviewé il y a cinq ans ?

— Je n’en ai aucune idée. 

— Pourquoi refusez-vous de le rencontrer ? s’enquit la journaliste.

— Je fais aujourd’hui des études de journalisme et j’aimerais dépasser le blog que j’ai créé quand j’avais 14 ans, expliqua Alya. Cela a été une expérience formidable, je remercie tous ceux qui l’ont suivi, j’ai adoré ce partage. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, je vois toutes les erreurs que j’ai faites. Des informations pas assez vérifiées et non recoupées notamment. Je ne regrette rien, mais il faut savoir apprendre de ses erreurs et les dépasser. C’est pour cela qu’il n’est plus en ligne. J’espère aujourd’hui être capable de fournir un travail plus professionnel, et je préfèrerais m’attaquer à des sujets actuels.

— Avez-vous été contacté par Ladybug ou Chat Noir après votre dernière interview ?

— Non, jamais.

— Si le présumé Chat Noir n’était pas le vrai, pensez-vous que celui qui aurait réellement porté ce costume réagirait ?

— Eh bien, dans cette hypothèse, s’il tenait toujours à son anonymat, il n’aurait pas intérêt à réagir. Et comme il ne m’a pas semblé être un imbécile, il ne le ferait sûrement pas.

— Mais s’il vous contactait, accepteriez-vous d’être son porte-parole ? insista Nadia.

— Chat Noir, si vous m’entendez et que vous désirez faire passer un message, je vous conseille de contacter Nadia. Cela répond-il à votre question, Madame Chamack ?

— Je crois surtout comprendre que vous ne considérez pas le Chat Noir qui s’est exprimé comme le vrai, insinua la journaliste.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, la contredit Alya. Je répète donc : je ne peux pas me prononcer sur cette question car je n’ai jamais su la véritable identité du Chat Noir de l’époque.

— Je vous remercie, Alya. Vous étiez avec Nadia Chamack, l’information qu’il vous faut.

Nadia fit signe à son collègue d’arrêter le tournage. Il repartit vers leur camionnette, sa caméra sur l’épaule. La journaliste éteignit ostensiblement son micro et dit à Alya :

— Ce n’est pas lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Alya se contenta de sourire.

— Si tu as besoin d’un stage, viens me voir, lui dit Nadia. Tu es le genre de personne avec qui j’aimerais bien travailler.

Elle se détourna pour partir avant de s’interrompre.

— Et passe-leur mon bonjour. Ça a toujours été un plaisir de travailler avec eux, et cela m’a beaucoup aidé dans ma carrière. J’espère vraiment qu’ils vont bien et qu’ils sont heureux.

*

La question de la légitimité du prétendu Chat Noir prit de l’ampleur dans les conversations des Parisiens. Si cela ne faisait pas la Une des journaux papier ou télévisés, cela intéressa beaucoup les magazines people et fut beaucoup débattu dans les dîners en ville.

Ce fut sur internet que les débats furent les plus enflammés. Cela prit même des proportions désolantes, amenant des échanges d’injures et même des menaces. Un peu avant Noël, l’auto-proclamé Chat Noir posta une vidéo.

« J’ai suivi avec consternation les débats qui ont eu lieu sur mon identité cette dernière semaine. J’ai été atterré par la violence verbale qui s’est déchaînée. J’espérais rendre service venant à votre rencontre, mais beaucoup ont remis en cause les raisons qui m’ont amené à me dévoiler. On m’a fait de mauvais procès. Pour mettre fin à cette polémique, je retire toute prétention d’avoir été Chat Noir. Je préfère passer pour un menteur plutôt que de continuer à causer des troubles parmi les Parisiens. Si j’avais imaginé les conséquences de mes paroles, je ne les aurais jamais prononcées. Je vous demande à tous de m’oublier et de ne plus vous disputer à cause de moi. J’espère que les fêtes qui approchent sauront faire revenir un climat de paix et de bonne volonté. »

*

— Bon débarras, commenta Marinette quand Adrien lui demanda si elle avait vu la vidéo.

— Vu l’état dans lequel cela vous met, toi et Alya, je suis effectivement content qu’on en ait fini avec ce type, se réjouit Adrien. 

— Et moi, j’ai deux très bonnes nouvelles à annoncer, fit Marinette avec un grand sourire.

— Je t’écoute.

— La première est que la collection pour laquelle ont posé Chloé et Kylian a été retenue pour la journée portes ouvertes de l’école qui se tiendra en février à la fin du premier semestre. J’ai donc le droit de la présenter en défilé.

— Mais, c’est génial ! s’écria Adrien. Je suis fier de toi, ma Lady. Tu dois être ravie.

— Oui, je le suis, confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et tu vas encore plus aimer ma seconde bonne nouvelle. 

— Ah oui ?

— J’ai eu une réponse positive pour la demande de stage de trois mois que j’ai faite dans une maison de couture parisienne. Je dois y travailler de mars à mai de l’année qui vient.

Adrien en resta coi pendant quelques secondes.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais postulé à Paris, finit-il par prononcer.

— J’ai préféré ne pas te le dire pour que tu ne sois pas déçu si je ne trouvais rien.

— Cela veut dire que tu seras ici durant trois mois cet hiver ? vérifia-t-il d’une voix incrédule.

— Oui, mon chaton, confirma-t-elle rayonnante. 

— Mais c’est formidable !

— Je savais que cela te plairait. Et ça me plaît aussi beaucoup.

— C’est Noël en avance, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Faut croire qu’on a été très sages cette année, mon minou !


	10. Le Mandarin Oriental

C’est avec un immense plaisir qu’Adrien accueillit Marinette à son retour en France pour les vacances de Noël. Elle n’était revenue qu’une seule fois ce trimestre, fin octobre, juste avant l’apparition du faux Chat Noir. L’espacement de ses visites avait été justifié par l’emploi du temps de la styliste et aussi par le fait qu’Adrien, ayant davantage de temps pour voir ses amis, avait mieux supporté leur éloignement.

Comme l’année précédente, il fut décidé que l’on fêterait Noël le 26 décembre chez les Dupain-Cheng avec la famille de Kylian. Chloé s’ajouta à l’invitation. Pour le 31, ce serait avec les amis du collège qui pourraient venir avec leurs conjoints ou relations. Kim avait trouvé un local, Nino était en charge de la sono, Adrien et Marinette des provisions et les autres devaient se charger des boissons. Ils diviseraient ensuite les frais entre les participants.

Le déjeuner du 26 fut chaleureux. Les boulangers et les parents de Kylian s’entendaient bien. Alors qu’ils discutaient entre eux, Marinette en profita pour évoquer avec Chloé et Kylian le succès de la collection qu’ils avaient présentée pour elle.

— Pour le défilé de mon école, j’aimerais que ce soit vous qui les portiez, conclut-elle.

— En Angleterre ? se fit préciser Kylian.

— Oui, à Londres.

— Mais je n’y suis jamais allé, paniqua-t-il.

— C’est l’occasion, fit remarquer Adrien.

— Bien évidemment, le voyage sera à mes frais, ajouta Marinette. Je vais aussi trouver un endroit où vous loger.

— Si c’est pour se retrouver dans un dortoir, merci bien ! protesta Chloé. Je me charge de retenir les chambres.

— Si tu veux, concéda Marinette.

— Attendez, attendez, les modéra Kylian. Vous voulez vraiment que j’aille défiler devant des gens ?

— Tous les mannequins sont amateurs, lui assura Marinette. Je pourrais demander à des copains d’école, mais je trouve plus sympa que ce soit vous deux.

— Allez, Kylian, ça va être drôle ! l’encouragea Chloé. Ce sera quand ?

— Seconde semaine de février, l’informa Marinette.

— Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, paniqua Kylian. Je ne vais pas y arriver et je vais te faire du tort.

— Ce qui me ferait du tort, c’est de ne pas être remarquée, répondit Marinette. Même si tu t’étales en plein défilé, ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi.

— T’en fait pas, ajouta Chloé. Je veillerai sur toi.

— Je vous entraînerai avant, promit Adrien pour rassurer son ami. Tu t’es super bien débrouillé en photo, tu seras parfait en défilé. Et puis, pense à ce que cela fera sur ton CV !

*

Au fur et à mesure qu’approchait la date de son voyage à Londres, Kylian sentait son stress monter. D’un point de vue pratique, tout était organisé. Il avait justifié son absence auprès de son école comme à son travail. Ils devaient partir du mercredi après-midi au lundi matin. « Tant qu’à y aller, autant en profiter », avait décrété Marinette.

Adrien avait tenu parole et avait organisé deux séances d’entraînement. Nathaniel avait spontanément proposé son aide quand Kylian avait évoqué le projet devant lui. Il était venu filmer pour aider les deux modèles à se voir en mouvement et corriger ce qui n’allait pas. Rose aussi avait répondu présente, jouant le rôle de costumière pour les aider à enchaîner les deux modèles qu’ils devaient chacun présenter.

Kylian était conscient que c’était plus pour les rassurer, lui et Chloé, que pour leur faire acquérir un niveau professionnel qu’Adrien se donnait cette peine. Mais il semblait bien s’amuser, ainsi que Nathaniel et Rose.

Kylian découvrit une Chloé très différente de celle qu’elle avait été les deux premières années qui avaient suivi leur rencontre. Non seulement elle acceptait les remarques qu’on lui faisait, mais elle l’encourageait et se montrait prévenante envers lui. Une fois débarrassée de son attitude méprisante, elle se révélait intelligente et volontaire. Il se surprit à apprécier de travailler en équipe avec elle.

À l’issue des deux matinées de travail, Kylian et Chloé maîtrisaient parfaitement leur enchaînement et savaient même l’adapter en fonction de la place qui leur serait attribuée. Adrien savait exactement dans quel ordre leur tendre les accessoires lors du changement de tenue et sur quel ajustement il devait intervenir. 

*

La veille du départ, cependant, Kylian était au bord de la panique. Heureusement, Adrien l’appela pour savoir si tout allait bien. 

— Qu’est-ce que je dois emporter comme affaires ? demanda-t-il en réponse.

— Cool, Kylian ! Tout va bien de passer même s’il te manque quelque chose, le rassura Adrien. On trouvera sur place.

Il l’aida cependant à préparer sa valise. Kylian réalisa à cette occasion que son ami paraissait connaître par cœur sa garde-robe. Si les petits cadeaux que Marinette lui faisait régulièrement (chemises, t-shirt, pulls, ceinture) s’harmonisaient sans problème avec ce qu’il possédait déjà, ce n’était manifestement pas un hasard.

— Voilà, conclut Adrien après lui avoir suggéré sa liste de vêtements à emmener. Je vais te prendre une tenue pour une soirée habillée. De ton côté, n’oublie pas tes papiers d’identité.

— Et mon billet de train.

— J’ai le double pour Chloé et toi. Marinette est du genre à prévoir des plans de secours à toutes les étapes. Prépare-toi à recevoir un message d’ici demain avec des instructions. Et ne te vexe pas, Chloé et moi aurons nos recommandations nous aussi.

— Au point où j’en suis, je ne vais pas me payer le luxe de m’offenser, assura Kylian. Surtout, ne me faites pas confiance.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu t’en sors très bien, assura Adrien.

Ce ne fut pas sa famille qui aida Kylian à se détendre. Pour commencer, les clichés de la première séance de pose les avaient beaucoup impressionnés. Ce séjour en Angleterre, où il allait défiler devant des professionnels de la mode, leur paraissait totalement irréel. Sa mère prétendit refaire son sac, ce à quoi il s’opposa catégoriquement. Ses frères et sœurs exigèrent qu’il lui rapporte des souvenirs, et son père s’inquiétait des frais que cela allait engendrer sans sembler arriver croire les assurances de son fils sur ce point. 

*

Le départ était prévu à dix-sept heures. Kylian arriva avec une bonne demi-heure d’avance devant chez Adrien, où ils devaient tous se retrouver. Quand il sonna à l’appartement, un parfait inconnu lui ouvrit. Il lui fallut un temps d’adaptation de reconnaître à qui il avait affaire.

— Adrien ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Trois secondes. Pas mal, décréta son ami en riant.

— Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s’ébahit Kylian en contemplant la coloration brune des cheveux de la barbe ainsi que les yeux couleur chocolat d’Adrien.

— Pour ne pas être reconnu, pardi ! Il y aura des pros de longue date des podiums là-bas. J’ai intérêt à redoubler de prudence.

Kylian se donna le temps d’entrer dans l’appartement et de refuser un café avant de demander :

— Mais en quoi est-ce si important ? Je veux dire, tu n’as plus 16 ans et tu fais des études. Les gens peuvent comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus être dans ce milieu.

Adrien s’immobilisa, cherchant manifestement comment répondre à la question.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de te justifier, ajouta précipitamment Kylian. Cela ne me regarde sans doute pas.

— Vu qu’on t’a embarqué là-dedans, autant que tu sois au courant des enjeux, le contredit Adrien.

Il alla récupérer sa tasse de café sur le bar avant de commencer à s’expliquer :

— Pour faire court, mon père tient Marinette entièrement responsable du fait que je me suis barré de chez lui il y a cinq ans. Ce qui est faux, soit dit en passant, ses méthodes d’éducation en étant le principal facteur. Quoi qu’il en soit, il se trouve que Marinette va évoluer dans le même milieu professionnel que lui et, avec son amabilité coutumière, il m’a prévenu qu’il avait bien l’intention de l’empêcher de réussir. Il ne vaut donc mieux pas attirer son attention sur Marinette trop tôt. Si quelqu’un me reconnaît là bas, en train d’assurer son backstage, ce ne sera pas bon pour elle.

— Oh, d’accord.

— Ouais, on a des histoires de famille un peu compliquées, convint Adrien d’un ton léger.

Kylian ne sourit pas. Il imaginait bien que ce n’était pas facile à gérer pour son ami et Marinette. Il sentait bien aussi, confusément, qu’il y avait autre chose que de simples méthodes éducatives dans ce qui divisait Adrien et son père.

— Désolé de t’obliger à reparler de tout ça, dit-il doucement.

— Ça ira, assura Adrien. On va s’éclater, tu vas voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adrien reçut un message de Chloé.

— Elle est en bas, on y va, décréta Adrien.

Ils prirent le temps de passer en boutique pour dire au revoir à Tom et à Sabine et récupérer ce qu’ils avaient préparé pour leur fille. Au grand ébahissement de Kylian, Chloé les attendait dans une limousine. Adrien s’y engouffra sans état d’âme.

— Bonjour, Jean, salua-t-il même le chauffeur comme une vieille connaissance.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Adrien, répondit l’autre, sans paraître désarçonné par sa toute nouvelle apparence. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il pour Kylian qui répondit par un borborygme intimidé.

Une fois arrivé, à la gare du Nord, Kylian comprit l’intérêt de la voiture et du chauffeur. Chloé n’emportait pas moins que cinq valises conséquentes. Il n’osa pas faire de remarque, se contentant de lancer un regard surpris vers Adrien. Ce dernier se chargea d’éclaircir le mystère :

— Dis, tu as prévu de te changer toutes les heures ou tu as quatre malles vides pour les remplir avec ton shopping ?

— Les deux, répondit Chloé. Mais, c’est surtout une question de standing.

— Je vois. Tu as réservé dans quel hôtel ?

— Le Mandarin Oriental, bien, sûr. C’est toujours là que je descends. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, Kylian, je te prêterai un ou deux bagages.

Celui-ci ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu’il était supposé faire des malles vides ou, pire, contenant des affaires de Chloé. En désespoir de cause, il interrogea Adrien du regard. Son ami avait l’air de trouver la réponse non seulement sensée, mais amusante.

— Kylian, attends-toi à être surpris, prévint-il.

— Adrien… grogna-t-il entre ses dents, refusant de jouer aux devinettes. 

— Le Mandarin Oriental est un des plus grands palaces de Londres. Et Chloé t’y a réservé une chambre.

— À moi ? s’étonna Kylian.

— J’avais dit que je m’en chargerais, rappela Chloé.

— Euh oui, pour toi, mais j’ai cru comprendre que Marinette…

— Kylian, tu es mon partenaire. Nous devons être logés ensemble ! décréta Chloé. J’ai pris la suite que mon père choisit toujours pour nous deux.

— Laisse tomber et profite, conseilla Adrien.

*

Le voyage, par sa rapidité et son confort, fut très agréable. Adrien avait à portée de main un guide de Londres et montra à Kylian les principaux lieux touristiques susceptibles de l’intéresser. À l’arrivée, Kylian et Adrien durent convoyer les bagages de Chloé – heureusement la plupart étaient encore légers. À peine la douane passée, Adrien laissa tout tomber et se jeta dans les bras de Marinette qui les attendait derrière la dernière barrière. Chloé les regarda s’embrasser passionnément d’un air blasé et prit son téléphone. 

— Notre chauffeur est là, dit-elle à Kylian. Tu peux poser les valises.

— Ici ?

— Oui, on vient nous chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme arriva en effet avec un chariot. Il entassa le sac et les malles de Chloé dessus.

— Adrien, on y va, finit par dire cette dernière en tapant sur l’épaule de son ami d’enfance.

Les amoureux s’éloignèrent un petit peu l’un de l’autre. Juste assez pour être capable de s’exprimer.

— Salut vous deux, dit Marinette toute rose, sans lâcher son amoureux. On vous laisse vous installer ?

— Je me charge de tout, confirma Chloé.

— Attends, j’ai des vêtements pour Kylian, se souvint Adrien.

Il s’arracha des bras de Marinette et ouvrit sa valise. Il en tira un cintre qui supportait des vêtements sous housse et le tendit au chauffeur. Celui-ci le posa sur la montagne de valises.

— Je te laisse avec Chloé, dit-il à l’attention de son ami. Elle prendra soin de toi. À demain.

— Ne soyez pas en retard, prévint Marinette avant de se remettre à embrasser Adrien.

Kylian s’éloigna en compagnie de Chloé et du chariot à bagages. Une voiture spacieuse les attendait dehors. On leur tint la porte pour qu’ils s’y installent puis le chauffeur mit les valises dans le coffre. Ils partirent. Kylian regardait par la vitre, fasciné par le spectacle de la rue, dans le soir tombant. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient arrivés.

— Fais exactement comme moi, le prévint Chloé. Et garde ta bouche fermée.

Avant que Kylian n’ait le temps de se vexer, des hommes en livrées rouges avec un chapeau haut de forme vinrent ouvrir leur portière. 

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle Bourgeois, dit l’un d’eux en français avec un fort accent anglais. Bonjour, Monsieur.

Chloé le salua d’un signe de tête et Kylian l’imita, subjugué. Il la suivit tandis qu’elle s’engouffrait dans un grand bâtiment brique blanc et rose. Alors qu’il pénétrait dans un hall immense pavé de marbre, Kylian sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. C’était beaucoup plus grand et luxueux que le Grand Paris. Il se souvint de la remarque de Chloé et referma la bouche. Ils avancèrent, salués en français et en anglais comme d’anciennes connaissances, et furent amenés dans un appartement qui parut immense à Kylian.

Les bagages suivirent, et Chloé présida à la répartition des valises dans les deux chambres. Kylian comprit l’utilité de la manœuvre. Il ne put déterminer si c’était pour qu’elle n’ait pas honte de lui ou pour lui éviter de se sentir le parent pauvre. Quand le personnel fut sorti, elle lui annonça :

— Ce soir, on va dîner au restaurant de l’hôtel. Laisse-moi voir ce qu’Adrien a prévu pour toi.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit la housse du cintre qui avait été placée dans le placard. Un costume avec chemise et cravate s’y trouvait.

— Bien, dit Chloé. Montre-moi ce que tu as comme chaussures.

— Celles que j’ai aux pieds et des baskets.

Il se retint de se justifier en précisant que c’était Adrien qui avait composé sa garde-robe.

— Ça ira, jugea sa compagne de chambre en examinant ses desert boots. Bon, tu te douches, tu te rases, tu mets ça, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui montrant le costume. Et j’espère que tu as des chaussettes foncées.

— Oui, Chloé, répondit-il docilement, remerciant Adrien mentalement pour les conseils minutieux qu’il lui avait donnés de la veille.

— Je serai prête dans une heure, précisa-t-elle. 

Et elle partit dans sa chambre. Kylian suivit les instructions et fut habillé en trente minutes. Il se regarda dans une des grandes glaces qui ornaient un des murs. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il portait un costume. Il en avait acheté un nouveau, de moindre qualité, pour passer ses oraux. Mais il fit quelques aller-retour pour s’approprier le vêtement. Puis il passa dans le grand salon commun et sortit sur le balcon. Il regarda la rue en bas, écoutant les bruits de la ville, sensiblement différents de ceux de Paris, tentant de se convaincre que ce n’était pas un rêve.

Chloé sortit enfin de sa chambre, vêtue d’une robe habillée, talons et chignon. Elle l’examina de la tête au pied et sourit :

— Parfait. Eh bien, allons-y.

Il la suivit dans le couloir puis l’ascenseur. Une fois dans le hall, elle lui prit le bras et le conduisit à la salle de restaurant. Elle semblait très bien connaître les lieux. Un maître d’hôtel les conduisit à une table. Il tenta de rester discret en admirant la pièce qu’ils traversaient. Il y avait sur la table des fleurs, de grandes assiettes ainsi que des petites disposées à côté, plusieurs verres par personne, mais pas de couverts. Il les contempla en se demandant comment il était supposé manger.

— Ne t’en fais pas, souffla Chloé, tu n’auras qu’à faire comme moi.

Il hocha la tête, tétanisé. On lui mit une carte dans les mains. Elle était en anglais, mâtiné de mots culinaires français. Il tomba en arrêt en voyant les prix. À moins qu’il ne se trompe en plaçant la virgule, aucun plat ne devrait être aussi cher.

— Tu préfères viande ou poisson ? s’enquit Chloé.

— Poisson. C’est euh, un très grand restaurant ?

— Oui, il est considéré comme très bon. Qu’est-ce qui t’ennuie ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle comprit :

— Oh, je vois. Tu préfères que je te donne ma carte ?

— Ta carte ?

Elle la tourna vers lui. Il n’y avait pas de prix.

— Tu choisis à l’aveugle ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Parce que je suis une femme et que c’est toi qui es supposé payer, expliqua-t-elle. Ce serait indélicat de me faire savoir ce que je te coûte.

Il dut blêmir car elle ajouta en réprimant un sourire :

— T’en fais pas, tout sera mis sur le compte de mon père.

— Et il est au courant ? vérifia Kylian.

— Oui, bien sûr. Prends ce dont tu as envie. T’en fais pas pour ça.

Il se replongea dans la carte. Il avait encore des cours d’anglais, mais les termes étaient tellement spécifiques qu’ils ne les connaissaient pas.

— Besoin d’aide ? demanda Chloé.

— Je crois, oui.

— En entrée, je te conseille les ravioles à la truffe blanche. Ensuite, je pense que tu aimeras leur langoustine écossaise. On verra après pour le dessert.

— Parfait. Et toi, que vas-tu prendre ?

— La même chose. 

Il ne savait pas si elle l’avait aiguillé vers son propre choix par souci de simplification ou si elle avait décidé de l’imiter pour qu’il se sente moins perdu. Quoi qu’il en soit, il avait la nette impression qu’elle était en pleine opération séduction ce soir-là. Aucune sensualité là-dedans, elle n’ignorait sans doute pas ses inclinaisons. Mais elle tenait à lui plaire. Comme elle s’y efforçait depuis six mois avec Marinette, réalisa-t-il. Aussi stupéfiant que cela paraisse, elle cherchait manifestement à devenir son amie. Et elle y mettait le prix – sans le dessert, sa note s’élevait déjà à ce qu’il gagnait en un mois avec son travail à temps partiel.

— Tu viens souvent à Londres ? demanda-t-il en reposant la carte.

— Au moins une fois par an. Je fais beaucoup de courses ici. La dernière fois, Marinette est venue prendre un thé avec moi. Tu sais, les thés anglais avec beaucoup de gâteaux.

Il ne savait pas et elle lui expliqua le concept de l’ _afternoon Tea_.

Quand le maître d’hôtel se présenta à leur table, elle passa la commande, fit venir le sommelier et choisit le vin. Elle lui raconta plusieurs anecdotes drôles sur la famille royale d’Angleterre 

— Ne me dis pas que tu les as rencontrés, s’exclama Kylian.

— Non, mais ma correspondante anglaise, chez qui je passe une quinzaine de jours chaque année, est une Lady et elle a accès à plein de potins. Par contre, mon père a déjeuné plusieurs fois à l’Élysée. Il a été décoré de la légion d’honneur, tu sais.

— Je vois.

On apporta le vin et on le fit goûter à Kylian. Il n’avait aucune idée de la saveur attendue, mais il dit que c’était parfait. On remplit leurs verres et on leur donna enfin des couverts. Ils devaient être spécifiques, en fonction du plat choisi. Ensuite, on leur servit une sorte de crème rosâtre dans de toutes petites tasses avec une cuillère miniature. Le garçon prononça une phrase que Kylian ne comprit pas, mais il hocha la tête, comme Chloé.

Chloé attendit que le garçon soit parti pour expliquer :

— Ce sont des amuse-bouches. C’est en plus de ce que nous avons commandé, pour faire patienter. C’est une sorte de mousse de betterave, avec graine de sésame et huile de noix.

Ces miniatures se révélèrent très bonnes. Chloé commença à raconter ce qu’elle connaissait de Londres, soit essentiellement les magasins. Puis les entrées arrivèrent : quelques pâtes disposées avec art sur une sauce qui contenait des éclats noirs. Kylian songea que vu le prix, ce n’était pas grand-chose. Il lorgna sur Chloé et l’imita. La première bouchée le surprit. C’était un goût qui n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait déjà expérimenté. Il ne pouvait pas dire s’il appréciait ou non. C’était une découverte.

— Tu aimes ?

— C’est spécial. Je sais en théorie ce qu’est une truffe et je pense que j’ai déjà mangé des préparations qui en contenaient, mais c’était complètement différent.

— C’est le vrai goût. 

Le temps qu’il termine son assiette, Kylian décida qu’il ne détestait pas.

Alors qu’ils attendaient la suite, Kylian demanda à Chloé :

— Depuis combien de temps tu connais Adrien ? 

— Depuis toujours, je pense. C’est ma mère qui a découvert son père et qui l’a aidé à devenir célèbre. C’était avant ma naissance. Après, quand ma mère est partie vivre aux États-Unis, la mère d’Adrien me faisait souvent venir chez eux. Je dormais là-bas parfois. J’aimais bien, elle était gentille elle jouait avec moi. J’aurais aimé y aller plus souvent. Mais mon père ne voulait jamais quand j’avais école le lendemain. J’enviais Adrien qui n’était pas scolarisé. Lui, au moins, il n’était pas obligé de partager ses jouets avec les autres, ou simplement de devoir les supporter. Évidemment, lui m’enviait de pouvoir le faire, mais je n’ai réellement compris pourquoi que plus tard.

— Pourquoi n’allait-il pas à l’école ? Il était malade ?

— Non, c’est son père qui ne voulait pas. Heureusement, sa mère le sortait souvent. Elle l’emmenait au parc, au cirque, au cinéma. Avec leur garde du corps, bien entendu. Le Gorille.

— Le Gorille ?

— C’est le nom qu’on lui donnait.

— Ah, d’accord. 

— Mais quand elle est morte, il n’y avait plus personne pour emmener Adrien hors de sa maison. Heureusement qu’il a pu continuer à poser pour son père. Au moins, cela le faisait rencontrer un peu de monde et passer d’un lieu de tournage à l’autre.

— Mais pourquoi l’enfermait-il ainsi ?

— Je ne sais pas. D’après Adrien, son père est devenu fou à la mort de sa mère. Moi, je pense qu’il n’était déjà pas très net avant. Quand Émilie était là, cela se voyait moins, c’est tout. Après, ça a simplement empiré. Il n’aime pas sortir et voit très peu de monde. Il a imposé sa manière de vivre à Adrien, et sa femme n’était plus là pour s’y opposer.

— Adrien n’a pas eu une enfance très heureuse, constata Kylian.

— Je pense que lorsque sa mère était encore là, ça allait. Il riait souvent. Elle s’occupait beaucoup de lui. Par contre, il s’est retrouvé très seul après. Il ne voyait que très peu son père et se sentait complètement abandonné. Il a dû insister pour aller au collège. D’après mon père, c’est Nathalie qui a réussi à convaincre Monsieur Agreste qu’Adrien devenait trop grand pour rester cloîtré.

— Qui est Nathalie ?

— C’était l’assistante de Monsieur Agreste. Maintenant, il l’a épousée. Pas très longtemps après… (Elle s’interrompit et reprit) ... le départ d’Adrien.

— Qu’est-ce qui l’a décidé à partir ? demanda Kylian qui n’était pas convaincu par l’explication que lui avait donnée Nathaniel.

Le regard de Chloé se détourna, comme si elle hésitait à répondre à la question.

— C’est une somme de choses qui se sont ajoutées, finit-elle par révéler. Une sorte de crise d’adolescence, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

L’impression qu’il y avait eu un élément déclencheur dont Adrien ne souhaitait pas parler revint en force. Par discrétion, Kylian décida de changer de sujet.

— Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Marinette ?

Chloé parut soulagée par la nouvelle question.

— On est ensemble depuis la maternelle. Mais on ne s’appréciait pas trop à l’époque.

Quelque chose disait à Kylian que le caractère de Chloé y était pour quelque chose. Diplomatiquement, il fit remarquer :

— Mais maintenant, vous avez davantage de choses en commun.

— Oui, c’est vrai. Je crois que j’aimerais bien travailler dans le milieu de la mode. C’est plus amusant que de tenter se démarquer des autres paquets de lessive, non ?

Leur plat arriva. Kylian avait déjà mangé des fruits de mer, mais pas de cette qualité ni avec un accompagnement aussi divin – quoique succinct. Ils ne reprirent la conversation qu’une fois leurs assiettes vidées.

Chloé raconta alors des épisodes de sa vie en tant que fille du maire de Paris. Les réceptions, les rencontres avec des stars. Mais ce n’était pas pour se mettre en valeur, comme il l’avait plusieurs fois entendue faire. Elle chercha des moments drôles ou intéressants, pour le distraire. Et il dut reconnaître qu’elle y arrivait plutôt bien. On débarrassa leur table et ils eurent droit à la carte des desserts. Kylian consulta sa compagne du regard.

— Tarte à la custard caramélisée, décréta-t-elle en souriant.

— Je te fais confiance.

Après un autre amuse-bouche, il savoura son entremet et admit que Chloé avait très bien choisi.

— Tu veux un digestif, ou quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle quand il eut terminé.

— Tu en prends ?

— Non. 

— Moi non plus, alors.

— Je propose qu’on remonte dans la chambre, conseilla Chloé. On va avoir une grosse journée demain et on commence tôt. Tu auras largement le temps de faire London By Night les jours prochains.

Elle lui reprit le bras dès qu’ils se levèrent, parfaitement à l’aise d’être vue à son côté. Kylian convint en lui-même que c’était beaucoup plus agréable que lorsqu’elle feignait de ne pas le voir. Arrivé dans leur suite, il dit :

— J’ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci Chloé.

— Moi aussi, j’ai beaucoup apprécié, lui répondit-elle. Bonne nuit.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha pour l’embrasser sur la joue puis elle partit vers sa chambre dont elle ferma la porte.


	11. Sauter dans les cerceaux

Le jeudi matin, Kylian avait mis son réveil à l’heure convenue, mais s’octroya cinq minutes avant de sortir de son lit. Quatre minutes ne s’étaient pas écoulées que Chloé entrait dans sa chambre sans frapper.

— Debout, c’est l’heure ! lança-t-elle d’une voix perçante.

— Ouais c’est bon, grogna-t-il, alors qu’elle s’en allait après avoir vérifié qu’il était bien réveillé.

Il reprit une douche et s’habilla. La veille, en revenant dans sa chambre après le dîner, il avait vu que quelqu’un était venu ouvrir son lit et que les serviettes de toilette qu’il avait utilisées avaient été changées. Après une seule douche ! Cela lui avait paru dément mais, comment lui avait fait remarquer Adrien, il était là pour profiter.

Un repas était servi dans le salon commun. Kylian regarda avec circonspection les haricots blancs dans la sauce tomate, la saucisse et les œufs.

— Il est sept heures, Chloé, protesta-t-il.

— C’est le petit déjeuner anglais. On ne te donnera pas grand chose ce midi. Fais des réserves. Ne fais pas cette tête, je t’ai pris du café, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa tasse de thé.

Un taxi les attendait quand ils sortirent de l’hôtel. Chloé avait dû le commander en même temps que le petit déjeuner. La circulation était ralentie et ils mirent plus d’une demi-heure pour arriver à destination. Adrien et Marinette les attendaient devant le campus, en compagnie d’autres jeunes gens.

— Ah, les voilà ! se réjouit Marinette en les apercevant. En forme ?

— On est prêts, affirma Chloé.

La styliste fit les présentations en anglais. Keshia, originaire de Guinée, serait leur maquilleuse. Les autres, venant tous de pays différents, étaient des amis de Marinette qui était venu profiter de cette journée portes ouvertes en général et voir son défilé en particulier.

— Bien, on y va, dit Marinette en entraînant le groupe.

— C’est bon ? Elle ne t’a pas trop secoué ? demanda Adrien à Kylian alors que Chloé parlait à Marinette.

— La prochaine fois, inscris-moi à un stage de saut en parachute, répondit le mannequin amateur. J’aurai plus de chances de survie.

Cela fit rire Adrien puis les deux garçons se concentrèrent sur Marinette qui leur faisait les honneurs de son université. Une heure plus tard, dans ce qui tenait lieu de vestiaires, les préparatifs battaient leur plein. Chloé, coiffée, maquillée, en tenue, ajustait ses bijoux avec l’aide d’Adrien. Kylian, encore torse nu, se faisait maquiller par Keshia.

Soudain l’atmosphère changea dans le couloir où se pressaient les modèles et ceux qui les assistaient. Une femme, coupe au bol, lunettes noires sur le nez, traversait tranquillement les groupes, échangeant parfois quelques mots avec les étudiants.

Quand elle arriva près d’eux, elle commença par dévisager Adrien avant de dire en français :

— On m’a prévenue que tu savais te rendre méconnaissable.

— Une vieille habitude, répondit-il les yeux malicieux.

— J’ai cru comprendre, sourit-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Chloé :

— Tu es très jolie.

— Merci, souffla Chloé d’une voix intimidée.

La femme scruta ensuite Kylian et eut un hochement de tête approbateur sans qu’il ne puisse déterminer si c’était son maquillage ou ses pectoraux qui lui valaient cet hommage. La visiteuse passa ensuite au groupe suivant. 

Kylian n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise qui était cette femme pour en avoir une idée. Il se tourna vers Chloé. Elle semblait statufiée. Adrien lui avait pris la main, comme l’aider à gérer ses émotions ou partager ce moment avec elle. Pour la première fois, Kylian comprit l’indulgence d’Adrien et de Marinette pour leur amie. Il n’y avait eu dans le ton d’Audrey Bourgeois aucune affection ni intérêt marqué pour sa fille. Tout juste l’équivalent d’une caresse sur la tête. Et pourtant, cela semblait représenter pour Chloé davantage qu’elle n’en avait espéré.

Alors que « l’Impératrice de la mode » sortait de la pièce, l’émoi causé par son passage s’estompa. Puis une sorte de frénésie s’empara de tout le monde alors que les premiers qui devaient défiler allèrent se mettre en place. Marinette passa alors en coup de vent vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle félicita Keshia qui avait transformé les visages de Chloé et Kylian en véritables œuvres d’art avec ses pinceaux et des strass adhésifs. Elle dit un mot gentil à tous, vola un baiser rapide à Adrien et repartit d’un pas pressé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ce fut leur tour de se mettre dans la file. Chloé et Kylian prirent leur place, échangeant des sourires crispés avec ceux qui les précédaient et les suivaient. Quand ceux qui étaient devant eux s’élancèrent sur ce qui tenait lieu de podium, Chloé très tendue prit la main de Kylian. Il la serra doucement. Les autres terminèrent leur prestation et revenaient vers eux. Chloé était la première à se présenter devant le public. Kylian la lâcha. Adrien se pencha et chuchota :

— Eh, Queen Bee, c’est le moment de montrer ce dont tu es capable !

Chloé leva le menton et s’élança d’un pas décidé. Alors qu’elle exécutait les pas qui étaient prévus pour elle, Kylian sentit la main d’Adrien se poser sur son omoplate. Cela l’aida à se détendre. Au moment de son entrée, il obéit à l’impulsion donnée par son ami avança à son tour. Concentré sur ses pas, il ne vit même pas le public. Par contre, quand il revint vers Chloé qui devait le rejoindre avec ses nouveaux accessoires, il vit Keshia et Adrien batailler pour les lui fixer. Cela ne se passait manifestement pas comme prévu. Conformément aux instructions données en prévision d’un contretemps de ce genre, Kylian fit un tour supplémentaire, tout en se demandant frénétiquement ce qu’il devait faire si Chloé était toujours clouée en coulisses quand il repasserait près d’elle. Heureusement, elle fit enfin son entrée, ce qui lui permit de sortir à son tour. Dès qu’il fut hors de vue du public, Adrien lui passa le manteau qu’il devait présenter tandis que Keshia échangeait son béret contre un chapeau melon.

— T’es parfait, continue comme ça, souffla Adrien avant qu’il ne reparte. 

Il rejoignit Chloé et ils terminèrent leur show. Enfin, ils quittèrent la scène. Ils commencèrent par se coller contre le mur pour laisser passer ceux d’après, puis se laissèrent entraîner plus loin.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? protesta Chloé. Pourquoi le clip de la cape ne voulait pas se fermer ?

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, assura Adrien. C’est pour ça que j’avais des épingles à nourrice sur moi. Et des pinces à linge. Et de la colle à tissu. Et du sucre si vous étiez en hypoglycémie. Et un fouet si vous hésitiez à y aller.

— C’est pour ça que ton sac à dos semble plein à craquer ? fit mine de comprendre Kylian.

— Marinette a tout prévu, sauf le défibrillateur, répondit Adrien. Il paraît qu’il y en a plusieurs dans le bâtiment, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

La styliste arriva à ce moment.

— Vous avez été formidable ! s’exclama-t-elle. Kylian, tu as magnifiquement rattrapé le coup. Personne n’a pu deviner que tu avais fait un tour de plus. Chloé, tu as super bien géré aussi. Tu avais l’air parfaitement sereine en revenant, alors que tu as dû avoir un gros coup de chaud. Tu as été géniale ! Ça vous ennuie d’attendre un petit moment avant de vous rhabiller ? Keshia aimerait qu’on prenne des photos de son travail alors autant que vous gardiez les hauts assortis.

Pendant qu’Adrien s’occupait de récupérer toutes leurs affaires, Chloé et Kylian suivirent Marinette qui les amena là où un photographe avait installé son studio. Ils posèrent, tentant de se souvenir des conseils que leur avait prodigués Adrien lors de leur première séance de photo. Puis on les remercia et ils remirent leurs vêtements dans un coin. Ils restèrent cependant maquillés et Keshia leur confia des cartes de visite à son nom pour qu’ils puissent les distribuer à d’éventuels admirateurs.

Ils passèrent la journée à admirer les présentations des étudiants de l’université d’art et design. Il y avait des photos, des films, des défilés, des spectacles, des concerts. Ils ne restèrent pas ensemble, déambulant en fonction de leurs intérêts, se croisant puis se séparant en fonction des circonstances. Vers dix-huit heures, Marinette sonna le rappel par SMS. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre, avec Keshia et d’autres connaissances de la styliste.

— Un Indien, ça vous dit ? proposa-t-elle en anglais. 

L’assentiment fut donné unanimement en plusieurs langues. Ils partirent à pied, discutant entre eux. Kylian se retrouva à échanger avec un Bolivien qui était en section cinéma. Après le restaurant, ils terminèrent la soirée au pub. Certains partirent, d’autres les rejoignirent.

Kylian, se laissant porter par l’excellente ambiance, but plus qu’il n’en avait l’intention. Il n’eut que des souvenirs vagues de la fin de soirée. Finalement, Adrien le mit dans un taxi avec Chloé. Cette dernière le guida jusqu’à son lit où il s’écroula.

*

Kylian fut éveillé par une voix perçante qui l’informait qu’Adrien était là. Juste après, une vive lumière lui vrillait les yeux.

— Et démaquille-toi, tu fais peur, comme ça ! conclut Chloé avant qu’Adrien n’intervienne et ne la traîne hors de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Kylian réalisa qu’il avait dormi tout habillé et qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’une douche. Effectivement le maquillage qui avait coulé et les strass à moitié détachés lui faisaient une drôle de tête. Il avait cependant les yeux à peu près en face des trous quand il s’assit devant la table du petit déjeuner. Adrien lui passa immédiatement une tasse de café qu’il but avec avidité. Il contempla ensuite le pain, le beurre et les croissants qui étaient devant lui.

— Ah, on peut avoir un vrai petit déjeuner, constata-t-il en regardant d’un air dégoûté le « déjeuner anglais » qui semblait faire la joie de Chloé.

— Quoi, elle t’a imposé les beans hier matin ? comprit Adrien. Chloé, t’es pas sympa !

— Je trouve parfaitement stupide de manger français quand on est à Londres, jugea-t-elle. 

— Je peux te piquer un croissant ? demanda Adrien à Kylian.

— Oui, bien sûr. Tu n’as pas déjeuné ?

— Marinette m’a viré à 8 h. Elle avait un rendez-vous pour travailler d’autres personnes.

— Pas de chance, compatit Kylian, tout en remarquant que, si la barbe et les cheveux d’Adrien étaient toujours d’une couleur inhabituelle, il avait retrouvé ses yeux verts.

— Comme ça, on va avoir le temps pour visiter, dit Adrien philosophe. Tu nous accompagnes, Chloé ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je vais faire du shopping.

— Oh pardon, j’avais oublié que c’était le jour où tu avais prévu de finir de ruiner ton père.

Chloé fusilla Adrien du regard – la blague était loin d’être innocente – mais son ami resta impassible. Il assumait sa vacherie. Kylian se concentra sur sa tartine.

Laissant une Chloé boudeuse, Adrien et Kylian partirent en exploitation. Ils commencèrent par aller à pied vers Buckingham Palace où ils virent la relève de la garde. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers l’abbaye de Westminster qu’ils visitèrent. Après un fish and chips revigorant, ils passèrent devant le Parlement et la monumentale Big Ben. Ils continuèrent vers Downing Street, longèrent la Tamise jusqu’à la Tour de Londres, en passant par la cathédrale Saint-Paul. Ils prirent alors un bus qui les amena à Trafalgar Square où Marinette les rejoignit.

— Ah, les garçons, vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle après avoir fait la bise à Kylian et embrassé son amoureux.

— Ouais, génial, apprécia Kylian.

— On en a plein les pattes, l’informa Adrien.

— Chloé n’est pas avec vous ? s’étonna sa petite amie en s’asseyant tout contre lui sur le banc qu’ils s’étaient attribué.

— Non, elle dévalise Regent Street.

— Ah, d’accord. Je lui ai envoyé un message tout à l’heure, elle ne m’a pas répondu.

— Elle boude parce que je lui ai fait remarquer qu’elle dépensait un peu trop d’argent, expliqua Adrien.

— Compte tenu qu’elle a gentiment invité Kylian, ce n’était peut-être pas le jour, glissa Marinette.

— Faut bien qu’on le lui fasse remarquer de temps en temps, se justifia Adrien. 

Marinette haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers leur ami.

— Alors, Kylian, comment trouves-tu cette immersion dans le grand luxe ?

— Dément, répondit-il sincèrement. Je ne me plains pas, mais… tout est tellement immense.

— Considère ça comme un décor, conseilla Adrien. Et la manière dont on doit s’y tenir est un rôle. Chloé est davantage elle-même quand elle est chez les parents de Marinette qu’en ce moment à essayer des chaussures qu’elle ne mettra qu’une fois. 

— C’est un peu cher pour un rôle, jugea Kylian. 

— On est bien d’accord. Cela dit, qu’elle se fasse plaisir en descendant dans un palace pour cinq jours et le partage avec toi, c’est sympa. C’est racheter des vêtements alors que son dressing déborde déjà que je considère comme problématique. C’est ça que j’ai tenté de lui faire comprendre ce matin.

— Au risque de paraître ingrat, je me demande pourquoi elle m’a invité, avoua Kylian.

— Elle t’aime bien, répondit Adrien. 

— Comme un animal familier ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Kylian.

— Elle n’en a pas beaucoup, sourit Marinette. C’est donc déjà une distinction importante. Et puis, tu n’as mis que deux ans pour accéder à ce level, alors qu’il m’en a fallu plus de quinze pour y parvenir. Bien joué !

— Elle est compliquée, considéra Kylian.

— Pas tant que ça, opposa Adrien. Elle est fragile et se protège en tenant les autres à distance, c’est tout.

— Mais elle peut être très toxique si on n’y prend pas garde, le prévint Marinette. Kylian, tu dois être vigilant sur les limites que tu lui poses. Ne la laisse pas te faire sauter dans ses cerceaux.

— Tu exagères ! protesta Adrien.

— Adrien, j’aime beaucoup Chloé, elle me touche, mais Kylian n’a pas tort quand il parle d’animal familier. Tu veux qu’elle le traite comme Sabrina ? Tu es le seul qu’elle respecte vraiment, avec ma mère et la sienne.

Adrien soupira, acceptant l’analyse de Marinette.

— Elle s’améliore, tint-il à ajouter.

— C’est vrai, concéda Marinette. C’est en ça qu’elle est attachante.

Ils échangèrent un regard signifiant qu’ils considéraient être parvenus à un accord.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu as pensé de ta journée d’hier ? reprit la styliste en se tournant vers Kylian.

— Bah, dans un autre registre, c’était dément aussi. Et génial. Mais il doit me manquer des connaissances, parce que des fois j’ai eu du mal à comprendre l’intérêt de certaines choses.

— T’es pas le seul, le rassura Adrien. Moi aussi j’ai eu des doutes sur la pertinence de certaines performances artistiques.

— C’est un état d’esprit, évalua Marinette. Dans cette école on nous apprend à nous dépasser et à tout oser, sans forcément prendre en compte le jugement des autres ou même la faisabilité. J’ai très peu de cours techniques par rapport à d’autres écoles de stylisme, par exemple. On m’explique que ce sont aux couturières de trouver la solution, pas à moi. 

— Mais tu as bien dû créer matériellement ce que j’ai porté hier, remarqua Kylian.

— Effectivement, mais je rends des croquis avec des assemblages que je ne saurais pas exécuter, et peut-être même tellement inconfortables que personne ne pourrait les porter.

— Quel est l’intérêt ? demanda Kylian.

— Si on ne se préoccupait que du confort et de la maîtrise d’exécution, le tandem jogging-Charentaises serait considéré comme le summum de la garde-robe. Pousser la création à son paroxysme permet de faire évoluer le tout-venant.

— D’accord, ça je peux comprendre, convint Kylian. Et au fait, tu as eu des retours pour le défilé ?

— Alors, on m’a donné quelques cartes et j’ai beaucoup donné les miennes. C’est bien pour mon book. Évidemment, tout le monde m’a félicité, mais ça se fait toujours, même quand on trouve ça nul. On verra plus tard si quelqu’un m’a remarquée ou non.

Marinette les remit debout, et les entraîna vers Picadilly Circus. Bien que sollicitée par Adrien et Marinette par message, Chloé ne sembla pas désireuse de les rejoindre. Ils flânèrent un peu et Marinette choisit un restaurant. Kylian insista pour régler la note. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers Soho. Après avoir un peu marché, les amoureux désirèrent rentrer. Ils le laissèrent sur place. Adrien lui indiqua comment retourner à l’hôtel et vérifia qu’il avait de quoi se payer le taxi. Kylian explora un peu le coin, alla prendre une bière dans un pub, puis rentra sagement.

Dans la suite, la chambre de Chloé était fermée, mais la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Avant d’aller se coucher, Kylian lança un « Bonsoir Chloé », sans avoir de réponse.

*

Le samedi matin, Kylian n’eut besoin de personne pour sortir du lit. Chloé était déjà installée devant le petit déjeuner quand il la rejoignit, mais le service de chambre venait tout juste de passer. Sans être très expansive, elle répondit poliment à son salut. Et elle avait commandé pour lui un petit déjeuner continental. Il en était à sa seconde tasse de café quand Adrien et Marinette se présentèrent à la porte de la suite.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! scanda Marinette. C’est moi qui vais servir de guide touristique, aujourd’hui. Tu nous accompagnes, Chloé ?

— Non, je n’ai pas envie de courir. On se retrouve pour le dîner ?

— J’ai pris quatre places pour une comédie musicale, ce soir, les informa la jeune styliste. Vous préférez manger avant ou après ?

— Après, trancha Chloé. Qu’est-ce qu’on va voir ?

— Les Misérables.

— Je l’ai déjà vu.

— Si tu n’as pas envie d’y aller, j’invite Keshia, répondit sereinement Marinette. Mais je préférerais que tu viennes, ajouta-t-elle. Ça fait un moment qu’on n’est pas sorties ensemble.

La gentillesse de Marinette eut un effet bénéfique sur leur capricieuse amie :

— C’était il y a plusieurs années, convint-elle. Je peux le revoir.

Ils convinrent d’une heure pour se retrouver à l’hôtel, ce qui leur permettrait de reposer leurs sacs et de se changer. Puis ils partirent. Marinette leur présenta les divers marchés et boutiques de la ville où elle avait l’habitude de chiner. Ils prirent beaucoup le bus pour passer devant des monuments, agrémentés par les commentaires de Marinette, avant de prendre le métro pour se rendre à la National Gallery dans l’après-midi.

Après avoir mangé un morceau en prévision de leur longue soirée, ils regagnèrent l’hôtel pour se préparer. Adrien emprunta la salle de bain de Kylian, pendant que Marinette s’installait chez Chloé. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, Adrien se plaignit à Marinette :

— J’en suis au cinquième shampoing et ça ne veut pas s’éclaircir. C’était supposé être une teinture temporaire. 

— Michel n’avait pas dit une quinzaine de lavages ? rappela sa petite amie.

— Ça te va bien, estima Chloé.

— La question n’est pas là, expliqua Adrien. Ça va faire bizarre que je retourne à mon école avec cette tête.

— Teins-toi en blond alors, proposa Chloé. Ou mets une perruque.

— C’est dans deux jours, tenta de le réconforter Marinette. Ça aura sans doute évolué depuis. Au pire, tu raconteras que tu as perdu un pari.

— Ouais, c’est une bonne histoire, sourit Adrien, sa bonne humeur revenue.

Kylian adora le spectacle. Le repas qui suivit fut agréable. Chloé était redevenue charmante après une journée passée au Spa de l’hôtel.

— Que faites-vous demain ? demanda-t-elle.

— British Museum, indiqua Adrien. Et puis le musée de Madame Tussaud, si on a encore le courage. Tu viens avec nous, Chloé ?

— Bof…

— Arrête, c’est magnifique ! Tu aimeras le British, je suis certain. Ensuite, c’est marrant, les statues de cire.

— C’est pour les mômes !

— Mais non, c’est pour que tu nous racontes des potins sur les célébrités qui y sont représentées, affirma Adrien l’œil malicieux.

Chloé daigna sourire et confirmer sa présence. Elle fut assez agréable le lendemain, même si elle les abandonna en cours de visite le matin pour se réfugier au salon de thé du musée. Kylian avait déjà vu le Louvre, mais trouva le musée national anglais impressionnant et prit plaisir à le visiter. Il s’attarda dans la boutique pour compléter les cadeaux qu’il voulait ramener à sa famille. Ils rejoignirent Chloé, mangèrent un des sandwichs proposés par la carte, puis prirent le bus pour se rendre leur seconde étape de la journée.

Sitôt sortis du second musée, Adrien et Marinette les abandonnèrent, désirant passer la dernière soirée en tête-à-tête. Chloé et Kylian rentrèrent à pied à l’hôtel et prirent un dîner plus simple que le premier soir, au bar de l’établissement. Ensuite, ils montèrent dans leur chambre faire leurs bagages car ils devaient partir tôt le lendemain.

Chloé vint déposer un certain nombre de paquets dans la chambre de Kylian. C’étaient les achats qu’elle avait faits le second jour.

— Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire de ça ? interrogea le jeune homme.

— Mets-les dans les malles, répliqua Chloé.

Le premier mouvement de Kylian fut de lui rendre ce service. Elle l’avait emmené dans un palace, l’avait invité dans un grand restaurant, il était son obligé. Mais l’avertissement de Marinette lui revint « Ne la laisse pas te faire sauter dans ses cerceaux ». Or elle venait précisément de lui parler comme à un domestique.

— Il n’y a pas assez de femmes de chambre ici ? demanda-t-il, alors que Chloé se détournait déjà pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il soutint son regard. Au moment où il allait lâcher prise et s’excuser, elle reprit sa marche en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

— Je suppose que tu ne sais pas plier une robe sans la froisser.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait lancé sa réplique pour avoir le dernier mot et il voulait bien le lui laisser, étant donné qu’il venait de remporter le point.

*

Adrien était ravi de leur séjour à Londres. Malgré sa journée de bouderie, Chloé s’était montrée sous son meilleur jour et semblait décidée à admettre Kylian dans son cercle. Marinette avait été très satisfaite par le résultat du défilé et ils avaient pu passer du temps ensemble. Kylian avait manifestement beaucoup apprécié son séjour et l’en avait remercié à plusieurs reprises. Lui-même avait aimé le temps partagé avec sa petite amie et aussi, il devait le reconnaître, il avait adoré retrouver l’atmosphère des défilés. Sans souhaiter remonter sur les podiums, il regrettait que les circonstances l’empêchent de recommencer cette expérience des backstages trop souvent.

Son arrivée en classe avec ses cheveux teints avait suscité l’intérêt. Il avait avoué d’une voix piteuse une soirée trop alcoolisée et un pari perdu. Heureusement, les shampoings répétés firent pâlir la couleur et sa chevelure passa rapidement vers un châtain clair avant de revenir à son blond cendré. Les poils de sa barbe résistèrent plus longtemps, mais cela lui donnait – lui dit-on – une tête intéressante.

Il ne s’était finalement pas trop soucié de son apparence. Tout d’abord, la perspective du retour de Marinette le comblait. Trois mois en sa compagnie, c’était un bonheur inespéré en milieu d’année scolaire. Trois mois arrachés au sacrifice auquel ils s’étaient résolus pour se donner les meilleures armes pour l’avenir. Adrien était conscient de sa chance : il avait Marinette, qui ne semblait jamais penser qu’il lui en demandait trop. Il y avait aussi Tom et Sabine, qui l’avaient adopté, des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter, tant pour passer de bons moments que pour le soutenir dans ses moments de faiblesse. Mais malgré tout, chaque jour passé sans pouvoir serrer Marinette dans ses bras restait douloureux. Tous ceux dont il s’était entouré lui étaient indispensables pour supporter cette situation.

Chloé faisait partie de sa garde rapprochée. Non seulement elle agissait avec détermination chaque fois qu’elle le voyait flancher, mais aussi parce que la fragilité de son amie obligeait Adrien à sortir de son auto-apitoiement et proposer son aide.

*

À peine une semaine après leur séjour à Londres, ce ne fut pas à proprement parler un problème qui amena Chloé à rechercher la compagnie d’Adrien, mais un événement important dans sa vie. Elle tomba amoureuse. En soi, c’était une bonne nouvelle : elle s’intéressait réellement à une autre personne qu’elle-même. Par contre, cela se révéla un peu fatiguant pour Adrien qui devint son confident préféré. Elle avait rencontré ce garçon extraordinaire lors d’une réception donnée par son père. Il était étudiant en architecture – son père était un architecte renommé qui avait à son actif plusieurs nouvelles constructions parisiennes d’envergure. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, et il lui semblait bien qu’elle lui avait plu. Elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone, mais il n’avait pas rappelé. Devait-elle prendre les devants ? Ou bien attendre gentiment son appel ? Avait-elle dit à Adrien combien il était beau, intelligent et raffiné ? 

Adrien eut une pensée émue pour Plagg qui l’avait supporté les six semaines durant lesquelles Marinette avait hésité à sortir avec lui. Il avait trouvé son kwami particulièrement peu compréhensif et cynique, à l’époque. Maintenant, comprenait enfin l’épreuve qu’il lui avait fait subir. Avec six ans de retard, il tombait enfin d’accord avec lui : les adolescents amoureux, c’est d’un ennui ! (et les jeunes adultes ne valaient pas mieux).

Mais il se souvenait aussi du besoin de s’épancher dont il avait eu besoin. Les incertitudes amoureuses sont intenses et déstabilisantes. Il s’efforça donc d’être un bon soutien moral pour son amie, sans oublier le conseil de Plagg : ne jamais jouer les conseillers du cœur. Il n’avait aucun doute sur la capacité de Chloé de lui coller sur le dos tout ce qui irait de travers si par malheur il se laissait convaincre de lui donner un conseil. Il la laissait donc faire les réponses et les questions, tout en se montrant rassurant, sans professer la moindre opinion.

La perfection faite homme finit par proposer à Chloé d’aller boire un verre un soir au bout d’une semaine. Adrien reçut pas moins de douze selfies de Chloé en tenues différentes, avec consigne d’indiquer lequel lui paraissait le meilleur choix. Il fut furieusement tenté de la renvoyer sur Marinette – n’était-ce pas elle la styliste ? – mais s’abstint finalement. Par scrupule envers sa petite amie pour commencer, mais aussi sachant qu’il était sollicité pour son regard masculin. Chloé avait simplement oublié qu’il n’avait pas vraiment eu d’expérience en matière de rendez-vous amoureux. Il n’avait à son actif qu’une rencontre renversante avec une super-héroïne en costume rouge parsemé de pois noirs (ce qui n’était pas forcément du meilleur goût vestimentaire). Cette dernière l’avait ficelé dans son yoyo, avant de l’assommer à moitié avec – raconté comme ça, c’était beaucoup moins excitant que dans son souvenir. Souvenir qui le fit sourire de la manière la plus niaise possible.

Finalement, Chloé partit avec une demi-heure de retard, dans la première tenue prévue. Adrien la rassura quand elle lui communiqua sa peur d’avoir raté le rendez-vous : si Romeo tenait à passer la soirée avec elle, il l’attendrait. Le silence radio qu’elle observa toute la soirée fut de bon augure.

Soudain, un doute le traversa et il se demanda s’il avait été à la hauteur de son rôle fraternel. Il hésita à descendre en parler avec Sabine et finalement préféra appeler Marinette.

— Salut, Princesse.

— Bonsoir, mon chaton. Tu te prépares à te coucher ?

— Ouais. Est-ce que Chloé t’a dit qu’elle sortait ce soir ?

— J’ai dû vaguement recevoir une cinquantaine de messages à ce sujet, pourquoi ?

— Bien. Bon, tu vas peut-être trouver mes interrogations stupides ou déplacées, mais je me demande… Hum, je ne sais pas où en est Chloé niveau expérience et je me demande si quelqu’un a pensé à lui parler des choses de la vie. Des précautions, tout ça…

— Ce n’est pas déplacé, c’est très responsable à toi de t’en préoccuper, répondit Marinette d’une voix sérieuse. Sur ce point, on a eu une ou deux conversations sur le sujet toutes les deux, et ma mère avait déjà passé quelques messages avant. Elle sait ce qu’elle doit savoir et l’a déjà mis en pratique. Après, elle a eu un coup de cœur, elle est indisciplinée et elle fait passer son plaisir personnel avant tout. Difficile de savoir si elle va mettre à profit sur la durée tout ce qu’on lui a tenté de lui inculquer.

— Mais au moins, elle est au courant, résuma Adrien.

— Oui, ça, je te le certifie.

— Bien. Je te laisse faire le suivi. J’ai pas trop envie d’avoir des détails, moi.

— C’est pas gagné que tu sois épargné. Elle semble avoir un sens de la pudeur très limité en ce qui te concerne, au vu des tenues qu’elle porte quand elle vient dormir avec toi.

— Ouais, j’ai remarqué. Sans compter qu’il faudrait aussi lui apprendre à frapper avant d’entrer dans les chambres.

— Ah, ça me rappelle des souvenirs, ça ! Ne me dis pas qu’elle rentre toujours chez les autres comme si elle était chez elle !

— Bah si. Constaté de mes propres yeux à Londres, il y a deux semaines. 

— Kylian ?

— Oui. Elle a fait irruption dans sa chambre pour le réveiller. Je suis intervenu, mais je ne suis pas certain qu’elle ait compris le message que j’ai essayé de lui faire passer.

— Bah, on est pas sortis de l’auberge !

— En parlant de chambre, tu as fait tes valises ?

— Je suis là dans une semaine, Chaton, promis.

— J’ai hâte, ma Lady.

— Moi aussi, matou de mon cœur.


	12. L’injustice du siècle

Les jours suivants, Adrien reçut moult messages de Chloé. Apparemment, sa romance commençait sous les meilleurs auspices. Amaury était un garçon formidable. Adrien en était heureux pour elle mais, en toute honnêteté, son esprit était davantage tourné vers l’imminent retour de Marinette que vers les amours de son amie d’enfance. Il ne manqua pas cependant de répondre aux messages enthousiastes de Chloé par des emojis remplis de joie et le conseil de ne pas délaisser ses cours pour autant. Heureusement, Monsieur Perfection poursuivait lui aussi ses études et il était sérieux pour eux deux.

Marinette arriva enfin et commença son stage. Elle travaillait pour une toute petite maison de couture, mais qui était en effervescence car elle devait présenter des modèles à l’occasion de la fashion week qui était en cours et qui se terminait à la fin de la première semaine de travail de Marinette.

Il y avait mille détails et contretemps à régler que la jeune styliste prit en charge. Comme elle l’expliqua à sa famille, c’était davantage son bon sens et sa débrouillardise qui étaient requis que les connaissances acquises dans sa prestigieuse école.

— Au moins, ce sont des compétences dont tu n’es pas dépourvue, commenta Tom avec un sourire de fierté.

*

— Salut Marinette, répondit Alya dès la seconde sonnerie.

— Alya ? Tu as cinq minutes ?

— Marinette, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’inquiéta son amie.

— Rien de grave, mais… j’ai besoin d’en parler, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, non. Dis-moi.

— Tu sais que c’est la Fashion Week.

— Oui.

— Et que la maison de couture chez laquelle je suis en stage présente des modèles.

— Oui.

— Eh bien figure-toi qu’ils m’ont appelé dans l’après-midi car ils avaient besoin de quelque chose sur place et que j’ai dû leur apporter. Alors que je m’étais arrangée pour ne pas y mettre les pieds.

— Ok.

— Donc je vais sur le lieu du défilé, je passe en backstage avec le badge qu’on m’a donné, je cherche ceux que je dois voir… et au détour d’un couloir, devine sur qui je tombe !

— Oh non, ne me dis pas…

— Si ! C’est énorme, c’est sur plusieurs jours, il y a des dizaines de shows, celui-là n’est pas des plus cotés, j’y ai passé à peine dix minutes, et il faut que je le croise ! Tu y crois, toi ?

— Oh ma pauvre. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

— Rien. Heureusement, il ne m’a pas vu. Il parlait avec quelqu’un et ne regardait pas devant lui ! Je te dis pas le coup de chaud que j’ai eu.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Nathalie était à côté de lui et elle m’a repérée.

— Mince !

— En fait, non, c’était pas si mal. Figure-toi qu’elle est humaine et peut exprimer des émotions !

— Non !

— Oui, je sais, c’est stupéfiant. Et là, je peux te dire qu’elle était consternée. Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux était la plus ennuyée. Mais au moins, on s’est comprises. Elle s’est avancée pour se mettre entre moi et Gabriel le temps que je me planque. Heureusement, deux types étaient en train de passer avec un portant, et j’ai plongé entre eux et le mur pour qu’ils me couvrent. Je pense qu’ils m’ont prise pour une folle. D’autant qu’une fois le danger passé, je suis partie en courant. J’étais dans un drôle d’état quand j’ai retrouvé ceux que je devais voir ! J’étais essoufflée, je bégayais... Je me suis bien ridiculisée. Enfin, l’essentiel est que j’ai pu ressortir de là sans faire d’autres mauvaises rencontres.

— Quelle histoire ! Tu dois être toute retournée.

— C’est peu de le dire. J’en ai encore les genoux qui tremblent.

— Respire, ma belle, respire !

— Ouais. Enfin bon, c’est passé. Maintenant, ce qui m’ennuie, c’est comment Adrien va réagir. Je sais que cela va l’angoisser.

— Tu n’es pas obligée de lui raconter.

— Bien sûr que si. Déjà, parce qu’il va bien voir que je suis troublée, et puis, on ne se cache rien.

— Je sais que vous êtes amoureux et fidèles, mais parfois certains silences peuvent être faits dans de bonnes intentions.

— On a trouvé très dur de mentir à nos proches pendant des mois. Et encore à certains de nos amis aujourd’hui. Je refuse de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à Adrien, surtout s’il est concerné. S’il l’apprend par la suite, il en sera blessé. Ce serait encore pire.

— Bon, je suppose que tu es mieux placée que moi pour prendre ce genre de décision.

— Je dois lui dire, mais j’ai pas envie du tout. Ça me fait mal quand je le vois paniquer.

— Marinette, je sais que Monsieur Agreste a dit qu’il ne voulait pas te laisser réussir dans la mode, mais il venait d’avoir une discussion difficile avec son fils. Il ne va pas forcément agir contre toi.

— C’est ce que j’ai toujours dit à Adrien. Mais le regard de Nathalie n’était pas de bon augure. Rien que le fait qu’elle ait laissé voir ce qu’elle ressentait est flippant. Elle craignait vraiment que quelque chose arrive.

— Ça va aller ?

— Oui, je pense. Ça m’a fait du bien d’en parler avec toi.

— Tu peux compter sur Nino et moi si besoin.

— Je sais. Vous êtes géniaux. Merci de m’avoir écoutée. Mes genoux ont arrêté de trembler.

— Bien.

— Allez, je te libère. On m’attend. À bientôt.

— Oui, à bientôt.

*

Marinette décida d’attendre qu’Adrien et elle soient dans leur chambre après le dîner pour lui raconter la rencontre qu’elle avait faite. Elle édulcora légèrement la vérité en taisant le regard consterné de Nathalie et son plongeon éperdu derrière le portant. Elle se borna à dire qu’il y avait du monde et que Gabriel ne l’avait pas remarquée.

— Tu es certaine qu’il ne t’a pas vue ? s’inquiéta Adrien.

— Pratiquement. Et puis, qu’aurait-il pu me faire ?

— Rechercher pour qui tu travaillais et te faire virer, répondit Adrien sombrement.

— Tu n’en sais rien, tenta de le calmer Marinette. Ça fait quatre ans, maintenant. On ne sait pas s’il va vraiment mettre ses menaces à exécution.

— Mon père ne profère pas de menaces, Marinette, répondit Adrien d’une voix dure. Les menaces, c’est pour les faibles qui souhaitent éviter le conflit. Mon père annonce ce qu’il a l’intention de faire. Et une fois qu’il a dit quelque chose, il ne revient plus dessus. C’est sa manière de fonctionner.

Marinette considéra la question. Même si elle avait toujours affirmé que Gabriel ne l’empêcherait pas de faire carrière pour apaiser les craintes et la culpabilité d’Adrien, elle avait toujours gardé en tête la possibilité que le célèbre styliste cherche à lui nuire. C’est pour cette raison qu’elle ne voulait pas d’Adrien dans son Book et qu’elle tentait de se faire oublier le temps qu’elle se sente prête à rentrer dans l’arène.

— Ton père a des amis et alliés dans la mode, convint Marinette, mais c’est aussi un homme qui a également su se faire des ennemis. Il y aura toujours des personnes prêtes à travailler avec moi.

— Pas forcément celles qui t’intéressent le plus. 

— On verra bien. Dans un premier temps, je vais tenter de poser mes pions discrètement. Mais le jour où il décidera d’entrer en guerre, je n’ai pas l’intention de baisser le pavillon. Moi aussi je suis capable de me constituer un réseau. Je peux faire face. Comme dans le passé. Et toi, je t’interdis de t’inquiéter plus que je ne le fais.

— À tes ordres, Milady, répondit-il d’une voix moins convaincue que d’habitude.

*

Un vendredi soir, Kylian était déjà en vêtements de nuit, en train de discuter avec son frère qui se couchait aussi, quand il reçut un message de Chloé sur son téléphone : « Viens me chercher ». Il répondit : « Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? », tout en se demandant pourquoi elle ne faisait pas appel à Adrien si elle avait un problème. Puis il se souvint que son ami avait prévu ce soir-là une soirée cinéma avec Marinette. Il avait dû éteindre son téléphone. Évidemment, Chloé ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle envoya simplement une image représentant un plan avec une flèche indiquant sa localisation.

Kylian n’avait aucune envie de sortir mais, s’il arrivait quelque chose à Chloé, il ne pourrait plus regarder Adrien dans les yeux. Il soupira et se mit à se rhabiller.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’étonna son frère.

— Je dois aller récupérer une copine qui a l’air en rade, expliqua Kylian. 

— Une copine ? sembla douter son frère.

— Celle avec qui je suis parti à Londres.

— La super-riche ?

— Ouais. J’espère qu’elle a une bonne raison de m’appeler parce que je ne suis pas à son service.

*

Kylian dut parlementer pour entrer dans le club select où se trouvait Chloé. Il finit par montrer les messages échangés et pénétra enfin dans l’établissement. Il trouva l’amie d’Adrien avachie sur une table où elle se trouvait seule. Elle semblait avoir pas mal bu.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Chloé ? demanda Kylian déjà agacé par la manière dont les vigiles l’avaient dévisagé.

— Il ne veut plus me voir ! gémit Chloé en sanglotant.

La première pensée de Kylian fut de se demander ce qu’elle avait fait à Adrien pour arriver à l’exaspérer à ce point. Mais il fut vite détrompé. Elle parlait de son petit ami dont il avait vaguement entendu parler. Manifestement, il l’avait plaqué, et c’était l’injustice du siècle, étant donné que Chloé avait été gentille avec lui. Eh oui, Chloé, ni ton argent, ni la complaisance de tes proches ne peuvent totalement te protéger des vicissitudes de la vraie vie.

Kylian la laissa s’épancher quelques minutes avant de lui dire :

— Bon, on ne va pas rester là toute la nuit. Allez, faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Sauf que c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Kylian se rendit vite compte que la jeune femme ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Il dut faire passer son bras sur ses épaules et la traîner à moitié vers la sortie. Une fois sur le trottoir, il se rendit compte qu’il avait un problème. Chloé, qui continuait à pleurnicher, n’était pas en état de tenir en équilibre sur son scooter qu’il avait utilisé pour venir. 

— Où est-ce que tu comptes l’emmener ? demanda un des vigiles qui le regardait d’un air soupçonneux depuis qu’il était sorti de l’établissement.

L’agacement de Kylian monta d’un cran. Quelque chose lui disait que s’il avait fait partie de la clientèle habituelle de l’endroit, il aurait pu entraîner cette fille ivre n’importe où. Mais d’un autre côté, il avait besoin d’un peu d’aide.

— Je la ramène chez elle. Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver un taxi ? demanda-t-il.

— Il y a une station à 200 mètres.

Kylian regarda d’un air désabusé la direction indiquée. Traîner Chloé sur cette distance ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

— Il en passe régulièrement juste devant, assura l’autre vigile. Écoute, assieds-la sur la jardinière, là. Je ferai signe si j’en vois un passer et qui est libre.

Kylian suivit les conseils de celui qui était le plus serviable – ou le plus pressé de les voir dégager le passage. Au bout de dix minutes, un taxi passa devant eux et fut hélé par le vigile. Kylian entreprit d’y faire entrer Chloé, qui s’était à moitié endormie.

— Eh, elle ne va pas être malade, au moins ? s’inquiéta le chauffeur.

— Non, non, assura Kylian. Au Grand Paris, s’il vous plaît.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, le portier s’avança et aida Kylian à extraire Chloé de la voiture.

— Vous pouvez régler la course pour mademoiselle Bourgeois ? lui demanda Kylian qui tracta la fille du maire jusqu’au comptoir du grand hall.

Le gardien de nuit sembla apprécier rapidement la situation. Il prit le téléphone, appuya sur une touche et annonça :

— Elle est à l’accueil.

Se tournant vers Kylian, il indiqua :

— On vient la chercher. 

Kylian hocha la tête et obliqua vers un coin d’attente où se trouvaient des fauteuils. Il y déposa Chloé. Il souffla un moment, se demandant s’il n’aurait pas dû dire au taxi de l’attendre car il lui fallait désormais retourner chercher son scooter.

Un homme qui lui paraissait familier déboucha d’un ascenseur en boutonnant sa veste et se dirigea vers lui. 

— Bonjour Monsieur Kylian, dit-il. Elle va bien ?

— Je pense qu’elle a juste un peu trop bu, répondit Kylian.

Alors que le nouveau venu se penchait vers Chloé, Kylian se rappelant finalement qui était cet homme. C’était leur chauffeur quand ils étaient allés à Londres quelques semaines auparavant. Adrien l’avait dénommé Jean. Celui-ci commença à redresser la fille du maire, mais il était évident, au vu de son gabarit, qu’il aurait du mal à la porter jusqu’à sa chambre. En soupirant, Kylian entreprit de lui donner un coup de main.

Soutenant la jeune femme, ils se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur de service qui s’ouvrit grâce à la clé de l’employé. Ils montèrent au dernier étage et débouchèrent dans une grand et luxueux appartement. Jean les guida vers la chambre de Chloé et ils la déposèrent sur le lit.

Pendant que Kylian regardait avec curiosité l’immense pièce où logeait cette fille gâtée, Jean sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et lança un appel :

— Tu peux venir chez la petite ? demanda-t-il. 

Il raccrocha et précisa pour Kylian :

— Ma femme va s’occuper d’elle.

Kylian fit signe qu’il avait compris et se dirigea vers la sortie. On n’avait plus besoin de lui. Dans le couloir, il tomba sur un homme qu’il mit deux secondes à reconnaître. C’était le maire de Paris, vêtu d’une veste d’intérieur sur un pyjama. Le maître de maison parut d’abord interloqué avant de regarder sévèrement Kylian. Il n’était manifestement pas ravi de le voir émerger de la chambre de sa fille.

— Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Avant que Kylian puisse répondre, Jean se faufila à son côté et intervint :

— Monsieur Kylian est l’ami de Monsieur Adrien. Il a ramené Chloé qui était fatiguée.

Le visage du maire s’éclaira et se fit beaucoup plus souriant.

— Oh, ce Kylian-là ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, assura-t-il d’une voix onctueuse en tendant sa main à serrer. Merci d’avoir fait le détour. Chloé va bien ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Jean.

— Oui, Monsieur. Elle est juste épuisée. Voici Madeleine qui va l’aider à se coucher.

Une femme blonde arrivait effectivement en petits pas pressés par le corridor où ils se s’entassaient. Discrètement entraîné par Jean, Kylian la croisa et se dirigea vers l’office par lequel il était arrivé. Dans l’ascenseur, Jean demanda :

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Pourquoi était-elle avec vous ?

— Je crois que son copain l’a quitté, expliqua Kylian. 

— Beaucoup de glace à la vanille, murmura son vis-à-vis.

— Pardon ?

— Non, rien. Merci d’être allé la chercher.

— C’est normal, répondit poliment Kylian.

— Je peux vous faire raccompagner chez vous ?

— Euh, non, il faut que je retourne chercher mon scooter là où j’ai récupéré Chloé.

— Comment êtes-vous venu avec elle ?

— J’ai appelé un taxi. J’ai laissé le portier régler la course, avoua Kylian.

— Vous avez bien fait. Je vais vous faire appeler un chauffeur qui vous amènera là où cela vous arrange le plus.

— Merci.

Alors qu’il attendait sa voiture, Kylian songea qu’en rouvrant son téléphone, Adrien allait halluciner s’il tombait sur des appels ou messages de Chloé l’appelant au secours. Il lui envoya donc le message : « J’ai ramené Chloé chez elle. Tout va bien ».

*

En sortant du cinéma – il était tard, ils étaient allés au restaurant avant la séance – Adrien vit qu’il avait de nombreux messages de Chloé sur son téléphone, ainsi qu’un autre de Kylian, envoyé à peine dix minutes auparavant. Il commença par le plus récent. Visiblement, Chloé avait eu besoin de quelque chose, mais Kylian s’en était chargé. Allons bon, qu’est-ce qu’avait encore inventé son amie ?

— Adrien, tu viens ? Je suis fatiguée, j’aimerais bien me coucher, dit Marinette en lui tirant le coude.

— J’arrive, Milady.

*

En ce samedi matin, à 10 h, Sabine était dans la cuisine, buvant son thé, pendant que Tom la remplaçait en boutique pour une petite pause d’une demi-heure. On sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir : c’était Chloé.

— Où est Adrien ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il va sans doute bientôt descendre, répondit Sabine. Tu veux un thé ?

Sans répondre, Chloé se dirigea vers l’escalier intérieur qui menait à la chambre de Marinette et commença à le gravir rapidement.

— Chloé, attend ! tenta de la dissuader Sabine. Ils ne sont pas levés, tu ne dois pas… 

Mais évidemment, la fille du maire ne l’écouta pas et commençait déjà à soulever la trappe d’accès en disant « Oh, Adrien,…. » Elle n’eut pas le temps d’aller plus loin ni d’engager davantage que sa tête dans la chambre. Elle fut stoppée par le « Bon sang, Chloé ! » outré d’Adrien, suivi de près par le « Dégage, Chloé » profondément agacé de Marinette.

Chloé redescendit d’un pas rageur.

— Allez, viens par là, l’invita Sabine en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle versa une tasse de café pour Marinette qui n’allait pas tarder à faire une apparition, sans doute d’humeur orageuse. Le visage chiffonné, Chloé se hissa sur un des tabourets du bar. À son expression, Sabine estima que ce n’était pas le moment de se lancer dans une mise au point sur les règles de bienséance concernant les intrusions dans les chambre à coucher. Puis Sabine réalisa que la jeune femme avait l’air vraiment bouleversée. Elle n’était pas seulement vexée de s’être fait accueillir vertement par ses amis.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, ma petite ? demanda Sabine en lui posant la main sur l’épaule.

Chloé fondit en larmes sans explication. Tandis que Sabine prononçait des mots consolateurs, Adrien et Marinette sortirent de leur chambre. Adrien s’était habillé tandis que sa petite amie était restée en pyjama – sans doute pour affirmer qu’elle était chez elle et souligner l’intrusion de Chloé, songea sa mère. 

En découvrant Chloé en pleurs, le beau visage mobile d’Adrien exprima son inquiétude et il s’avança vers le tabouret de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, toujours en sanglotant. Marinette regarda la scène, sembla renoncer à comprendre et se dirigea vers la tasse que sa mère lui avait préparée. À la moitié de son café, Marinette sembla avoir une idée et demanda à Adrien :

— Tu me passes ton téléphone ?

Il se contorsionna pour saisir l’objet qui était coincé dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle le prit, le débloqua et tapa un message. Quand la réponse arriva trente secondes plus tard, Chloé reniflait toujours dans la chemise maculée de larmes de son ami d’enfance. Marinette montra l’écran de son téléphone à Adrien qui hocha la tête, comme si cela confirmait ce dont il se doutait déjà. Marinette le fit ensuite voir à Sabine. Sur la conversation avec Kylian, le dernier message indiquait : « Elle s’est fait plaquer par son mec ». Sabine se demanda pourquoi Chloé avait préféré se confier à Kylian plutôt qu’à Adrien. Mais ce n’était pas le plus important : il y avait une peine de cœur à consoler.

Marinette considéra Chloé un moment, soupira, puis alla se servir une seconde tasse de café.

*

Adrien et Marinette passèrent une grande partie de la journée à tenter de calmer Chloé qui était effondrée. Pendant que Marinette prenait le relais – elle avait renvoyé sa mère en boutique, sachant que le samedi était une journée chargée – Adrien appela Kylian pour savoir ce qui s’était passé la veille au soir. Il remercia chaleureusement son ami pour le dérangement.

— Je suppose que c’est les grandes eaux chez toi, pronostiqua Kylian.

— Bah, pour les réactions excessives en cas de problème sentimental, je ne suis pas trop bien placé pour critiquer, la défendit Adrien.

— Ok, j’ai rien dit, recula Kylian avec un sourire dans la voix. Bon courage, alors.

En fin d’après-midi, Adrien profita de la présence de Sabine pour prendre Marinette à part.

— Dis, je sais que c’est pas génial, mais, bon, elle a l’air vraiment perdue… commença-t-il.

— Tu voudrais lui proposer de dormir ici, devina Marinette.

— Si tu ne veux pas, je n’insiste pas.

— Et tu vas t’inquiéter pour elle, compléta son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. D’accord, elle peut rester, mais pour une nuit seulement. Dans deux semaines, je ne suis plus là.

— Je ne risque pas de l’oublier, ma Lady. Moi aussi je préférerais qu’on soit un peu tranquilles, nous deux. Mais bon, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Ce n’est pas de sa faute si elle a beaucoup de mal avec les abandons.

— Je sais, je sais. Je vais préparer le lit du bas.

*

Chloé repartit chez elle le dimanche soir, raccompagnée par Adrien. Il tenta par la suite de rester disponible pour elle, tout en se préparant psychologiquement au départ prochain de Marinette. Ce n’était pas facile de réellement aider Chloé. C’était une grosse peine de cœur, un rude coup pour son ego (comme l’est toute rupture) et surtout cela réveillait en elle l’angoisse de l’abandon. Ce qu’elle ressentait était violent et déstabilisant. 

Adrien en avait longuement parlé avec Sabrina que Chloé avait appelée auprès d’elle. Il avait recommandé à son ancienne camarade de classe de ne pas se laisser totalement envahir sa vie privée par Chloé. Sabrina avait un copain. Elle ne devait pas se laisser convaincre de s’installer trop longtemps au Grand Paris sous prétexte de ne pas laisser seule l’éplorée.

Heureusement, au bout d’un mois, Chloé se lassa de son rôle de victime de l’amour et entendit montrer que ce « rustre stupide » n’allait pas l’empêcher de réussir son année et se mit à travailler d’arrache-pied pour ses examens finaux. 

De son côté, Adrien aussi était en train de boucler sa première année dans son école. Il avait adoré ces mois de scolarité. Les matières lui plaisaient, le rythme, très relâché par rapport aux deux années précédentes, lui avait mieux convenu. Il avait eu de bonnes notes aux modules qu’il avait passé à la fin de son premier semestre et comptait bien en faire autant pour ceux du second.

Marinette était de nouveau à Londres et ne reviendrait pas avant mi-juillet. Ils cherchaient activement un job d’été qui les occuperait jusqu’à mi-août, date à laquelle ils comptaient prendre deux semaines de vacances ensemble.

*

Quand l’image de Marinette apparut sur l’écran, Adrien remarqua qu’elle avait l’air exaltée. Elle lui souhaita bonsoir en souriant avant d’attaquer :

— Oh, Adrien, faut que je te raconte ! 

— Quoi ?

— Figure-toi qu’après les cours, avec des copains, on est passé dans un pub. Et devine qui j’ai rencontré ?

— Un copain du collège ?

— Pas du tout. Un type que j’ai pris pour toi.

— Ah bon ? À part mon cousin Félix…

— Justement.

— Non ! Tu lui as parlé ?

— Bah oui. Il était de dos, avec ta couleur de cheveux, ta voix, ta stature. J’ai pas réfléchi. J’ai dit : » Adrien, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Quand il s’est retourné, j’ai vu qu’il n’avait pas de barbe et que ses cheveux étaient coiffés autrement. Bref, c’était pas toi.

— Mince !

— Oui, d’autant que, bien entendu, je me suis mise à bafouiller lamentablement.

— Heureusement qu’il ne te connaît pas. Il ne t’a vue qu’en Ladybug, il me semble.

— Hum, là il faut que je t’avoue un truc que je ne t’ai jamais dit, fit Marinette d’un air embarrassé.

— Ah ouais ?

— Oui, un truc entre lui et moi, avoua-t-elle.

— D’accord, répondit Adrien pas rassuré.

— Tu ne vas pas te fâcher, hein !

— C’est bon, Marinette, dis ce que tu as à dire ! s’agaça-t-il.

— Tu te souviens de la vidéo qu’on t’avait faite avec les copains le jour où il était venu te voir à Paris ?

— Oui, mais je ne l’ai jamais visionnée. Il l’a effacée.

— Je sais. En fait, je disais dessus que je t’aimais.

— Ah oui ? Il ne me l’a pas dit. Et c’est ça ton truc entre vous deux ?

— Oui. Je t’ai fait peur, hein !

— Pff ! Donc, il t’a reconnue ?

— Il m’a regardée me ridiculiser un moment, et il a fini par se souvenir de moi car il m’a sorti « Oh, la groupie de mon cousin ! ».

— Sympa !

— Oui, hein. Là, j’ai repris mes esprits j’ai dit : « Désolée, tu dois être Félix ». Et puis je me suis dit qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il sache qu’on se voyait toujours. Du coup, je lui ai demandé s’il avait de tes nouvelles.

— Bien joué !

— Eh là, il m’a répondu : « On s’en fiche de lui, c’est moi qui suis là. Si tu veux ton câlin, tu vas être servie ». Et il s’est approché de moi pour tenter de m’embrasser.

— Le rat ! Je vais lui casser la gueule.

— Bon sang, Adrien, ce que tu peux être bourrin, des fois ! La subtilité, tu connais ?

— OK, OK. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, toi ? demanda-t-il boudeur.

— Je lui ai cassé la gueule.

Adrien éclata de rire.

— C’est vrai ?

— Y’a un truc qu’il ne savait pas : c’est qu’il avait déjà tenté de m’embrasser de force quand j’étais Ladybug. Je savais donc que, même si je lui disais non, il s’en ficherait. Alors je nous ai fait gagner du temps et je lui ai envoyé direct mon poing dans la mâchoire.

— Ma Lady !

— Ensuite je l’ai planté là et je suis revenue vers mon groupe. Les filles m’ont applaudi et les garçons ont fait très attention de ne pas me frôler par mégarde.

— Parfait.

— Je savais que cela te plairait, espèce de frenchie macho.

— J’suis pas macho.

— Mais t’es frenchie. 

— J’avoue. 

*

L’été se déroula comme ils l’avaient prévu. Les amoureux travaillèrent dans un grand magasin durant un mois – Adrien en caisse et Marinette en Personnal shopper au rayon de la mode. Pour la dernière quinzaine, André Bourgeois leur proposa sa maison dans le sud de la France. 

Chloé n’était plus en France. Le mois précédent, elle avait ébahi son entourage en révélant qu’elle avait demandé et obtenu de suivre un master en marketing à New York. Elle n’en avait averti son père que lorsqu’il avait fallu verser les frais de scolarité. Elle était partie au début du mois et allait habiter chez sa mère. Adrien et Marinette trouvaient heureux qu’elle se rapproche de sa génitrice et espéraient que celle-ci s’intéressait un peu à sa fille, maintenant qu’elle était devenue adulte.

_Note : L’histoire de la glace à la vanille est une allusion à la fic « Variations sur glace à la vanille” de Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste_


	13. Premières amours

Au début du mois de septembre, Marinette repartit à Londres. Adrien de son côté entama la seconde année de son école d’ingénieur. Chloé lui manqua plus qu’il ne l’avait anticipé. Il ajouta donc dans son emploi du temps un entretien vidéo hebdomadaire avec son amie d’enfance, qui s’ajoutait à celui qu’il avait chaque jour avec son amoureuse.

Trois semaines après la rentrée, Adrien déjeuna dans un jardin public avec son nouveau groupe de travail. Il connaissait peu ses camarades, n’ayant jamais réellement eu de projet avec eux. Il devait bien constater que son retrait de la vie étudiante l’avait un peu coupé de ses pairs. 

Il faisait beau. Ils étaient allés se prendre des plats à emporter dans une boulangerie – excepté Adrien qui amenait toujours le sandwich que lui préparait Tom – et s’étaient installés sur une des zones gazonnées du square. Ils discutèrent de divers sujets avant que la conversation ne porte sur un film qui avait eu du succès dernièrement et qui traitait des difficiles amours adolescentes. 

— C’est bien connu, les premières amours finissent mal, prétendit Gregory, l’autre garçon du groupe.

— Pas forcément, opposa Ofelia, la fille qui se trouvait face à lui.

— Ah oui ? Comment s’est passé ton premier amour ? s’enquit Gregory.

— Qu’est-ce que tu appelles « premier amour ? » demanda Lucie qui était à côté d’Ofelia. Juste le premier coup de cœur ou la personne avec laquelle on est sorti en premier.

— Premier coup de cœur sérieux, trancha Gregory. Le premier qui t’a réellement bouleversé. 

Ofelia sembla hésiter puis livra :

— C’était un garçon de mon lycée qui avait un an de plus que moi. 

— Et tu es sortie avec lui ? l’interrogea Anissatou qui se trouvait près de Gregory

— Mhum, non. Par contre, je l’ai vu sortir avec au moins six filles en un an. Mais moi, il ne m’a jamais captée.

— Qu’est-ce qui est pire, ne jamais être remarquée ou se faire larguer en au bout de deux mois ? demanda Lucie.

— J’ai fini par me poser la question en ces termes et laisser tomber, convint Ofelia.

— Et toi, Lucie ? continua Gregory bien décidé à prouver la justesse de son opinion

— J’ai craqué pour un garçon qui habitait mon immeuble et avec qui j’étais amie. Mais j’ai jamais osé lui dire, conclut-elle. Mais je pense comme Ofelia, il doit bien y avoir des personnes dont le premier coup de cœur débouchant sur une relation satisfaisante, même si elle ne dure pas toute la vie.

Alors que Gregory se tournait vers Anissatou qui venait ensuite, Adrien mordit dans son sandwich, attendant son tour pour confirmer la position des deux filles. 

— J’étais folle amoureuse d’Adrien Agreste, confia celle qui avait la parole.

Le concerné, totalement pris de court, faillit avaler de travers. Il s’en tira avec une petite toux, heureusement assez discrète pour ne pas trop attirer l’attention. 

— C’est pas une vraie personne, protesta Ofelia. 

— Comment ça ? 

— Tu le connaissais vraiment ? fit préciser Ofelia. Une image dans un magazine, ça ne compte pas !

— C’est une vraie personne ! On sait que c’est le fils d’un grand couturier et qu’il habitait Paris. Il y a donc bien quelque part un garçon blond aux yeux verts qui s’appelle Adrien, maintint Anissatou.

— Bah oui, d’ailleurs il est à côté de toi, plaisanta Gregory.

Le cerveau d’Adrien se figea une seconde. _Au secours, Milady !_

Il vit que les quatre autres les regardaient, amusés pour la plupart – Anissatou semblait plutôt embarrassée. Il se reprit et se força à rire.

— J’aurais bien aimé à l’époque ! prétendit-il. Mais bon, personne ne s’y laissait prendre. (Il laissa une seconde s’écouler avant de conclure d’un ton piteux.) L’acné et l’appareil dentaire y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose.

Ses camarades éclatèrent de rire.

— Ça s’est pas mal arrangé depuis, nota Lucie.

Adrien lissa sa barbe et convint :

— Ouais, le dentiste a fait du bon boulot.

— Donc on est d’accord, encore un premier amour qui n’avait aucune chance, conclut Gregory en revenant vers Anissatou.

— Je crois que je n’ai jamais eu beaucoup d’espoir, convint-elle. Et toi, Gregory ?

— Je rêvais de Ladybug.

 _C’est pas vrai, ils veulent ma peau !_ songea Adrien qui reposa son sandwich. Vu la manière dont se déroulait la conversation, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

— Ce n’est pas plus réaliste qu’Adrien Agreste ! triompha Anissatou.

— C’était la mascotte de Paris ? crut savoir Ofelia qui était Brésilienne.

— Pas du tout, la détrompa Lucie. On avait des attaques réelles de super-méchants et Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient des pouvoirs et se battait contre. C’était de vraies personnes, qui pouvaient devenir des super-héros pour nous défendre.

— Comme Black Widow et Iron Man, précisa Anissatou. Sauf qu’ils existaient.

— Mais, là non plus, vous ne connaissez pas la vraie personne sous le costume, maintint Ofelia. Votre Ladybug était peut-être totalement insignifiante en vrai, tout comme Adrien Agreste peut se révéler être un crétin.

 _Ofelia, t’es pas sympa !_ s’indigna silencieusement Adrien.

— En tout cas, ce qu’on voyait dans la combinaison moulante de Ladybug était bien mignon, insista Gregory.

 _Non, mais tu te calmes, toi !_ s’agaça Adrien. Il respira profondément et se mit à arracher les brins d’herbe qui se trouvaient à portée de sa main. Lucie résuma :

— En somme, Greg, ton premier amour était irréaliste. Et tu en déduis que c’est forcément le cas pour tout le monde.

— La plupart des premiers amours sont irréalistes, s’obstina-t-il. J’attends toujours qu’on me prouve le contraire. 

— En tout cas, tu ne sembles pas t’en être remis, nota Ofelia. J’ai remarqué que tu ne draguais que des brunes aux yeux bleus.

— Bah oui, on ne sait jamais, admit Gregory. Elle doit bien être quelque part.

 _Tu peux toujours chercher, mon vieux !_ songea Adrien revanchard. _Elle n’est pas dans le coin._

— Et il ne t’est jamais venu à l’idée que si tu tombais sur elle, elle ne te le dirait pas ? questionna Lucie.

— Elle finirait bien par se trahir, assura Gregory.

 _Oui, par son incomparable manière de faire tomber sa tartine de confiture ou de bégayer_ , s’imagina Adrien en pensant à Marinette. Sans s’en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire, les yeux dans le vague.

— Eh, Adrien, tu es toujours avec nous ? l’interpella Lucie.

— Oui, oui, assura-t-il en revenant dans le temps présent.

— Tu penses à ton premier amour ? le taquina Ofelia.

— Exactement.

— Oh oh, raconte-nous ! demanda Lucie.

— Oh, rien d’extraordinaire, minimisa-t-il. Une fille de ma classe.

— Et tu as réussi à sortir avec elle ? interrogea Gregory.

— Tout à fait. Désolé de contredire ta théorie, prétendit Adrien.

— Ah, quand même, on en a un ! se félicita Ofelia.

— Ça a duré longtemps ? vérifia Gregory.

— Plutôt. Ça fait six ans.

— C’est ta copine actuelle ? comprit Ofelia.

— Oui.

— C’est ce qu’on appelle passer haut la main l’épreuve du premier amour, évalua Anissatou.

— J’ai eu de la chance, dit modestement Adrien.

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu n’es sorti qu’avec seule fille de toute ta vie ? réalisa Gregory.

 _Ben oui, moi, j’ai trouvé Ladybug du premier coup !_ se félicita intérieurement Adrien.

— Pourquoi chercher ailleurs quand tu es avec la bonne personne ? interrogea-t-il à la place.

— Moi, je trouve ça drôlement bien, dit Anissatou. Tu penses que tu vas te marier avec elle ?

— Je l’espère. Mais on va commencer par terminer nos études et trouver un boulot.

— Tu parles déjà comme un vieux, se moqua Gregory.

— Et alors ? fit Adrien d’un ton amusé, blasé par ses discussions précédentes avec Chloé sur le ridicule qu’il était capable d’assumer.

— Tu viendras avec elle à la soirée samedi prochain ? s’enquit Lucie.

— Non, elle fait ses études à Londres.

— Ah ! Mais tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, en fait, analysa Gregory.

— Bah non, pas vraiment. 

— Tu crois vraiment qu’elle ne s’amuse pas de son côté ? insista son camarade.

— Tu sais, il y a un truc qui s’appelle la confiance, répondit sèchement Adrien. C’est assez fondamental dans une relation.

Gregory ne parut pas convaincu, mais les filles hochèrent la tête.

— Moi, si mon mec pense qu’il ne peut pas me faire confiance, je me méfierais de sa parole, commenta Anissatou.

— De toute façon, en amour, c’est chacun pour soi, prétendit Gregory.

— C’est pas un bon plan pour séduire Ladybug, se moqua Lucie. Elle m’avait tout l’air d’être une fille à principes. J’avais bien l’impression que Chat Noir avait intérêt à filer droit.

 _T’imagines pas à quel point_ , approuva Adrien se retenant de hocher la tête.

— Vous croyez qu’ils sortaient ensemble ? interrogea Anissatou.

 _C’est dingue comme cette question passionne les foules !_ se désola Adrien qui aurait bien aimé reprendre son repas, mais qui n’osait toujours pas.

— Bien sûr que non ! s’insurgea Gregory sans surprendre personne. 

— Personne n’en sait rien, avança Lucie.

— Je ne la vois pas trop attirée par un rigolo pareil, opposa Gregory.

 _Comme quoi, tu ne vois pas grand chose_ , songea à part lui Adrien.

— Et puis, il était trop moche ! continua Gregory.

 _Comment ça ?!_ s’étonna Adrien. Ah, il doit parler du chat-pitre.

— Il n’était pas si mal, jugea Lucie. 

— Mais il s’était pris un râteau avec Ladybug, insista Gregory. Dans leur dernière interview, ses tentatives d’humour pour le cacher étaient pitoyables.

 _Nope, juste trop subtiles pour toi !_ se félicita Adrien.

— En tout cas, il ne semble y avoir personne qui fantasme sur lui ici, remarqua Gregory. Il n’avait rien d’extraordinaire, au fond.

 _Toi, je t’emmerde !_ pensa très fort Adrien.

— Je le trouvais assez drôle, moi, contredit Lucie. Mais je m’intéressais davantage à Ladybug. Je trouvais vachement cool d’avoir une fille aussi badass pour nous défendre. Elle, au moins, n’était pas un faire-valoir.

 _Oui, badass est le bon mot_ , songea Adrien satisfait de voir sa petite amie reconnue à sa juste valeur.

— Oh, je vois, tu es féministe, jugea Gregory d’un ton méprisant en direction de Lucie.

— Bien sûr, fit Lucie comme si c’était une évidence.

Les deux autres filles approuvèrent de la tête.

— Non mais, Adrien et moi, on peut s’en aller si on gêne ! râla Gregory.

— Mais, moi aussi, je suis féministe, revendiqua Adrien.

Lucie le regarda :

— C’est quoi, pour toi, être féministe ?

Adrien réfléchit :

— Encourager ma copine à aller faire ses études à Londres, parce qu’elle a du talent et que c’est la meilleure école qu’elle pouvait faire pour réussir plus tard, finit-il par définir.

— Pas mal, approuva Lucie. Dans quel domaine étudie-t-elle ?

— Le stylisme.

— Pour coudre des vêtements ? demanda Gregory.

— Non, pour lancer une marque à son nom ou ouvrir son propre magasin rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré, explicita Adrien.

— Rien que ça ! fit Gregory un peu ironiquement.

— Elle a un don, elle est en train d’acquérir la formation et elle bosse dur. Pourquoi ne pas viser haut ? questionna Adrien.

— Ouais ! Adrien, t’es vraiment féministe ! le félicita Lucie.

— Tu pourrais nous montrer ce qu’elle fait ? s’intéressa Ofelia.

— J’ai des photos, proposa Adrien qui regretta de ne rien porter sur lui venant d’elle ce jour-là.

— Fais voir !

Il ouvrit son téléphone et positionna la galerie sur le dossier de la séance de pose de Kylian et Chloé dans la forêt. Il passa l’appareil à Ofelia qui le tint de manière à ce que Anissatou et Lucie puissent voir aussi.

— C’est qui le garçon ? demanda Lucie.

— Un copain à moi qui a accepté de poser pour elle. La fille est une amie, aussi.

— Et toi, elle ne t’a pas demandé ? s’étonna Anissatou.

— Je ne suis pas photogénique, prétendit Adrien.

Lucie lui lança un regard intrigué avant de reporter son attention vers l’écran. Ofelia fit défiler les images de l’album et Adrien se félicita de ne pas y avoir mis les portraits que Nathaniel avait tirés de Marinette et lui. Il n’avait laissé que les photos de groupe à la fin de la séquence.

— C’est pas mal, approuva Ofelia qui regardait avec attention la collection présentée. J’aime bien ce qu’elle fait. C’est vraiment seyant.

— Et c’est gai, avec toutes ces couleurs, approuva Anissatou.

Lucie se contenta de hocher la tête avec approbation. Gregory se pencha en avant, comme s’il était curieux de voir, lui aussi, puis se recula, jugeant sans doute que ce n’était pas assez viril. Les filles arrivèrent à la fin de la série. 

— Ta petite amie, c’est celle qui te cache à moitié ? demanda Lucie en regardant la photo de groupe.

— Oui, c’est ça. 

— Une brune aux yeux bleus, commenta Ofelia. Vous faites une fixation, tous les deux, ou quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en secouant ses boucles châtain.

— Fan de Ladybug toi aussi ? demanda Lucie à Adrien.

— Je l’admirais, bien sûr, fit-il prudemment, mais elle était assez inatteignable. Je me suis donc intéressée à ma déléguée de classe qui se battait contre les injustices. C’était moins spectaculaire, mais loin d’être inutile.

— Largement plus réaliste, approuva Ofelia.

— Ouais, elle est mignonne, jugea Gregory qui s’était déplacé pour voir la photo.

— Je suis touché par ton approbation, ironisa Adrien.

— Je lui souhaite de réussir, dit Lucie en soustrayant l’appareil des yeux de Gregory pour le rendre à son propriétaire. Tu as raison, elle a du talent.

— On y va ? proposa Anissatou. On va être en retard.

Pendant que les autres rassemblaient leurs affaires, Adrien se dépêcha de terminer enfin son sandwich.

*

Adrien n’était encore pas totalement remis de cette conversation quand il la restitua à Marinette ce soir-là.

— Mon pauvre chaton. Ça a dû faire très bizarre.

— Totalement surréaliste, confirma Adrien. Quand la conversation s’est terminée, j’avais plus un poil de sec !

— Mais je croyais que tu gérais ça depuis des années ? s’étonna Marinette.

— C’est le fait que ça partait dans tous les sens qui était compliqué, analysa son petit ami. Passer d’Adrien Agreste à Ladybug m’a déstabilisé. 

— J’avais jamais réalisé qu’on pouvait mater mes formes sous ma combinaison moulante, confia-t-elle. Je pense que je vais adopter ta philosophie : seuls les actes comptent. Ce que pensent les autres n’est pas mon problème. 

— En fait, c’est pas qu’il ait fantasmé dessus qui me dérange, c’est qu’il en ait parlé, précisa Adrien. J’ai pas adoré sa manière de considérer les autres, de manière générale. Le simple fait de nous interroger sur nos premiers coups de cœur était limite. On ne se connait pas tant que ça. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais répondu si je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de le contredire par notre histoire.

— T’aurais pas été un peu mesquin ?

— Si, j’assume. Fallait bien que je défende ton honneur, Milady. Il n’avait qu’à garder ses remarques anatomiques pour lui. Et le fait qu’il considère qu’on pourrait se tromper simplement parce qu’on a la possibilité de le faire ni vu ni connu ne m’a pas plu non plus. C’est quoi cette mentalité ?

— Tout le monde ne peut pas désirer avec une relation longue et stable, temporisa Marinette.

— Ce n’est pas la question. Alya et Nino changent régulièrement de petits amis, ils ont des rencontres d’un soir, mais ils ne mentent pas aux autres pour autant. Et je pense qu’ils seraient choqués à l’idée que nous donnions des coups de canif à notre contrat, sous prétexte qu’on vit séparés.

— Oui, sans doute….

— Tu n’as pas l’air très convaincue.

— Si, si, je suis simplement en train de réfléchir à la manière dont se conduisent mes amis et quel est leur rapport à la vérité et la confiance.

— Et ?

— Y’en a quand même pas mal qui trompent leurs petits amis restés au pays et qui ne leur disent pas. Ils pensent que ce n’est pas assez important pour mettre en péril leur relation.

— Ah.

— Tu as peur que je fasse pareil ?

Adrien réfléchit.

— Fondamentalement, non. On s’est toujours fait confiance et tu as toujours été honnête avec moi. Mais oui, puisqu’on en parle, et peut-être aussi à cause de cette conversation qui a été délicate, je me demande…. Je sais que je suis fragile, concernant notre relation. Je ne t’imagine pas me cacher quelque chose par lâcheté. Mais pour m’épargner, j’avoue que je ne sais pas trop… 

— Non, Chaton, je ne veux rien te cacher, ce n’est pas sain ! Quand j’ai croisé ton père, je savais que cela inquiéterait, j’avais pas follement envie d’en parler avec toi. Mais je n’ai pas un instant imaginé ne pas le faire. Je savais que ce serait pire pour toi si tu l’apprenais par d’autres sources. 

— Mais si tu avais été certaine que je ne pouvais pas l’apprendre, tu n’aurais pas hésité ?

— Je n’aurais pas pu te le cacher, assura Marinette. Tu sais comment je suis quand je suis stressée.

— Et si… 

Soudain, Adrien comprit pourquoi la conversation du midi lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Les questions de Gregory avaient fait émerger une crainte enfouie en lui.

— Si jamais tu m’aimais moins, continua-t-il, si tu te rendais compte que tu veux reprendre ta liberté, ou si tu rencontres quelqu’un qui te plaît... Non, laisse-moi finir, dit-il en voyant qu’elle allait répondre. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas rester avec moi parce que tu as peur que je m’effondre. Je ne veux pas que tu t’empêches de vivre ta vie par devoir ou par compassion. Je ne dis pas que je le prendrais bien, mais j’y survivrais.

— Chaton, je… Tu crois vraiment que si mes sentiments changeaient ou si je faisais une connerie, un coup de canif comme tu dis, je pourrais simplement faire comme si... si de rien n’était ? Je… je me mettrais à ba… bafouiller, à... à rougir. Non, mais tu vois déjà dans quel état je suis rien que d’y penser ?

— Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû dire ça.

— Non, mais non. Si tu as des doutes, faut en parler. Je… je… Attends, je vais y arriver. (Elle inspira profondément). Tu n’es pas si fragile. Enfin, si, ok, tu paniques à l’idée qu’il m’arrive quelque chose, et on sait pourquoi. Mais concernant notre relation, j’y tiens autant que toi. Moi aussi j’ai flippé quand Nino et Alya se sont séparés. Quand elle me l’a appris, j’étais en larmes. Ça m’a fait tellement de bien que tu viennes à Londres juste après. Si je reviens régulièrement ou que je tente de trouver des stages en France, c’est autant pour toi que pour moi.

— Ma Lady…

— Je t’aime, Adrien. Moi aussi, on me fait comprendre que rester avec son premier petit ami, c’est ringard, mais je sais que c’est ce qui nous convient. On a vécu des choses qu’on ne peut partager avec personne d’autre. Et puis, tu m’apportes tellement ! Notre relation me porte, m’encourage. Je sais que tu veux que je réussisse, que tu es fier de mes succès et ça me pousse à me dépasser. Je peux t’avouer mes échecs, parce que tu m’aideras à les surmonter sans me juger négativement. Même quand je suis ridicule, tu arrives à me trouver mignonne. Et je veux être ça pour toi aussi.

— Tu l’es, Milady. Tu es la première personne qui m’a accepté comme j’étais avec mes défauts.

— Tu as d’immenses qualités, mon chaton. Je ne pense pas qu’on fasse mieux sur le marché. Différent, peut-être, mais pas mieux.

— Avec mes blagues nulles?

— Même quand elles ne me font pas rire, tu as l’air tellement content de toi que je trouve ça mignon et réjouissant. Et puis bon, si j’arrêtais de protester, tu t’inquiéterais, non ?

— Oui, c’est vrai. En fait, je le prends comme la preuve que tu peux m’aimer, même quand je suis agaçant.

— Je confirme que, même quand je suis très agacée contre toi, je t’aime toujours autant, mon chaton. Déjà, du temps où tu étais Chat Noir, même quand tu prenais des risques que je n’approuvais pas, ou que tu plaisantais au lieu de te concentrer, je t’appréciais énormément. Je te l’aurais davantage montré si je n’avais pas eu peur de te donner de faux espoirs.

— J’ai été vraiment lourd avec toi, je suis désolé.

— Et moi, j’étais pas toujours très sympa. On avait quatorze ans, Adrien, on faisait ce qu’on pouvait. On ne savait pas gérer correctement nos sentiments.

— Oui, c’est dingue ce qu’on a dû apprendre cette année-là…

— Elle nous a construite, c’est vrai.

Ils se turent un instant, se souriant, perdus dans leurs souvenirs. 

Puis Marinette reprit :

— Je veux bien promettre de te le dire si je sens qu’entre nous ce n’est plus comme avant ou si je fais une bêtise. Mais toi aussi, tu dois t’engager à faire pareil. C’est pas parce qu’on t’a accueilli quand tu avais quinze ans que tu dois m’éviter une peine de cœur.

— Ouais, d’accord, dit Adrien. Mais bon sang, j’espère qu’on n’en arrivera pas là !

Ils se regardèrent, tentant de se transmettre par écran interposé ce qu’ils auraient voulu échanger en se serrant dans les bras. Puis Marinette eut un sourire gêné avant de dire :

— Puisqu’on abordé la question des confidences, j’ai une question sur la limite entre les pensées et les actes. Si je vois un type et que je me dis « Celui-là, si j’étais célibataire, je ne dirais pas non » et que je le mate un peu, cela reste une simple pensée ?

— Tant que tu te rappelles que tu n’es pas célibataire, que tu ne le dragues pas et que tu ne l’encourages pas à te draguer, ça ne compte pas, confirma Adrien. Comme certaines réactions spontanées de mon corps quand les filles se penchent un peu trop. On est amoureux, pas totalement aveugles ou insensibles. Bien entendu, il ne faut pas trop s’y complaire. Si on joue trop avec ça, au bout d’un moment, faut quand même se poser des questions.

— D’accord, je vois.

— C’est bon, t’es toujours dans les clous ? s’enquit Adrien, bien que certain de la réponse positive du fait de l’expression tranquille de Marinette.

— Oui, sans problème, mon minou. Et toi ?

— Pareil, Milady.

*

Le vendredi suivant, quand Adrien rentra à 20 h, Sabine et Tom étaient en train de ranger la boutique.

— Besoin d’un coup de main ? demanda-t-il en passant.

— Non, monte vite, tu as de la visite, lui dit Sabine avec un bon sourire.

Adrien grimpa les escaliers, se demandant si c’était Nino, Alya ou Kylian.

Il ouvrit la porte, et découvrit Marinette en train de mettre la table. Il resta figé une seconde avant de s’élancer pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Ma Lady ? dit-il après l’avoir embrassé. Tu es revenue pour une raison particulière ?

— Oui, j’avais trop envie de te voir !

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui avant de prendre un peu de recul.

— Tout va bien ? insista-t-il.

— Oui, tu me manquais affreusement, c’est tout. Je me suis arrangée pour mon boulot, j’ai pris un billet de train et me voilà. On ne peut pas toujours être raisonnable.

— Non, on ne peut pas, confirma-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et en la serrant fort contre lui.

*

Ce soir là, alors qu’ils étaient lovés l’un contre l’autre dans leur lit, pas encore endormis, Adrien demanda :

— C’est à cause de notre conversation de l’autre jour sur notre relation que tu as eu besoin de venir ?

— Oui ça a joué. Tu me manques tout le temps, Chaton, mais j’arrive normalement à mettre ça de côté pour me concentrer sur mes études et m’amuser avec mon groupe d’amis – parce que ça serait quand même stupide de passer cinq ans à pleurnicher. Après notre conversation, le manque est revenu sur le milieu de la scène, et j’ai pas réussi à m’en débarrasser. T’es pas le seul à avoir du mal avec notre séparation, Chaton.

— Faut qu’on tienne, ma Lady, psalmodie Adrien en se blottissant encore plus étroitement contre elle.

— On va tenir, mais on a le droit de se retrouver si c’est trop dur, tant que cela ne nuit pas à nos études.

— Mais comment tu vas payer ton aller-retour, en train en plus ? Sans compter les heures que tu n’as pas faites à ton boulot.

— Je rattraperai dans la semaine. Et je vais voir si je ne peux pas faire d’autres heures en soirée dans un restaurant.

— Tu vas t’épuiser, protesta Adrien.

— Je supporterai mieux un peu de fatigue qu’un week-end loin de toi quand j’ai besoin de te voir.

— J’aimerais travailler davantage, avoua Adrien. Mais si je le fais, j’aiderais moins tes parents, et ça m’ennuie. Je sais que les heures que je fais en boutique ou au fournil les soulagent. Déjà que je leur donne du boulot en plus, avec tous mes amis qui passent ici.

— Ils aiment être entourés de jeunes. Et merci de les aider autant, ils apprécient. Mais si tu veux bosser davantage ailleurs pour que je puisse revenir plus souvent, ils seront contents aussi. Fais comme tu le sens, tant que cela ne fait pas baisser tes notes.

— T’inquiète pas pour ça. Je passe pour un mec hyper sérieux à l’école.

— C’est bien.

— En fait, non. C’est pas vraiment un compliment. Après avoir passé deux ans à bosser comme des dingues, on est supposés s’amuser, aller aux fêtes, participer aux associations d’étudiants. Comme je préfère sortir avec nos amis, bosser pour avoir un peu d’argent, je dois faire un peu bonnet de nuit. Pour faire preuve de bonne volonté, j’avais décidé d’aller à la fête prévue demain soir. Mais comme tu es là, je pense que je vais me faire porter pâle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ben, tu veux y aller ?

— Pourquoi pas ? On pourra danser ?

— Je pense, oui.

— Ça me tente, alors.

— Ok, allons-y.


	14. En avoir le cœur net

Lucie connaissait assez peu Adrien Graham, même s’ils faisaient partie de la même promotion. Il participait peu à la vie étudiante et ils avaient eu peu d’occasions de discuter. Ils se fréquentaient davantage depuis un mois, étant supposés travailler ensemble. Ils avaient eu leur première vraie conversation cinq jours auparavant. Discussion qui s’était révélée assez fascinante, après analyse.

Lucie était placée devant lui, et l’avait vu s’étouffer avec son sandwich à la mention d’Adrien Agreste. Sur le coup, elle n’y avait pas porté attention. Par contre, elle avait capté son regard affolé quand Greg l’avait désigné comme ayant les mêmes caractéristiques que le mannequin. Il les avait fait rire ensuite en parlant de ses boutons d’adolescent et son appareil dentaire, et Lucie s’était concentrée sur le reste de la conversation. Mais elle avait été étonnée quand il avait expliqué ne pas poser avec les créations de son amie en prétendant ne pas être photogénique. Ce mec était trop beau, ce n’était tout simplement pas possible.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle avait prétendu le lendemain vouloir photographier leur groupe. Quand elle avait tourné son téléphone vers lui, il avait instinctivement levé la main entre l’objectif et son visage.

— Tu n’aimes pas être photographié ? avait-elle demandé. 

— Pas trop. J’aime pas la tête que ça me fait, avait-il prétendu.

Elle avait trouvé l’excuse un peu légère. Il avait un visage bien équilibré et des yeux magnifiques. Elle n’imaginait pas qu’il soit systématiquement raté sur une photo. Elle n’avait pas insisté mais, plus tard, elle avait pris des clichés de groupe. Amusée, elle avait constaté qu’il avait baissé la tête sur chacune d’elle, ou qu’il s’était arrangé pour être partiellement caché par un de ses camarades. Manifestement, ce n’était pas un hasard si sa petite amie le dissimulait en partie sur la photo qui était sur son téléphone à lui.

Si elle avait souhaité avoir un cliché où il se trouvait, c’était pour le confronter avec ce qu’elle avait trouvé comme représentations du mannequin Adrien Agreste. Or ce n’était pas évident de comparer un gamin de quatorze-quinze ans avec un adulte portant une barbe et des cheveux coiffés différemment. Surtout de mémoire.

Elle avait commencé par regarder les yeux du mannequin. A priori, le même vert. Pour la forme, c’était plus compliqué d’être formelle. Ensuite les cheveux. Ceux de l’Adrien qu’elle connaissait étaient d’un blond légèrement moins clair que ceux de l’adolescent, mais c’était courant de foncer avec l’âge.

Finalement, elle avait pris une image de face du modèle et l’avait ouverte dans un logiciel de retouche photo. Elle avait foncé ses cheveux puis avait superposé des aplats de couleur pour figurer une barbe et avait dégagé le front pour reproduire sa coupe actuelle. Sans être complètement probant, il y avait bien une ressemblance entre le mannequin modifié et le futur ingénieur.

Elle était pratiquement certaine d’avoir deviné juste. Elle décida cependant de garder ses soupçons pour elle. Après tout, s’il avait choisi de disparaître, il devait avoir ses raisons. Il avait manifestement envie de suivre tranquillement ses études et de continuer à sortir en toute discrétion avec son amour de jeunesse. Elle n’avait aucune raison de lui compliquer la vie en révélant aux autres qui il était. 

En pensant à sa petite amie, elle se demanda ce que cela faisait de sortir avec un type aussi célèbre qu’il l’était à l’époque – elle avait compté, ils devait être ensemble depuis plus d’un an quand le mannequin avait disparu des radars. Était-ce pour elle qu’il avait abandonné sa carrière ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il semblait beaucoup tenir à elle, tout autant qu’à son anonymat. 

Adrien Agreste n’était pas qu’un mannequin. Il était aussi le fils du célèbre couturier Gabriel Agreste. Qu’est-ce que cela représentait pour une future styliste ? Un soutien ou une pression supplémentaire ?

Lucie se dit qu’elle aimerait bien rencontrer cette fille. Elle avait apprécié le respect et l’admiration qu’Adrien avait pour elle. Et Lucie avait réellement aimé les vêtements qu’elle avait vus en photos. Tout comme le pull très amusant avec des chats de Schrodinger qu’Adrien avait arboré le lendemain, indiquant fièrement que son amie l’avait conçu et réalisé. Cela devait être une personne intéressante.

*

Adrien avait promis de venir à la soirée prévue le samedi soir. Lucie le vit arriver à peu près une demi-heure après elle. Elle constata qu’il n’était pas venu seul. La fille brune de la photo l’accompagnait. Elle avait dû revenir de Londres pour le week-end. 

Lucie vit Adrien balayer la salle des yeux. Quand il regarda dans sa direction, elle lui fit signe. Il sourit et avança vers elle, suivi par sa copine. Celle-ci déboutonna son imperméable en marchant. Elle portait dessous une robe qui mélangeait dans un tissu lamé d’un vert brillant et du velours noir. Le contraste entre la coupe simple et les tissus assez précieux était très joli. 

— Salut, dit Lucie à Adrien quand il fut assez près pour l’entendre. Tu dois être celle qui étudie le stylisme à Londres, ajouta-t-elle à l’attention de la nouvelle venue.

— Tout à fait, répondit la fille. Je m’appelle Marinette.

— Et moi, Lucie. Jolie robe. C’est exprès que la couleur est assortie aux yeux d’Adrien ?

— Pas cette fois, se mit à rire Marinette. C’était le seul vert proposé pour cette qualité de tissu. Mais quand je fais des vêtements pour homme, je suis assez influencée par la couleur qui va à Adrien. D’autant qu’elle donne bien aussi pour les cheveux châtain ou les peaux sombres.

L’association des couleurs de tissu et de peau interpella Lucie qui commença à poser des questions sur le sujet à Marinette. Au bout d’un moment, Adrien dit qu’il allait leur chercher à boire. Pendant qu’il faisait la queue au bar, Gregory arriva près d’elles, visiblement intéressé par Marinette, qui correspondait à son type de fille. Lucie prit soin de présenter son interlocutrice comme l’amie d’Adrien – au cas où son camarade n’avait pas fait le lien avec la photo qu’il avait vue quelque jours auparavant –, mais cela ne sembla pas le décourager. Il commença à la draguer sans vergogne.

Marinette semblait amusée. Lucie était certaine qu’Adrien lui avait raconté la conversation du lundi précédent et qu’elle avait identifié Gregory. Elle ne répondait pas à ses avances, se contentant de répondre poliment et prenant soin de ne pas paraître intéressée. Pratiquement exclue de la conversation par le gêneur et n’ayant pas l’impression que Marinette avait besoin d’aide, Lucie finit par abandonner et rejoignit Adrien qui faisait toujours la queue au bar.

— Marinette t’a abandonnée ? demanda-t-il en la voyant.

— Gregory lui a mis la main dessus et m’a pratiquement virée. 

Adrien se retourna pour constater de ses propres yeux puis reporta son attention sur Lucie.

— Bah, si ça l’amuse, commenta-t-il.

Lucie éclata de rire.

— Toi, t’es tranquille, au moins !

— J’imagine mal Marinette rentrer de Londres exprès pour se laisser séduire devant moi, expliqua-t-il.

— Même pour te rendre jaloux ?

— Si quelqu’un tente de le faire, c’est pas elle.

— Tu crois que c’est le but Greg ? considéra Lucie.

— Il n’est pas assez idiot pour penser avoir une chance, analysa Adrien. Je pense qu’il veut me prouver que je suis plus inquiet que je le prétends.

— Il a raison ? le taquina-t-elle.

— Ton diagnostic ? lui retourna-t-il les yeux amusés.

— À moins qu’il lui saute dessus, tu ne bougeras pas, répondit-elle.

— S’il lui saute dessus, il le regrettera avant même que j’aie fait un pas. Elle ne plaisante pas avec la notion de consentement. Le dernier qui a essayé s’est pris une droite.

— Pauvre Gregory, encore une féministe ! plaisanta Lucie.

C’était enfin au tour d’Adrien de passer sa commande. Il demanda à Lucie si elle voulait quelque chose, puis demanda des bières. Ils revinrent vers Marinette et Gregory avec les consommations.

— Elle n’a pas d’humour, ta copine, se plaignit Gregory à Adrien.

— Je sais, admit celui-ci d’un air amusé. Elle ne rit jamais à mes blagues.

Marinette échangea avec Adrien un regard tellement chargé de tendresse que Lucie ne put s’empêcher de sourire, alors que Gregory secouait la tête d’un air dégoûté.

— Nan, mais si c’est pour vous faire des mamours, c’était pas la peine de venir ! protesta-t-il.

— J’avais envie de danser, expliqua Marinette. On y va dès que j’ai bu un coup.

Elle tendit la main vers Adrien qui lui donna sa bouteille. Elle la saisit maladroitement, manquant de la faire tomber et éclaboussant Gregory au passage. Heureusement, Adrien lui saisit le bras pour redresser le goulot – il avait de bons réflexes. 

Marinette reprit tranquillement sa conversation avec Lucie, là où elles avaient été interrompues. Plus tard, alors que le couple dansait, Lucie recroisa Gregory et lui lança :

— Pas de chance, une brune aux yeux bleus qui t’a échappé !

— Pff, il peut la garder sa bêcheuse !

Lucie, qui n’avait pas eu cette impression le temps qu’elle avait conversé avec Marinette, insista, goguenarde :

— Faut espérer que ce n’était pas elle, Ladybug.

— Pas de danger, assura Gregory. Elle est bien trop maladroite.

*

Le lundi matin, Lucie retrouva Adrien et Gregory à l’école. Au dernier cours de la matinée, alors que toute la classe partait manger, Gregory s’approcha d’Adrien et demanda :

— Au fait, tu ne m’en veux pas d’avoir parlé avec ta copine l’autre soir ? 

— Pourquoi je t’en voudrais ? s’étonna Adrien. Elle ne m’appartient pas, tu n’as pas à me demander la permission pour lui parler.

— Tu veux dire qu’on peut draguer ta copine, ça ne te gêne pas ? insista Gregory.

Adrien parut hésiter, puis répliqua sèchement :

— Ça veut dire que si tu le fais sachant qu’elle va te jeter, c’est ton problème, pas le mien. C’est à elle que tu dois des excuses, puisque tu lui as tenu la jambe, juste pour te prouver que tu es un vrai mec. C’est plus clair comme ça ?

— C’est bon, t’énerve pas ! Je ne l’ai pas touchée, ta meuf ! protesta Gregory avant de quitter les lieux.

Adrien le regarda partir, l’air un peu découragé.

— Te fatigues pas, il ne comprendra jamais, dit Lucie par solidarité.

— On lui dit que les femmes ont le droit de voter ou on le laisse continuer à se croire au XIXe siècle ? fit mine de l’interroger Adrien, la faisant éclater de rire.

— Mais t’es super drôle, Adrien, découvrit Lucie. Marinette n’aime vraiment pas tes blagues ou c’est un truc entre vous ? demanda-t-elle pendant qu’Adrien prenait son sac et qu’ils commençaient à marcher ensemble en direction de la sortie.

— Elle n’en apprécie qu’une partie, répondit-il. J’ai tendance à plaisanter dans des moments stressants alors qu’elle est plutôt du genre à se concentrer pour trouver la solution. Dans ces cas là, elle pense que je suis trop insouciant.

— Ce n’est pas l’image que tu donnes, dit spontanément Lucie.

— Je ne dois pas être assez stressé, alors, répondit Adrien. Marinette a bien apprécié de discuter avec toi, Lucie, enchaîna-t-il. Elle a passé une bonne soirée.

— Moi aussi ! Ce qu’elle m’a raconté de sa formation est passionnant.

— Elle a aussi aimé que tu lui parles de l’activité de ton association qui aide les sans-abri.

— Y’a un truc que j’ai oublié de lui demander, se souvint Lucie. Depuis combien de temps elle sait qu’elle veut être styliste ?

— Euh, j’en sais rien, en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’elle créait déjà quand on s’est retrouvés dans la même classe en troisième. Elle a même gagné un concours organisé dans collège par… quelqu’un qui travaillait dans la mode.

— Ton père ? demanda spontanément Lucie avant de se mordre la langue en voyant Adrien s’arrêter net.

Alors qu’il la regardait, nettement suspicieux, elle dit précipitamment :

— Désolée, je n’aurais pas dû dire ça. J’ai deviné, mais je ne veux pas t’ennuyer. Ça ne me regarde pas. Je n’en parlerai à personne, je te le promets !

Après quelques secondes tendues, Adrien finit par reprendre sa marche. Son regard s’adoucit et il esquissa même un sourire.

— Ok, c’est la discussion de l’autre jour, supposa-t-il. À quel moment tu as deviné ?

— J’ai vu que tu avais des problèmes pour avaler quand Anissatou a dit qu’elle était amoureuse de toi, avant.

— Pas de moi, corrigea-t-il. De l’image qui était dans les magazines. D’ailleurs, j’étais plutôt d’accord avec Felicia. Adrien Agreste n’est pas une vraie personne, c’est un produit créé pour faire rêver. Mais j’ai été pris par surprise, ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m’était pas arrivé.

— En fait, sur le coup, j’ai pas capté. 

— Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’a mise sur la piste ?

— En fait, tu as eu l’air bizarre durant toute la conversation. Mais ça je l’ai réalisé après. Il y a eu aussi quand Greg a fait remarquer que ça pourrait être toi le mannequin, tu as eu l’air totalement paniqué pendant une petite seconde. Mais tu as très bien rattrapé le coup après, cela aurait pu passer pour de la simple surprise. C’est quand tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas poser pour ta copine parce que tu n’étais pas photogénique que je me suis dit qu’il y avait un loup. Désolée de te le dire comme ça, mais c’était pas crédible une seconde.

— C’est pour ça que tu as voulu me perdre en photo le lendemain ?

— Oui. Pour te comparer avec le mannequin.

— Et qu’est-ce que ça a donné ?

— Tu sais bien baisser la tête pour être raté sur les photos, reconnut Lucie. Mais quand on rajoute une barbe à une de tes photos de mode, c’est assez ressemblant.

— Tu comprends donc pourquoi j’évite de laisser des photos de moi se balader.

— Oui. Mais c’est dommage pour Marinette. Tu serais un bon modèle pour elle.

— Elle n’est pas avec moi pour que je pose pour elle, fit Adrien en haussant les épaules. Et il faut que je trouve une autre excuse pour les photos.

— Si on n’avait pas eu la conversation, j’aurais pas fait le rapprochement, tenta de le rassurer Lucie.

— Tu n’es pas photographe non plus. Il y a des personnes qui me reconnaîtraient tout de suite à la forme de ma tête ou à mes yeux. Mais les lentilles colorées, c’est trop galère.

— Tu as été jusque-là ?

— Ça a été utile.

— Qu’as-tu fait d’autre, pour disparaître aussi complètement ?

Adrien parut hésiter :

— Je ne vais pas retrouver ça dans les journaux people ?

— Promis. Et puis qui cela intéresserait de savoir que tu es devenu un type normal qui fait des études ? Si tu étais devenu escroc ou vivant du RSA, passe encore, mais là…

— Ok. En fait, y’a rien d’extraordinaire. Je me suis teint les cheveux et je les ai coupés en brosse. Ensuite, quand j’ai pu, j’ai fait pousser ma barbe et j’en ai profité pour revenir à ma couleur naturelle. Je pensais que cela suffirait.

— Pour les gens comme moi, ça suffit. J’étais pas certaine à cent pour cent.

— Tu veux dire que tu as parlé de mon père pour me tester ? demanda Adrien d’une voix contrariée.

— Non, j’ai pas cherché à te piéger, si c’est ce que tu penses. C’est juste que je sais qu’il est styliste et, quand tu as évoqué ce concours, j’y ai pensé, et c’est sorti tout seul. Désolée.

— Si tu le gardes pour toi c’est pas trop grave, reconnu Adrien. C’est pas un secret honteux. Si tu veux me faire chanter avec ça, tu risques d’en être pour tes frais.

— Ça ne vaut même pas un café ? plaisanta-t-elle.

— Je peux monter jusque-là, accepta-t-il.

Ils étaient arrivés à la boulangerie la plus proche. Ils interrompirent leur conversation pendant qu’ils faisaient la queue, ne pouvant parler sans être entendus par leurs voisins. Lucie acheta une salade et ils trouvèrent un coin à l’écart pour s’installer.

— Ne me dis pas que je suis la première à te griller en cinq ans, remarqua Lucie en commençant à manger.

— Si, plus ou moins, dit Adrien en déballant le sandwich qu’il avait dans son sac. J’ai un ami qui l’a découvert aussi, mais je ne cherchais plus vraiment à lui cacher et j’avais laissé traîner des papiers avec mon nom complet. Y’a eu aussi l’épisode avec ma prof principale en terminale.

— Elle t’a reconnu ?

— Elle avait des fiches à nous distribuer pour passer le bac. Elle est arrivée avec la liasse, a distribué la première feuille, a regardé la seconde et a dit « Ça doit être une erreur » et elle est passée à la suivante. J’ai réalisé que cela devait être la mienne, parce qu’avec un nom pareil, j’étais toujours dans les premiers par ordre alphabétique. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le lien avec moi, car elle ne me connaissait que sous le nom de Graham. Mais le nom de ma mère n’avait pas encore été reporté officiellement sur mes papiers, donc j’étais toujours Agreste pour l’administration. À la fin de la distribution, elle a vérifié que tout le monde avait sa fiche. Comme elle me fixait en réalisant qu’elle ne m’avait rien donné, j’ai pris les devants en lui demandant si je pouvais venir la voir à la fin du cours. Elle a regardé la fiche qui lui restait, m’a regardé de nouveau, puis a commencé la leçon.

— Elle n’a rien dit ?

— Non, elle a été cool. Je suis allée la voir à la fin et elle m’a donné la fiche en me disant : » C’est la vôtre, je suppose ». J’ai répondu « Je veux juste passer mon bac tranquille ». Elle m’a répondu : « Avec votre travail, je suis certaine que vous allez très bien le réussir ». Voilà. Et visiblement, elle a su tenir sa langue, car je n’ai pas eu de regards qui me suivaient dans les couloirs, ensuite.

— Du temps où tu étais encore mannequin, on te regardait beaucoup ?

— Oui, je pouvais difficilement sortir sans provoquer une émeute. Du coup, je ne sortais pas beaucoup. À seize ans, j’en ai eu assez et je suis passé à autre chose.

— Il y a eu aussi la fake news sur ton père et Ladybug, à ce moment, c’est ça ? 

— Ça a joué car la presse s’est particulièrement intéressée à moi, et ça a été assez pénible. Mais je me suis surtout rendu compte que j’en avais marre de tout ce cirque… Je voulais changer radicalement ce qui était ma vie à l’époque. À l’exception de Marinette.

Au nom de son amie, ses yeux s’étaient éclairés et les coins de sa bouche relevés. Il était vraiment dingue d’elle.

— Et quand tu as passé le bac, c’était sous ton vrai nom ? demanda Lucie.

— Ouais, ça a été un peu pénible pour les oraux. Heureusement, on était mélangés avec d’autres lycées et des élèves que je ne connaissais pas. Quand ils entendaient mon nom, ils me regardaient étonnés, et je répondais « Ouais, c’est un cousin, je sais, je ne suis pas aussi canon que lui ». 

Lucie sourit. Elle aimait bien son humour.

— Mais sur ta carte d’identité, ta photo ne devait pas correspondre, remarqua-t-elle.

— Si, j’avais refait mes papiers exprès.

— T’avais vraiment pas envie d’être reconnu.

— Cela faisait deux ans que je vivais dans l’anonymat et ça m’allait vraiment très bien.

— Et trois ans plus tard, toujours pas de regrets, constata-t-elle.

— J’ai des goûts simples.

— Bon, après, t’as une copine qui a l’air super, tu suis des études d’ingénieur, y’a pire comme vie.

— Je sais que je suis privilégié, t’en fais pas.

— Ça ne t’intéresse pas la vie étudiante ? On te voit rarement aux fêtes et tu n’es inscrit à aucun club.

— J’ai déjà un groupe d’amis avec qui sortir. Et je bosse pour être indépendant. Ça m’occupe déjà pas mal.

Lucie se dit qu’avec un père aussi riche, il était étrange qu’il doive travailler. Était-il fâché avec sa famille et ne voulait plus être à sa charge ? Est-ce qu’il y avait autre chose qu’une crise d’adolescence derrière sa disparition soudaine ? 

Il sourit, comme s’il devinait ses interrogations.

— Allez, c’est ton tour, décida-t-il. Qu’est-ce qui t’a décidée à devenir ingénieure ?

*

Quand Adrien discuta avec Chloé par liaison vidéo quelques jours plus tard, il raconta la conversation qu’il avait eue avec des camarades. Cela fit rire son amie aux larmes.

— Mon pauvre, tu n’es pas près de te débarrasser de ton image de sex-symbol !

— C’est pas marrant, Chloé. C’est pénible de toujours faire attention à ce qu’on dit et ce qu’on exprime.

— Mais c’est bon, personne n’a rien deviné !

— Si, justement.

— Ils savent que tu sors avec Ladybug ?

— Ne parle pas de malheur ! Une des filles m’a grillé en tant qu’Adrien Agreste.

Il lui raconta les déductions de Lucie.

— C’est pas grave, après tout, remarqua Chloé. Tu n’es plus un mineur qui s’est sauvé de chez lui. T’es un étudiant qui a pris son indépendance et qui vit chez sa copine. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, même noir.

Cela ne fit pas sourire Adrien.

— Quand on a parlé du fait que j’avais disparu, elle s’est rappelé, je cite « la fake news sur ton père et Ladybug », rapporta-t-il.

— Tant que tout le monde considère que c’est une fake news, balaya Chloé.

— Plus il y aura de monde pour déterrer Adrien Agreste, plus on a de chance de tomber sur quelqu’un qui considérera que l’hypothèse est peut-être vraie, rectifia Adrien..

— Et tu tiens tant que ça à défendre ton père ? lui retourna Chloé.

— Je ne tiens pas à l’abattre, précisa Adrien. Et ce ne serait pas bon pour ton père non plus. Il m’a beaucoup aidé, je ne veux pas lui attirer d’ennuis.

Chloé soupira.

— Marinette et toi, vous allez bien ensemble ! Toujours à vous sentir responsables de tout. Qu’est-ce que vous avez à y gagner ? Une auréole ?

— Mais non, tu exagères ! On ne prétend pas être des saints.

— Est-ce que tu réalises que tu cherches à couvrir les choix que deux adultes ont faits en connaissance de cause ? Tu n’avais que quinze ans. C’est à eux d’en répondre, pas à toi.

— Ton père a fait le choix de me protéger. Je ne peux pas m’en laver les mains sous prétexte de mon jeune âge. C’est précisément parce que j’étais mineur que j’ai eu besoin de sa protection.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que, politiquement parlant, cela lui aurait fait du bien que son grand ami Gabriel soit inculpé en tant que Papillon ? Tu es naïf, Adrien.

Adrien soupira. Chloé se montrait parfois incapable d’imaginer qu’on puisse agir avec générosité. Il changea son fusil d’épaule.

— Indépendamment de tout ça, j’ai pas envie qu’on m’identifie comme un mannequin célèbre, ni qu’on se retourne sur mon passage, ni qu’on me demande des autographes ou qu’on importune ma petite amie. Je ne veux pas non plus que Anissatou soit gênée par un aveu qu’elle n’aurait pas fait si j’avais joué franc jeu.

— Voilà, c’est ce que je disais. Faut toujours que tu te justifies par le bien-être des autres. Pense un peu à toi, bon sang !

— Je pense à moi ! Je vis la vie que j’ai choisie, non ?

— C’est vrai, convint Chloé. Ton cas n’est pas totalement désespéré.

— Et toi, tu es toujours contente de ton séjour ? demanda Adrien pour changer de sujet.

Chloé avait adoré son été et le début de son année d’étude aux États-Unis. Elle avait très peu parlé, par contre de ses relations avec sa mère. Adrien n’avait pas osé poser de question, sachant combien certains sujets pouvaient être douloureux. Mais il avait compris que Chloé avait beaucoup de succès avec son statut de fille du maire de Paris auprès des connaissances américaines.

— Oui, je m’amuse tellement, confirma Chloé.

— Tu penses un peu à bosser quand même ? s’inquiéta Adrien.

— T’en fais pas, j’aurais mon master. J’y tiens !

— Génial, lui sourit-il.

— Mais j’ai bien l’intention de profiter de la vie aussi.

— J’ai cru comprendre ! dit-il avec bienveillance. 

Chloé ne faisait pas mystère de bien s’amuser, de faire la fête et d’enchaîner les garçons.

— Et toi, quand est-ce que tu revois Marinette ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ah, je ne t’ai pas encore raconté ! Elle est venue le week-end dernier et m’a accompagné à une fête avec des gens de mon école. Le Gregory de la discussion l’a draguée, juste pour voir comment j’allais réagir. Il a été un peu déçu que je ne vienne pas défendre mon territoire. Moi, j’espérais qu’il ferait un geste de trop et qu’il se prenne une baffe de Marinette, mais il n’a malheureusement pas été jusque-là. Elle a quand même réussi à lui renverser de la bière dessus, et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit uniquement de la maladresse. Le lendemain, il me l’a jouée : « Tu ne m’en veux pas d’avoir marché sur tes plates-bandes » et j’ai tenté de lui faire comprendre qu’on parlait d’un être humain, et pas d’un trophée. Mais je crois que je suis allé trop vite et qu’il n’a pas réussi à suivre. 

— Ils t’en ont fait voir cette semaine ! pouffa Chloé.

— C’est pas drôle ! protesta-t-il.

— Si tu veux te faire plaindre, appelle ta Lady, conseilla Chloé en haussant les épaules. Elle te donnera du Chaton et te gratouillera derrière les oreilles. Moi, les chats, je leur donne des coups de pied pour qu’ils dégagent de mon chemin.

— Je plains tes copains, Chloé, risposta Adrien.

— T’es fais pas pour eux, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton blasé Je leur donne ce qu’ils sont venus chercher.


	15. Avoir les idées larges

Vers la fin du mois de novembre, alors qu’Adrien était en train de réchauffer le dîner, son téléphone vibra. C’était un appel de Kylian.

— Salut, ça va ? demanda-t-il en décrochant.

— Euh, ouais.

Quelque chose dans la voix de son camarade alerta Adrien.

— Ça n’a pas l’air, objecta-t-il.

— Eh bien... Ça poserait problème si je venais chez toi ce soir ? Pour dormir.

— Non, bien sûr. Viens quand tu veux.

— Ok, merci. Je devrais être là dans une demi-heure, à peu près.

— On t’attends, Kylian.

Adrien ajouta un couvert et prévint Tom et Sabine qu’ils avaient un invité surprise quand ils remontèrent. Ils se mirent à table sans l’attendre car Tom devait se coucher rapidement. Ils en étaient à l’entrée quand Kylian arriva. Ce dernier paraissait gêné et Adrien fit le mieux pour le mettre à l’aise et l’inviter à les rejoindre. Pour le laisser se poser, ils continuèrent leur conversation précédente.

Une fois le repas terminé Tom leur souhaita bonne nuit et Sabine laissa les garçons ranger la cuisine pendant qu’elle prenait la planche à repasser. Quand ils eurent fini, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Sabine et récupéré le sac de Kylian, ils montèrent dans la mansarde.

— Tu sais où est ta chambre, plaisanta Adrien en montrant le paravent qui cachait le lit qu’il avait remis en place pour l’occasion.

— Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je suis prêt à t’écouter, si tu as envie d’en parler, mais t’es pas obligé.

— Y’a pas grand chose à en dire.

Adrien se dit que son ami avait besoin d’aide pour trouver un peu de sérénité : 

— Allez, viens, on va prendre l’air sur la terrasse. 

Ils montèrent sur la mezzanine, passèrent par la tabatière au-dessus du lit et se hissèrent sur la terrasse. Adrien alla s’accouder à la balustrade.

— C’est encore plus beau la nuit, apprécia Kylian après avoir admiré quelques secondes en silence.

Adrien hocha la tête. Il adorait cette vue. Pas seulement pour la beauté des toits qui se découpaient sur le ciel noir, les rues éclairées qui se dessinaient dessous, les monuments éclairés, les bruits étouffés de la rue. Pour lui c’était surtout le souvenir des courses éperdues, la liberté totale, les bonds extraordinaires rendus possibles par sa transformation et puis sa Lady qu’il partait retrouver, ou bien qui venait, gracieux éclair rouge, le border dans son lit. C’était un formidable partenariat pour défendre leur ville et leurs concitoyens, contre la désolation et la destruction. C’était le sentiment du devoir accompli, la complicité, le « bien joué » qui marquait leur victoire, leurs phalanges qui se touchaient tandis que leurs yeux partageaient leur joie.

— Toi, tu penses à Marinette, fit Kylian.

— Oui, désolé, s’excusa Adrien un peu contrit.

— Il y a des moments où tu ne penses pas à elle ? demanda son ami d’un air amusé.

— Beaucoup de choses me font penser à elle, avoua Adrien. On a tellement de souvenirs communs. J’espère que c’est pas trop pénible, pour toi.

— Non, c’est sympa en fait. C’est mignon.

Adrien préféra en rire :

— Ça fait pas très viril, mais ça ira.

— T’as besoin d’être rassuré là-dessus ?

— Non, pas vraiment, convint Adrien. Et toi ? Problème de virilité ?

Kylian sourit à son invitation à parler avant de soupirer et de se lancer :

— Bon, en fait, c’est rien de dramatique. J’ai l’impression d’avoir assassiné mon père, ma mère pleure dans la cuisine et mes frères et sœurs se sont terrés dans les chambres. Mais je n’ai été ni maudit ni déshérité. Pour le moment.

— Ah, je vois : tu leur as enfin avoué que tu soutenais l’OM, répondit Adrien en espérant le faire rire.

Il eut un succès honorable. Kylian sourit et rebondit sur la blague.

— Si j’avais ajouté ça, je pense que mon père se serait jeté par la fenêtre. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

— Cela ne me paraît pas irrattrapable, tenta d’analyser Adrien. Je veux dire, ils étaient sous le choc. On en a déjà parlé : c’est pas évident quand quelqu’un que tu crois connaître te montre soudain quelque chose de lui que tu ne soupçonnais pas. Il faut un peu de temps pour réaliser que la personne n’a pas changé, c’est seulement le point de vue, qui est différent. Si tu laisses du temps à tes parents, ils pourront sans doute accepter la situation.

— Je l’espère. J’ai de la chance, ils ne sont pas très croyants. Parce que la religion, tu ne peux pas trop discuter avec. Mais ils sont des amis qui le sont. Je vais les mettre dans une situation difficile.

— T’y peux rien, jugea Adrien. Mais je comprends que cela t’ennuie quand même. Tu préférerais ne pas leur causer de soucis.

— Voilà. Et j’ai pensé que prendre un peu de champ faciliterait les choses. Enfin, c’était tellement lourd comme atmosphère, j’ai pas tenu. Et comme tu m’avais dit que je pouvais… enfin.

— Oui, c’est bien ce que j’ai dit, assura Adrien pour le rassurer. Et tu as bien fait de venir. Le temps que ça retombe.

Kylian déglutit et ne dit rien, visiblement ému. Adrien reporta son attention sur la ville pour lui donner le temps de se reprendre.

— T’avais raison, j’aurais dû avoir le courage de leur en parler plus tôt, calmement. Mais je ne l’ai pas fait et ma mère a commencé à me relancer pour rencontrer une fille à marier. J’ai fini par craquer et lâcher le morceau. Du coup, je n’étais pas préparé à vivre la suite.

— Ça fait des années que tu te prépares, le contredit Adrien. Le « Asseyez-vous, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire » ne passe pas forcément mieux qu’une réponse claire sur une conversation portant sur tes fréquentations.

— J’ai pas l’impression de bien gérer les conséquences.

— Parce que c’est difficile. Mais les choses vont se tasser quand ils auraient digéré un peu ça. Ils devaient s’en douter un peu, quand même. On en a déjà, discuté, non ? Tu ne faisais que reculer le moment. Eh bien, tu y es. Un truc comme ça, cela ne se règle pas en deux heures. Donne-toi quelques jours, voire une ou deux semaines, avant de faire le bilan. Ils t’aiment et sont fiers de toi. Ils ne vont quand même pas te foutre à la porte !

— J’en sais rien. C’est arrivé à d’autres.

— Ils ne l’ont pas fait. Tu es là parce que l’atmosphère était lourde, pas parce qu’ils t’ont dit de partir, c’est bien ça ?

— Oui. 

— Tu vois ? Ça va se décanter.

Kylian se détourna vers les toits avant de demander : 

— C’est vraiment toi qui es parti ?

Adrien aurait préféré ne pas aborder le sujet, mais il comprenait que Kylian ait besoin de se raccrocher à une expérience vécue.

— Oui, c’était ma décision, commença-t-il lentement. Disons que mon père et moi avons… constaté un désaccord majeur sur un sujet, et ça a servi de détonateur. Mais si je ne suis pas revenu, ce n’est pas pour ça. C’est pour tout ce qui n’allait pas dans ma vie. Et notamment le fait que, sous prétexte de me protéger, il voulait contrôler chacun de mes gestes, de mes fréquentations. J’avais un emploi du temps tellement chargé que je n’avais pas le temps de voir Marinette. Et quand j’ai réussi à lui arracher quelques heures, je sentais qu’il désapprouvait, car pour lui, c’était du temps perdu. Et puis…

Adrien avala sa salive, car c’était toujours aussi douloureux après toutes ces années :

— J’avais toujours l’impression de ne jamais le satisfaire. J’ai essayé des années, mais il n’a jamais réussi à me dire qu’il était fier de moi. Il ne sait pas montrer son affection et moi… je m’épuisais à attendre des mots et des gestes qui ne venaient jamais. C’est pour ça que je suis resté ici. Parce qu’ici, on me donne chaque jour ce qu’il était incapable de me donner. Je sais que je suis un peu ridicule à avoir besoin de me coller tout le temps contre Marinette mais, comme dit Nino, du fait d’avoir manqué d’affection au moment où j’en aurais vraiment eu besoin, je suis devenu accro aux câlins. Mon père, quand il me parlait une fois dans la semaine, j’étais heureux.

— Mais alors, qui s’occupait de toi ? fit Kylian d’une voix choquée.

— Les domestiques. Surtout Nathalie, l’assistante de mon père. Je reconnais qu’elle était gentille et qu’elle plaidait souvent ma cause. Je lui faisais pitié, je pense. Mais bon, elle était payée pour prendre soin de moi, c’est pas la même chose que si c’est quelqu’un de ta famille. 

— Je comprends. C’est dingue, quand on voit les photos de toi à l’époque, on a l’impression que tout va bien dans ta vie !

— Tout n’allait pas mal. J’aimais poser. Le photographe m’aimait bien et il était vraiment sympa avec moi. Quand on avait une pause déjeuner, il venait me parler des voyages qu’il avait faits, c’était cool. Et puis en troisième, j’ai enfin pu aller au collège. Je me suis fait des copains. Et puis il y a eu… Marinette. Vivre avec elle, c’est… c’est juste le bonheur à l’état pur, pour moi.

— Oui, ça se voit. Et je… je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

— Au point où on en est...

— Bin, je me demande… ça n’a pas gêné Tom et Sabine que tu t’installes dans la chambre de leur fille alors que vous n’aviez que seize ans ?

— On en avait encore quinze, précisa Adrien. Eh bien… Y’avait le contexte. Disons pour faire court que mon départ de chez mon père a été compliqué. Je n’étais pas très bien dans ma tête après ça. Le père de Chloé nous a permis de prendre un peu de recul en nous envoyant dans sa maison de vacances, et Marinette et moi on s’est installés dans la même chambre sans demander la permission. Mais c’était pas pour... c’était surtout parce qu’il ne fallait pas que je reste seul trop longtemps. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je suppose que Tom et Sabine ont pensé que c’était un peu tard pour nous séparer. Mais ils ont mis un second lit et on a compris le message. Après, on a grandi, et je me suis installé sur la mezzanine.

— Bah quand même. Je ne vois pas mon père permettre qu’un petit ami s’installe dans la chambre d’une de mes sœurs. Même dans deux lits. Même quand elles auront notre âge.

— Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. C’est vrai que Tom et Sabine ont l’esprit large. Mais, d’une certaine façon, on leur avait prouvé qu’on était responsables et qu’on était capables de mesurer les conséquences de nos actes.

Adrien sembla réfléchir et ajouta :

— En fait, ils ont été extraordinaires. J’avais tellement été surveillé et contrôlé que je n’aurais pas supporté d’avoir encore à rendre des comptes. Et en même temps, j’étais totalement perdu et j’avais besoin qu’on me fixe un cadre. Potentiellement, j’aurais pu faire beaucoup de conneries. Mais, tout en me montrant qu’ils avaient confiance en mes capacités de jugement, Tom et Sabine ont su me donner des règles que je pouvais accepter et qui m’ont aidé à me construire.

— Il y a beaucoup de règles, ici ? s’étonna Kylian.

— Oui, et tu les connais déjà en partie, mon vieux. On fait le ménage de la chambre nous-même, on s’occupe de nos vêtements, on aide à la cuisine et à la boutique. Et on attend de nous qu’on soit sérieux à l’école.

— Mais ça, c’est normal. Enfin, pour les filles en tout cas, en ce qui concerne le ménage et la cuisine.

— Ici, j’ai dû m’y mettre.

— T’as eu du mal avec ça ? 

— J’avais jamais vraiment réalisé ce que c’est de tenir un lieu propre. Bon, je n’étais pas du genre à mettre mes saletés par terre sous prétexte que quelqu’un était payé pour ramasser, mais ce n’était pas moi qui vidais mes poubelles ni qui nettoyais les toilettes. Il a fallu que j’apprenne. Bien entendu, j’adore la chambre de Marinette parce que c’est la sienne. Mais ma chambre précédente avait la taille de tout l’appartement et j’avais ma salle de bain personnelle. Au début, j’avais l’impression que je ne pouvais pas me tourner sans me heurter à quelqu’un. 

— Une chambre grande comme l’appartement ? répéta Kylian qui partageait une pièce deux fois plus petite que la mansarde avec son frère.

— Avec un baby-foot, un piano à queue et encore la place de jouer au basket, insista Adrien.

— Hein ? Mais ça doit être chouette quand même !

— Quand tu n’as pas le droit d’inviter d’amis, à quoi ça sert d’avoir un baby-foot ?

— Ouais, ça donne moins envie.

— Voilà. Mais au moins, maintenant, je sais ce qui a vraiment de la valeur. Je ne crache pas sur l’argent, mais je sais aussi qu’en gagner beaucoup ne sera pas le but ultime de ma vie. J’ai besoin d’amis et d’une famille, pas seulement de collègues ou relations de travail.

— Marinette et toi avez pourtant accepté de vous séparer pour apprendre votre futur métier.

— C’est temporaire. On s’est donné cinq ans. Ensuite, on privilégiera un lieu de résidence commun, même si cela nous fait rater des opportunités professionnelles.

— Vous savez ce que vous voulez.

— Ouais, je sais, je parle comme un vieux.

— Mais non !

— C’est un mec de mon école qui me l’a dit. Pour lui, à notre âge on est supposés s’éclater un max, pas avoir une relation stable.

— Tu penses qu’il a tort ? s’intéressa Kylian.

— Si ça lui convient, il a raison de le faire. Par contre, cela ne lui donne pas le droit de regarder de haut ceux qui ne font pas comme lui. Enfin, moi, je m’en fiche. Ça m’a plutôt fait marrer quand il a sorti ça. Mais pour d’autres, cette injonction à s’amuser pour rattraper le temps perdu de nos deux ou trois années de prépa est pénible à supporter.

— Tu t’en fiches vraiment ? s’inquiéta Kylian.

— Je suis parti de chez moi à quinze ans pour échapper à une vie qui ne me convenait pas, alors maintenant que j’en ai vingt et un, je peux supporter un peu de pression sociale.

— Et ton père n’a jamais tenté de te faire revenir chez lui ?

— On a eu une discussion six mois après mon départ. C’était trop tôt, je pense. Ça ne s’est pas trop bien déroulé. En conclusion, il m’a dit que Marinette ne devait pas espérer faire carrière dans la mode. Depuis, je pense qu’on peut considérer que nos relations diplomatiques sont rompues.

— Ah, c’est moche.

— Je ne regrette rien. C’est de Marinette dont j’ai besoin. Et de ses parents, de Chloé, des copains du collège, de toi. Pas de lui.

Kylian médita cette réponse avant de dire mélancoliquement :

— Moi, j’ai besoin de ma famille.

— Tu as besoin de l’acceptation de ta famille, corrigea Adrien. Si tes parents ne sont pas capables de t’accepter tel que tu es, tu devras trouver cette acceptation ailleurs. Je ne te le souhaite pas, et je pense que tout de passera bien. Mais si ce n’est pas le cas, tout n’est pas perdu. Tu as un endroit où dormir et tu dois bien commencer à connaître des personnes qui te prennent tel que tu es.

— Oui. Et merci pour le point de chute.

— C’est rien, c’est normal. Bon, si on allait dormir. J’ai cours tôt demain.

Alors qu’Adrien se lavait les dents au lavabo de la chambre, Kylian reçut un message sur son téléphone. Dans la glace, Adrien le vit sourire.

— Une bonne nouvelle ? s’enquit-il.

— Oui, mon frère m’écrit que ma mère ne s’est pas encore noyée dans le couscoussier.

— Oh, mais tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais laissé un agent diplomatique sur place.

— Je n’en étais pas certain. Je suis content qu’il m’écrive et qu’il s’inquiète de savoir où je suis.

Kylian pianota sur son téléphone, sans doute pour préciser qu’il avait trouvé un hébergement. La réponse arriva peu après. Kylian secoua la tête en soupirant.

— Quoi ? s’inquiéta Adrien.

— Rien. C’est un idiot.

Alors qu’Adrien haussait les sourcils, Kylian avoua d’une voix contrainte :

— Il demande si tu sais le risque que tu prends en me faisant dormir dans ta chambre.

Adrien éclata de rire.

— Pas davantage que lorsque Chloé décide de dormir avec moi, commenta-t-il. Au moins, toi, tu me laisses mon lit.

— Marinette te laisse vraiment dormir avec n’importe qui ! plaisanta Kylian.

— Tiens, réponds ça à ton frère, suggéra Adrien. « T’en fais pas, la copine d’Adrien a les idées larges ». N’oublie pas le clin d’œil quand même.

*

Le lendemain, Kylian reçut aussi des messages de ses sœurs. Elles n’évoquaient pas la scène de la veille, elles correspondaient simplement avec lui comme si de rien n’était. Mais il était rare qu’il échange des messages avec les trois le même jour. Il comprit qu’elles lui témoignaient leur soutien.

— En fait, tout le monde était au courant, analysa Kylian le soir avec Adrien. C’est juste que ce n’était pas exprimé. Oui, je sais tu me l’avais dit, reconnut-il quand Adrien hocha la tête.

— Je pense que tes parents avaient besoin que ce soit clairement dit pour l’accepter, tempéra son ami. Ils devaient espérer se tromper jusque-là. C’est pour ça que c’est un peu dur pour eux maintenant. Mais sur le long terme, c’est mieux de savoir que de se poser des questions. En tout cas, c’est cool que tes frères et sœurs soient solidaires.

— Oui, j’apprécie vraiment, exprima Kylian pour qui cela avait été un immense soulagement.

— Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais c’est l’heure d’aller préparer le dîner, l’informa Adrien.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir beaucoup t’aider, s’excusa Kylian alors qu’ils descendaient l’escalier qui donnait accès à la chambre. Mais je peux mettre la table.

— Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire ? s’étonna Adrien.

— Parce que tu crois que ma mère me laisse entrer dans la cuisine ?

— Pas grave. Moi non plus je n’étais pas très dégourdi quand je suis arrivé ici. Mais j’ai appris. Alors, d’après cette note de Sabine, on a des carottes râpées en entrée. Les légumes, on les trouve dans le frigo. 

Adrien jeta un regard vers son ami et ajouta malicieux : 

— Je parle de la boîte blanche où on range le Coca. 

— C’est bon, je sais ce qu’est un frigo, sourit Kylian.

— Tu vois que tu as les bases ! le félicita Adrien. Voilà, j’ouvre le bac à légumes... et ça, ce sont des carottes non épluchées. On va commencer par là. 

Adrien referma le réfrigérateur et posa les carottes sur la table de la cuisine. Il fouilla ensuite dans un tiroir et en sortit un instrument qu’il brandit.

— Et ça c’est quoi ?

— Un couteau avec une fente ?

— C’est un éplucheur ou économe. Ça sert à éplucher les légumes sans gâcher. Voilà, je te montre comment s’en servir, indiqua-t-il en montrant l’exemple. Tu vois c’est simple. Et la bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il est pratiquement impossible de se couper avec. La seule personne que je connaisse qui y ait réussi, c’est Marinette.

— C’est dingue qu’elle soit aussi maladroite en général alors qu’elle est aussi habile en couture, fit remarquer Kylian en commençant à manier son économe avec précaution.

— Marinette est la personne la plus habile et la plus maladroite qui soit, tenta d’expliquer Adrien les yeux rêveurs. Celle qui trébuche le régulièrement, mais qui est aussi extrêmement agile. Celle qui n’a aucune confiance en elle, mais qui a un sang-froid incroyable en cas de crise. Celle qui bafouille lamentablement, mais qui est capable de te ridiculiser en trois mots. Marinette est un paradoxe vivant.

Kylian considéra Adrien, dont l’expression s’était illuminée à l’évocation de celle qu’il aimait.

— D’accord. Et ma carotte, après, j’en fais quoi ?

*

Le lendemain en fin d’après-midi, Tom demanda à Adrien de faire une livraison avec la camionnette. Kylian se proposa d’accompagner son ami. Ils prirent leur temps, appréciant de discuter ensemble des matières qu’ils étudiaient et de l’atmosphère de leur école respective. Kylian était beaucoup plus investi dans la vie étudiante qu’Adrien. Il travaillait cependant beaucoup, voulant profiter de sa chance d’avoir intégré cette grande école. Il avait pas mal de pression de la part de sa famille, mais cela ne dérangeait pas. Il était fier de porter les espoirs de ses parents et veillait à ce que ses frères et sœurs fassent également des études.

Sa cadette de deux ans entamait sa seconde année de droit. Son frère, qui avait dix-huit, passerait son bac en fin d’année. Il avait envie de faire une école de commerce. Kylian s’était renseigné. Il était possible d’en faire en alternance, ce qui leur permettrait de financer ses études. La petite dernière, qui était en seconde, n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle voulait faire. Mais elle avait encore le temps d’y penser.

Quand Adrien et Kylian revinrent à la boulangerie, Tom était en boutique. Il leur sourit et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Adrien comprit que quelqu’un les attendait en haut, sans doute en compagnie de Sabine. Il ne dit rien à Kylian, ne voulant pas avancer d’hypothèse hasardeuse.

Deux personnes étaient bien assises sur le canapé quand il ouvrit la porte. La visiteuse se leva :

— Kylian !

Celui-ci se figea et sa mère s’avança d’un pas rapide vers lui.

— Mon fils, dit-elle en lui ouvrant les bras. 

Adrien échangea un sourire avec Sabine et se dirigea vers l’escalier qui menait à sa chambre tandis que son ami se laissait enlacer par sa mère.

Celui-ci monta un quart d’heure plus tard.

— Je vais repartir.

— C’est bien.

— Merci pour tout.

— C’était sympa de t’avoir ici. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux et sans raison particulière.

— À bientôt, alors.

— J’espère bien.

Kylian reprit ses affaires et les deux garçons descendirent ensemble dans le salon. Adrien alla serrer la main de la mère de son ami, reçut ses remerciements et assura que cela n’avait pas été un problème d’héberger Kylian. 

Sabine les raccompagna à la porte et, une fois qu’ils furent partis, remarqua :

— Cela fait plaisir de voir que tout finit bien.

— Oui, c’est chouette pour lui, abonda Adrien.

— Ce n’est pas toujours facile d’être parent, tu sais.

Adrien comprit le message.

— Ce n’est pas tout à fait la même situation, opposa-t-il.

— En es-tu certain ? insista doucement Sabine.

— Ce n’est pas à cause des Miraculous, que je suis parti, expliqua-t-il. C’est toute ma vie qui n’allait pas.

— Sans aller jusqu’à retourner chez lui, vous pourriez au moins tenter de parler tous les deux. Même si des désaccords persistent, il y a des sentiments entre vous.

— La dernière fois que j’ai essayé, il a menacé Marinette. Il n’est pas du genre à faire des menaces en l’air. Il la déteste et ne l’acceptera jamais à mes côtés.

— C’est de toi dont il s’agit, Adrien. Pas d’elle.

— Il ne peut pas m’avoir sans Marinette, répliqua-t-il durement. 

Il vit que Sabine allait répliquer et il leva la main pour lui demander de la laisser continuer.

— C’est… c’est plus compliqué que ça. Je sais… je sais que parler avec lui ne peut que tourner à l’affrontement. Parce que c’est sa manière à lui de fonctionner. Notre dernière rencontre en est la parfaite illustration. Mais moi, ce n’est pas de ce genre de relation dont j’ai besoin. Je ne veux plus me battre contre personne. Surtout contre lui. Je veux seulement… seulement…

Il n’arriva pas à terminer, tant sa gorge était serrée. Il se sentait ridicule de dire qu’il espérait seulement que son père lui dise qu’il l’aime.

— Oh, Adrien, je suis désolée, dit Sabine en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

— Non, Sabine, si une personne peut me parler comme ça, c’est bien vous, assura-t-il. Vous et Tom m’avez tellement aidé. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si vous ne m’aviez pas accueilli ici.

— Tu es fort, Adrien. Tu aurais pu te débrouiller sans nous. Ni toi ni Marinette avez besoin d’aide pour vous tirer d’affaire.

— Nous ne voudrions pas être seuls au monde. 

— C’est vrai que ce serait un peu triste. D’ailleurs, j’admire beaucoup la façon dont vous êtes ouverts aux autres.

— C’est normal, non ?

— C’est toi et Marinette qui êtes hors norme, Adrien. Vous avez des secrets à préserver et une relation très forte. Cela aurait pu vous isoler. Je suis heureuse et fière de constater que ce n’est pas le cas.

— Marinette a de qui tenir, sourit Adrien. Votre fille est fantastique, elle a des parents géniaux, conclut-il en l’embrassant sur le front. 

— C’est important les parents, insista Sabine. Ne ferme pas toutes les portes. Dans quelque temps, tu pourras affronter ce qui te semble insurmontable aujourd’hui. Ton père peut évoluer lui aussi. Laissez-vous une chance.

— D’accord, Sabine. Je garde ça à l’esprit.

*

Un mois plus tard, Marinette rejoignit Adrien pour le week-end et ils proposèrent à Kylian de sortir le soir en leur compagnie. Il accepta avec plaisir, heureux de passer un moment avec eux. Quand il arriva, Adrien n’était pas là. Il était parti faire une course pour Tom et avait été pris dans un embouteillage. Marinette de son côté était en train de terminer une couture délicate. Elle s’excusa :

— Désolé, je n’en ai que pour deux minutes, mais je dois me concentrer, expliqua-t-elle.

— T’en fais pas, prends ton temps, l’apaisa Kylian. Je vais finir ma partie.

Il sortit son téléphone et reprit la partie d’échecs qu’il jouait contre la machine, sur son application. Il s’y était mis récemment, initié par un de ses amis. Élaborer des stratégies le détendait.

Quand Marinette eut terminé, elle le rejoignit. 

— À quoi joues-tu ? s’intéressa-t-elle.

— Rien à voir avec Ultimate Mecha Strike, plaisanta-t-il. 

— Oh, des échecs ! J’ai dû aller à une initiation, j’étais petite, mais j’ai rapidement renversé le plateau et ça a été terminé pour moi.

— Avec le téléphone, cela ne risque pas d’arriver, au moins, commenta Kylian.

— C’est sûr. Tu me rappelles les règles ?

Il lui indiqua comment déplacer les pièces puis lui proposa une partie à deux, pour l’initier. Elle accepta volontiers, d’autant qu’Adrien venait de lui envoyer un message prévenant qu’il ne serait pas là avant une demi-heure.

Kylian fut étonné par sa capacité à avoir une vue générale du plateau. Elle n’avait aucun mal à éventer ses stratégies et les contrer. Elle manquait d’expérience et ne pouvait utiliser ses connaissances pour anticiper des séquences, mais se débrouillait extrêmement bien. Quand Adrien arriva, il les trouva tous les deux penchés sur le téléphone de Kylian qu’il avait posé sur la table entre eux.

— Salut, Kylian.

— Salut, répondit-il, en train de calculer ses coups suivants.

— Ça va, Chaton ? demanda distraitement Marinette. 

— Oui, je viens juste de passer une heure en voiture pour faire cinq kilomètres.

— C’est bien, Chaton.

— Bon, ben, vous dites si je vous dérange ! protesta Adrien.

— On termine la partie, lui répondit Marinette.

— Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aux échecs, ma princesse.

— J’y joue maintenant.

— Merci, Kylian ! fit semblant de se réjouir Adrien. Au moins, je pourrais aller voir ma nouvelle copine, pendant que Marinette est occupée.

— J’ai entendu, dit Marinette. Je finis la partie et je m’occupe de te mettre en échec. 

— Houla, Milady, j’ai trop peur !

— Milady ? releva Kylian qui n’avait jamais entendu ce petit nom.

Marinette jeta un regard agacé vers Adrien. Elle ne semblait pas adorer cette appellation.

— Quand une fille aussi merveilleuse que Marinette passe plus de trois ans en Angleterre, n’accède-t-elle pas à ce titre ? demanda son petit ami.

— Ça se défend, reconnut Kylian amusé.

— Voilà, dit Marinette en faisant glisser son doigt sur l’écran.

Kylian se reconcentra sur la partie. S’il relâchait son attention, elle était capable de gagner.

Ce n’est que plus tard, une fois rentré chez lui après leur soirée – ils étaient finalement sortis après avoir terminé leur jeu – que Kylian réalisa que le « Milady » d’Adrien s’accordait bien au « Chaton » de Marinette. Une fois de plus, il se fit la réflexion que si ces deux-là n’avaient jamais été akumatisés, ils étaient tout comme les autres profondément marqués par les héros de Paris, et les imitaient inconsciemment.


	16. Veiller sur ses amis

Alors que la fin de l’année scolaire approchait, Adrien décida d’aller à la dernière fête organisée par le bureau des étudiants. Lucie, avec qui il avait bien sympathisé avait l’intention de s’y rendre ainsi que d’autres élèves avec qui il avait travaillé au cours de l’année.

Il apprécia les animations de la première partie de soirée. Par contre, quand la plupart de ses congénères commencèrent à être sérieusement alcoolisés, il commença à se sentir un décalage. Comme toujours, il avait surveillé sa propre consommation, ne pouvant se permettre de perdre le contrôle de ses paroles.

Avant de s’éclipser, il jeta un regard à la ronde. Certains dansaient, d’autres tentaient de couvrir le vacarme pour discuter, les autres flirtaient, voire plus si affinités. Il repéra Lucie appuyée contre un mur en train de se faire peloter par Gregory. Il continua son tour d’horizon avant de revenir sur le couple. Plusieurs fois, au cours de l’année, il avait vu Gregory lui faire des avances, que Lucie avait fermement refusées. Avait-elle changé d’avis ou avait-elle trop bu pour être en état de le repousser ? Adrien hésita. D’un côté, cela ne le regardait pas, et leur camarade pouvait se montrer séduisant. D’un autre, il n’était pas du genre à fuir une responsabilité. Avoir été un héros laisse des traces.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il s’avança vers eux et dit :

— Lucie, j’y vais. Je te raccompagne, comme prévu ?

Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne répondit pas. Par contre, Gregory lui dit en des termes fleuris de les laisser tranquilles. Adrien remua la main devant les yeux de sa camarade, sans qu’elle ne réagisse.

— Tu vois bien qu’elle ne sait même plus où elle habite, là ! fit remarquer Adrien. Tu tenteras ta chance un autre soir, quand elle sera en état de prendre une décision.

Gregory lui jeta un regard méprisant et se colla de nouveau contre l’objet de son désir. Adrien soupira, puis saisit le bras du séducteur et lui tordit dans le dos, l’obligeant à s’écarte de Lucie. Avec son autre main, il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras en disant :

— Allez, viens, je te ramène.

Il l’entraîna, lâchant Gregory. Celui-ci tenta de les empêcher de partir mais Adrien lui porta un coup sec dans le plexus solaire avec son coude. Le temps que l’autre récupère son souffle et commence à protester, ils étaient loin et la musique tonitruante couvrit les injures proférées.

Une fois dehors, au milieu de ceux qui étaient sortis fumer, Adrien se tourna vers Lucie. Elle n’avait pas de veste et il ne savait pas si elle en avait apporté une. L’air s’était rafraîchi, mais il n’était pas question de retourner à l’intérieur.

— J’espère qu’en vrai tu te souviens où tu habites, fit-il remarquer à sa camarade.

— Fait bon ici, répondit-elle. J’avais si chaud. On danse ? Elle est où la musique ? 

Il insista, mais fut incapable de la convaincre de lui communiquer son adresse. Il finit par lui prendre la petite pochette qui lui servait de sac à main où elle n’avait mis que sa carte d’identité, une carte de paiement et son pass de transport. La seule adresse qu’il trouva était située à Lille, d’où venait la jeune femme. Il tenta de se souvenir s’il avait croisé une autre élève qui pouvait la connaître et prendre soin d’elle. Mais il n’avait aperçu ni Felicia ni Anissatou.

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à la ramener chez lui. Il l’entraîna vers l’arrêt de bus. Une fois qu’ils y furent parvenus, il vit qu’il y avait trente minutes d’attente, ce qui n’était pas étonnant en cette heure tardive.

Lucie, à ses côtés, était en train de lui raconter une histoire très longue et très compliquée à laquelle il ne comprenait rien – il n’essayait pas réellement, pour dire la vérité. Finalement, le bus arriva enfin. Il la fit grimper dedans, valida leurs deux cartes et l’assit sur une banquette. Une fois arrivé à destination, il parvint à lui faire grimper les escaliers de l’immeuble. Arrivé dans l’appartement, il se demanda où la faire dormir. Il hésita à la laisser sur le canapé du salon. Il savait que Tom aimait être seul quand il se levait à quatre heures du matin. Chloé n’avait jamais obtenu le droit de dormir là. D’un autre côté, il ne savait pas trop si Marinette serait d’accord pour qu’il partage sa chambre avec une fille qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Finalement, il décida qu’ils étaient supposés se faire confiance et il fit monter Lucie dans la mansarde. Il la conduisit jusqu’au lit du bas, lui retira ses chaussures et la mit en position latérale de sécurité pour le cas où elle serait malade. Enfin, il la couvrit avec l’édredon et installa le paravent devant le lit.

Ensuite, il redescendit et composa un mot pour Tom et Sabine pour leur expliquer la situation. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Pour faire bonne mesure, il envoya également un SMS à Marinette. Puis il alla se coucher sur la mezzanine.

*

Lucie se réveilla avec un bon mal de tête, la gorge sèche et l’envie d’aller aux toilettes.

Elle s’assit sur son lit et réalisa que ce n’était pas son lit, qu’elle était encore habillée et qu’elle était dans une pièce minuscule. Non, pas minuscule. La paroi devant elle n’était pas un mur, mais un simple paravent. Elle se leva pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. C’était une chambre peinte en rose, haute de plafond, mansardée, percée de lucarnes rondes.

Elle vit un lavabo et se précipita pour y boire. Une fois sa soif étanchée, elle chercha ce qui pourrait ressembler à des WC sans en trouver. C’était bien dommage, car elle ne voyait aucune porte qui permettrait de sortir du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle commença à envisager sérieusement d’être en train de rêver. Dans ce cas, pouvait-elle simplement imaginer relâcher sa vessie pour être soulagée de son inconfort ? Mais si son corps lui obéissait dans la réalité, n’allait-elle pas se retrouver dans un lit inondé ?

Comment se réveiller en ce cas ? Elle commença à sautiller sur place, espérant que cela ferait sortir de ce songe stupide. Tout ce qu’elle réussit à faire fut de se heurter la main au lavabo. Cela lui fit assez mal pour qu’elle envisage la possibilité d’être bel et bien éveillée.

— Mais où est-ce que je suis, moi ? se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

— T’es chez moi, Lucie, dit une voix tombant du ciel.

Elle leva la tête, plissa les yeux et vit la tête ébouriffée d’Adrien Graham surgir d’une plateforme en hauteur qu’elle n’avait pas remarquée auparavant. Qu’est-ce que ce type faisait là ?

— OK, c’est un rêve, conclut-elle.

— Je ne pense pas, non, la contredit-il. Deux minutes, je descends.

Elle le vit mettre une chemise puis se contorsionner, comme s’il enfilait un pantalon en position couchée. Ce rêve était très réaliste. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu’il descendait de la mezzanine et la rejoignait.

— Comment on sort d’ici ? questionna-t-elle.

— La trappe dans le sol, répondit-il en montrant un anneau dans le parquet auquel elle n’avait pas prêté attention. Je ne l’ai pas laissée ouverte car j’avais peur que tu te lèves la nuit et que tu tombes dans l’escalier.

Il la souleva et lui dit :

— Voilà, c’est par là.

Assez logique. Peut-être qu’elle ne rêvait pas, finalement.

— Où sont les toilettes ? demanda-t-elle.

— En bas, tu fais demi-tour, et c’est la porte en face.

Elle s’empressa de suivre les indications. Une fois assise sur la cuvette, elle tenta de reconstituer sa fin de soirée. Elle savait qu’elle avait dansé et bu – pas mal, pour être honnête – et ensuite c’était le trou noir. Elle s’était retrouvée dans la chambre d’Adrien, seule sur un lit, toujours habillée. Son corps ne lui envoyait aucun signal de mal-être. Elle s’en tirait visiblement pas trop mal.

Elle rejoignit son camarade de classe, après être passée à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et s’être débarbouillée pour faire disparaître les traces de son maquillage qui avait coulé. Adrien était en train de boire un café. Il lui en proposa un et elle accepta volontiers. Il y a une panière sur la table, contenant deux croissants.

— Comment j’ai atterri ici ? s’enquit-elle.

— C’était moi ou Gregory, répondit Adrien.

— Gregory ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

— Je t’ai arraché de ses bras. J’aurais pas dû ?

À l’idée de Gregory en train de l’enlacer, elle eut un frisson de dégoût. 

— Ce type m’a touchée ? formula-t-elle espérant être détrompée.

— Mhum... Superficiellement, je dirais.

— Eurk… Et toi ? ajouta-t-elle pour en avoir le cœur net.

— Juste ce qu’il a fallu pour t’amener jusqu’à ton lit, lui assura-t-il. Mais j’ai fait des achats de folie sur internet avec ta carte bleue pour compenser, conclut-il le regard taquin.

Elle le fixa en tentant de faire le bilan de ce qu’il venait de lui révéler. Il se méprit sur son expression et ajouta :

— Je n’ai pas abusé de la situation si c’est ça que tu as en tête. Par contre, il va falloir que tu te contentes de ma parole. Je n’ai pas de témoins pour attester de ma moralité.

— T’en fais pas, je te crois, lui assura-elle. 

Elle but une gorgée de son café puis prit un croissant. Ce faisant, elle fit glisser vers elle le papier qui était dessous. Elle déchiffra machinalement ce qu’il s’y trouvait d’écrit : J’ai ramené ici une amie qui avait besoin que je l’héberge cette nuit. Elle est sur le lit du bas.

— C’est pour Marinette ? demanda-t-elle. Tu avais peur qu’elle rentre et se demande pourquoi tu étais avec une fille ?

— Non, pour ses parents. C’est chez eux, ici. 

_Il l’avait amenée chez les parents de sa copine ?_

— T’es du genre à chercher les emmerdes, ou quoi ? dit-elle d’un ton incrédule.

— Je n’allais pas te laisser sur le trottoir, répliqua Adrien visiblement sur la défensive. La prochaine fois, pense à mettre un mot dans ton sac du genre « Si je suis bourrée, merci de me ramener à telle adresse ». Ça m’aurait simplifié la vie.

Elle devait admettre qu’elle méritait sa remarque.

— Désolée. Je suppose que je te dois des remerciements.

— Va savoir, lui renvoya-t-il. Peut-être que Greg est un bon coup.

— C’est pas les garçons qui m’intéressent le plus, lui avoua-t-elle, considérant qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

— Il n’avait pas l’air au courant, commenta-t-il.

— Je ne le crie pas sur les toits, expliqua-t-elle Tu sais comment est la mentalité dans cette école.

Il hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Elle réalisa soudain à quoi il avait échappé.

— Adrien, merci vraiment. Ça m’aurait tellement emmerdé de me réveiller dans le lit de Gregory !

Il parut un peu gêné par sa gratitude. Il se leva pour se verser une seconde tasse de café. Le téléphone qu’il avait laissé sur la table sonna. Il revint rapidement et, à son sourire, Lucie comprit que c’était Marinette qui appelait.

Adrien prit l’appareil et le tint devant lui. Cela semblait être un appel vidéo.

— Salut, Chaton ! lança une voix énergique. Alors, il paraît que tu me fais des infidélités ?

Lucie se figea, se demandant si elle était en train de causer des ennuis à son camarade. Mais Adrien ne sembla pas s’en faire.

— Bonjour, Princesse, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. C’est ma manière de te faire comprendre qu’il est temps que tu rentres.

— Ça, c’est délicat comme message, dit-elle d’un ton amusé. Lucie est encore là ?

— On en est au petit déjeuner. Tes parents nous ont monté des croissants.

— Moi qui pensais que je pouvais compter sur eux pour te surveiller, j’en apprends de belles, commenta Marinette d’une voix amusée. Salut, Lucie !

Adrien tourna l’écran vers elle. Lucie se força à sourire, désarçonnée par le ton et le contenu de l’échange.

— Salut, Marinette, fit-elle penaude. Désolée, c’était pas prévu.

— Ah bah, si c’était pas prévu, alors pas de problème, dit ironiquement Marinette lui faisant remarquer la pauvreté de sa justification.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit à sa place Adrien en faisant pivoter le téléphone vers lui. Elle n’a pas demandé à voir les étoiles.

_Quoi ?_

— Tu l’as échappé belle, mon chaton, sembla s’en amuser Marinette.

— Kylian va encore dire que tu laisses n’importe qui dormir avec moi.

— Depuis que je suis partie, ce n’est plus une chambre, mais un hall de gare ! plaisanta-t-elle encore.

Lucie comprit qu’ils étaient partis dans une conversation qui n’avait de sens que pour eux deux. Elle entreprit de terminer son croissant.

— J’aime pas rester seul, justifia Adrien. Et puis, tu peux parler, toi, tu passes tes soirées avec Kylian. Qui a gagné, d’ailleurs ?

— Il n’était pas dispo. J’ai joué avec des inconnus.

— De mieux en mieux. On se rappelle plus tard ?

— Oui, mon chaton. À tout à l’heure.

Ils prirent le temps d’échanger un regard amoureux avant qu’ils ne coupent la liaison.

— Ça a l’air de l’amuser, s’étonna Lucie.

— On sait qu’on a une vie bizarre, on préfère en plaisanter, expliqua Adrien. Et c’est vrai que j’invite régulièrement des amis à dormir ici.

— C’est pour ça que tu as un second lit ? comprit-elle.

— C’est ça, confirma Adrien. De son côté, ma copine joue aux échecs en ligne, le soir, avec un de mes amis. Chacun ses trucs pour passer les longues soirées d’hiver.

Cela fit rire Lucie. Elle posa ensuite la question qui la turlupinait :

— Ils sont où, les parents de Marinette ? s’intéressa-elle. Ils travaillent le samedi ?

— Ils tiennent la boulangerie en bas. Tom s’est levé ce matin pour faire le croissant que tu es en train de manger. Sabine est en boutique.

— OK. (Elle revint à sa préoccupation première.) Pour hier soir, qu’est-ce que j’ai raté, exactement ?

— J’allais partir quand j’ai vu Gregory te lutiner. Comme je n’avais pas l’impression que tu l’aimais beaucoup, je suis allé voir ça de plus près et j’ai vu que tu étais bien partie. J’ai dit que tu avais demandé que je te raccompagne et je t’ai embarquée. Je suppose qu’il va raconter à tout le monde qu’on a passé la nuit ensemble. Comme je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure, c’était lui ou moi. Mais au moins, je n’ai pas pris de photo, conclut-il en souriant.

Lucie réalisa qu’il avait, lui aussi, joué sa réputation.

— Ah, merde. C’est pas très cool pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Je m’en fiche. Seules m’importent les opinions de Marinette et de ses parents. Comme tu as pu le constater, Marinette l’a bien pris.

— Et ses parents, tu es certain qu’ils vont te croire ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

— Je suppose qu’on n’aurait pas eu de croissants dans le cas contraire, la rassura-t-il.

— Oui, c’est mieux que le couteau planté dans le papier, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Cela le fit sourire.

— J’avoue que ça m’agace quand même un peu de donner raison à Gregory sur les capacités d’un couple séparé à rester fidèle, remarqua-t-il cependant. Mais bon, il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour être persuadé que c’est irréaliste. Toi, par contre, tu vas passer pour une briseuse de ménage.

— Je vais raconter à Felicia que tu m’as fait dormir sur le canapé. Ça te va ?

— Tant qu’à arranger la vérité, autant dire que je t’ai déposée en bas de chez toi. Ce sera plus facile à croire que le fait qu’on a dormi sous le même toit sans qu’il ne se passe rien.

Lucie le regarda, étonnée :

— Tu caches bien ton jeu, toi ! On te donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession, mais manifestement mentir ne te pose aucun problème.

— Comme tu le sais, je cherche à rester discret sur seize ans de ma vie, lui rappela Adrien. Je n’ai pas trop le choix.

— C’est vrai que dès qu’on veut garder pour soi quelque chose de personnel, faut savoir arranger la vérité, comme tu dis, convint-elle.

Ils étaient en train de laver leurs tasses quand Lucie entendit un bruit de clé. La porte d’entrée de l’appartement s’ouvrit sur une femme de type asiatique toute menue.

— Ah, vous êtes réveillés, dit la nouvelle venue.

— Bonjour, Sabine, répondit Adrien. Je vous présente Lucie qui est dans ma promotion. Lucie, Sabine est la mère de Marinette.

— Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Madame, dit Lucie. Je suis désolée pour le dérangement.

— Si Adrien a pensé qu’il devait vous faire venir ici, c’est qu’il fallait le faire, lui affirma gentiment Sabine. J’espère que ma fille aussi a de vrais amis qui font attention à elle, là où elle est.

Lucie fut frappée par la bienveillance de la réponse. Personne n’avait mis en cause la version donnée par Adrien et ce dernier ne lui avait pas fait la morale sur sa consommation d’alcool. Elle s’était demandé pourquoi le fils d’un homme aussi riche que Gabriel Agreste préférait subsister seul à ses besoins. Elle avait un début de réponse : il avait choisi un foyer où il faisait bon vivre. Le regard affectueux que son camarade était en train d’échanger avec sa belle-mère était une explication à lui tout seul.

— Avez-vous encore faim ? s’inquiéta la boulangère. Il nous reste encore des pains au chocolat de la première fournée.

— Non merci, c’est très aimable à vous, mais je vais rentrer chez moi, répondit Lucie qui ne pensait pas mériter tant d’attentions. Je vous ai assez dérangés. 

Elle remonta dans la chambre prendre ses chaussures. Elle examina les lieux. C’était une chambre très féminine, tant par la couleur des murs que par la décoration. Mais les traces d’une occupation masculine étaient visibles : vêtements d’homme sur le mannequin de couturière, deux brosses à dents sur le lavabo. Elle remarqua au-dessus du bureau un magnifique cliché où Marinette et Adrien étaient enlacés. Dire que ce mec prétendait ne pas être photogénique !

Lucie chercha sa veste sans la trouver. Alors qu’elle s’engageait dans l’escalier, elle entendit Adrien demander :

— Vous voulez que je descende en boutique pour permettre à Tom de prendre sa pause en même temps que vous ? 

— C’est gentil Adrien. Je veux bien, répondit la mère de Marinette.

— Euh, Adrien, est-ce que j’avais une veste en arrivant ici hier soir ? demanda Lucie. 

— Non, désolé, tu ne la portais pas quand je t’ai récupérée.

— Bon tant pis, je retournerai la chercher au club.

Ils descendirent ensemble au rez-de-chaussée après que Lucie eut salué la boulangère. Une fois arrivés en bas, Adrien lui demanda où elle habitait pour consolider leur version de l’histoire. Puis il la fit passer par la boutique pour sortir de l’immeuble. Lucie fut frappée par le contraste entre le boulanger et sa femme. Il était aussi grand et costaud que son épouse était petite. Mais on retrouvait dans son regard la même gentillesse.

En rejoignant la bouche de métro la plus proche, Lucie se dit qu’elle avait enfin compris pourquoi Adrien n’achetait jamais son déjeuner avec les autres, mais apportait toujours un sandwich dans son sac.

*

Les vacances d’été pour les amoureux furent bien remplies, tout comme elles l’avaient été les années précédentes. Ils travaillaient pour mettre de l’argent de côté, mais prirent aussi le temps de voir leurs amis. Ils les voyaient en petit comité, mais aussi sortaient en bande. Chloé rentra un mois, essentiellement pour voir Adrien, et aussi dans une certaine mesure Sabrina et Marinette.

La fille du maire avait encore un an à faire pour terminer son Master. Elle envisageait ensuite de faire un MBA. Ses amis étaient assez stupéfaits de la voir aussi assidue dans ses études. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’enchaîner les liaisons et de dépenser son argent en virées à travers les États-Unis. Sabrina et son compagnon, qu’elle avait rencontré dans le cadre de ses études, travaillaient tous les deux dans le secteur du social. 

Marinette regrettait de n’avoir eu que quelques jours pour voir son amie Alya. Celle-ci était rarement libre, alternant les emplois alimentaires, les stages dans les rédactions et les enquêtes qu’elle tentait ensuite de vendre aux magazines ou médias indépendants sur internet. Alya avait de bons contacts grâce à Nadia Chamack, qui avait maintenant sa propre émission d’investigation et qui l’employait régulièrement. 

Marinette et Adrien voyaient régulièrement Nino. Celui-ci avait monté une entreprise qui proposait des animations pour les fêtes en tout genre dans toute la région parisienne. Cela pouvait être des fêtes anniversaire, des mariages, des bals pour clubs de seniors ou des soirées d’entreprise. En parallèle, il lançait une offre pour créer des musiques d’ambiance pour des hôtels, bars, chaînes de magasins. Il était doué pour déterminer l’identité sonore correspondant à ses clients et trouver les musiques qui l’exprimaient. C’était potentiellement plus lucratif que les animations et l’aiderait à améliorer son équilibre financier.

Rose travaillait désormais dans un institut de beauté. Elle venait de s’installer avec un nouvel ami qu’elle espérait être l’homme de sa vie (comme le précédent). Ivan vivait en couple depuis plus d’un an. Il était maintenant plombier confirmé. 

Kim préparait le concours pour devenir professeur de gymnastique. Alix avait obtenu sa licence en histoire et envisageait de continuer en Master 1, tout comme Kagami en droit et Mylène en sociologie. Max suivait toujours sa formation informatique en alternance. Juleka avait trouvé un stage pour exercer ses connaissances de web-designeuse et Nathaniel avait terminé sa formation en art design. Il cherchait un travail dans l’animation.

Adrien tentait de profiter au maximum de la présence de Marinette. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’angoisser à la pensée de l’année de séparation qui les attendait encore. Il n’en parlait pas, cela ne servait à rien Il ne voulait pas mettre en cause la décision qu’ils avaient prise quatre ans auparavant. Mais il savait que Marinette y pensait aussi à la manière dont parfois elle s’agrippait à lui. Il la serrait alors dans ses bras sans rien dire, alors qu’ils tentaient tous deux de se persuader qu’ils pouvaient y arriver.

*

Au milieu du mois d’août, Kylian rejoignit Adrien et Marinette pour une sortie au cinéma. Ils étaient en route quand Adrien reçut un appel. Il écouta un moment avant de dire :

— On arrive. Redonne-moi l’adresse. 

Il raccrocha et expliqua : 

— C’est Juleka. Elle pense que Rose a un gros problème avec le type avec qui elle vit. Elle y va et aimerait du renfort.

Ils s’élancèrent dans le métro. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sonnaient à la porte de l’appartement d’où s’échappaient des éclats de voix. Juleka leur ouvrit. Elle avait l’air hors d’elle.

— Mais ça suffit, maintenant ! hurla le compagnon de Rose. Foutez tous le camp de chez moi ou j’appelle la police.

— Bonne idée, répliqua Juleka. Comme ça, on pourra porter plainte pour coups et blessures. Te gêne pas.

— Ça va Rose ? s’enquit Adrien en avançant.

— Je t’ai dit de dégager ! lança l’homme en se précipitant sur Adrien le poing levé.

Adrien échappa souplement au coup qui lui était porté en se penchant en arrière. Kylian n’eut pas le temps de réagir que Marinette s’était déjà avancée et avait fait un croche-pied à l’attaquant qui tomba en avant. Adrien se baissa, lui fit une clé au bras et posa son pied sur le bras tordu pour l’immobiliser sur le sol. Le tout n’avait pas duré plus de deux secondes.

Comme si rien d’extraordinaire s’était passé, Adrien se redressa et réitéra sa question :

— Ça va, Rose ?

La jeune femme, recroquevillée sur le canapé, semblait perdue, les yeux rouges, décoiffée, des ecchymoses visibles sur les bras. 

— On va partir d’ici, décida Jueleka. Viens, Rose, on va faire ta valise.

Juleka entraîna son amie vers la chambre. Pendant ce temps, le compagnon de Rose continuait à hurler des menaces et des injures. Les portes des voisins de palier commencèrent à s’ouvrir. Marinette alla à leur rencontre pour leur expliquer la situation. 

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez les gens comme ça ! protesta un voisin.

— Vous préférez qu’on attende qu’il l’ait tuée ? C’est la médecine légale que vous voulez voir débarquer ? lui rétorqua Marinette, les yeux durs. Vous étiez où pendant qu’elle se faisait tabasser ? 

Kylian, qui se sentait très inutile, alla se porter près de Marinette pour la soutenir. Adrien, qui immobilisait toujours l’agresseur, ne semblait pas inquiet pour son amie ni perturbé par les insultes qui s’échappaient de la bouche de celui qu’il plaquait toujours contre le parquet.

Finalement, les voisins rentrèrent chez eux, vaincus par les reproches de Marinette. Celle-ci, suivie de Kylian, rejoignit ses amies dans l’autre chambre. Juleka était en train de remplir des sacs et valises avec des vêtements. Visiblement, elle estimait que Rose devait partir sans jamais revenir. 

Celle qu’ils étaient venus secourir, la regardait faire, s’entourant de ses propres bras, en état de choc. Marinette repartit dans le salon et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs. Elle sembla trouver ce qu’elle cherchait : des papiers administratifs au nom de Rose. Elle fit signe à Kylian et lui fourra dans les bras les documents qu’elle estimait appartenir à la jeune femme. Finalement, Marinette prit la nappe qui se trouvait sur une table et en quelques nœuds la transforma en une sorte de baluchon où ils mirent les documents, ainsi que le sac à main de Rose qui se trouvait sur une commode.

— Sur le palier, ordonna Marinette en retournant dans la chambre.

Sous ses instructions, Kylian évacua les valises et sacs préparés par Juleka. Finalement, les trois filles sortirent de l’appartement. Adrien lâcha Théo avant de les suivre avec Kylian. Il claqua la porte derrière eux. Juleka guida Rose vers le rez-de-chaussée tandis que les autres se chargeaient des bagages.

Une fois sur le trottoir, ils se consultèrent du regard.

— Rose, tu es toujours d’accord pour venir chez moi ? demanda Juleka.

Rose hocha la tête, en serrant la main de son amie.

— Taxi, décréta Marinette.

— À tes ordres, ma… princesse, acquiesça Adrien.

Il en appela un qui arriva en cinq minutes. Ils mirent les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. Juleka et Rose s’apprêtèrent à monter dans le véhicule.

— Ça ira ? leur demanda Marinette.

— Oui, ne vous en faites pas, assura Juleka. Je vais bien m’occuper d’elle.

— Appelle-nous si besoin, insista Adrien.

Juleka regarda ses amis d’un air que Kylian ne sut interpréter avant de dire :

— Je sais qu’on a toujours pu compter sur vous deux.

Cela parut mettre Marinette mal à l’aise, mais Adrien sourit.

— À ton service, Juleka.


	17. Le cœur en fête

Comme ils l’avaient craint, la cinquième année d’études fut difficile à vivre pour Marinette et Adrien. Leur séparation leur pesait et les conditions dans lesquelles ils étudiaient se dégradèrent.

Du côté de Marinette, beaucoup de ses amis avaient terminé leurs cursus ou les continuaient ailleurs. Sa nouvelle colocation était une bonne affaire si l’on prenait en compte le prix demandé, l’emplacement et la taille de la chambre. Par contre, elle appréciait peu ceux qui partageaient l’appartement avec elle cette année-là.

Par bonheur, les cours et ses stages en entreprise lui plaisaient toujours autant. Malheureusement, son travail lui laissait moins de jours de liberté, et c’est Adrien qui la rejoignit le plus souvent à Londres. Elle se trouvait ainsi coupée de ses parents et de ses meilleurs amis.

De son côté, Adrien s’était toujours pas réellement intégré dans son école. Son retrait des clubs étudiants et Gregory, qui lui vouait une rancune tenace pour avoir sauvé Lucie de ses griffes, l’avaient isolé dans sa promotion. Lucie avait fait son possible pour le présenter de manière positive auprès de ses amis, mais la plupart d’entre eux – elle compris – fréquentaient surtout des cercles extérieurs à l’école. Adrien avait donc des relations suffisamment bonnes avec ses camarades quand il fallait travailler avec eux, mais cela s’arrêtait là.

Adrien se serait bien tourné vers ses amis de longue date, mais la plupart étaient en couple maintenant et préféraient passer la soirée à deux. Nino, qui s’était fixé sentimentalement, ne convoqua que deux réunions « Collège Françoise Dupont » cette année-là.

Adrien se réfugia donc dans le travail, tant scolaire que pour gagner de l’argent. Il en dépensa une bonne partie en aller-retour pour Londres. C’étaient des séjours assez courts compte tenu des obligations nombreuses de Marinette – parfois seulement une soirée et une demi-journée –, mais il s’y rendit en moyenne toutes les trois semaines. Ces moments leur étaient indispensables. À la fin de ces escapades, ils devaient se raccrocher à l’idée que c’était la dernière année de séparation pour arriver à se séparer. À partir du mois d’avril, ils se mirent tous deux en recherche d’emploi à Paris pour la rentrée suivante.

Un soir, durant leur appel vidéo quotidien, Adrien indiqua :

— Je suis en train de faire mon CV.

— C’est bien, mon chaton. Tu t’en sors ?

— Oui, c’est pas trop compliqué, j’ai eu une vie simple jusqu’à maintenant.

— Oui, enfin, façon de parler !

— J’ai un peu élagué, mais tu y tiens, je peux ajouter : « Intitulé du poste : Chat Noir (22 mois) – Description : Défenseur de Paris (en équipe) – Compétences acquises : maniement de bâton, affinage de camembert, destruction de monuments (niveau cataclysme), chasse au Papillon ». 

— Non, Chaton, non… protesta Marinette en riant.

— Et dans ma lettre de motivation, je peux arguer de mes capacités de transformation capillaire ou de négociateur avec les vilains, continua Adrien sur sa lancée.

— Je ne crois pas, pouffa Marinette.

— Mais comment tu veux que je sorte du lot, alors ?

— Escrime, chinois, piano ? suggéra Marinette.

— Pourquoi pas Pâte à choux ? proposa Adrien. Je la réussis super bien, maintenant. On a vendu mes chouquettes comme des petits pains, dimanche dernier.

— Oui, oui, Chaton. Mon père m’en a parlé. Il est très fier de toi.

— C’est dingue, quand même, le nombre de compétences qu’on ne peut pas mettre dans un CV ! réalisa Adrien. Tiens, je ne peux même pas prouver que je sais très bien travailler en équipe, tu y crois, toi ?

— Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse une lettre de recommandation ! sourit Marinette.

— Qu’est-ce que tu y mettrais ? s’intéressa Adrien.

— Tendance à se jeter tête baissée dans les ennuis sans analyse préalable de la situation, humour douteux, miaulements intempestifs, commença Marinette.

— Quoi ? s’indigna Adrien.

— Partenaire extraordinaire, ami loyal, excellent amant….

— Ah, quand même !

— Je savais que cela te plairait ! Surtout le dernier élément.

— Disons que c’est toujours bon à savoir. 

— Fais pas semblant d’être modeste, mon minou. Tu n’es pas crédible.

— Mais si, je suis modeste ! Je ne l’ai pas mis sur mon CV dans mes points forts, fit valoir Adrien.

— Encore heureux ! Ça ne regarde que moi !

— Va savoir ! Vu le nombre de personnes qui viennent dormir dans cette chambre...

— C’est ça, insiste encore là-dessus ! fit semblant de bouder Marinette.

— Je me console comme je peux.

— Oui, eh bien console-toi tout seul et arrête de transformer ma chambre en auberge de jeunesse.

— Hé ! C’est une super idée, ça. Tout le monde adore les YMCA ! se mit à chanter Adrien en commençant à mimer la chorégraphie à grand renfort de moulinets de bras.

— Une chose est sûre, tu ne peux pas ajouter « Danseur alphabétique », le tacla Marinette.

— Tu n’es pas très constructive ce soir, protesta Adrien. Pff, je retourne à mes lettres de motivation.

— C’est bien, mon chaton. Moi, je me couche, j’ai une grosse journée demain.

— Bonne nuit, ma Lady. À très bientôt.

— Bonne nuit, Chaton.

*

Quand Marinette fut enfin libérée de toutes ses obligations en Grande-Bretagne, Adrien partit la chercher avec la camionnette de Tom pour la ramener avec toutes ses affaires, qui s’étaient bien étoffées en cinq ans. Quand il parvint à destination, il sonna à la porte de l’appartement où elle avait logé cette année-là. Elle lui ouvrit et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés sur le palier de longues minutes, le cœur en fête, ayant à l’esprit qu’enfin ils ne se sépareraient plus, que le temps ne leur était plus compté et qu’ils étaient venus à bout de leur long purgatoire.

*

Ils n’avaient rien prévu pour les deux mois qui suivirent. Ils prirent du temps pour eux, pour parler, se câliner, marcher dans ce Paris dont ils avaient eu la charge durant deux ans et dont les maisons et les rues leur rappelaient des souvenirs qu’ils ne pouvaient partager qu’entre eux. Marinette passa aussi de longs moments avec ses parents qu’Adrien pouvait remplacer en boutique ou au fournil pour les libérer. Les amoureux contactèrent aussi tous leurs amis qu’ils virent en fonction des vacances des uns et des autres. Au mois d’août, quand Tom et Sabine fermèrent la boulangerie, ils partirent tous les quatre à Royan où les Dupain-Cheng avaient leurs habitudes et ils profitèrent du soleil et de la plage.

De retour à Paris, Adrien commença à exercer son premier emploi. C’était un poste dans un bureau d’études où il devrait faire des calculs de résistance de matériaux. Le salaire était un peu bas par rapport à son niveau d’étude, mais on lui avait fait miroiter une évolution de carrière rapide s’il en montrait les compétences. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour acquérir des connaissances sur les besoins spécifiques des clients de son entreprise et comprendre ce que faisaient ses collègues.

Marinette entra dans une maison de couture assez importante, pour intégrer une équipe de styliste. Cette expérience fut moins plaisante pour elle que pour son amoureux. Elle trouvait sa structure très dogmatique, très loin de ce qu’elle avait expérimenté en Angleterre. Elle se sentait totalement bridée dans ses créations – alors qu’elle restait cependant très raisonnable dans ses propositions. Trois mois plus tard, elle était encore plus dégoûtée. Un de ses modèles, qui avait été refusé car ne cadrant pas avec le style de la maison, fut proposé pratiquement à l’identique par celui qui l’avait repoussé avec dédain auparavant. Il fut adopté par les instances supérieures avec moult compliments pour l’indélicat. Marinette décida de changer d’employeur.

Elle envoya de nouveaux CV et fut assez vite convoquée pour un entretien dans une grande maison de couture. Les deux entretiens qu’elle eût se passèrent à merveille. En sortant du second, on lui assura qu’elle pouvait considérer qu’elle était embauchée. Malheureusement, après une semaine de silence, quand elle relança son contact, il lui fait comprendre, par des formules détournées, que sa candidature n’avait pas été retenue. 

Quand elle annonça la nouvelle au dîner familial qui suivit, Adrien s’écria une voix rageuse :

— C’est un coup de mon père, j’en suis certain.

— On ne peut pas savoir, objecta Marinette. Si cela se trouve, cela n’a aucun lien avec lui. Ça peut être mon entreprise actuelle qui a su que j’avais l’intention de partir.

— Marinette, à ce niveau ce n’est plus de l’aveuglement, c’est de la naïveté. Bien sûr que c’est lui.

— Tant pis, décida-t-elle de ne pas argumenter. J’aurais d’autres occasions. C’est pas un drame non plus.

— C’est de ma faute, commenta sombrement Adrien. J’aurais dû accepter de le revoir. J’aurais pu te protéger. Marinette, je suis désolé, j’ai été nul.

Marinette se crispa et donna un coup de poing sur la table tellement fort que toute la vaisselle tinta.

— Ça commence à bien faire ! gronda-t-elle. Arrête de tout ramener à toi ! Ton père m’en veut parce que je l’ai empêché de récupérer les Miraculous et que je lui ai pris son fils. C’est de moi dont il s’agit ! revendiqua-t-elle ne se frappant la poitrine du poing. J’ai gagné contre lui, je me suis battue pour ça. Et je ne regrette rien. Je recommencerais s’il le fallait. Je refuse que tu te mettes devant moi pour me protéger. On se bat ensemble, en équipe, en se couvrant l’un et l’autre. Je ne suis pas la princesse dans la tour qui attend pendant que son preux chevalier se prend les coups pour elle. Ton père a d’excellentes raisons de me détester et j’assume totalement qu’il s’attaque à moi. Je suis capable de le surmonter. J’ai besoin de ton soutien, mais pas que tu prennes personnellement ce qui m’est destiné. C’est clair ?

Le visage d’Adrien s’était figé pendant la diatribe de Marinette. Il déglutit avant de lâcher :

— Compris, Milady.

— Bien ! ponctua-t-elle en inspirant profondément pour reprendre son calme. Ça va aller, Chaton, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton radouci en se levant pour se rapprocher d’Adrien et lui caresser la joue. Quoi qu’il fasse, un jour, j’aurais ma boutique. C’est une promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même et j’ai bien l’intention de la tenir.

— Oui, ma Lady. Pardon.

Sans répondre elle le serra contre elle. Tom et Sabine échangèrent un regard rempli de fierté. Leur fille était une personne exceptionnelle.

*

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Marinette dut se rendre à l’évidence. Certaines maisons, qui avaient paru intéressées par son profil auparavant ne se donnaient même plus la peine de lui répondre. Gabriel l’avait fait blacklister. Finalement, elle prit une décision : créer son entreprise de stylisme et proposer ses services à des maisons qui se fournissaient auprès d’indépendants. Ces marques n’évoluaient pas toutes dans le cercle de la grande couture et pourraient être moins sensibles à l’influence de Gabriel Agreste. Elle en informa ses proches et se mit à rassembler tous les papiers et attestations nécessaires pour se lancer. L’été approchait. Elle espérait avoir finalisé son projet pour la rentrée suivante.

Chloé rentra des États-Unis, auréolée par son MBA en conduite d’entreprise. À peine remise de son décalage horaire, elle vint rendre visite à sa famille d’adoption. Ils furent tous heureux de se retrouver, même s’ils n’avaient jamais perdu le contact, échangeant régulièrement conversation écrite, audio et vidéo. Chloé était très intéressée par le projet de Marinette, et lui demanda les raisons de ce choix.

Quelques jours plus tard, Chloé pria Marinette de passer la voir au Grand Paris, après son travail. Quand elle s’y présenta, la styliste eut la surprise de trouver son amie qui l’attendait dans le hall d’accueil, habillée comme si elle revenait d’un rendez-vous d’affaires.

— Allons au salon de thé, proposa Chloé en se dirigeant vers la pièce de l’établissement qui proposait ce service. 

En la suivant, Marinette repensa à son séjour dans l’établissement, huit ans auparavant. Que le temps avait passé vite, finalement ! Les adolescents perdus qu’ils avaient été étaient devenus de jeunes adultes indépendants, ayant mené les études de leur choix et débutant leur carrière. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour y parvenir, mais avaient aussi bénéficié de beaucoup de chance et de soutiens. Si ses parents ou ceux de Chloé ne s’étaient pas mobilisés pour eux, que seraient-ils devenus ?

Chloé semblait avoir réservé une table dans la salle lambrissée où elles étaient entrées. À peine furent-elles assises, que l’indispensable Jean leur apportait du thé parfumé et des petits gâteaux. Il prit poliment des nouvelles de Marinette puis il s’éclipsa. Marinette regarda Chloé d’un air interrogateur. À quoi rimait toute cette mise en scène ?

— J’aimerais te faire une proposition professionnelle, révéla enfin la fille du maire.

— Je t’écoute, dit Marinette ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s’attendre.

— Je voudrais entrer dans ta société en tant qu’apporteuse de capital et commerciale.

— Oh, balbutia Marinette soufflée. C’est gentil, mais tu sais, Adrien m’a déjà proposé de m’avancer de l’argent. 

— Ce n’est pas la même chose. Moi, j’investis mes biens et j’ai bien l’intention que cela me rapporte. Je veux 45 % des parts de la société et un salaire au moins égal au tien.

Marinette ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle voulait analyser un minimum cette proposition avant de répondre. Elle examina Chloé. Celle-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux, mais sans arrogance. 

— Pourquoi ? demanda enfin la styliste.

— Parce qu’il est temps que je gagne ma vie. Parce je crois en toi. Parce que si j’ai fait mes stages dans le milieu de la mode, c’est pas seulement à cause de ma mère. C’est parce que cela m’intéresse.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. 

— Chloé… commença-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

— Ne me répond pas tout de suite ! la coupa Chloé. Tu as peut-être d’autres partenariats en vue, d’autres projets. Si tu acceptes, ce doit être parce que tu penses que c’est un avantage pour toi. C’est le projet de ta vie. Moi, je peux toujours travailler et investir ailleurs. Cela n’influera sur notre relation.

— D’accord, répondit Marinette d’une petite voix. Et, euh, ton argent, il vient d’où et combien souhaites-tu investir ?

— Mon père dépose tous les ans de l’argent sur un compte à mon nom, depuis ma naissance. L’équivalent de 20 000 euros par an. Il l’a fait jusqu’à mes 21 ans. Tu peux faire le compte. Je te propose 45 % de mon capital. Si tu veux plus, alors j’aurai une part plus importante dans la société.

— Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, s’engagea Marinette. Et quelle que soit la réponse, je te remercie pour cette formidable proposition.

— Parfait, dit Chloé. Tiens, prends une madeleine, elles sont aussi bonnes qu’à la boulangerie. Au fait, que devient Kylian ?

*

— Sacrée Chloé, commenta Adrien quand Marinette raconta la scène le soir au dîner. Quand elle fait les choses, c’est pas à moitié.

— Heureusement que j’étais assise quand elle a fait sa proposition, remarqua Marinette. J’aurais jamais imaginé ça.

— C’est bien qu’elle prenne sa vie professionnelle en main, approuva Sabine.

— Quand elle le veut, elle peut travailler dur, témoigna Tom rappelant qu’elle les avait aidés à la boulangerie quand Sabine avait été malade.

— Son choix est très logique, quand on y pense, estima Adrien. Elle a besoin de se sentir entourée par des amis proches qui l’aiment et la soutiennent, même en connaissant ses faiblesses et ses mauvais côtés. Elle aime se sentir spéciale et elle choisit un milieu où elle peut de prévaloir d’être la fille d’une grande pointure. Elle se donne aussi des chances de continuer à intéresser sa mère, ne serait-ce que d’un point de vue professionnel.

— Ah oui, reconnut Marinette. Avec ton analyse, ça a du sens.

— Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’est pas sincère quand elle dit qu’elle croit en toi, précisa Adrien.

— Je sais qu’elle aime réellement ce que je fais. Mais je préfère savoir qu’elle va réellement en tirer un avantage. Parce qu’elle prend un vrai risque financier, et je ne veux pas qu’elle le fasse par reconnaissance ou amitié. Ça me donnait des scrupules. Cependant, il y a un d’autres aspects à prendre en compte.

— Lesquels ? demanda Sabine.

— Pour commencer, elle débute, commença Marinette. Je ne sais pas si elle est bonne ou pas dans ce qu’elle propose de faire. Et elle n’a pas réellement d’expérience.

— Toi non plus, nota son père. 

— Justement. Est-ce que je ferais pas mieux de prendre quelqu’un qui pourra me conseiller ?

— Sans vouloir être méchant, Milady, tu n’es pas vraiment du genre à écouter les conseils, fit remarquer Adrien. Tu commences toujours par tester ta solution, et ce n’est qu’une fois que tu t’es plantée que tu te dis que tu aurais peut-être dû écouter les autres.

— Moui, c’est possible, reconnut Marinette alors que ses parents souriaient avec bienveillance. 

— Et je te rappelle qu’elle a obtenu un diplôme qui est loin d’être de la gnognotte, insista son petit ami. Elle en sait plus que toi sur la manière de gérer une entreprise.

— Oui, c’est vrai. Mais ce n’est pas le seul obstacle. L’autre élément qui me fait hésiter, c’est le fait qu’on soit proches. C’est pas toujours une bonne idée de travailler avec ses amis ou sa famille.

— Ce n’est pas forcément gênant, sourit Sabine.

— Maman, il est impossible de se disputer avec toi. Et puis Papa et toi, vous êtes toujours d’accord, ou presque. Chloé et moi, c’est pas là même configuration. Et puis il y a son caractère. Va-t-elle accepter que je lui pointe ses erreurs, sachant qu’elle en fera nécessairement ? Ai-je intérêt à embaucher quelqu’un qui peut blesser à mort un de mes partenaires par son manque d’empathie ?

— Le monde de la mode est très concurrentiel et loin d’être tendre, rappela Adrien. Ton énergie et ton astuce ne suffiront pas toujours. Avoir à tes côtés une personne agressive et sans scrupules pourra t’être d’une grande aide.

— Il est certain que sur ce point, elle fera l’affaire, convint Marinette.

— Autre chose, ajouta Adrien. Je reconnais que Chloé n’est pas naturellement portée sur la coopération et le travail de groupe. Mais à chaque fois qu’elle nous a proposé son aide et que nous l’avons acceptée, nous n’avons pas été déçus. Elle s’est surpassée et nous a étonnés. Si tu lui passes assez la pommade et elle se défoncera pour ta boîte.

— Toi au moins, tu sais la vendre ! nota Marinette alors que ses parents approuvaient de la tête.

— Et c’est pas tout, continua Adrien. On sait déjà que tu auras à combattre mauvaise publicité que mon père te fait. Engager Chloé te rappellera au bon souvenir de sa mère. Il ne s’agit pas de l’embaucher que pour ça, mais de le considérer comme la cerise sur le gâteau.

Marinette soupesa les arguments que son amoureux avait avancés. Finalement elle demanda :

— Tu crois que si je la supplie à genoux elle acceptera de travailler pour moi ?

*

— Tu as parlé à Chloé ? demanda Adrien à Marinette, deux jours plus tard, alors qu’ils finissaient de faire le ménage hebdomadaire dans leur chambre.

— Pas encore, j’ai voulu me donner un peu de temps avant de prendre une décision aussi importante, répondit-elle en remettant en place le tapis qu’elle venait de secouer sur la terrasse. Mais je pense que je suis décidée à accepter sa proposition.

— Si je comprends bien, tu la préfères à la mienne, fit remarquer Adrien d’un air faussement vexé.

— Oui, répondit Marinette sans la moindre gêne. Je n’ai jamais aimé l’idée d’utiliser ton argent. C’est par pure reconnaissance, tu n’y as aucun intérêt.

— Ton bonheur est mon intérêt, la contredit son petit ami en rangeant l’éponge avec laquelle il venait de nettoyer le lavabo. Mais je comprends ton ressenti. Et si tu acceptes la proposition de Chloé, je ne m’avoue pas vaincu. J’en ai deux autres en réserve.

— Tu ne veux pas me laisser souffler ?

— Nope, je veux que tu signes sans réfléchir, répondit-il en se plantant devant elle.

— Ok, dévoile-moi tes intentions démoniaques, sourit-elle en lui accordant son attention pleine et entière.

— Déjà, puisque tu n’as plus besoin de mon argent pour ton entreprise, je vais l’utiliser pour nous acheter une maison, avec un atelier où tu pourras travailler.

— Oh, Adrien ! fit-elle visiblement touchée.

— Avec assez de chambres pour avoir trois enfants et une niche pour le chien, précisa-t-il. Toi, je te laisse acheter la cage du hamster.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais n’y réussit pas. Ses yeux s’humectèrent.

— Oh, Adrien ! répéta-t-elle. Ce n’était qu’un délire d’adolescente.

— Non, Milady, c’était un plan. Et moi, je suis toujours bien trouvé de suivre les tiens. Celui-ci me plaît beaucoup. De plus en plus, même.

— Oh, Adrien ! dit Marinette en se jetant dans ses bras.

— Non, c’est pas là qu’il faut pleurer, signala-t-il. Je n’ai pas fini.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux en supporter davantage.

— T’es une héroïne, ma Lady. Alors, t’es prête ?

— Euh, d’accord.

Adrien se recula, prit une inspiration et demanda :

— Marinette, est-ce que tu veux bien m’épouser ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et porta ses deux mains à sa bouche.

— Hey, Milady, depuis le temps qu’on est ensemble, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t’y attendais pas un peu, protesta Adrien en la prenant par les épaules.

— Pas... là… comme ça.

— Moi, ça me paraît le bon moment. Tu prends ton envol professionnel, j’ai pris le mien, il est temps qu’on ait notre maison et qu’on officialise notre situation.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais tout en même temps, ça me fait drôle.

— Et encore, je ne t’ai pas proposé de mettre notre premier enfant en route, plaisanta-t-il. On va lancer ton entreprise d’abord.

— Adrien, si tu en as vraiment envie…

— J’ai vraiment envie de te voir réussir. On est jeunes, on a tout le temps pour fonder une famille. Et puis, je veux encore un peu profiter de mes nuits. Des tiennes aussi.

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement.

— Dis, tu n’as toujours pas répondu « oui », fit remarquer Adrien.

À son tour, Marinette prit un peu de recul pour prononcer :

— Adrien, je serai très heureuse de devenir ta femme. J’ai envie de vivre avec toi, d’avoir des enfants de toi et qu’on les élève ensemble.

Adrien ressentit un immense bonheur en entendant ces mots. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il tendit les mains vers Marinette qui les saisit.

— C’est vrai que, même si on s’y attend, ça fait quelque chose, reconnut-il.

— Tu es un héros, Chaton, lui renvoya-t-elle.

— C’est vrai. On a surmonté le plus dur. Savourons maintenant le meilleur, conclut-il en l’attirant de nouveau contre lui. 

*

Trois jours plus tard, Marinette arriva le soir alors qu’Adrien était en train de mettre la table du dîner.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant la tête qu’elle faisait.

— Oui, oui. J’ai juste discuté avec Chloé, répondit-elle.

— Vous vous êtes disputées ? s’inquiéta son fiancé.

— Même pas. Elle a juste été extraordinairement elle-même. Rien de grave. Laisse-moi juste le temps de décompresser, je vous raconterai ça quand on mangera.

— Euh, d’acccord.

— Inutile d’appeler Chloé, précisa-t-elle en montant les marches menant à sa chambre. J’ai seulement besoin de réfléchir encore un peu.

Un peu contrarié, Adrien termina de préparer le repas. Il avait trouvé que c’était une bonne idée que Chloé et Marinette travaillent ensemble, mais il se demandait maintenant s’il ne s’était pas montré trop optimiste.

Quand Tom et Sabine arrivèrent, Marinette les rejoignit. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa sérénité. Ils s’installèrent autour de la table et Tom servit le premier plat.

— Comment s’est passée votre journée ? demanda Sabine au jeune couple.

Adrien se tourna vers Marinette, attendant qu’elle livre enfin le récit de sa rencontre avec leur amie. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

— J’avais rendez-vous avec Chloé, expliqua-t-elle à ses parents. Pour lui dire que j’acceptais sa proposition d’association et de financement.

— Oh, c’est bien, ma chérie, fit Sabine, heureuse de voir les deux jeunes femmes s’entendre si bien.

— J’avais à peine terminé ma phrase qu’elle a pris la parole et m’a fait passer un véritable examen d’embauche.

Adrien éclata de rire, avant de se contrôler :

— Désolée, ma chérie, mais c’est tellement Chloé !

— Oui, je sais, mais bon, ça surprend toujours un peu. 

— Et tu as eu le poste ? s’intéressa Adrien.

— Eh bien, j’ai été priée de définir mon projet. Après m’avoir entendue, elle l’a qualifié de « Ridicule, absolument ridicule ».

— Il faut lui reconnaître une indiscutable capacité à délivrer des messages percutants et concis, estima Adrien, d’une voix rêveuse.

— Elle exagère, quand même ! protesta Tom.

— Elle a sa logique, tenta de minimiser Sabine.

— Et son tact, grinça Marinette.

— A-t-elle proposé un projet alternatif ? tenta de faire avancer Adrien.

— Elle a commencé par démonter le mien, grimaça, Marinette. Elle m’a dit que c’était idiot de prévoir de me placer comme styliste indépendante dans des maisons de couture, sachant que, visiblement, je n’avais pas réussi à m’adapter à leur manière de travailler. Qu’en plus, c’était rester à la merci de Gabriel Agreste, et que je n’avais pas la carrure pour gagner contre lui sur ce terrain. Adrien, c’est toi qui as raconté à Chloé que je n’arrivais pas à trouver un autre poste à cause de ton père ?

— Euh, oui, désolé si tu penses que j’aurais pas dû, admit son fiancé d’une voix contrite.

— Je suppose que tu espérais qu’elle demande à sa mère de m’aider, commenta Marinette, mais elle a visiblement estimé qu’elle pouvait le faire elle-même. C’est dans cette optique qu’elle m’a proposé une association.

— Elle pense mieux réussir que sa mère ? voulut comprendre Tom.

— Eh bien, elle a déclaré que c’était stupide de la prendre pour associée sans chercher à bénéficier de ce qu’elle peut m’apporter. Elle m’a rappelé qu’elle avait un immense carnet d’adresses auprès de personne qui ont les moyens de mettre de l’argent dans leurs vêtements ou qui ont besoin de se faire faire des costumes de scène.

— Oh ! fit Adrien.

— Voilà, confirma Marinette.

— Euh, vous pourriez nous expliquer, les enfants ? demanda Sabine.

— Elle pense que je devrais proposer mes services à des particuliers. Je pourrais leur fournir des conseils vestimentaires s’ils veulent changer d’image, leur proposer des modèles uniques et les coudre pour eux. Avec toutes les personnes qui passent à l’hôtel de son père ou fréquentent André dans le cadre professionnel, elle peut me recommander à énormément de monde.

— Mais… cela me paraît une excellente idée ! approuva Sabine. Mais toi, Marinette, ça te plairait de faire ça ?

— Ça dépend des aspects, répondit sa fille. J’aime créer des collections complètes. Là, au mieux, j’aiderais quelqu’un à revoir son style vestimentaire et je proposerais quelques pièces. À la limite, je pourrais concevoir les costumes d’un spectacle. Mais je ne lancerais pas de collections.

— Rien ne t’empêche de le faire plus tard dans ta vie professionnelle, une fois que tu te seras fait connaître plus modestement dans certains milieux, fit remarquer sa mère.

— Oui, je suis consciente que cela peut être une manière détournée de réaliser mon rêve Ce qui m’ennuie le plus, c’est que j’ai peur d’avoir des difficultés à réaliser moi-même ce que je pourrais dessiner. Mon école nous a davantage appris à innover qu’à reproduire techniquement ce que nous imaginons. Je sais ce qui est possible ou non, mais je ne sais pas reproduire tout ce qui est possible.

— Mais des techniciens, tu peux en trouver, non ? considéra Adrien.

— Oui, Chloé m’a déjà répondu que des couturières, on en trouve à la pelle. Je connais personnellement des techniciennes extraordinaires, que j’ai rencontrées à mon travail actuel et en stage. Il faut que je voie si l’une d’elles serait intéressée par du travail à la pièce. Au début, je n’aurais pas de quoi occuper une personne à plein temps. Enfin, il paraît que tout ça c’est du détail. Il va falloir que j’explique à Chloé que certains détails peuvent faire la différence entre la réussite et le foirage intégral. En tout cas, elle m’a déjà programmé un rendez-vous avec un client la semaine prochaine.

— Elle n’a même pas attendu ta réponse pour commencer à bosser pour toi ? remarqua Adrien. C’est beau d’avoir autant de confiance en soi, quand même.

— Douter, c’est pour les faibles, hein ? ironisa Marinette.

— T’a-t-elle dit le nom de la personne en question ? s’enquit Sabine.

— Jagged Stone.

— Ah, génial ! s’enthousiasma Adrien.

— Je suis certain qu’il va adorer ce que tu vas faire pour lui, renchérit Tom.

— Je l’espère. Chloé n’y est pas allée par quatre chemins. Elle a dit texto : « Il a aimé les lunettes et la pochette de disque que tu lui as créées quand tu avais 14 ans. Si avec dix ans de plus et après avoir été à l’école de ma mère, tu te rates, autant que je le sache et que je retire mes billes tout de suite !”. 

Un silence songeur suivit cette déclaration.

— Tu es certaine que tu veux travailler avec Chloé ? douta Tom.

— Cela ne dépend plus de moi, répondit Marinette. C’est Jagged qui en décidera !

*

Quand Marinette et Adrien furent seuls dans leur chambre, il lui demanda :

— Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras travailler avec Chloé ? 

— Ça fait quatre ans qu’on s’entend pas trop mal, et je pense arriver à faire totalement abstraction de la forme et écouter uniquement le fond, quand elle me parle. Je me fiche qu’elle ait qualifié mon projet initial de stupide ou ridicule. Ce qui compte, c’est uniquement ses arguments et ce qu’elle a proposé à la place.

— De ce que j’en ai compris au dîner, ce qu’elle propose te plaît réellement, même si ce n’est pas ton ambition initale.

— Oui, je pense qu’elle a raison sur la viabilité de son projet et ma capacité à le porter.

Songeur, Adrien la regarda se démaquiller, assise devant sa coiffeuse. Il sentait qu’il y avait autre chose. Elle arrivait à le dissimuler maintenant, mais il avait vu son regard quand elle était arrivée. À ce moment-là, elle était profondément troublée.

Dans la glace, Marinette vit que son fiancé la regardait et elle posa son coton démaquillant. Ses traits se crispèrent et elle admit :

— Oui, c’est vrai, je… tout cela me fait douter de moi.

— Ma Lady, tu seras excellente pour conseiller des clients. Tu as l’œil pour voir ce qui irait aux gens, mais aussi jusqu’où ils sont prêts à sortir des sentiers battus. Si toutes tes copines te demandent régulièrement des conseils, c’est pas pour rien.

— Ce n’est pas ça. Je ne doute pas de mes capacités en stylisme. Je réalise que Chloé a raison. Aller voir les maisons de couture et proposer mes services, c’était très présomptueux et avait peu de chance de marcher, même si Audrey Bourgeois m’avait donné un coup de pouce. Ce qui me rend malade, c’est que j’aurais pu prendre ton argent et tout perdre par bêtise et arrogance.

Adrien s’approcha d’elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aurais gaspillé mon argent. Peut-être aurais-tu toi-même changé tes plans avant de te lancer. Peut-être te serais-tu lancée comme tu l’avais prévu et, au bout de six mois, si cela n’avait pas marché, tu aurais changé de cap et aurait trouvé autre chose pour gagner de l’argent avec tes compétences. Je ne pense pas une seconde que tu aurais coulé sans trouver une solution pour faire tourner les éléments en ta faveur. Votre entreprise va marcher parce que tu sais t’adapter à la situation, apprendre de tes erreurs et rebondir. N’oublie pas qui tu es, Milady.

— Adrien… dit-elle visiblement touchée et rassérénée par ses affirmations.

— Et j’ajouterais que, dans le temps, tu avais un défaut assez ennuyeux, qui consistait à ne pas écouter les conseils des autres. En tout cas pas avant d’avoir testé ta propre solution et de t’être plantée. Je suis très fier de constater que tu as réussi à écouter Chloé sans broncher, que tu as réellement évalué ce qu’elle te disait, et que tu as réussi à te remettre en question dans un temps très court. C’était loin d’être évident. Surtout avec Chloé et sa manière horripilante de présenter les choses.

Marinette se leva et serra son amoureux dans ses bras.

— Quand tu parles de moi, j’ai l’impression d’être quelqu’un de merveilleux, dit-elle d’une voix émue.

— Tu es quelqu’un de merveilleux, assura-t-il.

— Avec toi à mes côtés, c’est le moins que je puisse faire, considéra-t-elle.

*

Quatre jours plus tard, une Marinette stressée se rendait avec sa tablette graphique à son rendez-vous avec Jagged Stone. Elle avait passé plus d’une heure à choisir la tenue qu’elle allait porter pour la rencontre. Finalement, elle avait suivi le conseil d’Adrien :

— Mets un jean et un petit gilet, comme dans le temps. Ça lui rappellera des souvenirs.

Marinette s’était donc habillée de manière décontractée mais maquillée avec soin pour souligner qu’elle n’était plus une adolescente mais une adulte lui proposant une compétence professionnelle. Adrien avait fait de son mieux pour calmer la pression qu’il sentait monter en elle et menacer de la submerger :

— Ma Lady, Chloé aime lancer des grandes phrases. Même si Jagged ne retient pas tes propositions, je suis certain qu’elle fera affaire avec toi. Elle croit en toi. Elle sait qu’être excellent ne garantit pas de remporter un marché, parce que tes clients font des choix totalement subjectifs.

— Je sais, Adrien, mais ce sera ma première affaire… ou pas.

— En tout état de cause, ce sera ta première affaire. Celle où tu commences à apprendre et où tu expérimentes ce que tu vas devenir. Avec éventuellement une vente.

— Oui, tu as raison, il faut que je le prenne comme ça.

Marinette revint quatre heures plus tard, l’air épuisée. Seul Adrien était à l’appartement, Sabine et Tom étant en boutique.

— Alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Pff, je ne sais pas. Jagged était content de me voir et m’a félicité d’avoir choisi cette carrière. Au début, tout s’est bien passé, il était sympa, j’étais à l’aise. Mais quand il a fallu que je présente mes dessins, toute la pression m’est retombée dessus et j’ai commencé à bégayer.

— Oh non ! compatit Adrien.

— Chloé a compris ce qui arrivait – on va dire que c’est l’avantage de se connaître depuis la maternelle. Elle a pris la parole et a tout présenté. Heureusement que j’avais fait une répétition avec elle juste avant. Elle a été plutôt pas mal, mais je pense qu’elle a voulu en faire trop. À un moment, il faut se taire et laisser le client réfléchir et s’imaginer en train de porter ce qu’on lui présente. Mais elle n’arrêtait pas de dire combien ces costumes étaient parfaits pour lui et vouloir le convaincre à tout prix. Il n’arrivait pas à l’arrêter de parler et, finalement, il m’a lancé un regard tellement désespéré que je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Ça a stoppé Chloé et j’en ai profité pour reprendre ma tablette et dire à Jagged de réfléchir. Et j’ai entraîné Chloé dehors.

— La suite au prochain épisode, alors, comprit Adrien.

— Tout à fait. Mais on n’en est pas resté là. J’ai dit à Chloé qu’il fallait qu’on discute de notre collaboration à toute les deux. On s’est donc posées et, cette fois-ci, c’est moi qui aie parlé. J’ai commencé par lui dire que les ultimatums comme celui qu’elle m’avait fait avec Jagged, c’était la dernière fois qu’elle me faisait le coup, parce que c’était visiblement contre-productif. Je me mets assez de pression toute seule. Son boulot sera de m’aider à relativiser, pas le contraire. Ensuite, je lui ai exposé tous les points que je trouvais délicats dans l’optique d’une collaboration professionnelle entre nous deux et je lui ai proposé de travailler sur la manière de les régler.

— Comment ça ? s’intéressa Adrien.

— Eh bien, nous avons tenté de mettre à plat les types de conflits prévisibles et précisé la manière de les gérer.

— Tu penses pouvoir anticiper tous les conflits ?

— Non, bien entendu, mais certains seront inévitables. Quand je ne suis pas d’accord avec sa manière de parler aux autres ou quand elle pense que je ne propose pas la bonne chose au client par exemple. À partir de ça, je pense qu’on a donné un cadre pour toute une partie de désaccords.

— D’accord, je vois.

— Nous avons aussi fait le brouillon d’un accord qui indique les modalités à appliquer si l’une de nous décide de mettre fin à notre collaboration. D’un point de vue relationnel, j’entends. Cela nous évitera de régler nos comptes à chaud.

— Cela me paraît une excellente idée, la félicita Adrien.

— Nous avons aussi décidé de créer et mettre à jour une liste des points sur lesquels nous sommes en accord et en désaccord. Histoire de relativiser ou au contraire de réaliser qu’il vaut mieux arrêter de collaborer.

— Dis donc, t’avais réfléchi à fond ! la félicita-t-il.

— Certaines idées viennent d’elle. Ce qui est d’ailleurs la base d’une bonne charte. Si on veut avoir une chance qu’elle soit appliquée, elle ne doit pas être imposée à une partie, mais négociée.

— Tu as suivi des cours de management ? s’étonna Adrien.

— Un de mes colocataires de l’année dernière était activiste et on a beaucoup parlé des modes de gestion de conflits et de la manière d’organiser la prise de décision dans les groupes non hiérarchiques. Je t’en avais parlé.

— Ça me dit effectivement quelque chose. J’avoue que je suis impressionné par la manière dont tu gères ça. Surtout en sortant d’un rendez-vous avec ton premier client.

— On va dire que j’étais lancée. On a aussi décidé, si notre dialogue paraît totalement bloqué, de faire appel à un tiers de confiance pour nous aider à revenir à la table des négociations.

— Vous avez oublié de préciser que votre tiers doit être volontaire, signala Adrien.

— Bah oui. Dommage pour toi ! feignit de le plaindre Marinette.

— Vous pensez sincèrement que je pourrais vous rabibocher si vous n’arrivez pas à vous mettre d’accord ? douta Adrien.

— Tu as toujours été totalement impartial quand il s’agissait de nous renvoyer dos à dos, rappela Marinette. Même quand on se détestait.

— J’espère qu’on n’en reviendra pas là, souhaita Adrien.

— Si cela peut te rassurer, même à cette époque, on avait réussi à se mettre d’accord sur un point : ne pas t’obliger à choisir entre nous deux.

— Et je vous en suis très reconnaissant, assura Adrien. Si ça peut aider, je précise qu’en outre ça me ferait plaisir que vous restiez amies.

— T’en fait pas, Chaton, même si on ne l’a pas clairement exprimé, je pense qu’on l’avait toutes les deux en tête.

— Je suis fier de vous deux, exprima Adrien. J’avoue qu’après ce que tu m’as raconté l’autre jour, j’avais peur d’avoir fait une erreur en t’encourageant à travailler avec Chloé, mais je suis maintenant certain que mon instinct ne m’avait pas trompé. Plus qu’à espérer que Jagged Stone pense la même chose.

— On fera affaire Chloé et moi, quelle que soit la décision de Jagged. Mais c’est vrai qu’un premier contrat serait de bon augure. Surtout avec un client pareil.

Finalement, Jagged Stone ne prit aucun des modèles que lui avait proposés Marinette. Il affirma cependant qu’il avait beaucoup aimé ce qu’elle avait fait et qu’il la solliciterait à une autre occasion. Il la recommanda à l’artiste qui faisait la première partie de son spectacle, et Marinette et Chloé signèrent avec lui leur premier contrat.


	18. La probité des héros de Paris

En septembre, alors que Marinette terminait de déposer les statuts de son entreprise et venait de négocier son départ avec son employeur, Adrien lui fit savoir qu’il pensait avoir trouvé la maison qui leur conviendrait aux portes de Paris, à Vincennes. Il fallait la visiter rapidement et donner une réponse à l’agence immobilière.

Ils s’y rendirent ensemble. Le rez-de-chaussée avait été un atelier et était surmonté de deux niveaux habitables. Marinette examina ce qui serait son territoire avec concentration, meublant virtuellement le lieu. Elle hocha la tête avec approbation. Ils suivirent l’agente immobilière qui les précédait à l’étage supérieur. Il y avait un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte et une autre pièce, aménagée en bureau mais pouvant servir de chambre. Il y avait aussi des toilettes avec un petit lavabo. Sous les toits, il y avait deux chambres et une belle salle de bains. Par la fenêtre, leur guide leur montra le petit jardinet qui se trouvait derrière la maison.

Marinette saisit le bras d’Adrien et indiqua :

— Excusez-moi, je dois parler en privé avec mon fiancé.

— Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle.

Les amoureux se rendirent dans la pièce d’à côté et Marinette fit remarquer :

— Adrien, cette maison est parfaite, mais j’ai regardé un peu les prix, sur internet. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as sur ton compte en banque, mais cela m’étonnerait que tu aies assez pour acheter cette habitation, même si les travaux à faire dans les chambres pourraient faire un peu baisser le montant demandé.

— Je ne peux rien te cacher, Milady. Je ne peux effectivement pas tout payer d’un seul coup, mais André Bourgeois a accepté d’être caution pour un prêt que je demanderais à sa banque.

— Et moi, je peux contribuer ? Je sais que je n’ai pas grand-chose, mais tu sais que j’ai très peu dépensé de ma paye de l’année.

— Il va falloir meubler tout ça, ma princesse. Tu vas être mise à contribution, t’en fais pas. Fais attention de garder de quoi payer tes impôts. 

— C’est déjà mis de côté, indiqua Marinette. Bon, puisque je suis rassurée, on peut conclure la visite.

— Je fais une offre ?

— Oui, mon minou. Je vote pour.

*

Tout l’automne fut très intense pour les amoureux. Adrien signa l’accord de vente de la maison et ils commencèrent à l’aménager. Côté travail, il eut une promotion. Il avait désormais la responsabilité d’un projet et deux personnes à encadrer. De leur côté, Marinette et Chloé commençaient à démarcher d’éventuels clients. 

La semaine de Noël fut le début de leur nouvelle vie. Marinette quitta définitivement son emploi à l’issue de ses trois mois de préavis et elle emménagea avec Adrien dans leur nouvelle habitation. Le lendemain de leur première nuit dans la maison, Adrien dit qu’il allait faire une course et revint avec un chien, dont le pelage était intégralement noir.

— Je te présente Plagg, dit-il fièrement à Marinette.

— Quoi ? Mais d’où sort-il ?

— Je suis allé à la SPA le mois dernier et on est devenus copains, lui et moi. J’ai fait tous les papiers, il est vacciné, on peut le garder. Comme il a été abandonné, on ne sait pas trop l’âge qu’il a mais le véto pense qu’il doit avoir environ un an. C’est un Kelpie australien mâtiné d’autre chose, on ne sait pas trop quoi. Mais on s’en fiche, hein ?

— Et tu penses vraiment le nommer Plagg ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne peut savoir d’où je tire ce nom.

— Et le hamster, on va le nommer Tikki ?

— Exactement !

— Adrien ! dit Marinette sur un ton mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

— Quoi, c’est sympa, non ?

— D’accord, lui concéda-t-elle, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire. 

Elle se pencha vers le chien et lui tendit sa main à renifler :

— Bonjour, Plagg ! Je m’appelle Marinette et nous allons partager cette maison avec le bizarre individu qui t’a amené ici. J’espère que nous serons amis.

*

Ils décidèrent de pendre leur crémaillère à l’occasion du réveillon du jour de l’An. Ils invitèrent tous leurs amis du collège avec leurs conjoints, ainsi que Kylian, Sabine, Tom et André Bourgeois. La fête pourrait se tenir dans l’atelier.

Vers dix-huit heures, les amis commencèrent à arriver, pour aider à décorer la salle et discuter. Chloé arriva, fidèle à elle-même : 

— Tu as terminé les esquisses pour notre rendez-vous du 5 janvier ?

— Oui, Chloé, tout est bouclé.

— Je viendrai après-demain à 9 heures, pour que tu me présentes ça. Et le dossier pour le 28, tu l’as regardé ? Tu as commencé à faire des recherches ?

— Chloé, c’est le réveillon ce soir, protesta Marinette. On parlera tout ça après-demain, et pas avant 10 heures. Il me faut mes deux cafés avant de pouvoir bosser avec toi.

— Hey, intervint Adrien, on ne devait pas prendre des jours de congés jusqu’à la fin de la semaine ? Marinette est en vacances jusqu’au 4 janvier au matin, indiqua-t-il à son amie d’enfance.

— On est à notre compte, Adrien, on n’a pas de congés, répliqua Chloé. Et on a des délais à tenir.

— Ok, alors, viens déjeuner le 3 janvier et vous travaillerez après, transigea Adrien. Parce que moi, je suis un salarié et j’ai des droits syndicaux. Comme celui d’avoir des jours de repos en même temps que ma fiancée.

Nino arriva à ce moment-là empêchant Chloé de répondre. Adrien entraîna son ami pour lui présenter Plagg qui faisait une sieste dans le salon et Tikki, qui étrennait une cage depuis deux jours dans la cuisine. 

— Pourquoi Plagg est un chien et pas un chat ? demanda Nino.

— Il n’y aura qu’un seul matou dans cette maison, et ce sera moi, répliqua Adrien d’une voix ferme. 

— Mais oui, mon minou, tu es le mâle dominant de la maison, lénifia Marinette.

— Tu as des doutes là-dessus, Adrien ? s’étonna Chloé qui les avait suivis.

— Pas du tout ! Mais vous savez que Marinette est très méchante avec les chats. Je ne veux pas qu’un autre vive mon calvaire.

— Tu as effectivement l’air très malheureux, fit semblant d’abonder Chloé. Tu es malade ? Marinette, tu as pensé à le purger ?

— Viens, Nino, allons boire un coup, proposa Adrien. Nous allons les laisser mettre au point leur plan démoniaque pour dominer le monde.

Les amis continuèrent à arriver et bientôt la fête battit son plein. Toute l’assemblée, parlait, mangeait, buvait, dansait, avec joie et bonne humeur. À un moment, Adrien demanda à Nino d’interrompre la musique. Il prit le micro de son ami et commença son petit discours :

— Déjà, je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis content que vous soyez tous là ce soir. Quand je suis arrivé il y a dix ans au collège Françoise Dupont, j’avais très peur de ne pas savoir me faire des amis. Mais mes craintes étaient vaines, il suffisait d’être avec vous pour apprendre ce qu’était l’amitié. Je ne pense pas que j’aurais pu tomber sur une classe plus géniale. 

— Oui, on est les meilleurs ! hurla Nino, vite relayé par Kim et Ivan.

— J’ai également eu la chance de rencontrer l’amour de ma vie. On peut dire que cette année a vraiment été spéciale pour moi. Plus que je ne peux le dire. Donc ce soir, on va bien s’amuser tous ensemble, et je vais vous inviter dès à présent à revenir faire la fête avec nous, le 21 mars prochain. Ce sera un jour très particulier pour Marinette et moi, et cela ne pourrait pas être réussi si vous n’êtes pas là pour le partager avec nous. 

— Vous allez vous marier ? vérifia Alix.

— Exactement ! Donc les enveloppes que sont épinglées sur ce mur et qui excitent votre curiosité depuis le début de la soirée, sont vos invitations pour la cérémonie. Votre nom est dessus, vous pourrez vous servir.

Tous les amis présents applaudirent et lancèrent des félicitations au couple qui s’était enlacé. 

— Et maintenant, LA chanson d’Adrien et Marinette ! clama Nino en lançant « _Je l’aime à mourir_ » de Francis Cabrel.

— Non, c’est vraiment ça notre chanson ? protesta Marinette.

— Exactement, ma princesse, confirma Adrien en la menant dans le cercle que faisaient leurs amis pour les laisser danser. Ça exprime tout ce que mon petit cœur ressent et que je n’ose te dire tout haut.

Alors que les autres couples les rejoignaient, Adrien et Marinette tournèrent lentement sur la piste, heureux d’être dans les bras l’un de l’autre, entourés par tous ceux qui comptaient dans leur vie. 

*

Adrien avait été le premier coup de cœur de Kagami. Après tout, il était le seul garçon de son âge auquel elle avait le droit de parler. C’est pas comme si elle avait eu le choix. Quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Marinette, elle avait eu beaucoup de peine, même si elle avait soigneusement caché son état d’esprit à sa mère et surtout au principal intéressé. Elle s’était longuement demandé s’il aurait été préférable qu’Adrien choisisse une fille qu’elle aurait pu haïr. Peut-être. Quoi qu’il en soit, malgré sa jalousie, elle n’arrivait pas détester Marinette. Même si le bonheur évident d’Adrien lui brisait le cœur.

Elle n’avait jamais totalement compris pourquoi Adrien s’était détaché de son père aussi radicalement. Aller jusqu’à répudier son nom et changer d’apparence lui avait paru excessif. D’autant que la réputation de son père venait d’être mise à mal. Comme sa mère, Kagami pensait que les rumeurs associant Gabriel Agreste au Papillon étaient ridicules. La présence de Ladybug lors de la visite de police chez lui n’avait jamais été confirmée. C’était sans doute une affabulation de journaliste en mal d’audience. Quiconque connaissait réellement le styliste ne pouvait croire ces inepties.

La mère de Kagami avait violemment critiqué ce fils qui abandonnait son père alors que l’honneur de leur maison était malmené. Kagami avait été moins sévère. Elle comprenait qu’Adrien veuille se faire discret. Sa popularité ne devait pas être facile à porter. Cependant, au fond, cet abandon lui avait paru un peu lâche. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé associer ce qualificatif à son ami et en avait été troublée.

C’est à ce moment que ses sentiments pour Adrien avaient faibli. Mais il était resté une référence pour elle. Si elle ne souhaitait pas rompre totalement avec sa mère, elle réalisait qu’elle n’avait plus l’âge de lui obéir aveuglément. Ses combats pour gagner un peu d’indépendance avaient commencé à ce moment-là. 

Sa nouvelle liberté l’amena à rencontrer d’autres personnes. Il y avait d’autres garçons finalement. Certains lui plurent. Pas autant qu’Adrien autrefois, mais suffisamment pour leur permettre de l’approcher un peu. Puis elle tomba réellement amoureuse. Cela ne dura que deux ans, mais elle comprit qu’elle était totalement guérie d’Adrien. Elle aussi trouverait son âme-sœur.

Elle continuait à le voir de temps en temps. Elle voulait voir si la liberté apportait autant d’avantages qu’on le disait. Pour Adrien, c’était le cas. Il était heureux. Il était visible qu’il avait besoin des marques d’affection que Marinette lui prodiguait sans réserve et sans la moindre discrétion. Elle-même n’aurait jamais pu lui en donner autant. Sa culture et son éducation l’avaient rendue trop réservée pour cela.

Elle appréciait beaucoup Marinette. Elle restait reconnaissante de l’amitié qu’elle lui avait offerte à une époque ou elle-même était si gauche en société. Que Marinette ne se soit pas arrêté à ses difficultés relationnelles était à mettre à son actif. Marinette était quelqu’un de bien. Mais Kagami n’avait aucune envie de lui ressembler.

Elle n’avait pas été étonnée d’apprendre qu’ils se mariaient. Cela faisait neuf ans qu’Adrien et Marinette étaient en couple. Il était évident que cela finirait ainsi. Elle fut heureuse qu’ils l’aient invitée à la cérémonie, alors qu’ils ne se voyaient qu’une ou deux fois par an. Elle se demanda si Gabriel Agreste y serait. Elle en doutait. Elle se dit que, si un jour elle se mariait, elle souhaiterait que sa mère soit présente.

Elle se rendit à l’hôtel de ville de Paris à l’heure dite. Il n’y avait pas énormément d’invités : seulement la bande habituelle : les anciens du collège, un ami d’Adrien dont elle peina à se souvenir du nom, et les parents de Marinette. 

Tout le monde applaudit quand les fiancés arrivèrent ensemble. La mariée portait une robe blanche qui frôlait ses genoux, couverte de fleurs en dentelle argentées qui dessinaient une spirale autour de son corps mince. Adrien avait un costume gris, agrémenté de motifs blancs, parfaitement assorti à sa future femme. Il avait arrêté de se teindre les cheveux depuis plusieurs années et les avait coiffés en arrière, veillant à ne pas ressembler au mannequin qui avait recouvert les murs de Paris. Il était splendide.

Invités par le maire en personne, la vingtaine de personnes que constituait l’assemblée entrèrent dans une salle, heureusement de taille modeste. Les portes restèrent ouvertes sur le grand hall. Kagami apprit à cette occasion que c’était une obligation légale.

Adrien avait choisi Chloé comme témoin, alors qu’Alya se tenait aux côtés de Marinette. Nino s’affairait à de prendre les photos.

Après un petit discours rappelant la longue relation qui avait résisté au temps et à la distance, le maire lut les articles du code civil et leur posa les questions rituelles. Ils y répondirent tous deux par l’affirmative, en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, vivant intensément le moment solennel.

Quand le maire déclara Adrien Graham-Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng mari et femme, leurs visages rayonnèrent de bonheur. Puis les yeux d’Adrien se mirent à briller, comme s’il allait faire une blague et il fléchit son bras et son poignet pour présenter son poing. Marinette parut hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de sourire largement et d’imiter le geste. Leurs phalanges se rencontrèrent alors qu’ils s’exclamaient tous les deux de concert :

— Bien joué !

Puis Marinette, éclatant de rire, se jeta au cou de son mari qui la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer en l’embrassant. 

Alors que tout le monde se levait pour les applaudir en les acclamant, Kagami resta pétrifiée.

_C’étaient eux ?!_

Tandis que la partie la plus rationnelle de son esprit repoussait cette idée, des images fusaient dans son esprit : le Miraculous confié alors qu’elle était quelques minutes auparavant en compagnie de Marinette ; le geste de congratulation qu’ils venaient de faire auquel les deux héros l’avaient associée ce jour-là ; les postures de Chat Noir en plein combat qui se superposaient à celles d’Adrien en costume d’escrime ; la complicité quasi-télépathique entre Adrien et Marinette dont elle avait été si jalouse ; et puis, qui d’autre qu’Adrien choisirait Chloé pour être une super-héroïne ?

Mais…

Mais si Adrien était Chat Noir… Qu’il connaissait l’identité du Papillon… Qu’il avait quitté son père pour ne plus revenir le jour où l’on disait avoir vu Ladybug au manoir Agreste…. 

Y avait-il une lecture qu’elle avait refusé de voir ? Dans laquelle Adrien n’avait pas agi lâchement ou de manière excessive envers son père ? Où, au contraire, il l’aurait protégé par son silence ? Où Gabriel Agreste avait laissé partir son fils parce ce que le gouffre qui les séparait était réellement infranchissable ? Qui donnait une explication logique au fait que le maire de Paris, pourtant ami notoire de Gabriel, avait offert sa protection à Adrien et à Marinette ?

Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Kagami se leva à son tour et applaudit le courage et la probité des héros de Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, encore une histoire de terminée.  
> Mais il y aura une suite : "La demande d'un père". On y retrouvera Gabriel.


End file.
